


Change

by TWDFan100



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 96,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDFan100/pseuds/TWDFan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sophia had a twin bother?  See how much different The Walking Dead Universe would be with him in it.  This takes place right after Season 2 Episode 7 "Pretty Much Dead Already"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Jack's POV**

 

I stood their motionless, and I just watched as Rick had to shot my walker sister in the head.  I could hear my mom crying in Daryl's arm after he stopped her from running towards her.  I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do, I felt like I should be crying like my mom but I couldn't.  It felt like a dream that I was just waiting to wake up from but I couldn't because it wasn't a dream, it was a living nightmare.

 

"Don't look, don't look"  Daryl said to my mother as she helped her up off the ground.  Once she was up she fought her way out Daryl's arms and walked away crying.

 

My mom wasn't the only crying, I watched as Beth was crying and walked over to a dead walker corpse.

 

"Mom."  I heard Beth mutter out right before her undead mother started to attack her.  I could hear her scream in terror and watched as everyone ran over trying to help her.  T-dog started to kick Beth's mom's head, but it was Andrea who was able to finish her off when she stuck a sickle through her head.

 

* * *

  **Carl's POV**

 

It's been a few hours since everything happened at the barn.  Once we all saw Sofia walk out of the barn that was the moment everything changed for all of us.  I just finished having a talk with my mom so Dale took me to the house.  When I got their I saw Jack just sitting their and I wanted to make sure he was ok after what just happened.

 

"Hey."  I said.

 

"Hi."

 

"How are you feeling?"  I asked with concern.

 

"Fine."

 

"Are you sure, because if you want to you can talk to me about it."

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Ok, you know I wish their was something I could do."

 

"Their was nothing you could do."  I wondered what he meant by that.  "She was dead from the start, once she ran into the woods when those 2 walkers were chasing her I knew she was dead and that I'd never see her again, and I was right."

 

I didn't know what to say to that, after he said that it got really quiet.  I waited a few more minutes before I got up and went back outside.

 

* * *

  **Jack's POV**

 

After Carl left I just staid their thinking about all the good and bad times I had with Sophia.  I know I shouldn't because I know it would make me miss her more than I already did but I couldn't help it.  Growing up Sophia and I were inseparable, we did everything together.  I mean sure their was the occasional sibling fights we had but even then it would only last 5 minutes and then we would make up and be best friends again.

 

"Hey."  I got startled when I heard Carl's voice.  I was so busy thinking about Sophia I must of not heard him come in.

 

"Hi."  I muttered.

 

"Were ready to have the service, are you coming?"

 

"No."

 

"What?  Why?  She's your sister, don't you want to pay your respects?"

 

"No." I blurted out.  "She's not my sister, my sister died a long time ago, she died the second a walker bit her left shoulder."  My tone started to turn more angry.  "That thing out their is not my sister, that thing is an undead demon monster thing that just took the body of my sister,  and I don't feel like paying my respects to that thing."  After that I stormed out of the house.

* * *

 I wandered off into the woods, then I found my mother ripping flowers out of the ground.

 

"Mom?"  I asked.  When she turned around and saw me I could see tears in her eyes.

 

I stared at her and she stared at me, then I watched as she slowly stood up and start to walk towards me, so I started walking towards her.  Once we were close enough she wrapped her arms around me into a big hug and I hugged her back and e both started to cry.   This was the first time I was actually able to cry since Sophia's death and I was glad.

 

After a while we stop crying and we pull away from each other. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."  My mom said as she wiped the tears from my eyes.  "I knew I should of done something."  She said it as if she was blaming herself.

 

"It's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself."  I said defending her.

 

"I was her mother..."

 

"You were her mother and your a great mother, you kept Sophia and I safe for 12 years even when dad got mad at us and he was going to hit us it was you who stepped in and made sure that didn't happen."  Every word I was saying I was saying trying to make her feel better.  "Their was no stopping what happened with Sophia no one could stop it, not me not you, not anyone.  You can't blame yourself for what happened otherwise it could get yourself killed and I know I don't say this enough but I still need you."

 

She wrapped me into one last hug and said. "Things are different know, the world is changing and we have to change with it."

 

"We will."  I said as we pulled away.  "We have to change otherwise we die."

 

She smiled at me and then we started to walk back to the farm.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

I've been looking around for Jack ever since he stormed away, but I guess I understand why he just lost his twin sister and they were like best friends.  I probably shouldn't of brought it up to him and I probably pushed him too much, I should of just gave him time and space to deal with it all.  I saw him walking out of the woods with Carol they were probably talking about Sophia and going through their grieving process.  That's probably what they were doing during the funeral since they both didn't show up.

 

"Hey Carl."

 

"Hey."

 

"I want to say sorry about earlier for get angry at you and everything."  He said with an apologetic tone.

 

"Don't worry about it I understand."

 

"Look at that."  He said as he pointed to a burning fire.

 

"I think Shane and T-dog went to burn the walker bodies, at least the one's that weren't buried."  I said hinting at him that Sophia wasn't one of the bodies being burned.

 

"We have to change."  He said.  " We have to change in order to survive."

 

"We will change."  I said.  "We will survive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers Lori's disappearance, which has a bad affect on Carl.

**Carl's POV**

 

It was time for dinner at Hershel's farm.  Dale, Jack and I were helping setting the table.

 

"They should have been back by now."  Andrea said as she entered the dining room with Shane.

 

"Yeah, just getting hold up somewhere, we'll head out first thing in the morning."  Shane said as he sat at the head of the table.  "Carl, I want you to keep your head up, ok."  He said to me.  "Your old man he's the toughest son of a..."

 

"No cussing in the house."  Patricia said as she cut him off.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Lori, dinner."  I heard Carol call into the other room.

 

"She's no in there."  Maggie said.

 

"Where is she?"  Dale asked.

 

Once Dale asked that question everyone started to look at one another, we waited for someone to speak up and tell us where my mom is, but no one said a word.

 

"Carl when's the last time you saw your mom?"  Shane asked me.

 

"This afternoon."  I answered honestly.

 

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl."  Andrea mentioned.

 

"She went after them?"  Dale asked.

 

"She didn't say that."  Andrea said.

 

"Nobody panic."  Shane said as he got up from his seat.  "She got to be around here somewhere."  He said as he exited the room.  Once Shane left we all got up from our seats to look for my mom.

* * *

I stood outside by our tents with Andrea and Dale, Carol and Jack went off to ask Daryl if he knew where she was.

 

"She's not at the barn."  Shane said as he walked over to us without my mom.

 

"I checked the yards."  T-dog said as he came over also without my mom.

 

"Where is she?"  I asked worried that something might of happened to her.

 

"She asked Daryl to go into town."  Carol said as she came to us with Jack.  "Must have gone herself."

 

I covered my mouth worried, it was one thing that my dad was out their but he was with Glenn and at this time probably Hershel too, but my mom was out their alone where something could of happened to her.  Andrea placed her arm on my shoulder.

 

"Hey."  She said in a comforting tone but I didn't care and I turned and walked away.  "Carl."  I could hear her call out to me, but I just kept walking.

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I watched as Carl just left,  I wanted to go after him and try to cheer him up but when I took a step forward my mom placed her hand on my should and I knew she was trying to tell me to give him time.

 

"Did you know about this?"  Shane asked Dale in a confronting way as he stepped closer to him.

 

"No."  Dale answered.

 

"Look just...did she take a gun?"  Shane asked Dale as if he knew she left.

 

"I don't know."  Dale said but Shane started to walk away.  "I wouldn't let her go out their alone."  Shane ignored Dale as he got in the car and drove away.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

My dad was gone.  My dad was dead.  My mom was gone.  My mom was dead.  I was alone.  I was alive.  I sat on the stairs of the house and I watched as Jack came over and sat next to me.

 

"They're dead aren't they."  I said.

 

"Maybe."  He said.

 

"Maybe?  There's no maybe about it!  Like you said about Sophia, you knew she was dead the second she went into those woods, and I know that my parents were dead the second they left this farm."  I said, started to yell at him.

 

"You're right."  He said.  "I did say that, but now I'm saying that they aren't dead until you see them dead.  When I said I knew Sophia was dead I lied, I didn't know she was dead until I saw her walker version limp out of that barn!"  He said as he pointed to the barn and now he started to yell too.  I see him take a deep breath as he tries to calm himself down.  "The bottom line is don't go assuming someone is dead unless you actually see them die."

 

Everything he was saying was true and right when he said that I saw as Shane pulled up in the car he took and watches Shane got out of the car with my mom.  I stood up and started to walk over to them but as I got closer all I could start to hear their conversation.

 

"Lori I will go after them and I will find them, HEY, look first things first I got to look after you, I got to make sure the baby's alright, ok."  Shane said to my mom and I was shocked.

 

"You're having a baby?!"  I just blurted it out.  Everyone looked around wondering what to say to me.  "Why didn't you tell me?"  I asked.

 

"Uh uh..."  That was all my mom could say while everyone else had no idea what to say or do.

 

"Come on."  Dale said.  "Let's make sure you're alright."

 

"Come on."  Andrea said as she walked away with my mom but before my mom was gone I could see her share a look with Shane.

* * *

We were inside the house I was sitting next to my mom on the couch while Dale and Andrea were sitting on the 2 chairs next to us.

 

"I am so sorry that I left without telling you."  My mom apologized.

 

"It's ok."  I said.  "I wasn't scared."  I was more sad and mad then scared to be honest.  "When's dad getting back?"

 

"Let's hope soon."  She said.

 

"I want to be their when you tell him about the baby."  I said wanting to see his reaction.

 

"But he already knows."  She said.  "We were just trying to find the right time to tell you."

 

"Is it a boy or a girl?"  I wanted to know whether I'd have a baby brother or a baby sister.

 

"Well we won't know that until it's born." 

 

"Will I be able to feel it?"  I asked as I put my hand on my mom's stomach.

 

"Not for a while."  She said and then asked.  "You must have a lot of questions, huh?"  Then she looked at Dale and Andrea and said.  "We never had the talk."  Then she turns back to me.  "I guess we forgot."

 

I look over at Andrea and then to Dale.

 

"Don't look at me."  Dale said.  "That's your father's job."

 

"If the baby's a girl can we name her Sophia?"  I asked knowing how much it would mean to Jack and Carol and right when I said that Shane came in.

 

"Hey dude."  Shane said to me.  "Saying I'm sorry bud, I thought you knew."

 

"Big brother Carl."  I chuckled when I said that.  "Pretty cool, huh?"

 

"Now I say that's very cool, kid."  Shane said.  "You uh you mind if I talk to your mom for a sec?"  He asked.

 

"How about a little later after she's had some rest."  Andrea said.

 

Shane glares at Andrea then looks at my mom.  "Lori, I had to get you back here, you wouldn't of come otherwise."

 

After he says that the room goes silent and nobody says anything.

 

"How bout you uh..."  Shane stops for a second.  "How bout you just hear me out, please, it's ok."

 

Mom looks at me.  "Can you give me a minute?"

 

I nod and I start to get up when Shane puts his hand on my shoulder.  "Thanks bud."  He says to me and then I walk out with Andrea and Dale following me.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Lori came back last night, she said that she got into a car crash when she was looking for Rick, Glenn and Hershel.  Also last night we discovered that Lori was pregnant which was a shock to me.  This morning we heard a car pull up so we all ran outside and we saw Rick get out of the car.

 

"Dad!"  Carl said as he ran to give his dad a hug then Lori went over to join them.  Then Hershel and Glenn got out of the car and I watched as Maggie ran to hug Glenn.

 

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery."  Hershel ordered her.  When he said that I was confused because Rick, Glenn and Hershel all looked fine.

 

"Are you hurt?"  Lori asked Rick.

 

"No but what happened to you?"  Rick asked her noticing her cut.

 

"I was in a car accident."

 

"Accident, how?"  Rick asked.

 

"I went looking for you."  Lori said

 

"Snuck out on her own, I brought her back."  Shane said.

 

"Are you crazy, you could have..."

 

"Who the hell is that?"  T-dog cut off Rick by pointing to some guy we've never seen before.

 

"That's Randall."  Glenn informed us.

 

Randall looked to be asleep in the back of the car, he was wearing a red bandana that covered his eyes.  We all shared looks with one another, we didn't know who this guy is, or what he wanted, or even if he could be trusted.  For all we know the second he wakes up he could kill us all.  I didn't like this guy and I didn't trust him either and I could tell by the looks on some people's faces that I wasn't the only one.

* * *

We were all sitting at the dining room table and Rick was explaining to us why they decided to save Randall after him and his group attacked them.

 

"We couldn't of just left him behind, he would have bleed out." Rick explained to us.  "If he lived that long."

 

"It's gotten bad in town."  Glenn added.

 

"What do we do with him?"  Andrea asked.

 

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can."  Hershel said as he entered the room.  "But he'll probably have nerve damage, he won't be on his feet for at least a week."

 

"When he is we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road and send him on his way."  Rick said.

 

Daryl came in from outside, when he entered I saw as he exchanged a smile with mom.

 

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?"  Andrea asked.

 

"He'll have a fighting chance."  Rick answered.

 

"So you just gonna let him go?"  Shane asked.  "He knows where we are."  He added.

 

"He was blindfolded the whole way here, he's not a threat."  He said to Shane.

 

"Not a threat?  How many of them were their?"  Shane asked rhetorically.  "You killed 3 of their men, you took 1 of them hostage but they just ain't gonna come looking for us."

 

"They left him for dead."  Rick said.  "No one is looking..."

 

"We should still post a guard."  T-dog said.

 

"He's out cold right now."  Hershel informed us.  "Will be for hours."

 

"You know what, I'm gonna go give him some flowers and candy."  Shane said sarcastically.  "Look at this folks, we're back in fantasy land."  He said as he started to walk away.

 

"You know we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet."  Hershel said.  "Let me make this perfectly clear once in for all this is my farm and I wanted you gone you talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it so do us both a favor keep your mouth shut.

 

After Hershel said that to Shane he was speechless so he just walked right out of the house.

 

"Look."  Rick said continuing the Randall conversation.  "We're not going to do anything about it today, let's just cool off."

 

I watch as Andrea stares at the door Shane left from and then walks out too.  Then after a while we all get up and go do our own things.  Mom goes up to try to talk to Daryl but then he just storms out and she goes after him.  He's been acting this way ever since we found out about Sophia, he's probably mad because out of all of us he spent the most time looking for her and she was dead that whole time.  Mom has been the only one out of our entire group that has tried to get through to Daryl and to get him to stop being so distant and I know that if anyone can do it, it will be my mom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is tired of being treated like a kid and goes out of his way to prove he can be a grown up, but it doesn't end well.

**Jack's POV**

 

It was morning and we were all by the campsite wondering what to do with Randall, yesterday Rick and Shane were supposed to take him somewhere far away and leave him there but last night they came back with him and they locked him in the barn.

 

"So what you gonna do?"  Lori asked Rick as she poured water for Carl and I.  "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan."

 

"Is there a plan?"  Andrea asked.

 

"Are we gonna keep him here?"  Glenn asked.

 

Rick and Shane looked at each other and then back at us.  I could tell by the expressions on their face that they had no plan and had no idea what we were going to do with him.

 

"We'll know soon enough."  Rick answered then made a gesture as Daryl walked over after talking with Randall.

 

"The boy their got a gang, 30 men, with heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends, they roll through here our boys are dead, and the women they're gonna wish they were." Once Daryl said that I knew that we have to do something to get rid of Randall once in for all and if it means killing him, then so be it.

 

"What did you do?"  Mom asked.

 

"Had a little chat."  Daryl answered, knowing exactly what he meant when he said 'chat'.

 

"No one goes near this guy."  Rick ordered.

 

"Rick, what are you gonna do?"  Lori asked, looking for the answer we all wanted to know.

 

"We have no choice, he's a threat, we have to eliminate the threat."  Rick answered.  Once he said that I knew it must be done and I was ok with it.

 

"You're just gonna kill him?"  Dale asked and I could see a shocked expression on his face.

 

"It's settled, we'll do it today."  Rick said as he started to walk away.  The more we talked about Randall's execution the more exited I felt, I don't know why though I mean I know mom won't let me watch, I guess it's just the fact that he will be gone and we can be safe again, or as safe as you can be when the world is over run by walkers.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

"So he's a kid?"  I asked Shane as we were walking to the barn where Randall was locked up in.  I asked this because I've heard everyone refer to him as a kid.

 

"He ain't a kid."  Shane answers.  "It's a figure of speech."

 

"Can I see him?"  I asked wanting to be more involved in this situation.

 

"No."  Shane answered almost immediately after I asked.  "Look man this is... this is grown up stuff, alright."  I stopped after he said that.  I hated when people said that to me even before the world got taken over by walkers.  Every time someone said that to me it just meant that they didn't trust me and treated me like a kid and I hated being treated like a kid.  "Just let us handle this."  He continued to walk towards the barn but I just stood their mad that they wouldn't let me get involved, but I was going to be part of this whether they let me or not.

 

I watched as Shane started talking to Andrea who was guarding the barn, he looked distracted enough and no one was around, so I ran behind the barn and saw a ladder that I climbed up.  Once I reached the top I climbed in to the upper level of the barn, I sat down on a wooden plank and glared at him.  When I sat down it made a creaking sound, which caused him to look up at me but I just sat their glaring at him.

 

"Hey."  He said.  "That's a sweet hat."  I showed no reaction I just continued to stare down at him.  "I'm Randall, what's your name?"  He asked, but I still showed no reaction.  "The sheriff guy, that's your dad?"  I continued to stare him down.  "I like him, yeah he's a good guy I can tell."  He's trying to get me to talk to him but I'm not breaking.  "Your mom out here too?  You’re lucky you still got your family.  I lost mine."  Now he's trying to make me feel sympathy for him but it isn't working.  "Yeah, I don't know what people been saying bout me but I didn't do nothing, I swear."  I stood up and started to climb down to his level.  "Your dad was gonna let me go until his friend started fighting with him.  Got pretty bad, I was kinda worried."  I finished climbing down the ladder.  "My camp, we have a lot of supplies, you help me I'll take you and your folks back to my people."  I wasn't trusting a word he was saying.  "We'll take good care of you, keep you safe."  I knew he was lying.  "Just gotta help me get out of here, ok?  Just help me pick these locks or find the key, ok?  Come on please, please!"  Before I could do anything I heard the barn door open and Shane came in.

 

"What the hell are you doing in here?"  Shane asked as he pushes me back.  "What did you say to him?  Man, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!?!?"  I watch Shane grab Randall by his throat and hold him against the wall then he takes out his gun and points it to his head.  "I will shoot you right now, open your mouth."

 

"Shane, not now!!!"  Andrea said as she tried to get Shane under control.

 

"Open your mouth, you like talking?  YOU LIKE TALKING?!?!"  Shane tried to get the gun into Randall's mouth.

 

"BACK OFF!"  Andrea screamed, and this time Shane stepped back.  He turned around and looked at me.

 

"Get your ass out of here, let’s go."  Shane grabbed me as he said this and pulled me outside.

 

"Please don't tell my parents."  That was the first thing I could think of to say.

 

"Carl that ain't cool man, you could of gotten hurt in there." 

 

"I can handle myself."  I tried explaining to him.

 

"You do no go near him again, do you hear me."  He got close to my face and I could tell that he was serious.  "Damn it."

 

"You won't tell my parents, will you?"  I knew that if mom or dad found out I'd be in huge trouble.

 

"Carl man, this isn't about getting in trouble ok, a guy like that he will say anything to you, he'll try to make you feel sorry for him, he'll try to make you let your guard down, if you let your guard down out here people die."  I know that he was trying to keep me safe, but I know how to handle myself.  ""Do me a favor man, go find your mom, go on."

 

I turn around and start to look for mom.

 

"Carl."  I heard Shane call me and I turned around.  "Quite trying to get yourself killed man."

 

When he said that to me I felt betrayed, Shane was supposed to be my friend, but I was wrong so I start to run away from him.   I wasn't going to get myself killed and I know that I can handle myself.  I don't need Shane to protect me, I don't need my parents to protect me, I don't need anyone.

* * *

 

I knelt by Sophia's grave thinking about how fast everything changed.  I also started to think about what Shane said and what all the grownups said now a days.  How they lie to me by telling me everything's going to be ok when it isn't and how they want to keep me safe even though they won't let me fight.

 

"You know we'll see Sophia again in heaven someday."  Carol said as she walked over to me.  "She's in a better place."

 

"No she's not."  I stood up angrily because Sophia is dead and there is no heaven and we will never see her again.  "Heaven is just another lie and if you believe it you're an idiot."  I walked away after I said that, I was mad that Carol would actually believe in a stupid imaginary place like heaven.

 

I kept walking, not knowing where I was going or where I would end up but I just kept walking, kept moving and I didn't stop until...

 

"Carl!"  I stopped and turned around to see dad trying to catch up to me.  "Come over here."  He ordered me, so I did.  "Did you talk back to Carol?"

 

"No."  I answered immediately after he asked the question.

 

"She says you did, you can't talk back to people like that."

 

"I said it's stupid to believe in heaven."  I told him.  "Because it is."

 

"Let's just think about that for a minute.  She just lost her daughter, she wants so believe she's still alive in some way."

 

"But she..."

 

"Don't."  He cuts me off.  "Don't talk, think.  It's a good rule of thumb for life."

 

"Mom always wants you to talk more."

 

"Don't change the subject, you owe Carol an apology, you made a mistake, fix it."  He turns around and starts to walk away.

 

"Is that why you're gonna kill that guy."  When I said that he stopped and turned to me.  "Fixing your mistake?"

 

"That's different."

 

"How are you gonna do it?"  I asked.  "Are you gonna hang him in the barn?"

 

"You just think about how you're gonna make things right with Carol!"  He was mad because he knew I was right.  "Don't talk, think, you got it?" 

* * *

 

I was walking around when I came across Daryl's motorcycle, I also saw dead squirrel's hanging on a tree next to his necklace of walker ears.  I've never been so close to a motorcycle before, I could imagine myself riding it and how awesome it would be.  I start to look through his bag and I pick up his gun, so I decide to take it and head off into the woods.

* * *

 

I start to wonder through the woods by myself, just exploring and looking for something fun and exciting to do.  Then I start to hear moaning when I come across a walker, I started to approach it until I saw it look at me and growl.  I try to run away but I fall so I just start crawling.  It takes me a second to realize that the walker was stuck in the mud, which meant it couldn't move and it couldn't hurt me.  I kneel down and pick up a good sized rock and I through it at him, then I pick up a second rock and do it again.

 

"Hey!"

 

I jump, thinking I was alone and that no one knew where I was.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"  I turn around to see Jack standing behind me.

 

"How did you know I was out here?"  I asked.

 

"I followed you, I came here to talk to you."

 

"What about?"

 

"Who the hell do you think you are?"  He asked that like I did something wrong.

 

“What?”

 

“You had no right to call my mom an idiot.”

 

“You can save me the lecture.” I said as I rolled my eyes. “My dad already talked to me about it.”

 

“You need to stop this.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Stop this disobedient attitude, stop trying to act like this big tuff guy because you’re not you’re just a 12 year old kid and in the end all you’re gonna do is get you or someone else killed.”

 

Was he right? Was Shane right? Were they all right? No, they were wrong, they were all wrong. I have to be like this to keep people safe, to protect the people I care about.

 

“I have to do this, I have to teach myself how to fight so I can protect people."

 

Before he has a chance to respond the walker managed to pull his foot out of the mud. We both jumped and I fell on the ground and we saw the walker try to get us. I tried to reach for Daryl’s gun but when I fell I must have dropped it. Jack helped me up and we both ran to the house.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Once we were out of the woods we stopped running and just started to walk.  We started to approach the house just as the sun was starting to set.

 

"Let's gather up."  Rick said.

 

"Come on Carl."  Lori said.  "I want you to stay with Jimmy."

 

"You too Jack."  Mom said.

 

"But I wanna listen."  Carl said.

 

"Not this time, come on."  Lori answered.

* * *

 

Carl and I could hear the whole conversation from the other room.  Most of the group just wanted him dead, some wanted him to stay tied up and Dale was the only one who thinks that we should trust him.  After everyone agreed they wanted him dead we heard Dale just walk out and leave.

 

"There gonna kill him."  Carl said.

 

"Looks like it."  Jimmy said.

 

"Hey Jimmy, could you get me some water?"  Carl asked.

 

"Sure."  Jimmy said as he left to get Carl water.

 

Once Jimmy had left the room Carl got up and headed for the door.

 

"Where are you going?"  I asked.

 

"I'm going to watch."  He answered.

 

"But we're supposed to wait here with Jimmy."

 

"But Jimmy's not here anymore."

 

"Carl you can't go out there."

 

"Watch me."  As he said those last words he walked out.

 

I looked back and Jimmy still hasn't come back so I decided to go after Carl.  When I ran outside I knew I was too late because I could see Carl walk into the barn.  So I walked to the campsite with the others.  A few minutes later Rick walks over with Carl.

 

"We're keeping him in custody, for now."  Rick announced.

 

"I'm gonna find Dale."  Andrea said as she stood up with a smile on her face.  She knows how happy Dale will be when he finds out we're not killing Randall.

 

"Carl go inside."  Lori said.  "Now please."  Carl did as she said and went inside his tent.

 

"Come on Jack."  Mom said.  "Let's go inside too."  I nod and we go inside our tent.

 

"Why did Rick decided not to kill Randall?"  I asked.

 

"I don't know."  She started to say.  "Maybe he..."

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

We were both startled by the screaming and we both run out of our tent.

 

"I want you to go inside the house and I want you to lock the door ok, go."  We heard Lori tell Carl.

 

"Jack, do the same go inside and stay with Carl."  Mom told me and I followed Carl in the house.

 

Once we were both inside we saw everyone else run out to the field.

 

"We have to go out there and help them."  Carl said.

 

I looked at him knowing it didn't matter what I said.  "Let's go."  I said.

 

After I said that we both ran out to the field and found everyone surrounding Dale with his stomach ripped open.  Then we recognized the walker that attacked Dale, which was the same walker that we saw in the woods.  Carl went to his mom and cried and I couldn't help but do the same.

 

"He's suffering."  Andrea said.  "Do something."

 

Rick points his gun at Dale's head but then Daryl takes the gun and kneels down.

 

"Sorry brother."  It's the last thing I hear Daryl say before he pulls the trigger.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl blames himself for what happened to Dale.

**Jack's POV**

 

We all stood by Dale's grave as we gave our respects.

 

"Dale could get under your skin."  Rick started.  "He sure got under mine.  Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt.  That kind of honesty is rare and brave.  Whenever I'd make a decision I'd look at Dale and he's be looking back at me with that look he had, we've all seen it one time or another.  I couldn't always read him, but he could read us.  He saw people for who they were.  He knew things about us, the truth who we really are.  In the end he was talking about losing our humanity, he said this group was broken.  The best way to honor him is to un-break it, set aside our differences and pull together.  Stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, our future.  We're not broken, we're gonna prove him wrong.  From now on we're gonna do it his way.  That is how we honor Dale."

 

He was right, everything Rick said in his speech was right.  This group was broken and Dale tried to fix it but it cost him his life.  I'm not gonna let Dale's death be for nothing, we will fix this group and we will make sure that no one else dies in the process.

* * *

 

Carl and I were inside the house, everyone else was outside packing up our tents and supplies and bringing them in.  After what happened with Dale I guess Hershel decided it would be best if we all stayed in the house.

 

"It's my fault."  Carl said.

 

"No it's not."  I said knowing that he blamed himself for Dale's death.

 

"Yes it is, I was out there with that same walker."

 

"So was I."  I said.  "But that doesn't make it our fault."

 

"You didn't have a weapon.  I had Daryl's gun, I could have shot it and killed it and Dale would have still been alive, but instead I was being stupid and decided to throw rocks at it."  He was being too hard on himself and he felt responsible for Dale's death.

 

"That means nothing."  I said trying to get him to stop blaming himself.  "I was there with you, you saw that the walker was stuck in the mud, and you thought he couldn't get out and you didn't shot it because you knew that would waste a bullet."

 

"You're right."

 

"What about?"

 

"I am a kid."  He said.  "I have to stop acting like something I'm not because I did get someone killed."

 

"No you didn't, Dale's death couldn't have been prevented, just like my dad's, or Amy's, or Jim's, or Jacqui's."  I stop for a minute.  "Or Sophia's.  None of those deaths could have been prevented and you can't just sit here blaming yourself."

 

After I said that he stood up and left.  I didn't know if what I said got through to him or not, I just hope that he stops blaming himself because it wasn't his fault and that harder he is on himself the more distracted he becomes and he has to be ready, because if 1 walker could make their way here who knows how many more could find this place.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Maybe he was right.  Maybe there was no way to stop it.  Or maybe he was wrong.  And it really was all my fault.  I was walking around outside when I came across Shane.  I was still mad at him for what he said to me when I snuck in the barn to see Randall, but in my dad's speech he said to 'set aside our differences' so I figured I should probably tell him about Daryl's gun.

 

"Hey Shane."

 

"Sup man, what you doing wandering around by yourself?"  He asked.

 

"If um, I tell you something will you promise not to tell my parents." 

 

"That's probably a bad idea for both of us bud."

 

When he said that I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell him, because then he's tell mom and dad and I'd get in trouble.  So I turn around and start to walk away.

 

"Hey Carl."  I heard Shane call me, so I stop and turn around.  "Come on back."  So I did as he said and I walked back to him.  "Go on."

 

I pulled out Daryl's gun and handed it to him.  "I took it from Daryl's motorcycle."  I said.  "But if he found out I took it he'd kill me."

 

"What were you doing with this?"  He asked and I knew that I'd have to tell him about Dale and the walker.

 

"Dale."  I manage to get out.  "It's my fault that he died."

 

"Carl, why would you say that man?"  He asked.  "He was attacked by a walker."

 

"I saw that walker."  I tell him.  "I was gonna shot it."  Theirs a moment of silence.  "It was stuck in the mud, I was throwing rocks at it and stuff but I was gonna do it, shot it right in the head.  But then it got free and came after me."  I look down at the ground.  "I ran away.  If I killed it then Dale would still be here and..."

 

"Carl I want you to stop that ok."  He says cutting me off.  "This ain't your fault."  He holds out Daryl's gun waiting for me to grab it.  "But you need to hold on to this, you need to protect yourself.  As long as I'm around nothing's gonna happen to you Carl, but I can't keep my eye on you 24/7, only you can do that."  But I don't take it, I just stand there.  "Carl, take it!"

 

"No."  I refuse.  "I'm never touching another gun again."

 

"That ain't an option Carl, ok."  He tells me.

 

"Just give it back to Daryl."  I say as I walk away.

* * *

 

I was sitting alone on a haystack looking out the barn window.  Everyone else was boarding up the house windows incase walkers find us.  I hear someone climbing up the ladder and I look over to see that it's dad.

 

"Mom said you'd be here."  He said as he sits next to me.

 

"Told her I was keeping look out."  I said.  "Got tired of helping around the house."

 

"Take it."  He says as he holds up a gun.  "What happened to Dale had nothing to do with you."

 

"But he died dad."

 

"Yeah, yeah."  He said.  "Feels like theirs a lot of that going around."  He puts his hand on my shoulder.  "That's why I need you, no more kids’ stuff.  I wish you could have the childhood I had but that ain't gonna happen.  People are gonna die.  I'm gonna die, mom, there’s no way you can ever be ready for it, I try to be but I can't.  Best we can do now is avoid it as long as we can and keep one step ahead.  I wish I had something better to say, something more profound.  My father was good like that, but I'm tired son.  Please take it."  He holds it up to me once more, I take a minute and then I take it and he puts his arm around me.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Later that day we discovered that Randall went missing, we're not sure how he escaped because we locked that barn door but somehow he managed to get out and he could bring back his group here.

 

"Cuffs were still hooked, must of slipped them."  Rick informed us.

 

"Is that possible?"  Mom asked.

 

"It is if you've got nothing to lose."  Andrea said.

 

"The door was secure from the outside."  Hershel said.

 

Everyone was in a panic.  We all knew that with Randall on the loose this place isn't safe.  If he got back to his group and found his way back to us then I don't have a doubt in my mind that Randall and his group would kill all of us.

 

"RICK!"  We heard Shane yelling.  "RICK!"  As Shane got closer I could see that his nose and face was all bloody almost as if he was attacked.

 

"What happened?"  Lori asked.

 

"HE'S ARMED!"  Shane told us.  "HE GOT MY GUN!"

 

"You ok?"  Carl asked.

 

"I'm fine, little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face."  Shane said.

 

"Alright Hershel, T-dog get everybody back to the house."  Rick ordered.  "Glenn, Daryl come with us."

 

"T, I'm gonna need that gun."  Shane told T-dog.

 

"Just let him go, that was the plan wasn't it, just let him go."  Mom tries to remind them.

 

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not in our front step with a gun."  Rick says.

 

"If you go out there you don't know what could happen."  Mom is saying whatever she can to try to keep them from not going out there.

 

"Get everybody back to the house, lock the doors and stay put."  Rick says as he leaves with Shane, Glenn and Daryl.

* * *

 

The rest of us ran inside the house, Hershel locked the door like Rick said and the windows were already all boarded up.  It was now night time and with Randall gone we weren't sure what could happen.  I walk into Hershel's room and I see Carl looking out the window with binoculars.

 

"They're gonna be ok."  I assure him.

 

He turned around and looked at me.  "I know."

 

"Good."  I said as I start to leave.

 

"You were right."  I stop and look at him.  "What happened to Dale."  He starts.  "It couldn't have been prevented."

 

I smile and leave, knowing that what I said got through to him.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

I snuck out of the house.  Everyone else was distracted with their own things so I managed to slip out unnoticed.  I wanted to help them I brought the gun my dad gave me and went out into the woods to help them. 

 

**BANG!!!**

 

I hear a gunshot so run to where the noise was coming from.  As I get their I see dad and Shane's dead body.

 

"Dad?"  I say trying to hold back my tears.

 

"Carl."  He says as he stands up and starts to walk towards me.  "No, you should be back home with mom."

 

I raise my gun as he gets closer to me.  Scared of what he just did.  But then I see Shane get up, and I realize once he gets up that's not Shane.  Shane was a walker.  It started to limp towards us and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

 

"Just, just put the gun."  Dad says and I can see tears in his eyes.  "It's not what it seems, please."

 

**BANG!!!**

 

I fire the gun at Shane's head.  I knew it wasn't Shane anymore and I knew that it had to be done.  Dad looks behind him and see's Shane's body go down for the last time.  I run over to see Shane's body.

 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait."  Dad said, probably wanted to make sure he was actually dead this time.  I want to cry and I know dad does too.  But we both hold back our tears and we stand over Shane's dead body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkers attack the barn.

**Jack's POV**

 

We were all gathered in the living room, waiting for Rick, Shane, Daryl and Glenn to come back, hopefully with Randall.

 

"I'm going after them."  Andrea said as she stood up.

 

"Don't they could be anywhere."  Lori said.  "And if Randall comes back we're gonna need you."

 

We all turn out heads as we hear the door open.  Glenn and Daryl come through the doorway, but only them.

 

"Rick and Shane ain't back?"  Daryl asked.

 

"No."  Lori answered.

 

"We heard a shot."  Daryl said.

 

"Maybe they found Randall."  Lori said.

 

"We found him."  Daryl informs us.

 

"Is he back in the shed?"  Patricia asked.

 

"He's a walker."  Daryl said.

 

Once he said that I knew that Randall would no longer be a problem for us anymore.  The only problem now is waiting for Rick and Shane to get back.

 

"Did you find the walker that bit him?"  Hershel asked.

 

"Well the weird thing is, he wasn't bit."  Glenn tells us.

 

I don't understand how Randall could have became a walker if he wasn't bit.  Maybe he was scratched and it was somewhere on him that they couldn't see.

 

"His neck was broke."  Daryl said.

 

If his neck was broken then he was dead, which means that someone killed him before he turned.  Or maybe he was already scratched?

 

"So he fought back."  Patricia said.

 

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other."  Daryl said.  "And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him, they were together."

 

"Will you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on."  Lori asked Daryl.

 

"You got it."  Daryl replied.

 

After they leave I decide to go upstairs and let Carl know what happened with Randall.  I make my way to Hershel's bedroom and I open the door.

 

"Carl, Daryl and Glenn are back and they said..."

 

I stop talking once I realize that the room is empty.  I check all the other rooms upstairs and they were all empty with no sign of Carl.  Carl couldn't have snuck out to go with his dad could he?  I mean he isn't that stupid...is he?

 

"Shit."  I say to myself knowing that he is that stupid.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad and I are walking back to the farm.  We both walk in silence not wanting to talk about what just happened with Shane.  But there were a lot of questions that were still unanswered.

 

"Were you bit too?"  I asked.

 

"No."  He answered.

 

"Shane was."  I said as I look down to the ground sad that he was gone, Shane was always like an older brother figure to me, sometimes he was like a second father to me when dad wasn't around.

 

"It wasn't Shane, you know that."

 

"It used to be."  I said.  I wanted to know what happened to them, how Shane got bit.  "What happened?  Were you guys attacked?  I mean I heard a gunshot but I didn't see any walkers nearby."  It takes me a moment to ask my final question.  "How did Shane die?"

 

He stops and so do I, he looks at me like he's ready to answer all my questions.  But before he can we hear faint moaning and groaning behind us.  We turn around and we see walkers behind us, a lot of walkers, to many to count.  But they were far away from us.

 

"Oh my god."  He says.  "Come on, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."  He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and we run.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I sat on Hershel's bed thinking of what I should do.  I could tell Lori and everyone else that Carl's snuck out but if I do then that might just make Lori crack and she could go out their herself and get killed and I can't do that to her or her unborn child.  Maybe if I stay up here long enough people will forget I'm up here and not wonder where I am.  I turn my head as the door swings open hoping that it's Carl who returned, but instead it's Lori.

 

"Jack where's Carl?"  She asked with panic in her voice.

 

"Uh..."  I didn't know what to say to her, she looked so worried.  "I don't know."

 

"What?"  She asked hoping that she heard me wrong.

 

"When I came up here he was gone."  I said.  "I think he went to follow Rick and Shane."

 

After that she doesn't say anything she just leaves as fast as she can.  I'm just hoping that she doesn't do anything stupid that could get her killed.  I also hope that Carl's alright, I mean if he made it to Rick and Shane then I'm sure he's fine, but if he didn't then I'm not sure what could happen.  I get up from the bed and look out the window seeing if I can see Carl from here, but when I look out the window I can see walkers in the distance, a lot of walkers.  There heading in our direction coming for us but then something lights up.  The barn starts to burn and it lures some of the walkers in that direction.  I know it must be Rick, Shane and Carl.

 

It got me thinking how Carl keep doing these crazy and stupid and risky stunts that could get himself killed, but he still does it.  And now one of his crazy stupid risky stunts is saving us.  Maybe this whole time I was wrong maybe you have to do stuff like that to survive, so that's exactly what I'm going to do.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

I can't believe I just did that.  I set the barn on fire.  I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it, but I did.  Dad and I watch as the walkers burn in the fire below us, but now we have to focus.  We have to get back to everyone else.  We get to the open window at the top of the barn and we realize that the only thing below us are walkers.  Then we see the RV.

 

"HEY, HERE!"  Dad was yelling trying to get the driver of the RV's attention.

 

He kept yelling and screaming until the RV puts up and I see that it was Jimmy who was driving it.  We hop on the top of the RV and then dad climbs down the ladder on the back of the RV and kills the walkers in his way.  Once he's on the ground I climb down the ladder.  We start to leave but then we see blood splat on the windshield and hear Jimmy screaming, so we just run knowing that there was nothing we could do to help him.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I found the bag where they were keeping all the guns and grabbed a Beretta 92FS and enough ammo I could fit into my pocket.  Once I had enough ammo to fill my pockets I went into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find then I snuck out the back.  I knew that mom would be worried about me just like Lori was worried about Carl but it was time that I stop being a kid and fight.  It took a minute for a walker to start walking towards me.  I raise my gun up with my shaky hand trying to steady it.  Then I aim the gun right for the walker's head and...

 

**BANG!!!**

 

I fire the gun and watch the walker fall to the ground with a hole in its head.  It's the first time I killed a walker and it wasn't going to be my last.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

We just keep running not sure where we're going but we keep running.

 

"Their head to the woods now."  Dad whispers trying not to bring much attention to us.  "As fast as you can come on."

 

I follow him running as fast as I can hoping that if we make if to the woods then we'll eventually lose the walkers.  We make our way through the woods and end up back at the house.  I see a walker just about to get Hershel.

 

**BANG!!!**

 

Dad shot the walker and saved Hershel's life.

 

"Where's Lori?  Did you see Lori?"  Dad asked Hershel.

 

"I don't know what happened Rick, they just keep coming."  He replied not really answering dad's question.  "It's like a plague their everywhere."

 

"LORI!  DID YOU SEE HER?!"

 

"No!"  He answered.

 

"We have to go."  Dad said.  "Find mom and the others."  He started shooting walkers.

 

"It's my farm."  Hershel protested.

 

"Not anymore, c'mon."  Dad said as he pulled Hershel away.

 

As we tried to get away dad was still pulling Hershel with us.  The three of us managed to get in the car and drive away leaving the farm.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

I kept firing my gun at every walker I saw.  I kept trying to keep track of how many I was killing but I lost count after fourteen.  Then I notice a red car driving away leaving the farm and I know that this farm isn't safe and I have to leave it to survive.  I thought I was going to have to survive alone but then I saw Andrea trying to get the car's attention but couldn't.

 

"RICK! RICK, WAIT!" She screamed and waving her arms in the air trying to get his attention, but the car kept going.

 

Andrea took out her gun and started killing walkers.  I ran beside her and helped her by killing walkers.

 

"Jack?"  She asked confused.

 

"We have to get out of here."  I tell her.

 

She nods and we turn around she picks up her bag off the ground and we both run away leaving the farm.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I was in shotgun and dad was driving with Hershel in the back seat.  I looked down at my feet, depressed.  I couldn't help but think are we the only survivors from the farm.  Is everyone else just dead?  Maybe I should have just stayed at the house instead of running off and maybe things would have been different.  What if mom went out looking for me because I was gone?  What if she was surrounded by walkers?  What if...

 

I lose my train of thought when dad placed his hand on my shoulder.  He looks at me and I look at him.  We don't say anything but I knew he was trying to tell me it was ok.

* * *

 

The next morning we end up back on the abandoned highway.  Dad and I get out of the car and I look around for mom.

 

"Where's mom?"  I ask.  "You said she'd be here.  We got to go back for her."

 

"Carl..."  He starts.

 

"NO."  I cut him off.  "Why are we running?  What are you doing?"  I was mad that he just wanted to leave mom back at the walker infested farm.  "It is mom and we need to go get her and not be safe a mile away."

 

"Sh sh sh."  He says as he places his hand on my shoulder.  "We need to be quiet."  He whispers.  "Alright, please."

 

"Please?  It's mom."  I tell him.

 

"Carl listen..."

 

"No."  I walk away from him and lean against the hood of an abandoned car.

 

I can't believe that dad would just leave mom like that.  After everything he just wants to leave mom and everyone else.  Daryl, Glenn, Andrea, T-dog, Jack, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Patricia and mom.  He just wants to forget about them and move on and let them die.

* * *

 

It's been a few hours since we got to the highway.  Dad, Hershel and I are quietly hiding behind the car as a walker walks by.

 

"Ok come, come, come, come."  Dad whispers and Hershel and I follow him.

 

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here."  Hershel said in a whisper.

 

"I'm not leaving without mom."  I whisper to dad.

 

"So we're just gonna walk away."  Dad tells Hershel.  "Not knowing if my wife, your girls are still out there.  How do we live with that?"

 

"You've only got one concern now, just one."  Hershel says.  "Keeping him alive."  He was referring to me.  "Nature may be throwing us a curve ball, but that law is still true."

 

Dad gets down on his knee to look me in the eye.

 

"Carl."  He says.  "It's not safe here."  When he said those words it felt like a bullet went through my heart. "I'm sorry.  We'll..."

 

He stops when we hear a motorcycle and we turn and see Daryl and Carol riding on a motorcycle.  Then after them we see two more cars following them.  I see mom get out of the truck and she gets down on her knees and I run to hug her then dad comes over too.

 

"Where'd you find everyone?"  Dad asks Daryl.

 

"This guy got his tail lights zigzagging all over the road, sure it had to be Asian driving like that."  Daryl answers.

 

"Good one."  Glenn says.

 

"Where's the rest of us?"  Daryl asked.

 

"We're the only ones who made is so far."  Dad says.

 

"Shane?"  Mom asks as she stands up.

 

Dad just shook his head.

 

"Andrea?"  Glenn asked.

 

"She saved me then I lost her."  Carol said.

 

"We saw her go down."  T-dog said.

 

"Patricia?"  Hershel asked.

 

"They got her too."  Beth managed to say through her tears.  "Took her right from me I was..."  She starts to cry in Hershel's arms.  "What about Jimmy?  Did you see Jimmy?"

 

"He was in the RV."  Dad said.  "It got over run."

 

"What about Jack?"  Carol asked.

 

"Last I saw him he was in the house."  Lori said.

 

"He wasn't their when we left."  Carol said.  "I just thought that he went with Rick and Carl."

 

Jack was dead just like everyone else.  I can tell that Carol is upset and wants to cry but she's holding back her tears and being strong just like he would want her to be.

 

"We got to keep moving."  Dad said as a walker approaches from the distance.  "There's been walkers crawling all over here."

 

"I say head east."  T-dog said.

 

"Stay off the main roads.  The bigger the road, the more walkers, the more assholes like this one.  I got him." Daryl said as he shot the walker with his crossbow.

 

After that we all got into our individual cars and drove off.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

We were in the woods and we were both pretty tired and out of breath.  We've been moving since last night but we kept moving.  We both knew that if we slowed down then we'd die.  Some walkers were still chasing us but they were pretty far away so we didn't bother shooting them.  I kept ahead of Andrea every few seconds I'd turn around and make sure she was still behind me and see how far away the walkers were.

 

"Over here."  She whispered and gestured towards a tree to hide behind.

 

I not and we both move behind the tree.  She sits down and digs through her bag and takes out a box of ammo.  She empty's the box and puts the ammo in her pocket.  Then she gets a gun and see's there's no more ammo.

 

"Dammit."  She said.

 

I nod and we both move behind the tree.  She sits down and digs through her bag and takes out a box of ammo.  She empty's the box and puts the ammo in her pocket.  Then she gets a gun and see's there's no more ammo.

 

"Dammit."  She said.

 

We both heard a walker approaching from behind us and Andrea stood up ready to attack it.

 

"I got it."  I said as I took out the knife I got form the kitchen and I jammed it into the walkers head, then I pulled the knife out and watch the walker fall to the ground.

 

"Nice."  She said.  "Let’s keep moving."

 

She zipped up her bag and we continued to run.  We didn't know where we were going or where we'd end up but we knew that if we stopped then we would die.  The walkers from behind us were getting closer so Andrea took out her gun and started shooting, and once she started so did I.

 

"Shit."  She said as she was out of ammo.  I fired the last two bullets in my gun I had and then we continued to run.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad was driving the car, T-dog was in shot gun and mom and I were in the back.

 

"Damn."  Dad said as he hit the steering wheel.

 

"What's wrong?"  Mom asked.

 

"Been riding red for the past hour."  He answered.

 

"Better make sure we don't get forgot."  T-dog said,

 

Dad honks the horn and Daryl stops his motorcycle and Glenn stops his car and we all get out of our vehicles.

 

"You out?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Running on fumes." Dad answered.

 

"We can't stay here."  Maggie said.

 

"Well we can't all fit in one car."  Glenn said.

 

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning."  Dad said.

 

"Spend the night here?"  Carol asked.

 

"I'm freezing."  I said trying to convince dad not to stay out here for the night.

 

"We'll build a fire, yeah?"  Mom said.

 

"When you’re out looking for firewood stay close."  Daryl told us.  "I got so many arrows, how you doing on ammo?"

 

"Not enough."  Dad answered.

 

"Well we can't just sit here with our asses hanging out."  Maggie said,

 

"Watch your mouth."  Hershel said to her.  "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

 

"Alright we set up a perimeter, in the morning we'll find gas and some supplies, we'll keep pushing on."

 

"Glenn and I can go make a run now and try to scrounge up some gas."  Maggie suggested.

 

"No, we stay together.  God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."  Dad said.

 

"Rick, we're stranded now."  Glenn said.

 

"I know it looks bad."  Dad said.  "We've all been through hell and worst but at least we found each other.  I wasn't sure I really wasn't, but we did.  We're together, we keep it that way."

 

Mom was wrapping her arms around me trying to keep me warm.

 

"We'll find shelter somewhere, there's got be a place."  Dad said."

 

"Rick look around."  Glenn said.  "Ok there's walkers everywhere, there migrating or something."

 

"There's got to be another place, not just where we can hold up, that we fortify."  Dad said.  "Hunk her down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other.  I know it's out there, we just have to find it."

 

The more dad started to talk the angrier he started to sound.

 

"Even if we do find a place."  Maggie said.  "And we think it's safe, we can never be sure for how long.  Look what happened with the farm.  We fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe."

 

"We won't make that mistake again."  Hershel said.

 

"We'll make camp tonight, over there." Dad said and pointed to the place where we'll spend the night.  "Get on the road at the break of day."

 

"What if walkers come through?"  Beth asked.  "Or another group like Randall's?'

 

"You know I found Randall, right?"  Daryl said.  "He turned but wasn't bit."

 

"How's that possible?"  Beth asked.

 

"What the hell happened?"  Mom asked.

 

"Shane killed Randall."  Daryl said.  "Just like he always wanted to."

 

"And then the herd got him?"  Mom asked dad.

 

"We're all infected."  Dad said.  Once he did everyone looked at him confused including me.

 

"What?"  Daryl asked.

 

"The CDC, Jenner told me whatever it is we all carry it."  Dad said that and I still wasn't quite sure what he meant.

 

"And you never said anything?"  Carol asked dad in a harsh tone.

 

"Would if of made a difference."  He said.

 

"You knew this whole time."  Glenn said.

 

"How could I have known for sure you saw how crazy that motherf..." 

 

"That is not your call."  Glenn cut him off.  "When I found out about the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone."

 

"Well I thought it'd be best if people didn't know."  Dad said.

 

Dad walks away after that and mom follows him.  Dad seems pretty heated and I think that mom has to try to cool him down.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

It was almost sunset and Andrea and I kept moving, no matter how tired we are or how much we want to stop we can't because if we do we die.  I keep running ahead and I turn around and I stop when I see Andrea on the ground with a walker standing over her.  I realize I'm too far away to actually do anything and before I have a chance to react.

 

**SLASH!!!**

 

A hooded figure with two walkers with no arms or jaws are on chains cuts the walkers head in half with a sword.  I don't move I just stare at the hooded figure and the hooded figure stares back at me and we stay there staring at each other.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

It was night time and the moon was out.  Most of us were just sitting by the fire but T-dog was keeping watch. I was mad at dad that he would keep that kind of secret from us.  I also came to understand that since we're all infected it doesn't matter if you get bit or not, if you die with your brain still intact then you turn. Then we heard a twig snapped and we wasn't sure what is was.  Some people thought it was a possum, others thought it was a walker.  Then they started talking about how we should leave and go somewhere else.

 

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark."  Dad said.  "We don't have the vehicles, no one's traveling on foot."

 

"Don't panic."  Hershel said.

 

"I'm not, I'm not sitting here and waiting for another herd to blow through.  We need to move now."  Maggie said.

 

"No is going anywhere!"  Dad yelled in a whisper.

 

"Do something."  Carol told dad.

 

"I am doing something."  He snapped at Carol.  "I'm keeping this group together, ALIVE!  I've been doing that all along, no matter what, I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"  Now dad was yelling at all of us.  "I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU PEOPLE FOR CHRIST SAKE!"  I've never seen him act this way before.  "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us.  He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back, HE GAVE ME NO CHOICE!  He was my friend but he came after me." 

 

I started crying.  I don't know why but I just did.  I hugged mom and cried into her.  Dad kept going on with his speech but I wasn't really paying attention.  The only thing I hear him say is:

 

"This isn't a democracy anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months after the attack on the barn and one group finds a safe place where they might be able to live

**Carl's POV**

 

It's been 8 months since that attack on the farm and we've been moving place to place ever since.  Mom should be having her baby soon so dad wants us to find a safe place soon so she can have the baby.  We come across a house and we decide that we need to clear it.  Dad goes in first followed by T-dog then Daryl then I go in.  I grip my gun with a silencer in my hand holding it out getting ready to shoot incase a walker comes by.  The first room I go in is empty but the next room I find has a walker in it.  It slowly turn around facing me and then I shoot it right in the head.  Dad and I meet in the kitchen where Glenn and Maggie enters from.  After we make sure the house is clear dad goes to the door way and whistles signaling everyone else to come in.  I'm still in the kitchen looking around for any food or supplies that we might be able to use.  In one of the bottom cabinets I find cans of dog food.  I figured that it could be editable for us to eat.  So I bring two cans with me and take it into the living room with everyone else, I take the can opener and start to open one of the cans.  Then dad comes over and picks up the can I opened and then chucks it at the fireplace.  T-dog gestures us to the window and we see walkers out there so we all gather are weapons and supplies and run.  We make it to the cars and put everything we have in it then we drive away.

* * *

 

We've been driving for a while and then we stop.  When we do get out of the car and go to dad.

 

"Fifteen, you're on point."  He said to me.

 

I nod in agreement and get on lookout.

* * *

 

Dad and Daryl came back from hunting and said that they found a prison that if we clear out, we could stay there.  Dad starts to cut the fence open a little bit so we can all get inside.  When we all get inside he ties the fence shut.  We were in between two fences both filled with walkers on both sides.

 

"It's perfect."  Dad said.  "If we can shut that gate from putting more into the yard, we can pick off these walkers, we'll take the field by tonight."

 

"So how do we shut the gate?"  Hershel asked.

 

"I'll do it."  Glenn said.  "You guys cover me."

 

"No."  Maggie protested.  "Suicide run."

 

"I'm the fastest."  Glenn added.

 

"No."  Dad said.  "You, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there."  He pointed to a direction away from where we are.  "Pop them through the fence.  Daryl go back to the other tower, Carol you've become a pretty good shot, take your gun we don't have a lot of ammo to waste.  Hershel you and Carl take this tower."

 

"Alright."  I said as I ran to the tower with Hershel.

 

Hershel and I make our way up to the tower, once we take our spots we begin to shoot at the walkers that are in the yard. I look over at the other tower and see that Daryl and Carol are doing the same.  There are a lot of walkers in the yard but with all of us working together we might actually be able to clear this place out and make it our new home, but I'm not gonna get my hopes up.  I see dad managed to close the gate and inside one of the other towers.

 

"Light it up!"  Daryl yelled.

 

We all shoot and pick off all the walkers that are in the yard and then before I know it the yard is filled with dead walkers.  Hershel and I make our way out of the tower and Carol and Daryl did the same.

 

"Fantastic."  Carol said.

 

"Nice shooting."  Daryl said,

 

"You ok?"  Carol asked mom.

 

"Haven't felt this good in weeks."  Mom replied.

 

We all walk out to the yard, it was filled with dead walker corpse but we would deal with that later tonight.

 

"We haven't had this much space since we've left the farm."  Carol said running around in the open field.

 

"WHOO!!!!!"  T-dog screams.

 

We were all just so happy that we could stay in the yard for the night and we might even be able to stay here longer.

* * *

 

That night we sat by a small fire in the yard and eating dinner.

 

"Mmm, just like mom used to make."  Glenn said sarcastically as he chucked a bone.

 

"Tomorrow we'll pull the bodies together."  T-dog said.  "We're gonna keep them away from that water, now if we can dig a canal under the fence we'll have plenty of fresh water."

 

"And the soil is good."  Hershel said.  "We could plant some seeds grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans.  That's his third time around." 

 

He was talking about dad who just did a walk around the fence, again.

 

"If there was any part of it compromised, he would have found it by now."  Hershel said.

 

"This will be a good place to have the baby."  Beth said to mom.  "Safe."

 

"Bethy."  Hershel said.  "Sing "Paddy Reilly" for me, I haven't heard that I think since your mother was alive."

 

"Daddy, not that one, please."  Maggie said.

 

"How about um "Parting Glass"?"  Hershel suggested.

 

"No one wants to hear."  Beth said.

 

"Why not?"  Glenn asked.

 

"Ok."  Beth said.

 

Beth starts singing.  She's really good at it and had a great voice.  Then Maggie joins in and starts singing with her.  Dad comes over and joins us at the fire and I offer him some food.  He takes it and then gives some to mom.

 

"Beautiful."  Hershel said as Beth and Maggie finish their song.

 

"Better all turn in."  Dad said.  "I'll take watch over there, we've got a big day tomorrow."

 

"What do you mean?"  Glenn asked.

 

"Look, I know we're all exhausted."  Dad said.  "This was a great win, but we gotta push just a little bit more.  Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early, could mean the supplies may be intact.  They have an infirmary, a commissary."

 

"An armory?"  Daryl asked.

 

"That would be outside the prison itself."  Dad answered.  "But not too far away.  Warden's offices would have info on the location.  Weapons, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine."

 

"We're dangerously low on ammo."  Hershel said.  "We'll run out before we make a dent."

 

"That's why we gotta go in there."  Dad said.  "Hand to hand.  After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it.  These assholes don't stand a chance."

 

After that dad gets up and goes back over to the fence then mom follows him.  Maybe dad is right, maybe we should go in there now and clear it out.  Or maybe he is wrong, maybe we should wait a while and get more ammo like Hershel said before we go in there.

* * *

 

It was the next morning and dad insisted that we go and clear the prison today.  Dad, Daryl, T-dog, Glenn and Maggie went inside the gate.  Once they get in Hershel closes the fence and I'm standing next to him.  Then myself, Hershel, Carol, mom and Beth start to band on the fence to lure walkers over to us and away from them.  We keep banging on the fence and making noise and when walkers came over to us we'd stab them.  When I look up and see where they are I can't.

 

"I can't see them, can you see them?"  Mom asked Carol.

 

"Back there."  Carol said.

 

I see the five of them again and from where I'm standing they all look ok and unharmed.  Then I see them go inside the building.

"What do you think?"  Dad asked.

 

"Home sweet home."  Glenn replied.

 

"For the time being."  Dad added.

 

"It's secure?"  Mom asked dad.

 

"This cell block is."  He answers.

 

"What about the rest of the prison?"  Hershel asked.

 

"In the morning we'll find a cafeteria and the infirmary."  Dad answered.

 

"We'll sleep in the cells?"  Beth asked.

 

"Found keys on some guards."  Dad said.  "Daryl has a set too."

 

"I ain't sleeping in no cage."  Daryl said.  "I'll take the perch."

 

I help Beth take her things to her cell.

 

"Pretty gross."  She said.

 

"Yeah."  I said.  "Remember the storage units?"

 

She sits down on the bed.  "It's actually...it's actually comfortable."  She lies down.  "Check it out."

 

I look up at the top bunk and feel it.  It actually does feel comfortable.  I'm surprise they gave prisoners this much comfort.  Then Hershel comes in.

 

"You found your cell yet?"  Hershel asked.

 

"Uh, yeah, I was uh just making sure Beth was safe."  I said.  See you tomorrow."

 

Then I leave and head back to my own cell.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I'm sitting next to Andrea in a place called Deer Cooler.  She's lying on the ground next to me with a blanket over her body.  She's sick.  Michonne went out to see if she could find her some medicine.  It's weird because ever since we met Michonne when she saved us 8 months ago she has always protected us since.  She didn't even know us when we first met she could of just let us die but she saved us.  She kept Andrea and I safe ever since she found us.  I turn my head when I hear the door open.

 

"What are she doing out here?"  Michonne asked me.

 

"I needed some light."  Andrea answered for me.

 

"Help me get her up."  She told me and I did.

 

We both grab each of her shoulders and help her sit up.  Then Michonne takes a thing of aspirin out of her pocket and empty's it into her hand.

 

"Take this."  She told Andrea as she gave her the medicine. 

 

Then she takes out a water bottle and helps Andrea drink it, then puts the cold water bottle on her head to try to make her feel better.

 

"How is it out there?"  Andrea asked Michonne.

 

"Same.  It's quiet."  Michonne answered.

 

"You're lying."  Andrea said.

 

"We should go in a few days."  Michonne tells us.

 

I look at Michonne and can tell that she has a worried expression on her face, and Andrea can too.

 

"They're coming."  Andrea said.  "You should go, both of you."

 

"No."  Michonne and I answer in unison.

 

"I'll hold you guys back."  Andrea insisted.  "Go!  I can take care of myself.  I saved your asses all winter didn't I?"

 

Andrea wanted us to go and I know that she could take care of herself, but Michonne and I aren't just going to abandon her like that especially since she's sick.  I've known her since the camp back in Atlanta and we've been through so much together I wasn't about to throw that away now.  Then Andrea starts go cough and Michonne opens up the water bottle and puts it to Andrea's mouth.  Then Andrea hits the bottle out of Michonne's hands

 

"I won't have you two dying for me."  Andrea said.  "Good soldier won't leave your post, screw you."

 

"We'll go in a few days."  Michonne said.

 

I smiled because that means that we aren't going to abandon Andrea and we're gonna help her.  Both Michonne and I get up from the ground.

 

"If we stay."  Andrea starts talking and Michonne and I stop and look her.  "I'll die here."

 

"You won't die here."  I said.

 

"Because we're gonna leave now."  Michonne said.

 

Michonne and I help Andrea get up off the ground and when we get her on her feet I go and grab our supplies and Michonne goes and grabs her walker pets.  Then we leave with Michonne leading followed by her walker pets and then I'm behind them making sure Andrea doesn't need help.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

We were all in C block getting our weapons ready and putting on some riot gear we got off of dead walkers.  I put on one of the helmets on my head.

 

"You won't need that."  Dad said to me as he takes away my helmet.  "Need you to stay put."

 

"You're kidding."  I say knowing that he's not.

 

"We don't know what's in there."  Dad said.  "If something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing.  I need you to handle things here."

 

"Sure."  I say still disappointed that I'm not able to go with them.

 

"Great, let's go."  Dad said.

 

I watch Daryl, T-dog, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie and dad all walk out.  When they leave I close the gate behind them and I lock it just thinking about what dad said.  What if they do all die.  What if I really do become the last man standing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Andrea and Michonne come across a new community, where they see an old face and meet some new faces.

**Jack's POV**

 

We were walking down an empty street but then Andrea stops in front of me.  Then I realize why she stopped, I saw her staring at a burning fire far in the distance.  I stare at it too and then Michonne does.  We look at each other and then Andrea starts walking towards the fire and I follow her.  I could tell Michonne was following us because I could hear the chains on her walker pets.  When we get to where the cause of the fire was we see it's was a helicopter crash.  Then Andrea bends down and starts throwing up.

 

"Don't push yourself."  Michonne told her.  "You'd better sit."

 

Michonne and I help Andrea sit and then Michonne goes to chain her walker pets to a tree.

 

"I'll check it out."  Michonne said while giving Andrea a gun.

 

"I'll come too."  I said.

 

"No."  Michonne said.  "Stay here and keep Andrea safe, got it?"

 

"Got it."  I replied.

 

Andrea and I watch as Michonne approaches the crashed helicopter.  About a minute later Michonne comes running quietly back to us.

 

"Someone's coming."  She warned us.

 

"Any survivors?"  Andrea asked.

 

"Two dead, not sure about the other."  Michonne answered.

 

The three of us, crouching behind a push, watch as cars pull up to the helicopter.

 

"Fan out!"  One of the guys said, he sounded like the leader of their group.

 

I don't recognize any of the men who got out of the car.  One of the men holds his gun up about to shoot a walker.

 

"Save those rounds for when you need them."  The leader said.

 

One of the men shot a walker with a bow and arrow.  Just seeing an arrow reminded me of Daryl and his crossbow and made me wonder if he and everyone from the far are ok and safe, or if there dead.  My thoughts get interrupted when Andrea starts to cough, it's quiet enough so none of the men notice us.  I see Michonne rub her back as she coughs and I do the same.  We see one of the men kill two walkers with just a baseball bat.

 

"Got a breather!"  The leader announced.  "Tim!  Help me out here."

 

Tim ran over to the leader and helped him with the guy in the helicopter.  Michonne spots a walker coming behind us and starts to pull out her katana.

 

"No."  Andrea whispered to her stopping her.

 

The walker walked right past us, I'm not sure if it was because Michonne's pets were still protecting us or if it was because it was more focused of the new group.

 

"Over here, Shumpert!"  One of the men yelled.

 

The bow and arrow guy, probably named Shumpert, turned his attention to the walker and shot it with another bow and arrow.

 

"Drag him out."  The leader said to Tim as the pulled the guy out of the helicopter.

 

"He's saving them."  Andrea said.  "We should show ourselves."

 

"Not yet."  Michonne said.

 

We are closely watching the men, the leader walks over to where Michonne said one of the dead guys were.  And to my surprise, and I think to Andrea and Michonne's too, the leader stabs one of the dead guys with his knife.  Andrea started coughing into her hand not making a nose but then we notice that Michonne's walker pets are starting to get restless and start making noise by their chains.  Then I see one of the guys hold his gun up in our direction.  I look back at Michonne's pets who are still trying to move and the more they do the more nose they're creating.  Then out of nowhere Michonne whips out her katana and chops off both of her pet's heads.  I stare at the group of men waiting to see if they attack us.

 

"Let's roll out."  The leader said.

 

When I hear him say that I feel relief and so does Andrea and Michonne.  Then we hear footsteps coming from behind us and Michonne's gets ready to use her katana.

 

"Uh-uh-uh, easy does it girl."  It was a voice coming from behind us.  "Mine's a whole lot bigger that yours."  I don't turn around to see who it is but I recognize the voice from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it.  "Now put down your weapons."  Michonne starts to lower her katana.  "That's it, nice and easy and let me see your hands."  All three of us put up our hands.  "Now spin around, that's it, nice little twirl around."  We turn around still crouched down and then I notice the voice.  It's Merle our camp back in Atlanta.  I don't really know what happened to him, I remember people talking about how he was handcuffed up on the rood and cut off his hand, but I don't know the whole story.  "Oh, holy shit, blondie."  He says referring to Andrea.  "Damn, you're looking good."  Right as he says that a walker comes from behind him and Merle stabs him with a knife.  Wait it isn't a knife in his hand, it's some sort of blade attacked to where his right hand should be.  Then I see him look at me.  "And if it isn't twin 1, well ain't this like a good old family reunion.  Now, how's about a big hug for your old pal Merle?"  Michonne and I turn our attention to Andrea as she passes out after he says that.

* * *

 

After Andrea passed out Merle takes the three of us with him to where he's been staying.  We were in the infirmary were Andrea was getting checked out by the nurse making sure she was ok.

 

"Why are we being held here?"  Andrea asked the nurse.  "We want to leave."

 

"You’re not well enough and it's dark."  The nurse said.  "You should stay the night."

 

"Where are we?"  Andrea asked.

 

"That's not for me to say."  The nurse said.  "He'll talk to you."

 

"Who?"  Michonne asked.

 

"Go check on your patient, doc."  Merle said as he walks in.  "Bet you was wondering if I were real, probably hoping I wasn't.  Well, here I am, I guess this old world gets a little smaller towards the end.  Ain't so many of us left to share the air, right.  You know when they found me, I was near bleed out, starving, thinking to myself a bullet might make a good last meal.  Take myself a nice long nap after, wait for Daryl on the other side.  You seen my brother?"

 

I look at Andrea and she looks at me and I give her a nod.

 

"Not for a long time."  Andrea answers.

 

"Makes three of us."  Merle said.

 

"He went back for you."  Andrea said.  "Him and Rick.  You were already gone."

 

"Yeah well, not all of me."  Merle said as he takes off his blade revealing his stump.

 

Andrea looks away from his stump.

 

"Yeah Rick."  Merle said.  "He's that prick that cuffed me to the roof top."

 

"Yeah, he tried."  Andrea said.  "Daryl saw that."

 

"He's always been the sweet one."  Merle said.  "My baby brother."

 

"He wanted to keep looking."  Andrea said.  "But things happened, people died, a lot of them.  Jim, Dale, Jacqui."  Then she looks over at me.

 

"Sophia."  I say and then look back at her.

 

"Amy."  Andrea said holding back tears.

 

"Your sisters?"  Merle asked.

 

"Yes."  Andrea and I say in unison.

 

"They were good kids.  I'm sorry to hear it."  Merle said.

 

"There were more, a lot more."  Andrea continued.  "We had to leave Atlanta, we wounded up on a farm.  Daryl stepped up, became a valued member of the group."

 

"Now he's dead."  Merle said.

 

"We don't know for sure."  Andrea said.  "We got run off by a herd."

 

"How long ago?"  Merle asked.

 

"Seven, eight months."

 

"Eight."  I said.  "I kept track."

 

"Jack and I were separated from the rest of them, got left behind.  We know what it feels like."  Andrea said.

 

"I doubt that."  Merle said looking at his blade hand.

 

"What do you want from us?"  Andrea asked Merle.

 

"There she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what I want from her."  Merle said.  "I pluck you, twin 1 and your mute here out of the dirt, blondie, saved your asses.  How 'bout a thank you?"

 

"You had a gun on us."  Michonne says to Merle.

 

"So she speaks."  Merle said and lets out a laugh.  "Well who ain't had a gun on 'em that past year, huh?  Show of hands, y'all."  Merle said as he raised his hand blade.  "Shumpert?  Crowley?"  He said referring to the 2 men standing at the door.  "Y'all had a gun on y'all?  Hell, I think I'd piss my pants if some stranger comes walking up with his mits in his pockets.  That'd be the son of a bitch you'd really want to be scared of..."

 

"Thanks you."  Andrea said cutting him off.

 

Michonne shots a glare at Andrea when she said that.  Then that leader guy that we saw at the helicopter crash site walks in and whispers something to Merle.  I try to make out what it is but I can't hear it.

 

"Sure thing."  Merle said to the leader.

 

"How you feeling?"  The leader asked Andrea.

 

"We want our weapons."  Michonne tells him.

 

"Sure."  He said.  "On your way out of the front gates."

 

"Show us the way."  Andrea said.  "You've kept us locked up in this room."

 

"You see any bars on the windows?"  The leader asked.  "You're being cared for."

 

"Under guard."  Andrea adds.

 

"To protect our people."  He said.  "We don't know you."

 

"We know enough about you to want out of this place."  Andrea said.  "We watched you drive a knife into the skulls of two dead men, what the hell was that all about?"

 

"They turned."  He said.

 

"They weren't bitten."  Michonne said.

 

I watch in confusion as the leader and Merle share a look then the leader looks back at us.

 

"Doesn't matter."  He said.  "However we die, we all turn.  I put them out of their misery."

 

I stood there completely shocked.  This means that no matter how you die, bitten or not, you'll turn anyway.  How is that possible?

 

"It's not easy news to swallow at first, but there it is."  He said.  "Now you're not prisoners here, you're guests.  But if you wanna leave, as I said, you're free to do so.  But we don't open the gates past dusk.  Draws too much attention."  He turned his attention to Andrea.  "You need a solid night of sleep.  You wouldn't last another day out there in your condition.  Have you brought over to my place in the morning, return your weapons, extra ammo, food for the road, some meds, key to a vehicle if you want one.  Send you on your way, no hard feelings."

 

Andrea, Michonne and I all look at one another.  Everything this guy was saying sounder perfect.  We'd have all the essentials we needed and we could get back on the road.  It sounded way too good to be true, which means that it probably wasn't.  We follow him out and when the door opens I'm in shock. 

 

"Welcome to Woodbury."  He said.

 

It was an entire town or at least part of a town.  It didn't look old and abandoned it looked like it did before the turn ever happened.  If they had a town like this I wonder how many survivors there are here.  I look over at Andrea and she's in the same kind of shock that I am.  But then I look over at Michonne and she isn't shocked she looks more suspicious about this place.

 

"Come with me."  The leader said and we followed him.

 

The leader leads us to the gate of the town.  Up along the wall are all these armed men.  Merle makes walks up the steps to get on top of the wall.

 

"Go relieve Pete at the back gate."  Merle said.  "I'll take the spotlight."

 

"Are you military?"  Andrea asked.

 

"Hardly."  He replies.  "A couple of feds but, by and large, we're self trained."

 

"That's heavy artillery their packing."  Andrea said.

 

"Some men arrived with guns."  The leader said.  "But most of the weapons are scavenged over time."

 

"And the other side of the town, the rest of the streets, they're all guarded like this?"  Andrea asked.  "It can't be."

 

"It can."  He said.  "And it is."

 

Merle whistles.  "Got us a creeper governor, may I?"  Merle asked and on the guards gave Merle their gun.  "Thank you." 

 

"Governor?"  Andrea asked.  "They call you that?"

 

"Some nicknames stick whether you want them to or not."  The Governor said.

 

"Buzz is a nickname, Governor's a title."  Andrea said.  "There's a difference."

 

"Got him."  Merle said as he shot down a walker.  "And he brought his buddies."  Then Merle shoots down two more.  "Clear."

 

"We'll get them in the morning."  The Governor said.  "Can't leave 'em to rot, creates and odor, makes people uneasy."

 

"What people?"  Andrea asked.  "There's nobody here, it's a ghost town."

 

"This way."  He said and Andrea, Michonne and I follow him.

 

He leads us to something that looks like it used to be a hotel.  He leads us to a room and opens the door.

 

"You'll be more comfortable here."  The Governor said.  "It's no four seasons, but there's a hot shower.  Water's limited, so keep it short.  We got food, water, fresh clothes, hope this works."

 

When he said that Michonne shot him a deadly glare.

 

"We appreciate it."  Andrea said.

 

Then Michonne shot her glare at Andrea.

 

"What about the pilot?"  Andrea asked.  "Is he gonna make it?"

 

"Well doctor Stevens is doing all she can."  The Governor said.  "Now I know you've got a lot more questions, but I got work to do.  My man will be outside the door if you need something else.  I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Then the Governor walks out of the room and Michonne shuts the door.

* * *

 

The next morning was a completely different morning.  I woke up in a bed, got to take a shower, eat actual food.  Then when I went outside I saw people, living breathing people walking around instead of dead corpse like I normally do.  Andrea, Michonne and I are talking to this woman while we walk down the sidewalk.

 

"It's real."  Andrea said.

 

"You three have been out there for a long time."  The woman said.  "While you were, the Governor was doing this."

 

"How many people do you have here?"  Andrea asked.

 

"73.  Eileen’s about to pop."  The woman gestured to a pregnant woman.  "So her kid will make it 74.  Still a work in progress, but Rome wasn't built in a day."

 

I couldn't help but stare at the pregnant woman and when I did it made me think of Lori.  It made me think that if she's still alive did she have her baby, or did something go wrong with the pregnancy or did something happen to her.  I decided that thinking about that will get me nowhere and so I put it in the back of my mind.

 

"That's a bold comparison."  Andrea said.

 

"I think we've earned it."  The woman replied.  "Walls haven't been breached in well over a month, we haven't suffered a casualty in the inside since early winter."

 

"How's that possible?"

 

"Our Governor's set a strict curfew.  Nobody goes out after dark."  The woman said.  "Noise and lights kept to the bare minimum, armed guards on the fence and controlling the perimeter to keep the biters away."

 

"I saw what your patrols do on the way in last night."  Andrea said.  "They had a dead on strung up like an ornament."

 

"I won't make excuses, those men, put their lives at risk every day to protect this town."  The woman said.  "We've lost more than a few friends out there.  Everybody copes in their own way.  But I'll raise it with the governor."

 

Once the woman said that she walks away.  I turn back to look at Michonne and she still has that suspicious look on her face since we've got here.

* * *

 

Andrea, Michonne, the Governor, this scientist guy named Milton, and myself are all at a table.  The Governor is serving us breakfast.

 

"Eight months?"  The Governor asked.  "Hard to believe that two ladies and kid lasted so long out there."

 

"Because we're women?"  Andrea asked.

 

"Because I'm a kid?"  I asked.

 

"Because you're alone."  The Governor answered.

 

"We weren't alone."  I said.

 

"We had each other."  Andrea said.

 

"Three against the world."  The Governor said.  "It's long odds."

 

"We managed."  Andrea tells him.

 

"Oh, we're impressed."  The Governor said.

 

"Very."  Milton added.

 

"Say, how about you go explore the town for a bit so I can talk about grown up stuff with Andrea and Michonne."  The Governor said to me.

 

I was insulted.  Who does he think he is telling me that I can’t be a part of grown up conversations.  But I guess he did kinda save our lives.

 

"Ok."  I said giving him a fake smile and I stand up and make my way to the exit.

 

"Thanks, kiddo."  He said right before I left.

 

Kiddo?!?!  Do I look like a 5 year old?  I'm 13 years old, I think, but either way no one has any right to call me kiddo.  I leave and take a walk around Woodbury. 

 

Honestly I had no idea where I was going, I barely knew the place and I didn't know anybody here.  It made me wish Carl was here.  Even though we did get in fights sometimes we understood each other and we were great friends.  But now I'm alone.

 

"I haven't seen you here before."  A voice said from behind me.  "Are you new?"

 

I turn around and I see this girl.  She seems about my age she has pale skin, brown eyes, and long black hair.

 

"So?"  She asked.

 

"So what?"  I asked.

 

"So are you new here, or am I just now starting to notice you."  She asked

 

"Oh um...yeah I'm new here, I came here last night."  I tell her.

 

"Oh did you come here with that blonde girl and the girl with the sword?"  She asked.

 

"Yeah, Andrea and Michonne."  I tell her.

 

"Cool, I'm Katie by the way."  She tells me.

 

"I'm Jack."  I said and I shake her hand.

 

"You know there aren't that many people around here our age."  She says.

 

"Really?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah, I mean people here are either ages 8 and below or 20 and above, and then there us who are smack dab in the middle." 

 

"So if there's no one else our age do you just hang out with your family?"

"No."  She looks down at the ground.  "They died."

 

"Oh I'm sorry."  I said.  "Mine too, I think."

 

"You think?"  She asked.

 

"Well my dad I know for sure is dead and same for my twin sister, but my mom I don't know, Andrea and I got separated from her and the rest of our group 8 months ago.  That's when we met Michonne."  I tell her.

 

"I'm sorry."  She said.

 

"Don't be."  I tell her.  "Because I know that they'd want me to keep going and I bet your family would want you to do the same."

 

"God, you sound like my mom."

 

"Gee thanks, because every teenage boy wants to be compared to someone's mom."  I say jokingly.

 

We laugh.

 

"So how long have you been here?"  I asked.

 

"A while, right before winter I think."

 

"So you've been here a while, do you like it here?"

 

"I guess, I mean it beats moving from place to place worrying that you could die or get eaten at any moment."

 

"Yeah, but what do you think of the Governor?"  I asked.

 

"Um he's alright, though there are times where he can act scary, but for the most part he's pretty chill."

 

"Yeah I mean Michonne thinks he's up to something."

 

"What could he possibly be up to?"

 

"I don't know she just doesn't trust him."

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I don't know I guess I need to stay a while and get to know him."

 

"So I guess that means you'll be staying here for a while, glad I'll finally have a friend my own age around here."  She said with a smile.

 

"Right back at you."

 

"I'm gotta get going, maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Maybe you will."

 

I stand there watching Katie walk away, it was good to have a friend again and have someone to talk to.  I mean with the combination of being in a safe place and actually having a friend to talk to I'm finally starting to feel normal and I like it.

* * *

 

I walk around looking for Andrea and Michonne later that day.  I think they're probably done talking with the Governor about "grown up stuff".  I see them walking along the sidewalk together talking so I run to catch up with them.

 

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"  I ask.

 

"It was easier than you think."  Michonne tells Andrea right before she walks away.

 

"What was that about?  I asked.

 

"Nothing."  Andrea said.  "It's just Michonne being Michonne.  So what did you do while we were talking?"

 

"I was just hanging out."  I said.  "Hey, so do you know how long we're gonna stay here for?"

 

"Do you want to leave?"  She asked.

 

"I don't know."  I said and I look to see Katie in the distance.  She smiles at me and I smile back. "But it wouldn't be the worst thing if we stay for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkers infiltrate the prison and Andrea tries to convince Michonne to stay at Woodbury for a few more days.

**Carl's POV**

 

I'm sitting on the stair in C Block cleaning my gun.  Then Beth and mom walks in holding crutches for Hershel.  After he got bit on the leg and dad had to cut off his leg and he survived, it might be easier for him to walk if he had some.  I smile at Beth and she smiles back at me.  Mom and Beth walk into Beth and Hershel's cell.

 

"Alright."  I said and I follow them in there.

 

Hershel tries to pull himself off from the bed but he looks like he's struggling.

 

"Just take you time."  Mom said.

 

"Daddy, don't push yourself."  Beth added.

 

"What else am I going to do?"  Hershel asked rhetorically as he gets up and uses the crutches.  "I can't stand looking at that bottom bunk anymore."  He starts using the crutches but then wobbles a little.  "Whoa!"  Mom, Beth and I all help him try to keep his balance.  "You know?  I got pretty steady."  He says as he walks with his crutches.

 

"That's a good start."  Mom says.  "Want to take a rest?"

 

"Rest?"  Hershel asked.  "Let's go for a little stroll."

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Andrea, Michonne and I are all in our room.  Michonne's discussing where we should head next once we leave Woodbury.

 

"If we leave soon."  Michonne said.  "We'll get a few hours on the road before dusk."

 

"Where are we heading?"  Andrea asked.

 

"I'm thinking the coast."  Michonne said.  "We have the water completely on one side, maybe we find a boat.  Best thing we can do is find an island."

 

"And if the coast isn't safe?"  Andrea asked.

 

"Keep moving."  Michonne replied.

 

"Let's say the coast is safe.  Then what do we do?"  Andrea asked.  "Grow old, live off the sea...by ourselves?"

 

"I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here."  Michonne responded.

 

"Because your gut tells you there's something off about this place, about the Governor?"  Andrea asked.

 

"It's kept us alive this long."  Michonne said.

 

"That's true."  Andrea agreed.

 

I watched as the conversation went back and forth.  I wanted to speak up and say something but I didn't know what.  I did like this place, and like staying here like Andrea, but I don't trust the Governor like Michonne.  So I just sit there in silence.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Mom helps Hershel walk down the steps and Beth and I are behind him in case he falls.

 

"I got you here if you need it."  Mom said to Hershel.

 

"Just take your time on those steps."  Beth said.

 

"You cleared all those bodies out?"  Hershel asked.  "It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

 

"Hey, you watch your step."  Mom told Hershel.  "Last thing we need is you falling."

 

"ALRIGHT HERSHEL!"  We heard Glenn cheer from a distance.

 

"You’re doing great Daddy."  Beth said to Hershel.

 

"Ready to race, Hershel?"  I asked jokingly.

 

"You give me another day."  He answered.  "I'll take you on."

 

We all stop and take a moment.  The fact that Hershel was the first person to survive a bite, which we know of, and is now back on his foot.  It's just incredible.  Then I hear something coming from behind me.

 

"Walker!"  I warned everyone.

 

Mom takes out her gun and starts shooting them.  I can hear dad screaming at us, but I'm too distraught to hear what he's actually saying. I take out my gun and start shooting them too and Maggie and T-dog do the same.

 

"Lori!  Here!"  Maggie yelled.

 

Mom and I make our way over to Maggie and mom closes the door behind us.  Inside the cell block Maggie, mom and I make our way back to our cells.  Then walkers come pouring out of rooms.

 

"This way!"  Maggie says and she leads mom and I to safer place.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I was walking down the street of Woodbury thinking about whether or not we'll leave this place.  I know that no matter what happens Andrea, Michonne and I are sticking together.  It's just a matter of sticking together in Woodbury or not.  Then my thoughts get interrupted when Katie comes over to me.

 

"Hey."  She said.

 

"Oh, hey."  I said.

 

"What's wrong?"  She asked.  "You look down."

 

"I'm just thinking."  I answered.

 

"Bout what?"

 

"Andrea and Michonne."

 

"Are they ok?"  She asked.

 

"Yeah."  I answered.  "It's just...it's just I might be leaving sooner than I thought."

 

"How soon?"

 

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, truth is I'm not sure when but Michonne wants to leave ASAP."  I tell her.

 

"Oh."  She said looking depressed.  "Do you want to leave?"

 

"I don't know, I want to stay because I like being safe and I like having a friend my own age.  But I don't trust the Governor."

 

"Ok, well I gotta go."  She said but then she gives me a big hug.  "Goodbye."  She said and she walks away.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Maggie, mom and I were walking down a hallway in the prison.  I held my gun firmly in my hand and every time I turned a corner I would aim it in case I there was a walker.  We heard an alarm going off, we weren't sure who turned it on or where it was coming from.  Then mom leans against the wall grunting, she sounds like she's in pain and Maggie goes over to help her.

 

"Can you keep up?"  Maggie asked.

 

"Something's not right."  Mom said.

 

"Are you bit?"  I blurted out when she said that.

 

"No, no, no, no, no."  Mom said.  "I think the baby's coming!"

 

"Mom?"  I asked.

 

I don't have time to get an answer because a herd of walkers comes from the other side of the hall.  I get my gun ready to fire at them.

 

"No!"  Maggie stops me.  "There's no time!  Turn back!"

 

Maggie is behind me helping mom walk.  I'm leading them trying to find a safe spot for us.  I find a door that leads to a boiler room.

 

"In here!"  I said to them.

 

I let them get in and then I close the door behind me.  The door won't close all the way so I keep slamming it until it shuts.  After that I run down with Maggie and Mom.  Mom is leaning against the wall breathing heavily.  I got check the boiler room to make sure it's clear and it is.  I look at mom and see that she's in so much pain and I look at Maggie and we give each other a worried look.

 

"What are those alarms?"  Mom asked as she groans in pain.

 

"Don't worry about it."  Maggie assured her.

 

"What if it attracts them?"  I asked.

 

"Lori, let's lay you down."  Maggie told mom.

 

"No."  She said.  "The baby's coming now."

 

"We have to get back to our cell block."  I said.  "To have Hershel help with..."

 

"No."  Maggie said cutting me off.  "We can't risk getting caught out there, you're gonna need to give birth to this baby here."

 

I stood there shocked.  I don't even know if Maggie knows how to help someone give birth.  But she is Hershel's daughter and right now she's the only chance we have.

 

"Great."  Mom said sarcastically and then she starts panting.

 

"What is she doing?"  I asked.  "Can't she breathe?"

 

"She's fine."  Maggie assured me.  "Come here, let's get your pants off."

 

"Okay...okay..."  Mom said.

 

Maggie was helping Mom take off her pants and get ready to have the baby.

 

"You're gonna need to help deliver your baby brother or sister."  Maggie told me.  "You up for it?"

 

I nod.

 

"We got to see if you’re dilated yet."  Maggie told mom.

 

"Do you know how?"  I asked.

 

"Dad taught me."  She said.  "But trust me, it's my first time."  Maggie checks to see if mom is ready.  "I can't tell..."

 

"I gotta push."  Mom cuts her off.

 

"Ok."  Maggie tells her.

 

"I gotta push, I gotta..."  Mom says as she get up and leans against some pipes.

 

She starts to push.

 

"Somebody!"  She says in pain so Maggie grabs her hand."  I'm ok, I'm ok."

 

"You're doing great, Lori."  Maggie told her.  "Just keep doing it.  Your body knows what to do.  Let it do all the work."  Mom screams.  "You're doing great."  Mom starts to grunt in pain.  "Lori, stop, don't push, something's wrong!"

 

Mom screams and Maggie pulls her hand out it's covered in blood.  Maggie and I get mom to lay on the ground.  In the process of doing so the alarm shut off.

 

"Mom?"  I ask her when her eyes start to close.  "Mom, look at me, look at me, keep your eyes open!"  I tell her.

 

"We have to get back to dad."  Maggie tells mom.

 

"I won't make it."  Mom said.

 

"Lori, with all this blood, I don't even think you're fully dilated yet."  Maggie tells her.  "No amount of pushing is gonna help."

 

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing my baby."  Mom said.  "You've gotta cut me open."

 

I can't believe what she just said.  If she gets gut open then she dies.  I can feel a tear on my cheek.

 

"No, I can't."  Maggie told her.

 

"You don't have a choice."  Mom said.

 

"I'll go for help."  I said trying to prevent the inevitable.

 

"No!"  Mom says stopping me.

 

"Look, Carol's the one that practiced that."  Maggie told mom.  "Dad only taught me the steps Lori, if I..."

 

"Please..."  Mom said cutting her off.

 

"I have no anesthetic, no equipment..."

 

"Carl has a knife."  Mom told her.

 

I look at her.  I can't believe she actually said that.

 

"You won't survive."  Maggie told mom.

 

"My baby has to survive...please..."  Mom said as she starts to breathe heavily.  "My baby, for all of us...please.  Maggie!  Please."  Maggie shakes her head no.  "Please..."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Andrea, Michonne and I are in our room.  Andrea's talking about how she wants to stay here a few more days.

 

"I thought we had an agreement."  Michonne said.

 

"We can always leave tomorrow."  Andrea said.  "Or the following day."

 

"The following day?"  Michonne asked.

 

"We don't want to walk into trouble that we can't get out of."  Andrea tells her.

 

"Tell me about it."  Michonne said.

 

"Michonne."  Andrea said.  "It's just a day or two."

 

"I heard you."  Michonne said.  "The first time."  Michonne said as she left the room.

 

"Is she gonna be ok?"  I asked Andrea.

 

"She'll be fine."  Andrea told me.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

Maggie is lifting up mom's shirt.  Looking at her stomach.

 

"See my old C-section scar?"  Mom asked.

 

"I can't."  Maggie said as she starts to cry.

 

"You can.  You have to.  Carl?"  Mom said calling me over.  "Baby, I don't want you to be scared, ok?  This is what I want.  This is right.  Now you...you take care of your daddy for me, all right?  And your little brother or sister, you take care..."

 

"You don't have to do this."  I cut her off, trying to hold back my tears.

 

"You're gonna be fine...you are gonna beat this world, I know you will.  You are smart and you are strong, and you are so brave!  And I love you."  Mom told me.

 

"I love you too."  I say crying.

 

"You gotta do what's right, baby."  Mom said.  "You promise me, you'll always do what's right.  It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world."  Now mom started crying.  "So don't...so if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right?  If it feels easy don't do it.  Don't let the world spoil you.  You're so good!"  She says as she wipes the tear out of my eye.  "You're my sweet boy!  The best thing I ever did!  I love you!"  I hug her and she hugs me back and I can hear Maggie crying.  "I love you.  You're my sweet, sweet boy, I love you."  Now mom starts talking to Maggie.  "Okay...okay, now.  Okay.  Maggie, when this is over, you're gonna have to..."

 

"Shh..."  Maggie said, not wanting her to finish her sentence.

 

"No, you have to do it, it can't be Rick!"  Mom said.  "Alright, alright, it's alright.  It's alright..."  When mom says that I give Maggie my knife.  Mom takes deep breathes before saying her last words.  "Goodnight, love."

 

"I'm sorry."  Maggie said right before cutting open mom.

 

Mom screams in pain.

 

"STOP IT!"  I scream but Maggie doesn't.  "What are you doing to her?"

 

I look over at mom who is now lying her head down with her eyes shut.  And I know she's dead.

 

"Carl, give me your hands.  Carl, please."  Maggie told me.  "Keep the site clean, okay?"  I do as she says.  "If I cut too deep, I'm gonna cut the baby.  Okay...okay, come on, I see it, I see the ears.  I'm gonna pull him out.  I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg.  Ok, I'm gonna pull the baby out."

 

"Ok, ok."  I tell her.

 

Maggie pulls the baby out.  The baby lays in her arms not moving, not screaming.  Maggie starts to tap the baby on the back.  Then I hear the baby cry.  When I hear the baby crying I take off my vest and give it to Maggie and she wraps it around the baby.

 

"We have to go."  Maggie said as she stands up.

 

"Well we can't just leave her here, she'll turn."  I tell Maggie.

 

I see Maggie reach for her gun.

 

"No..."  I said.

 

"Carl..."

 

I take out my gun.  "She's my mom."  I tell her and she walks up the stairs.  I stand over mom's dead body and I remember what dad said on the farm.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

 

_"No more kids stuff.  People are gonna die.  I'm gonna die, mom, there’s no way you can ever be ready for it."_

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

 

I check the door making sure the coast is clear.  All the walkers seemed to have left the hall way.  As I hold the newborn Grimes baby in my hand I go to tell Carl tat we can go now when out of nowhere.

 

**BANG!!!**

 

I was surprised by the gun shoot.  I start to go get Carl, but then he comes out from behind the corner.  He has no expression on his face and he walks right by me.  I stand their holding the baby in my shocked.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

We walk out into the courtyard.  Maggie carrying my crying brother or sister in her arms.  I'm just looking down at the ground.  Dad starts to walk over to us and he drops his axe on the ground.  Maggie is trying to tell him what happened but she's not able to speak all she does is cry.

 

"Where is... where is she?"  Dad asked knowing where she is and what happened.

 

Dad starts to walk into the prison.

 

"No, Rick, don't!"  Maggie says stopping him.

 

Then dad starts crying.

 

"Oh no...No!  No!!!"  Dad said to me, but I just kept looking down at the ground.

 

I can feel a tear fall from my face and I see Glenn try to comfort Maggie but she keeps crying.

 

Dad literally breaks down.  He falls straight to the ground and continues to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to like living at Woodbury, until he finds out what they do for "entertainment".

**Jack's POV**

 

At Woodbury there was some sort of block party thing.  There was all kinds of food and drinks that I couldn't believe was still around.  Everyone in Woodbury was here and enjoying the party.

 

"Looks like you decide to stay a while longer."

 

I turn around to see Katie.

 

"Yeah, Andrea was able to convince Michonne to stay a few more days."  I tell her.

 

"So when you do leave, where are you gonna go?"  She asked.

 

"I don't know."  I tell her.  "Michonne said she wanted to go to the coast and see if its safe there but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"But I want to look for my mom."  I tell her.

 

"I thought you said you didn't know if she was alive."

 

"I don't.  But I don't know if she's dead either.  I just want to find her, whether she's dead or alive, so at least I'd know what happened."

 

"Do you think she's alive?"  She asked.

 

"It depends on if she stayed with our group on not.  I don't think my mom would be able to survive on her own, but if she stayed with Rick and Daryl and the rest of them she could be."

 

"Well I hope she's alive."  She tells me.  "And I hope you find her."

 

"Thanks."  I say smiling at her.  "Maybe if I do find her and the rest of my group I could bring them back here."

 

"I think that'd be a great idea."  She said with a smile.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

We're all still outside in the courtyard and dad's still out of it.  I take the baby from Maggie when it starts to cry.

 

"Let me see the baby."  Hershel said and I walk over to give him the baby.

 

""What are we gonna feed it?"  Daryl asked.  "We got anything a baby can eat?"

 

"The good news is she looks healthy."  Hershel said checking if it was a boy or a girl.  "But she needs formula and soon or she won't survive."

 

"Nope, no way."  Daryl said.  "Not her, we ain't losing nobody else, I'm going for a run."

 

"I'll back you up."  Maggie said.

 

"I'll go too."  Glenn added.

 

"OK think of where we're going."  Daryl said.  "Beth."  He pulled Beth aside and talked with her.

 

"You two get the fence."  Daryl ordered.  "Too many pile up we got ourselves a problem.  Glenn, Maggie, vamanos."

 

I see dad get up from off the ground and pick up his axe.

 

"Rick!"  Maggie said trying to stop him.

 

But dad just ignored Maggie and went into the prison.

 

"Get the gate."  Daryl said.  "Come on, we're gonna lose the light!"

 

I stay there holding my baby sister in my hands.  Beth and Hershel are with me.  I look over as Daryl and Maggie drive off on Daryl's motorcycle.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Katie and I were still talking but got interrupted when the Governor had to make a toast.

 

"Alright!"  The Governor said getting everybody's attention.  "The first time we'd gathered, there was 9 of us held up in an apartment with spam and saltine crackers.  But look at us now.  We built a place where we can call home.  Maybe held together with duct tape and string but it works.  It's ours.  I'll take it.  So today, we celebrate how far we've come.  We remember those we lost.  And we raise a glass."  Everybody held up there cups and I did too.  "To us." 

 

When he finished with his toast everyone started cheering and clapping.  I take notice of Andrea, who was in the front of the crowd.  She looks happy.  In fact I haven't seen her this happy in forever.  I look around to see how Michonne is reacting to all this, but I can't find her.

 

"What are you looking for?"  Katie asked me, noticing that I was looking for Michonne.

 

"Michonne.  I don't know where she is."  I tell her.

 

"Maybe she's back at your place."  She suggested.

 

"Yeah, probably."

 

"Want to go check?"

 

"No."  I tell her.  "I guess I just have to get use to the fact that we're in a safe place and that Michonne's fine."

 

Being out there for so long, I have to accept that I'm in a safe place.  Just because I don't see Michonne doesn't mean that she's getting attacked or dying.  Right now Michonne's just in our room, probably thinking of where we're going when we leave.

* * *

The block party was still going on.  Apparently it was an all day thing, with surprise event later tonight.  I went back to my room and I see Michonne packing her things and Andrea talking to her.

 

"What's going on?"  I asked.

 

"Pack you things, we're leaving."  Michonne said.

 

"Now?"  I asked.  "But the party's still going on.  Can't we leave tomorrow or something?"

 

 "Jack and I think that this could be a place for us to stay."  Andrea said.  "And we're willing to give it a shot."

 

"I tried."  Michonne said.

 

"Breaking into houses."  Andrea said.  "That is not trying that's sabotaging."

 

"This place is not what they say it is."  Michonne said.

 

"Fine."  Andrea said.  "We'll leave."

 

"We will be able to sneak out the..."  Michonne started.

 

"No."  Andrea said cutting her off.  "The Governor said that we can come and go whenever we please.  So we'll just tell the guards to let us out."

 

"They won't let us."  Michonne said.

 

"Why do you think this place is a prison?"  Andrea asked.  "It's a safe place, for people to live, we don't need to sneak out."

 

"They are keeping us here."  Michonne said.  "They always have a reason for keeping us here."

 

"We'll just see about that."  Andrea said.

* * *

Andrea, Michonne and I walk towards the wall with our bags in our hands.  Michonne wanted to leave from the moment we got here and now it looks like we finally are.  I don't want to leave, at least not yet anyways.  But I know that Andrea, Michonne and I are going to stick together no matter what happens.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey."  Merle said trying to get our attention.  "Where y'all off to in such a hurry, huh?"

 

Andrea stops and want to talk to Merle.  But Michonne makes her keep moving forward.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey."  Merle said as he stop in front of us.  "Y'all breaking my heart running away like that."

 

"We're leaving."  Michonne told him.

 

"It's almost curfew."  Merle said.  "I'd have to arrange an escort.  I mean the party is still going on."

 

Michonne gives him a 'we're leaving now' look.

 

"Alright, wait here a sec."  Merle said as he went to talk to the guards on the wall.

 

Michonne gives Andrea a 'I told you so" look.  So Andrea goes over to them.

 

"The Governor told us we were free to come and go whenever we want."  Andrea told Merle and the guard.

 

"Sweetheart."  Merle said to Andrea.  "Nothing personal here, but you gotta step back."

 

Andrea walks back over to Michonne and me.

 

"See."  Michonne said to Andrea.  "There's always a reason why we can't leave yet."

 

"Clear."  We heard one of the guards say.

 

"Now if I was y'all I would find some shelter before nightfall."  Merle said and he opened up the gate.

 

"They knew we were coming."  Michonne said.  "This was all for show."

 

"Do you hear yourself?"  Andrea asked Michonne.  "How can you know that?  And why would they bother?  Jack you go head back to our room and unpack your stuff."

 

"What?"  Michonne asked.

 

"You said they wouldn't let us leave, and they would."  Andrea said.  "So we're staying and giving this place a chance.  Jack go ahead."

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

I turned around with my bag and headed back to our room.  When I got there I started unpacked all my stuff.  Now that Michonne saw how we aren't being held here against our will.  I finish unpacking everything and I go back out to enjoy the party.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

I was in C block with Hershel and Beth.  I was holding my little sister in my arms and she was crying.  She was probably hungry since she's never eaten anything.

 

"Beth?"  Maggie called her sister to help her with the formula.

 

"How she doing?"  Daryl asked me and he took her from me.

 

She seemed to be calming down.  Then Beth made the formula and gives it to Daryl who feeds it to my sister.

 

"Come on, come on."  Daryl said as he gave my sister the bottle which made her stop crying.  "She got a name yet?"  Daryl asked me.

 

"Not yet."  I said.  "But I was thinking maybe Sophia and Carol too.  And Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia or...Lori.  I don't know."

 

"You like that, huh?"  Daryl asked my sister.  "Lil' ass kicker.  Right?  That's a good name, right?"

 

We all laughed when he wanted to name my sister Lil' ass kicker.

 

"Lil ass kicker?  You like that, huh?"  Daryl asked my sister.  "You like that sweetheart."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

That night the entire town of Woodbury came to the arena.  It was lit with torches all around.  The Governor told Andrea and I to sit with him because he had 'the best seats'.  I didn't even know what this arena was for or what we were doing here.  I kinda wished Michonne came here with us though, she's probably back in our room again.

 

"Hey, Andrea, why didn't Michonne want to come with us?"  I asked.

 

"Um she was tired and wanted to get some rest."  She answered.

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

I see Katie on the other side of the stands and she waved me over.  Normally I'd feel bad about leaving Andrea alone, but she's with the Governor so I'm sure she'll be fine.

 

"Andrea, I'm gonna go sit with one of my friends, ok?"  I asked.

 

"Ok."  She said.

 

So I get up and go over to sit next to Katie.

 

"So are you exited?"  I asked her.

 

"No, I hate coming to this thing."  She tells me.

 

"Then why do you come?"  I asked.

 

"Because the entire town has to come to this thing."  She said.

 

"What exactly is this thing anyway?"  I asked her.

 

"It's..."

 

She gets caught off when the music changes and lights turn on around the arena.  I stand up and look closely and I realize that there are walkers in the arena.

 

"Katie, why are there walkers in the arena?"  I ask her.

 

"This is what the Governor puts on for us for entertainment."  She said.  "He has people beat each other senseless with uh 'walkers' around them for entertainment."

 

"This is so fucked up."  I tell her.

 

"Yeah, no kidding."  She said.

 

"Come on."  I said.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Back to my room to find Michonne and tell her she was right about everything."  I tell her.  "You coming?"  I asked.

 

She looks at me then at the Merle fighting then back at me.  "Let's go."

 

Everybody was so focused on the fight that Katie and I were able to sneak out unnoticed.  We run down the streets to Woodbury and when we reach my room I whip open the door.

 

"Michonne you were right about everything this place isn't..."  I stop talking when I realize that Michonne isn't here.

 

"Where is she?"  Katie asked.

 

I look around and look in our draws and I realize that all of Michonne's stuff was gone.

 

"Do you think she went for a walk?"  Katie asked.

 

"No."  I tell her.  "She's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confronts Andrea about Michonne.

**Jack's POV**

 

I waited in my room for Andrea to come back.  I sat on the bed next to Katie, Andrea was still at the fight that the Governor had put on.  I heard the door start to open so I stood up.

 

"Hey."  Andrea said as she entered.  "You got here quick."

 

"We didn't stay for the fight."  I tell her.  "We left because it was wrong."

 

"I know it was wrong.  It was a barbaric and stupid and I'm going to go talk to him tomorrow."

 

"It was stupid."  I said.  "You know what else is stupid?  Letting Michonne leave."

 

"H-how do you know that?"

 

"You said she was back at the apartment.  When Katie and I came here, Michonne wasn't.  Michonne always talked about how she wanted us to leave and now she finally did.  And you just let her walk out the gate without even trying to stop her or even telling me about it."

 

"Look, I tried to..."

 

"NO!"  I yell at her cutting her off.  "If you tried to stop her you would have went with her, we would have went with her.  We were supposed to stay together no matter what.  But you ruined it!"

 

"Jack just listen to..."

 

"Leave."  I tell her.

 

"What?"  She asked.

 

"Leave."  I told her again.  "It's obvious you care more about this place and the Governor than me.  And right now I don't want to see you, I already packed your things and you can go see if you can stay with the Governor."

 

I give her her bag and I open the door waiting for her to leave.

 

"Jack?"  Andrea said.

 

"Now."  I said.

 

Andrea lets out a sigh as she takes her bag and leaves and I close the door behind her.

 

"Wow."  Katie said.  "I didn't know that you were gonna do that."

 

"I didn't either."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I sat in the cell block with everyone else.  We were eating breakfast in silence.  The only person not there was dad.  Ever since he found out what happened to mom he went crazy and hasn't been himself.

 

"Everybody ok?"  Dad asked.

 

When we all realized it was dad we all turned around to look at him.  Not expecting him to be here.

 

"Yeah, we are."  Maggie answered.

 

"What about you?"  Hershel asked dad.

 

"Cleared out the boiler block."  He answered looking at me.

 

"How many were there?"  Daryl asked.

 

"I don't know."  Dad told him.  "Dozen?  2 Dozen?  I have to get back, just wanted to check on Carl."

 

When he said that he patted my back and started to leave.

 

"Rick."  Glenn said stopping him.  "We can handle taking out the bodies.  Ok you don't have to."

 

"No, I do."  Dad told him.  "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"  He asked Daryl.

 

"Yeah."  He answered.  "Running low on ammo though."

 

"Maggie and me were planning to make a run this afternoon."  Glenn said.  "Found a phonebook, some places where we can look for bullets and formula."

 

"We cleared out the generator room."  Daryl told dad.  "Axel's there trying to fix it.  In case of an emergency, we're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

 

"Good, good."  Dad said as he was making his way to the exit.

 

"Rick!"  Hershel called to him, but he just ignored him and closed the gate.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

The next morning I was outside sitting on a bench.  I was thinking about everything that happened last night when I kicked Andrea out.  I was mad at Andrea, she chose the Governor over me and Michonne.  And now Michonne is gone.

 

"You ok?"  Katie asked as she walked over.

 

"I don't know."  I tell her.

 

"Are you worried about Michonne?"

 

I nod my head yes.

 

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right?  I mean from what you told me Michonne is a total badass who can take care of herself.  I'm sure she's fine."

 

"She might be fine survival wise.  But now she's out there all alone."

 

"Maybe she'll come back."  She said trying to cheer me up.

 

"No, she won't."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Daryl, Oscar and I went down to the lower level.  We were planning to clear out this area just in case there's an emergency and we need a quicker way out of here.

 

"Check it out, man."  Oscar said.  "Looks like he missed it last night."

 

He was talking about a door that was moving slightly.

 

"It's probably just 1 or 2 of them."  Daryl said.  "Don't look like they've got much fight."

 

Daryl lightly pushed the door with his finger.

 

"They ain't going nowhere."  Daryl said.  "We'll take care of then on the way back."

 

Then I heard him whistle and I looked over at him.

 

"Come on."  He said.  "You know my mom."  Once I heard him say that I knew where this was going.  "She liked her wine.  And she liked to smoke in bed.  Virginia's slims.  I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood.  I could do that with Merle gone.  They had bikes, I didn't.  We heard sirens getting louder.  They jumped on their bikes ran after it, you know hoping to see something worth seeing."  Every time he reached a door he would check it while continuing his story.  "I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up.  I ran around the corner and then saw my friends looking at me.  Hell, I saw everybody looking at me.  Fire trucks everywhere, people from the neighborhood, it was my house they were there for.  That was my mom in bed, burnt down to nothing.  That's the hard part.  You know, she's just gone.  Erased.  Nothing left of her.  People said it was better that way.  I don't know, it just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"

 

I stop.  "I shot my mom."  I tell him.  "She was out, hasn't turned yet.  I ended it.  It was real."  I look down at the floor.  "Sorry about your mom."

 

"Sorry about yours."  He said.

 

He put his hand on my shoulder and we kept going.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I was in my apartment alone.  I was sitting on my bed just thinking.  Thinking about how my life brought me to this place.  I started off as a normal kid with a normal life.  Well I'm not sure if you would call having a abusive dad normal.  Then one day my family has to leave home and end up in a group with a bunch of strangers, who I actually grew to care about.  Then dead people come at our camp and kills dad and a few others at our camp.  Then we go to what we thought was a safe place, only to find out the guy there was nuts and blew himself up.  Then my sister goes missing and my best friend gets shot.  Then we come across another group of strangers at a farm who I also grew to care about who saves my best friends life.  Then we find out the owner has been keeping dead people inside his barn and when it gets open my dead sister walks out of there and I have to watch her get shot.  Then the entire barn gets over run with dead and I get separated from everyone except for someone who I barely talked to.  Then we get saved by this samurai girl who keeps us alive for 8 months.  Then we get taken by these guys who we find out are insane.   And now here I am, in my room living in this insane community with a psycho leader and I don't even want to be here anymore.  I lose my train of thought the door opens and Katie walks in.

 

"Hey."  She said.

 

"Hey."  I said back.

 

"What are you up to?"  She asked.

 

"Just thinking."  I told her.  "About life."

 

"Before or after?"

 

"Both."

 

"That's cool."  She said as she sat down next to me.

 

"I've been thinking."  I said.  "About this place and how fucked up it is."

 

"I agree."

 

"And I've been thinking about Michonne."

 

"I already told you that she's going to be fine."

 

"I know."  I told her.  "I know she's fine.  That's why I have to go out there and find her."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Daryl, Oscar and I continued to walk down the halls.

 

"Oh that's what I'm talking about."  Oscar said.

 

Daryl and I stop and turn around to see what he was talking about.  We follow him into the room he went in and he has slippers in his hands.

 

"What the hell do you need slippers for?"  Daryl asked.

 

"You know, end of the day."  Oscar told him.  "Relaxing."

 

We turn around and we see a walker in the door way Oscar and I shoot it maybe once or twice but Daryl finishes it off with his arrow.

 

"Alright."  Daryl said.

 

"Must of been in the cell at the end."  Oscar said.  "We checked everywhere else."

 

I see Daryl bend down to the dead walker and pulls out a knife it had in its face.  He looks at the knife.

 

"It's Carol's knife."  He said confused.

 

He starts to clean off the knife on the dead walkers body.

* * *

 

I went back to C block after we found Carol's knife.  Hershel was sitting down holding my sister and Beth was making food.  I look at the gate when I see dad open it and walk in.  He walks right by me and goes straight to Hershel and my sister.  He takes her out of Hershel's hands and holds her for what I think is his first time.  He holds her up just looking at her and then pulls her close to him and he kisses her on the head.

 

Then dad who's holding my sister, Hershel, Beth and I all walk outside to the courtyard.  Dad's smiling at her and then turns to me.

 

"She looks like you."  He told me.

 

I smile and he looks over at the fence and then gives her to me.

 

"You got her?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah."  I told him as I hold my sister.

 

"Alright, ok."  He said and he walks towards the fence.  I'm not sure where he went but I know that now he's fine.  Or at least better than before.  It makes me happy, I'm glad he's not going crazy like he did before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants Katie to leave Woodbury with him to find Michonne.

**Carl's POV**

 

I run down to follow dad to see where he went.  When I get down to the fence I see what he's looking at, or should I say who he's looking at.  It's an African American woman with dreadlocks.  Beside her is a basket full of baby formula.  Which is what Glenn and Maggie went to get out on their run.  The woman steps back slowly.  I can tell that she's injured and she takes out a sword and starts to kill the walkers around her.

 

"Should we help her?"  I asked dad, but he just looked at me and then walked away.

 

She is still swinging her sword around killing the walkers that get close to her.  But then I see her fall backwards on the ground.  I see walkers get close to her, so I take out my gun and fire at them.

 

"Carl."  Dad says as he run to the gate.  I throw him the keys.  "Shit."  He said as he unlocks the gate.

 

When the gate is open both of us go out shooting at the walkers.  When enough walkers are down dad goes over to check on her and I run over to grab the basket full of baby formula.

 

"Is she bit?"  Hershel asked as he made his way over to us.

 

Dad checks her for bites.  "Gunshot."  He said.

 

Dad lifts her over his shoulders and takes her in while I bring in the baby formula.

 

We get inside and I put down the basket.

 

"Carl get a blanket."  Dad ordered and I did.  "Beth water and a towel."

 

"Here?"  I ask.

 

"She's not coming in the cell block.  Steady now."  Dad says as he puts her on the blanket.

 

Beth brings dad over water and he pours it on her cleaning her off.

 

"It's alright, it's alright."  Dad said to her.  "Hey, look at me, look at me.  Who are you?"

 

Dad was trying to calm her down but once she was aware of where she was she reached for her sword.  But dad kicks it away and holds her down. 

 

"We're not gonna hurt you."  Dad told her.  "Unless you try something stupid first, alright?"

 

"Rick."  Daryl said as he walked out of C block.  "Who the hell is this?"

 

"You wanna tell us your name?"  Dad asked her.  "You wanna tell us your name?"  Dad asked a second time.

 

"You come on in here."  Daryl said.

 

"Is everything alright?"  Dad asked.

 

"You're gonna want to see this."  Daryl answered.

 

"Go ahead."  Dad said.  "Carl, get the bag."

 

I do as he says and I bring it into the cell block.

 

"We'll keep this safe and sound."  Dad told her referring to her sword.

 

After that I don't hear what else he said to her.  But I know that dad is still talking to her.  Then dad comes in and Daryl locks the door.  Daryl leads dad to one of the cells.  I follow him and I see what Daryl wanted to show us.  It was Carol.  Alive and not bit.  Dad was giving Carol a hug.  All this time I thought she died but somehow she was able to hold on and managed to survive on her own.  That just shows that she's a lot stronger that I thought. Then she goes to give Hershel a hug.

 

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell."  Daryl told us.  "Must've passed out, dehydrated."

 

After she gives Hershel a hug she looks over at Beth who is holding my sister in her arms and a smile lights up her face.  She turns to dad but he gives her a look that tells her what happened to mom.  Then her happiness turns to sadness as she starts to cry.  She hugs dad who also starts to cry.

 

"I'm sorry."  She said to dad.

 

I start to cry a bit too.

 

She takes my sister from Beth and holds her.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Katie stared at me.  She wouldn't stop staring.  She looks like I told her that I just killed her family.

 

"What?"  Katie finally says after minutes of silence.

 

"I'm going to go find her."  I told her.

 

"Are you nuts?!  If you go out there all you'll do is get yourself killed."

 

"I know how to take care of myself.  I know how to kill walkers."

 

"Killing isn't the only thing that will keep you alive.  You need food, water, shelter, supplies."

 

"I'll pick up all that stuff on the way."

 

"You can't do this."

 

"And why not?"  I asked.

 

"Because if you do I'll tell Andrea."

 

I couldn't believe what she just said.  She'd tell Andrea.  Andrea is the only one that might be able to sop me.

 

"What?"  I asked hoping she said something else.

 

"I'll tell Andrea.  And we both know that she'll be able to stop you."

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"Because I don't want you to get hurt.  I care about you Jack.  And I don't want you to leave me."

 

"Then come with me."

 

"Come again?"

 

"Come with me to find Michonne."

 

"Are you crazy?  I wouldn't last 5 minutes out there.  I never even killed a walker before and I suck at shooting.  I'll die out there."

 

"Not if I'm with you."  I tell her.  "I can protect you and keep you safe."

 

"Even if we do decided to leave, there is absolutely no way we'll get out without the guards knowing."

 

"We'll go tonight."

 

"They're there at night too."  She tells me.

 

"I'll think of a way."  I tell her.  "And when I do we'll go out there, find Michonne and find a new safe place to stay."

 

"I don't know."  She said.

 

"Come on."  I said.  "You even said yourself that you don't like or trust the Governor.  Leaving could be our escape away from him."

 

"What about Andrea?"  She said.  "Wouldn't she come after you?"

 

"Who cares?"  I said.  "She let Michonne leave without a fight.  She'll probably do the same for me.  So?"

 

She lets out a sigh.

 

"Let me know when you think of a plan to sneak out."  She said.  "In the mean time I'll be packing some food and other supplies we might need."

 

"So is that a yes?"  I asked.

 

"Yes."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

We were in the courtyard.  Some of us were going to go to this Woodbury place to rescue Glenn and Maggie from this Governor guy.

 

"Carl."  Dad called me.

 

He put his arm around me and walked me away from the rest of the group to talk in private.

 

"What you did..."

 

"I had to."  I said cutting him off.

 

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry."  He said.  "No one should have to go through that."

 

"How long will you be gone?"  I asked.

 

"Look if something happens while we're gone..."

 

"We'll be alright."  I said cutting him off again.

 

"If anything happens you get everyone locked in the cell to keep them all safe."

 

"I will."  I told him.

 

"I know."  He said.  "I know you will."  He puts is hand on my shoulder.  "Take care of your sister, ok?"

 

I nod and he starts to walk away.

 

"Daryl's been calling her Ass Kicker."  I told him.

 

"Ass Kicker?"  He asked.  "Is he now?"

 

"I've been thinking of what we should really call her."  I told him.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Remember my 3rd grade teacher?  Mrs. Mueller."

 

"Of course."  He said.

 

"Her first name was Judith."  I tell him.  "Do you think that's a good name?"

 

"I think that's a fine name."  He smiles.  "Judith it is."

 

I was glad that Dad liked my name suggestion.  I have been thinking about a name for Judith for a long time now.  I decided that my 3rd grade teacher's name would be a good one.  And I picked her mostly because she was the only teacher that didn't have any trouble with me in class.  Plus I learned a lot from her and actually paid attention in her class.  Dad and I walk over to rejoin the rest of the group.  Dad gets in the car with the others.  Axel opens the gate and I watch them drive away.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

That evening I waited for Katie at my apartment.  She went to sneak some food and supplies.  I on the other hand was able to sneak into the armory and steal some guns and ammo.  I also grabbed some steak knives and put all the weapons in my bag.  I stop packing when the door opens and Katie comes in.

 

"I think I got enough food for a week."  She said.  "I also grabbed some blankets in case it gets cold."

 

"I stole some weapons from the armory.  And grabbed some steak knives."

 

"So how are we going to get past the guards on the wall?"  She asked me.

 

"I'll explain on the way."  I tell her.

 

I open the door about to leave but she grabs my arm.

 

"Are you sure about this?"  She asked.

 

"It's the only way to find Michonne and escape the Governor."

 

"I-I'm scared."  She said.

 

I looked at her and I saw a tear fall from her eye.  I wipe away the tear with my thumb.

 

"It's ok."  I assure her.  "I know that you know that it's not safe here with the Governor in charge.  And I'm going to keep you safe."

 

"Promise?"  She said with a sniffle.

 

"Promise."  I tell her.

 

"Ok."  She said.  "I'm ready."

 

We make our way out of the apartment.  We walk down the streets that evening and there was no one else there.  As we were walking I was explaining the plan to Katie.  She was nervous about it.  But was doing it anyway.  Then we make our way to the wall.

 

"HEY!"  One of the guards yelled at us.  "What are you 2 doing here?"

 

"We came here because the Governor told us he wanted to see you."  I lied.

 

"Which one of us?"  Another guard asked.

 

"He wants to see all of you."  I said.  "He wants to do a check up on all of you to see how your guard duty is going."

 

"Oh yeah?"  A guard asked.  "The Governor would never let us leave the wall unguarded."

 

"Uh..."  I said trying to think of what to say.

 

"That's why we're here."  Katie said to my surprise.  "We're here to guard the wall why you guys talk to the Governor."

 

"I'm sure the Governor wouldn't let 2 kids guard the wall."  One of the guards tell us.

 

"Yeah, but he's been outside of the wall since the start."  Katie said referring to me.  "Plus he's a good shoot.  How many of you have been outside the wall for that long?"

 

"She has a point."  A guard said.

 

"Shut up!"  Another guard said.  That guard stared at us for a few seconds.  "We'll be back in 10 minutes.  Don't do anything stupid while we're gone."

 

All of the guards get off the wall and walk to the Governor's house.  Once all the guards are out of sight that's when we act.  Katie and I make our way up the wall.  Once we were on top I jumped down.  I looked back up and Katie is still on top of the wall.

 

"Katie come on."  I tell her.  "They'll be back any minute."

 

"I'm scared."  She said with tears in her eyes.

 

"Katie, I already told you that I will protect you no matter what."  I say to her.

 

"Promise?"  She asked.

 

"Promise."

 

She looks back and then at me.  She jumps down the wall and falls to the ground.  I help her up and we run.  We aren't sure where we're running to but we keep running.

* * *

 

We have been running for about a hour.  I was tired and so was Katie.

 

"Should we stop?"  I asked.

 

"Maybe for a minute or 2."  She said.  "Walker."

 

I turned around and there was a walker behind me.  It wasn't close to me but it wasn't far away either.  I took out my Beretta with a silencer and aimed it at the walker ready to shoot it.  But then I get an idea and I stop.

 

"What are you doing?"  Katie asked.  "Shoot it."

 

"No."  I said giving her my gun.  "You shoot it."

 

"What?!  I don't know how to use a gun."

 

"Just hold it up and aim for the head."  I told her.

 

She slowly raises the gun but her hand is shaking.

 

"Get a steady hand.  If it's too wobbly you won't aim properly."

 

Her hand stops wobbling and aims.

 

"Now pull the trigger."  I tell her.

 

She does nothing.

 

"Katie, pull the trigger."  I tell her.

 

She still does nothing.

 

"Katie!"  I try to get her attention.

 

The walker gets closer and closer.

 

"Katie!  Pull the trigger!"  I'm yelling as quietly as I can.

 

She still doesn't move.

 

"Shit."  I say to myself.  I go in my bag and grab one of the steak knives that I brought.  I walk right in front of the walker and stab it right in between the eyes and then pull it out.  "Katie!"

 

She snaps out of it and lowers the gun and fall to the ground crying.

 

"Katie?"  I asked.

 

"I'm sorry."  She said crying.  "I'm sorry.  I just can't do it.  I don't belong out here."

 

"Yes you do."  I tell her.  "You just have to learn how to.  It was my fault for just handing you a gun and expecting you to be an expert."

 

I see another walker approaching.

 

"I got this one."  I told her.  I take the steak knife and walk over to the walker and stab it in the head.  I try to pull it out but it was stuck.  "Ugh!"  I said trying to pull the knife out of the walkers head.  But then from out of nowhere another walker came.  I decided to abandon the knife in the walkers head and go get my other one.  But on my way over I tripped over a root and fell and the walker fell on top of me.  "AHH!  GET OFF!"  I said as I was holding the walker by the neck to stop it from biting me.  My arms were growing weaker from trying to hold up the walker's neck.  I could feel my arms about to give way.  But just as they were about to a bullet flies through the walkers head killing it.  I knock the walker off of me and stand up.  I see Katie holding the gun that killed the walker.

 

"Did I do that?"  Katie asked.

 

"Yes you did."  I tell her.

 

"How?"  She asked.

 

"It was your survival instinct kicking in."  I tell her.  "When you saw me in danger you acted before you thought about it.  And that is how people survive in this world.  This is how you are going to survive in this world."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Katie come across a not so abandoned prison.

**Jack's POV**

 

Katie and I came across this abandoned cabin in the woods later that night.  There were only 2 walkers in it so once we killed them we spent the night there.  Now it's the next morning and we're on the move again. 

 

"Do you think we're gonna find her?"  Katie asked me.

 

Honestly I didn't know.  I didn't know when Michonne left or if we're even going in the right direction.  For all I know she could be on the other side of Georgia by now, or not even in Georgia, or worst.

 

"I don't know."  I tell her.  "But I'm gonna hope."

 

"Maybe we shouldn't look for her."  She said to me.

 

I stop in front of her when she says that.  Did she really just say that?  Stop looking for Michonne?  How can she say that?

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"Don't take this the wrong way, I want to find Michonne.  I just don't think we should just be looking for her.  I think we should for somewhere to stay, permanently."

 

She had a point.  For all I know Michonne could be anywhere right now.  And looking for a place to stay permanently wouldn't be such a bad idea.

 

"Maybe you're right."  I told her.  "We don't know where Michonne is, and looking for a safe place to stay wouldn't be such a bad idea."

 

"And like you said, Michonne can take care of herself."  She told me.

 

"Yeah, you're right."  I told her.

* * *

 

We keep walking around in the woods not knowing where we're going.

 

"Hey, look."  Katie told me.

 

I went over to her and she found train tracks.

 

"Maybe we should follow them?"  Katie asked.

 

"We should."  I told her.  "Maybe we'll find a train cart with some supplies in it."

 

"Let's go."  She said.

* * *

 

We've been walking along the train tracks for about an hour maybe two.  We've been walking in silence, none of us saying a word.  I wanted to talk about something with her but I couldn't think of anything to talk about.  Finally I say something.

 

"Tell me about your family."  I say.  I don't know why I said that but it was the first thing I blurted out.

 

"What?"  She asked.

 

"It's just...you haven't talked about them at all."  I said.  "If you don't want to you don't have..."

 

"You're right."  She said cutting me off.  "You told me about you.  You told me how your dad died, your sister, your group in Atlanta, how you came across a farm, and how you got separated from most of your group.  So what do you want to know?"

 

I thought about it for a second.  They was so many things I wanted to know.

 

"Who did you live with before this whole thing happened?"  I asked.

 

"It was me, my mom and dad, and my little sister, Stella, who was 6 and my older brother Eric who was 19."  She told me.

 

"Were you with them when the turn happened?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah, the 5 of us traveled on our own for a while."  She said.  "Then one day we found an abandoned house and decided to stay there for a while.  Then my mom, dad, and Eric went out on a supply run and I was watching over Stella.  I heard my mom screaming from the house and went out after them.  I found them somewhere in the woods with walkers eating my mom and dad.  Eric killed the walkers that were eating my parents.  Then he took me back to the house we were staying at with my mom and dad dead.  Eric became a guardian to Stella and I.  Then walkers took over the house so we had to flee.  So the 3 of us went from place to place, not staying in one place for too long.  We only stopped for supplies and to sleep.  Eric would kill any walker that came in our path.  He told me to just watch Stella and stay behind him when there were walkers.  He didn't want me to fight them because he thought that I would be too weak and die.  Then one day he wanted Stella and I to come with him to get supplies, he told me on the run that he was going to teach us how to fight in case we ever got separated.  But when we were on the run we came across 2 walkers.  But not just any walkers it was my mom and dad.  Eric told Stella and I to stay back, I did but Stella didn't.  She saw it was our parents and she ran to them screaming 'mommy, daddy'.  Eric told yelled at her to stop but she didn't listen.  She ran up to them and before I knew it they were eating her alive.  Stella was screaming in pain, I was paralyzed in fear and Eric took out his gun and shot all 3 of them in the head.  The next day I woke up and found a letter from Eric.  It said 'Katie, I know we've been through a lot lately.  Mom and dad died, then they came back and got Stella too.  I tried to be strong for you but I can't anymore.  Be safe.  Goodbye.'  Then I looked up and I saw a walker Eric, who hung himself.  Later that day I found my way to Woodbury and you know what happened from there."

 

I was shocked.  I didn't know what to say.  She told me everything that happened to her and her family.  Every traumatic moment that happened to her.  I didn't know how much she's been through.  And I thought I've been through a lot.

 

"I-I'm sorry."  I told her.

 

"Don't be."  She said.  "It's like you said, I know that they want me to keep going."

 

"Hey, what's that?"  I say pointing at some building in the distance.

 

"It looks like a prison."  Katie told me.  "Look at all the walkers around it."

 

"Yeah, it's probably full of..."  I stop talking when I start to look closer.

 

I can see past all the walkers outside the prison.  I can see past the gates.  I see a man and old man with white hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

 

"Jack?"  Katie said, but I ignored her.

 

I stared closer thinking I've seen them before.

 

"Jack?  Are you ok?"  I ignored her still focusing on these people.

 

They look so familiar.  They look like they're alive.  I just can't put my finger on it.

 

"Jack, come on.  We're burning daylight."  Katie said.

 

Hershel!!!  It's Hershel!!!  He survived the farm?  And Beth!!!  They bother survived the farm?  Are there more people in the prison?  Or are they the only other survivors?  I must find out.

 

"We have to go down there."  I tell her.

 

"What?" 

 

"You see those people in there."  I said pointing to them.

 

She looks closer.  "They are alive."

 

"Yeah and I know them."

 

"How?"

 

"That old guy is Hershel, he owned the farm.  And the girl is his daughter Beth."  I told her.

 

"They survived the farm?"  She asked.

 

"I guess so."  I said.  "And if they survived maybe everyone else did too."

 

"You mean your mom?"

 

"Yeah!  Let's go!"

 

I start to run forward but she grabs my arm stopping me.

 

"Hold on."  She said.  "There are a lot of walkers in the field.  Plus we're low on ammo.  We won’t be able to make it there alive."

 

"You're right."  I said.

 

Just then a walker comes towards us.  I thought about what Michonne did when she cut off the 2 walker’s jaws and arms to camouflage herself.  But I don't think my knife would be able to do that.  Then I remember a story I heard back at Atlanta.  How Rick and Glenn cut open a walker's guts and rubbed it over themselves and they did that to camouflage themselves.  So I take the knife out and stab it in the head.  After I take it out of its head and cut open its stomach.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"  Katie asked.

 

"You're right."  I told her.  "We wouldn't be able to fight our way down there.  But maybe we'll be able to sneak our way down there."

 

"And you’re cutting open a walker because?"

 

"Because we can take their guts and blood and cover ourselves with it."

 

"I'm sorry but I'm not that desperate to keep us with the latest fashion trend."

 

"It's not for fashion."  I told her.  "It's for camouflage.  Rick and Glenn did this in Atlanta.  They covered themselves with walker guts and was able to sneak by them because the walkers thought they were just other walkers."

 

She gets a smell of the walker guts and goes to throw up.

 

"It smells bad but it'll keep us safe."  I assured her.

 

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"  She asked.

 

"I'm positive."

 

She lets out a sigh.  "Fine.  Let's get this over with."

 

I take out the guts from the walker and cover it all over a blanket that I ripped a hole in and I put it on me.  Then Katie does the same.

 

"This is so gross."  Katie said.

 

"I know."  I told her.  "Now let's go."

 

We start walking down to the prison.  We get down to the grass where all the walkers are.

 

"Now remember."  I whisper to her.  "Go nice and slow and don't bring attention to yourself."

 

She nods and we keep walking.  We walk past some walkers and they don't seem to notice us.  Then we reach the gates of the prison.  I grab the fence with my hand and shake the fence trying to get Hershel's and Beth's attention.  I see Hershel look over at us and he stares at me.  I stare back at him and nod slowly.

 

"Beth."  Hershel said.  "Open the gate."

 

"Yes daddy."  Beth said.

 

Beth also looks at us and goes to the gate.  Katie and I slowly make our way to the gate.  When we get there Beth opens it and lets us in and we get inside.  Once Beth shuts the gate Katie and I take off our gut covered blankets we were wearing.

 

"Hershel?  Beth?  You escaped the farm?"  I asked.

 

"We did."  Hershel said.  "Actually a lot of us did."

 

"We thought you didn't make it."  Beth said.  "How did you survive our there?"

 

I thought about it.  I could tell them I was with Andrea but then I'd have to tell them that she's with the Governor.

 

"I met a friend who saved me."  I said.  "But I recently got separated with her."

 

"And who is this?"  Hershel asked talking about Katie.

 

"This is Katie."  I told them.  "She's a friend."

 

"Jack saved me."  Katie told them.  "He saved me from this place with a corrupt ruler."

 

"Hershel, what happened to you guys after the farm?"  I asked.

 

"After the farm got run over, we were separated for a while and then we regrouped.  We spent 8 months moving from place to place until we came across this place and cleared it out."  He told me.

 

"And your leg?"  I asked now noticing that he has one leg.

 

"I got bit."  He said.  "So Rick cut off my leg to stop the infection.  And I survived."

 

"You survived a walker bit?"  Katie asked.  "Just by cutting off the spot where you were bit?"

 

"Only if it’s a limb like an arm or a leg."  Hershel said.

 

"Hershel is my mom?"  I ask.

 

"She's inside."  He said.

 

I can't believe what he just said.  My mom is alive.  She survived the farm.  I was so happy I wanted to cry but I didn't.  I start to run inside.

 

"Jack!"  Hershel said stopping me.

 

I stop and turn to him.

 

"Not all of us made it after the farm."  He said.  "At the farm we lost Jimmy, Patricia, Shane."  Wow, Shane died.  I thought he was going to be one of the people to survive until the end.  "Then we made it to the prison."  He continued.  "There was a walker attack and one got T-dog.  Then Lori went into labor but couldn't give a natural birth."  Wait if she couldn't five a natural birth then does that mean...  "Lori had to have a C-section which killed her."  Lori died?  That's impossible.  She was supposed to have her baby and live a happy life with Rick, Carl and her newborn baby.  Wait if she's dead how did Carl and Rick handle it?

 

"How's Carl and Rick?"  I asked.

 

"Carl's handling it and Rick's doing better than before."  He told me.  "Right now they're on a run with a new girl."

 

"Ok.  I'm gonna go see my mom now."  I tell him as I walk inside with Katie.

 

I make my way inside and prison.  It was kinda ironic how safe I felt inside the prison. 

 

"Well, well, well."  I look and see Merle.  "Looks like twin 1 also made his way to the prison."

 

I ignore him and I can see mom sitting on the steps in the cell block.  She looks up at me when I walk in.  We stare at each other both of us not believing what we're seeing.  Then mom slowly stands up.

 

"Jack?"  Mom asked.

 

"Mom?"  I asked back.

 

Once I say that we both run to each other and hug each other.  I can hear her cry.

 

"Carol what the..."  I pull away from the hug to see Daryl.  "Holy shit."

 

Glenn and Maggie come out from one of the cells.  Maggie's holding a baby, which I'm guessing is Carl's sister.

 

"Jack?"  Maggie asked.

 

"How did you survive?"  Glenn asked.

 

"I had help from a friend."  I tell them.  "But then we got separated."

 

"Who’s that?"  Daryl asked talking about Katie.

 

"This is Katie."  I said.  "Katie this is my mom, Carol, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie."

 

"Nice to meet all of you."  Katie said.

 

Daryl and Glenn look at each other and pull me aside.

 

"How long have you known this girl?"  Daryl asked.

 

"I don't know a few days maybe more."  I answered.

 

"Where did you meet her?"  Glenn asked.

 

"Do you guys not trust her?"  I asked.

 

"You may not know this but we were just under attacked."  Daryl told me.  "And we want to make sure that this girl isn't a spy."

 

"She's not."  I said.  "I trust her, why can't you?  And why is Merle here?"

 

"He's blood."  Daryl said.

 

"But he was working with the Governor."  I blurt out.

 

"The Governor?!"  Glenn asked sounding like he heard that name before.

 

"Where were you before you came here?"  Daryl asked.

 

"I came across this town called Woodbury."  I said.  "This guy called the Governor runs the place.  I started to find out that this guy was insane and I wanted to leave and so did Katie.  So Katie and I snuck out and then we found this place.  But Merle was working with the Governor."

 

"The Governor was the one that attacked us.  And Merle changed.  He isn't with the Governor anymore."  Daryl told me as he walked away.

 

"Do you really trust Merle?"  I asked Glenn.

 

"No."  He answered.  "But if we kick Merle out then Daryl will go with him and Daryl is part of our family.  Just like you and if your right, Katie too.  I think there are some empty cells that you and Katie can have."

 

I couldn't be happier.  Not only did Katie and I find a safe place to live.  But it's with my family who I thought were all dead.  It's just a shame that Michonne isn't here too and that Andrea is still with the governor.  Maybe one day Andrea will come to her senses and see who the Governor really is.  Or maybe she'll never learn and get herself killed. But I shouldn't think about that now.  I can't wait for Carl to come back from his run with Rick.  After all this time away from each other I'll finally get to see my best friend again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reuniting with Carl doesn't go the way he thought

**Jack's POV**

 

I got into one of the empty cells available.  After all that time outside I decided to take a nap in my bed.  The beds were a lot softer that I thought they would be, since they were made for prisoners after all.  I'm not sure what time I woke up but when I did it was morning and mom was sitting at the end of my bed.

 

"Morning, honey."  She said to me.

 

"Morning."  I said to her.  "It's weird waking up in a safe place."

 

"You'll get used to it."  She told me as she left.

 

I continued to lay in my bed until Katie came in.

 

"Hey."  She said.

 

"Hey."  I said.  "How are you liking it here?"

 

"Well it's not as luxurious as Woodbury but I do feel a lot safer here which it all that matters."  She told me.

 

"I was just thinking the same thing."  I told her.  "I fell asleep right when I hit my bed."

 

After I said that I looked up at the doorway and Carl is standing there.

 

"Carl?"  I said as I stood up from my bed.

 

"Hi."  He said.  "Can you come with me for a minute?"

 

"Sure."  I said.

 

I got up and followed him out of my cell and he led me outside to the courtyard.  Then he stopped and turned to me.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"  He asked angrily.

 

"What do you mean?"  I ask.

 

"You're supposed to be dead."  He tells me.

 

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not."

 

"But you were dead."

 

"No I wasn't."  I tell him.  "If I was dead I'd be a walker.  And I'm not."

 

"Well why can't you be?"

 

"Do you want me to be dead?"  I ask.

 

"Yes."  He told me.  "Because instead of coming to find us, you went out on your own to leave us."

 

"Leave you?!?!  I tried to get back to you guys after the farm but you guys just drove away and left me."

 

"So now this is my fault?"

 

"It's no one's fault and it doesn't matter anymore.  I'm back now and that's not about to change."  I said as I start to walk away.

 

"My mom's dead."  He said and I stopped.

 

"I know."  I tell him.  "Hershel told me."

 

"Did he tell you that I had to shoot her in the head?"

 

I turn around slowly and look at him.

 

"What?"  I ask.

 

"After Maggie cut her open and got out Judith and she was dead I had to shoot her in the head.  Because if I didn't then she would turn and I know that she wouldn't want that and I know dad wouldn't either."

 

I knew Lori was dead and everything.  But the fact that Carl had to shoot his own mother in the head.  That's something that no one should ever have to do.

 

"Carl, I-I'm sorry."  I said.

 

"Everyone is."  He said as he walked back into the prison.

 

I watch him walk back inside the prison.  Still couldn't believe everything he's been through.  I felt so bad for him, I wish I could have been there for him when it all happened.

 

"Didn't expect to see you here."  I heard a voice say.

 

I turn around and I see that it's Michonne.

 

"Wh-what are you doing here?"  I ask.

 

"I should be asking you the same thing."  She said.  "I thought you'd still be in Woodbury with Andrea and the Governor."

 

"Why would I?  The Governor's a nut case and Andrea obviously doesn't see that."

 

"I did.  That's why I left.  Alone."

 

"Michonne, I didn't know you left until it was too late.  Once I found out I tried to tell Andrea we should go after you but she didn't listen, so I left without her."

 

"And with Katie."  She added.

 

"Katie was like us."  I tell her.  "She could see who the Governor really is and she didn't want to stay there anymore that we did.  So she came with me to look for you."

 

"That's because you 2 are good people."  She said as she started to walk away.

 

"Do you think Andrea will come back?"  I ask.

 

"I hope so."  She said as she walked inside the prison.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad, Daryl and Hershel went out.  They were going to have a talk with the Governor.  Whether it meant they actually talk or they went to have a 'talk' with the Governor, either way I didn't like it.  The rest of us were in the prison loading up our guns, getting ready in case something happens.

 

"Carl, come here."  Glenn called me so I walked over to him.  "You stash these at the loading dock, alright."

 

He gave me cases of ammo.  I took them from him and nod.

 

"Beth, put more up on the catwalk."  Glenn told her also giving her cases of ammo.  "If anyone gets pinned down we have to make sure they have plenty of ammo.  I'll go work on the cage outside."

 

"What we should be doing is loading some of this fire power in the truck."  Merle told us.  "And paying a visit to the Governor.  We know where he is right now."

 

"You suggesting that we just go in and kill him?"  Glenn asked.

 

"Yeah I am."  Merle answered.

 

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put."  Michonne said.

 

"I changed my mind sweetheart."  Merle replied.  "Being on the sidelines with my brother out there, ain't sitting right with me."

 

"3 of them are right in the middle of it."  Glenn told Merle.  "No idea we're coming.  They could get taken hostage or killed.  A thousand things could go wrong."

 

"And they will."  Merle said.

 

"My dad can take care of himself."  I told Merle.

 

"Sorry son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon."  Merle said to me.

 

I ignored what he said and left to go bring the ammo to the loading dock like Glenn told me.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Everyone was in C-block.  Rick, Daryl and Hershel just go back from talking with the Governor.

 

"So I met this Governor."  Rick says.  "Sat with him for quite a while."

 

"Just the 2 of you?"  Merle asked.

 

Rick nods and Merle whispers something to Glenn that I can't make out.

 

"He wants this prison."  Rick said.  "He wants us gone.  Dead.  He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury.  We're going to war."

 

After Rick says that he leaves.  It got quiet after that and everyone went off to do their own thing.  I walk over to Katie's cell and see her sitting on her bed.  I look at her and she looks scared.

 

"Are you ok?"  I ask her.

 

"What does Rick mean by we're going to war?"  She asked.

 

"It means that we have to attack the Governor or he attacks us."  I tell her as I sit next to her.

 

"What do you mean by attack?"

 

"I mean go to Woodbury and shoot at them before they do the same with us."

 

"But I thought Rick went to talk to him so we wouldn't have to go to war?"

 

"He tried."  I tell her.  "But you know the governor, he isn't happy unless he gets his way.  And this time he isn't going to get his way because we are going to kill him."

 

"But what if someone dies?"  She asks scared.

 

"People die in this world."  I tell her.  "But we can't just hide behind these bars and let the governor win.  If we don't fight then we die.  And we can't die because we will survive."

 

"But I'm scared."  She told me.  "It's one thing to kill walkers, that's easy.  But killing actual living people?  How can I do that?"

 

"I never had to kill anyone either."  I tell her.  "But I know that the Governor is a bad person, the people at Woodbury are bad people, and if they don't die then we do and we can't let that happen."

 

"What about Andrea?"  She asks.  "She's at Woodbury, is she a bad person?"

 

I had to think about that for a minute.  I mean Andrea was a good person when she was with us at Atlanta, at the farm, even when Michonne, Andrea and I were out there on our own.  But since Woodbury she changed.  She even let Michonne leave.  And now she knows where we are but she's still there with the Governor, even though she knows what he did.

 

"I don't know."  I tell her.  "But when the war starts she'll have to pick a side.  And if she chooses the Governor then maybe she is a bad person."

 

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this."

 

"You will be."  I tell her.  "You just have to remember that we're doing this because the Governor is making us."

 

"Thank you."  She says as she hugs me.

 

As I hug her I realize how far she came from when I first met her.  At first she was a nice, sweet girl who felt so safe in Woodbury.  But now she's scared because she has to learn how to fight to survive.  And I'm gonna make sure she learns how to fight.  Because she can survive this world.  We all can survive this world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl see's something that puts him in a bad mood.

**Jack's POV**

 

I'm outside in the courtyard with Katie.  We are standing by the fence watching the walkers.  I look over at her and she's staring at them.

 

"Do you think they know what they're doing?"  Katie asked me.

 

"No."  I told her.  "I don't think that anything remains from there human selves.  I think that they die, and then the virus takes over there body."

 

"Yeah, you're probably right."  She said.  "Do you think life will ever go back to the way it was before?"

 

"I don't know.  If someone finds a cure then maybe."

 

"What do you think caused the virus?"

 

"I don't know.  If I had to guess probably some mad scientist trying to create immortality or something like that."

 

"So what's happening between you and Carl?"

 

"What do you mean?"  I asked.

 

"Well when you were describing him you made it seemed like you were always together.  But other than that 1 time you haven't really talked to him at all."

 

"He's just been busy."

 

"Ok, I just want to make sure that you 2 are still friends."  She said that as she looked at the ground.

 

"Are you ok?"  I ask.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine.  It's just I had a friend before everything happened."

 

"What happened?" 

 

"We got in a stupid fight because my parents were making us move here because my dad got a new job.  So we got in a stupid fight right before I left.  After that I tried to text her trying to apologize but she never answered.  I haven't spoke to her since.  And now that all this stuff happens she's probably..."

 

"You don't have to say it."  I say cutting her off.

 

"I just miss her."  She kept looking down and then started to cry.

 

"Come here."  I said as I give her a hug.  "I sure she knows how much cared about her.  And for all you know she could have survived this."

 

She pulls away.

 

"Thanks you."  She said with a smile. 

 

And then I feel her lips press against mine and realized that she's kissing me.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I stood there speechless.  I couldn't believe it.  I came out here to apologize to Jack about what I said to him earlier.  And now I'm standing here watching Jack and Katie kissing.  I felt a weird feeling in my stomach.  It was something I've never felt before.  I felt angry and sad at the same time.  But I have no idea why I'm feeling this way.  I finally snap out of it and realize that I'm still standing here watching them so I decided to just go back into the prison.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Later that evening everyone was in the courtyard.  I was sitting next to Katie and mom who was holding Judith.  Carl, Hershel and Beth were sitting at the table.  Then Rick comes in and Glenn and Maggie follow behind him. 

 

"When I met with the Governor he offered me a deal."  Rick said.  "He said...he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne."  I was shocked, then I realized that Michonne wasn't around and that I haven't seen her in a while.  "And I was going to do that to keep us safe.  But I changed my mind, and now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late."  I was really hoping that Daryl got there in time to save Michonne.  "I was wrong not to tell you and I'm sorry.  What I said last year that first night after the farm.  It can't be like that."  I remember mom telling me about that.  She said that Rick was talking about how this isn't a democracy or something like that.  "It can't.  What we do, what we're willing to do.  Who we are is not my call.  It can't be.  I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because...because we are the greater good.  We're the reason we're still here not me.  This is life and death.  How you live.  How you die.  It isn't up to me.  I'm not your Governor.  We choose to go, we choose to stay.  We stick together.  We vote.  We can stand and we can fight or we can go."  After that he walked out and left.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

It was the next day after dad told us everything what happened with this deal with the Governor and how he was going to trade Michonne but then decided not to.  I was in my cell packing up my bag.  And then I pull out a picture.  It was the picture of me, mom and dad that I got for Judith.  It's the one that Michonne helped me get when we ran into Morgan.  I stare at it.  Remembering all the good time the 3 of us used to have before the turn.  And how I realized that we won't be able to create memories like that anymore.  I put the picture back in the bag.  Then I find dad's sheriff's badge.  I take a moment to just look at it and then I put it in my pocket.  After that I zip up my back, grab my gun, put on my hat, and leave my cell.  I walk into the courtyard where some of the others are and get ready to pack my bag in the car.

 

"Carl."  Dad says as he grabs my arm trying to stop me.

 

But I pull away and ignore him and just keep walking.  Not wanting to talk to him.  I get to the trunk of the car and Beth helps me put my bag in.  Then I walk away.  I look over at Jack and Katie.  Jack smiles at me trying to cheer me up.  But I just glare at him and walk away.

* * *

Hershel, Beth, Judith, Katie, Jack and I were all hiding out in the forest.  Then we see one of the Governor's soldiers run to us.  Hershel, Jack and I all draw our guns.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, don't shot."  He said.

 

"Drop the weapon son."  Hershel told him.

 

"Sure, here."  He said.  "Take it."

 

I look back at the others and I see Katie holding Jack's hand.  Then I turn back to the boy and I pull the trigger.  Killing him.  After that the 6 of us make our way back to prison where we see the others.  Dad runs over to Beth who's holding Judith and kisses her head.  Then he gets down to hug me.

 

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury."  I tell him.

 

"Carl..."  He said.

 

"I did do my job out there."  I said.  "Just like all of you.  I took out one of the Governor's soldiers."

 

"One of his soldiers?"  Hershel asked.  "That kid running away, he stumbled across us."

 

"No he drew on us."  I told Hershel.

 

"I'm sorry you had to do that."  Dad told me.

 

"That's what I was there for."  I tell him.  "I'm going with you."

 

After that I walk away.

* * *

I was in the courtyard with everyone else.  I was sitting at one of the tables when dad comes over to me.

 

"Hershel told me about the boy you shot."  He said.

 

"He had a gun."  I tell him.

 

"Was he handing it over?"  He asked.

 

"He had just attacked us."

 

"Yeah.  Yes he had.  Was he handing it over?"  Dad asked a second time.

 

"I couldn't take the chance."  I tell him.  "I didn't kill the walker that killed Dale, look what happened."

 

"That is not the same thing..."

 

"You didn't kill Andrew.  And he came back and killed mom."  I told him.  "You were in a room with the Governor.  And you let him go.  And then he killed Merle.  I did what I had to do.  Now go, so he doesn't kill any more of us."

 

After that I stand up, dropping his sheriff's badge and walk back inside the prison.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I sit in my cell alone.  I'm thinking about Andrea.  I don't think I saw her attack the prison.  So if she was still at Woodbury maybe she escaped.  Maybe she's making her way here now.  Maybe Rick, Daryl and Michonne will bring her back.  I know that Andrea's a good person and I know that she can survive everything the Governor throws at her.  Then Carl walks by my cell.  I get up and walk out of my cell over to him.

 

"Hey."  I say to him.

 

He stops and turns around to me.

 

"What?"  He asks.

 

"Are you ok?"  I ask him.

 

"I'm fine."  He answers angrily.

 

He's been like this ever since I got here.  Always in a bad mood.  And every time he looks at me he just glares back at me.

 

"Did I do something wrong?"  I ask.

 

"No."

 

"Did I do something to upset you?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why are you being an asshole?"

 

"What did you just say to me?"

 

"Ever since I got here you've been in a bad mood.  When I found out that you were here I was so excited to see you again because you're my best friend.  And now that I'm here we can't even have a conversation without yelling at each other.  So either I did something wrong that you're not telling me or something crawled up your ass."

 

I couldn't even believe what I just said.  But it was too late to take it back now.

 

"You know what you're right."  He said.  "You did do something wrong."

 

"Well then can you tell me what it is so I can try to fix it."

 

"You came into my life."

 

After he said that he just turned around and made his way to his cell.  I stood there with my mouth wide open.  I couldn't believe he said that.  Did he really mean?  Or was he just mad about something?  I slowly walk back to my cell and sit down on my bed.  Still in shock from what he just told me.

 

"Are you ok?"  Katie asked.

 

"No."  I told her.  "I think I just lost Carl as a friend."

 

"What do you mean?"  She asks as she sits next to me.

 

"He seemed like he was in a bad mood like he's always been since I got here."  I start to tell her.  "So I ask him if I did something wrong and he said that it was because I came into his life."

 

"I'm sure he didn't mean that."  She said as she put her arm around me.

 

"Maybe he did."

 

"Don't say that.  You are a great person.  If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead or part of the Governor's army."

 

"Thanks."

 

I smile at her.  She smiles back at me.  Then she starts to lean in for a kiss.  But this time I lean in too and kiss her back.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Hershel, Beth, Carol, Katie, Jack and I all walk out of the prison and see that dad, Daryl and Michonne came back.  I see that they brought a bus with them.  Then I see people get out of the bus.  People I don't know.  Dad walks over to me.

 

"What is this?"  I ask him.

 

"They're gonna join us."  He tells me.

 

After that I just walk away.

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I see all these people get out of the bus so I walk over to Michonne.

 

"What happened?"  I ask her.

 

"These are the people from Woodbury."  She tells me.  "The Governor isn't there anymore and these people need a nice place to stay."

 

"So Woodbury is no more?  That's Great!  Does that mean Andrea came back too?"

 

After I ask that I look at Michonne and I already know the answer by her face.

 

"No, no, no, no, no.  Michonne please tell me that she's somewhere else, somewhere safe."  I can feel tears fall from my face.

 

Michonne doesn't say anything after that.  She just pulls me into a hug and I hug her back.  We both start to cry a little bit.  But after a few moments I pull away.

 

"Michonne."  I say wanting to ask her something

 

"What?"  She asks me.

 

"You are going to kill the Governor."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after the Governor's attack and the group turned the prison into a home. And Carl comes to a realization that could change everything.

**Carl's POV**

 

I wake up in my bed realizing that it's morning.  I let out a yawn and slowly get all my stuff together.  Once I'm all dressed I walk out to the fields where I see dad by the pig pen.

 

"You didn't wake me up."  I tell him.

 

"Cause I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flashlight."  He said, which may have been true.

 

I look in the pig pen and I see Violet sleeping in the corner.

 

"What's wrong with Violet?"  I asked dad.

 

"Carl, I told you not to name them."  He said.  "They're not piglets anymore, they're food."

 

"I just thought...you know...until..."  I start to say until I realize I have nothing to say.  "Ok."

 

"I don't know what's going on with her."  Dad said.  "Could be sick, could be nothing."

 

Dad made noise trying to get Violet's attention but she just stays there.

 

"Get better, Violet."  He said.  "C'mon let's get to it."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

I'm walking in the courtyard having my breakfast and Katie comes over to me.

 

"Morning."  She said as she pecked me on the cheek and sat next to me.

 

"Morning, you gonna get anything to eat?"  I ask.

 

"Maybe later.  I'm not that hungry right now."  She told me.

 

"Suit yourself."  I say as I continue to eat my breakfast.

 

"I still can't believe that we've been together for 6 months."

 

"I know."

 

A lot of things have happened for 6 months.  It's been 6 months since Katie and I started dating.  It's been 6 months since the Woodbury people came here.  It's been 6 months since the governor's attack.  It's been 6 months since Andrea died.  And it's been 6 months since Carl and I stopped talking to each other.  I look over in the field and I see Carl there with Rick.

 

"You 2 still haven't spoken, have you?"  Katie asked.

 

"No, we speak."  I said.  "Just not to each other."

 

"How long are you going to let this go on for?"

 

"Well we've been avoiding each other for half a year now.  Maybe we'll make if for a full year."

 

"Aren't you going to make the first move?"

 

"No."  I said.  "I've tried to talk to him when I first got here but he always turned it into a fight.  If he wants to talk to me then he has to come to me.  I'm done being the one to hunt him down."

 

"You can be so stubborn sometimes."  She said.

 

"Yeah I know."  I said.

 

"You're just lucky that's why I like you so much."  She said.  "I think Patrick might need some help with cooking the food.  I'm gonna go give him a hand.  Bye."

 

She pecked me on the cheek before she got up and went over to help Patrick with the cooking.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

I was at the pig pen feeding the pigs.  Dad was down by the garden with Hershel.  Hershel was teaching dad something about plants or whatever.  But then I hear a whistle.

 

"Let's go."  Dad said.

 

I ran down to the gate with dad and I could see Michonne riding Flame.  Dad pulls on the rope and I open up the gate so Michonne can get in.  Once she's in dad and I close the gate.  Then dad and I run over to see Michonne.

 

"We're glad to see you."  Dad said.

 

"Glad to see you too."  Michonne said.  "Somebody hit the jackpot."  She says as she pulls a stack of comics.

 

"No way!  Awesome!  Thank you."  I say to her.

 

"I get to read them when you're done."  She said to me.

 

After she gives me the comics I walk over to Flame and pet her.  I see Daryl come over on his motorcycle with cars following him.

 

"Well, look whose back."  Daryl said to Michonne.

 

"Didn't find him."  Michonne replied.

 

"Glad to see you're in 1 piece."  Daryl said.

 

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon."  Michonne said.  "It's worth a shot."

 

"70 miles of walkers, you might run into a few un-neighborly types.  Is it?"  Daryl replied.  "We're gonna go check out the big spot, the one I was talking about, just seeing."

 

"Yeah, I gotta go ahead and check the snares."  Dad said.  "I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

 

"I'll go."  Michonne told Daryl.

 

"You just got here."  I tell her.

 

"And I'll be back."  Michonne said.

 

Then she gets in one of the cars and drive off.

 

"Going to check the snares?"  I ask dad.

 

"I am."  Dad replied.  "You're not.  You have chores, read comics, maybe read books too.  Hang out with Patrick or Jack.  Maybe go to story time."

 

"Dad that's for kids."  I tell him.

 

"Yeah."  He said.  "Now brush her down."  He said as he kissed Flame.

 

I do as he says and start to brush Flame.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I was waiting around for Patrick.  Patrick and I made plans to hang out today so I'm waiting for him.  Then I see him walk over but I realize that he isn't alone.  He's with Carl.

 

"Hey Jack."  Patrick said.  "Is it cool if Carl hangs out with us too?"

 

"If it's cool with him, it's cool with me."  I say looking at Carl.

 

"It's cool with me."  Carl said.

 

"Cool."  Patrick said.  "So what should we do?"

 

The 3 of us stood there in silence.

 

"Hey Nick."  We hear voices say.

 

We look over to the fence and it's a 4 kids by the fence talking to walkers.

 

"You're naming them?"  Carl asked as he walked over to them so Patrick and I followed.

 

"Well one of them has a name tag so we thought all of them should."  Mika replied.

 

"They had names when they were alive."  Carl said.  "They're dead now."

 

"No they're not."  Lizzie said.  "They're just different."

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Carl asked.  "Ok, they don't talk, they don't think."

 

"They eat people."  I said.  "They kill people."

 

"People kill people."  Lizzie said.  "They still have names."

 

"Have you seen what happens?"  Carl asked.  "Have you seen someone die like that?"

 

"Yeah."  Lizzie answered.  "I have."

 

"They're not people and they're not pets."  Carl said.  "Don't name them."

 

"We're supposed to go read.  Come on."  Lizzie said.

 

I watch as they start to leave.  But Mika stays.

 

"Are you coming to story time later?"  Mika asked Patrick.

 

Both Carl and I look at him.

 

"Um yeah."  He answered.

 

"See you then."  Mika said with a smile as she walked away.

 

Carl and I look at each other and then back at Patrick.

 

"I go sometimes.  I'm immature.  You guys wouldn't dig it's for kids."  Patrick said.  "I'm gonna head up there too.  Catch you around young sirs."

 

And before we know it, it's just me and Carl.  Alone.

 

"So."  Carl started.  "You don't go to story time?" 

 

"No."  I answered.  "Why?"

 

"Well because your mom runs it."

 

"So?  Just because my mom runs it doesn't mean I want to listen to boring kid stories."  I tell him.  "So, why don't you wear your hat anymore?"

 

"Because it's not a farmer's hat."  He answered.

 

"Since when are you a farmer?"  I asked.

 

"Since my dad took away my gun because I shot that kid."

 

"He took away your gun because you shot one of the Governor's men?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know."  He told me.  "But he's my dad so I have to listen to him."

 

"That's true."

 

"So you really never thought about going to story time?"  Carl asked.

 

"Never."  I said.  "Why, do you want to go?"

 

"What?"  He said.  "No way.  Never.  That's for kids."

 

"Ok."  I told him.  "But if you want to go, I won't make fun of you for it.  Now I have chores to get to.  See ya."  I said as I walk away.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I thought about what everyone said about story time.  So I decided that maybe I'd go secretly check it out.  Just to see what it's like.  So I slowly and quietly sneak in.  I can hear Carol reading a book to them.  I get behind one of the book shelves.  Then I sneak closer so I can get a closer look.

 

"Ma'am can I take watch now?"  Luke asked.

 

"Yes Luke, you do that."  Carol answered.

 

He got up and made his way to the door.  Why would he have to keep watch?  I see Carol get up off the box she's sitting on and opens it.  She takes something out of it but I can't tell what it is.

 

"Today we are talking about knives."  Carol said.

 

Then I see the thing she was holding was some sort of knife set.  They were so many different knives in there.  Why would Carol be teaching the kids about knives in story time?

 

"How to use them, how to be safe with them and how they can save your life."  Carol told them.

 

"Ma'am may I be dismissed?"  Patrick asked.

 

"What is it?"  Carol asked him.

 

"I'm not feeling very well."  He tells her.

 

"Sometimes you're gonna have to fight through it."  Carol told him.  "What if you wind up out there, alone?  You just give up because you're feeling bad?"

 

"No it's just...I don't want to yack on somebody."  He tell her.

 

"Go."  Carol tells him.

 

So Patrick gets up from his chair and leaves.

 

"Ok, today we're gonna learn how to hold a knife."  Carol said.

 

I snuck to get a closer look.

 

"How to stab and slash and where to aim for."  Carol stops when she sees me.  "Please, don't tell your father."

 

I storm out of the room.  I couldn't believe what Carol was doing to these kids.  How she's lying to their parents about reading them stories but instead she's teaching them how to use knives.  She told me not to tell dad so he doesn't know.  Do the kid's parents know?  Does Jack know?  Should I tell him?  As I'm running out of the library I run into Jack.

 

"Are you ok?"  He asks me.

 

"I'm fine."  I tell him.

 

"Did you just come out of story time?" 

 

"Um kinda."

 

"Kinda?"

 

"Well I just stopped in to pick up a book in the library."

 

"Where's the book?"

 

"What?"

 

"The book that you went to get from the library."

 

I realize that I don't have a book with me and realize that I've been caught in my lie.

 

"I just went to check it out."  I tell him.  "I swear it's the first time I've done it."

 

"I don't care if you go to story time or not."  He tells me.

 

"Really?"  I ask.

 

"Yeah, it's not like it's going to change my opinion on you."

 

"So, I guess I'm a pretty bad liar."

 

"That and the fact that I know you don't read books, especially when you have a stack of comics in your cell."

 

"Yeah, I probably should have come up with a better lie."

 

"And one more believable."

 

"So where are you heading off to now?"  I ask him.

 

"Well I finished all my chores for the day so I'm probably gonna call it a day and head to my cell."

 

"Yeah me too."

 

We start to walk back to our cell block together.  It's been a quiet walk until he starts talking.

 

"So?"  He asked me.

 

"So what?"  I asked.

 

"So how was story time?"  He asked.

 

"Oh um..."  I didn't know what to say.  Should I tell him what Carol really does at story time?  Or should I lie and get more information from Carol first?  "It was what you'd expect."

 

"So boring huh?"  He asks.

 

"Pretty much."  I lied.

 

Then we make it to my cell.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow."  He said.

 

"Wait!"  I call out.

 

He stops and waits.  I go to my cell and pull out the comics I finishes last night.

 

"Michonne would kill me if she found out I was doing this.  But I finished these comic's last night and I was wondering if you'd want to read them."  I say as I hold out the comic's in my hand.

 

"Really?  Cool!  Thanks."  He said as he takes them.  "I'll give them back when I'm done."

 

"Actually you can give them to Michonne."  I tell him.

 

"Thanks."  He said as he walks back to his cell.

 

I go to my cell and lay down on my bed.  I look up above me thinking about today.  It was so weird how much Jack and I clicked today.  It's been 6 months since we last talked each other.  And it ended with me yelling at him saying how I blamed him for coming into my life.   The worst part was I didn't even mean it.  I don't even know why I said that.  I hope that both of us can just forget about that whole thing and be friends again.  Just like it used to be, just me and Jack.  Except it won't be Jack and I anymore.  It will never be just me and Jack again.  Because of Katie.  Ever since they started dating they have been inseparable.  And it makes me sick to my stomach.  I don't know why I feel this way but I don't like it.  But today he wasn't with Katie.  He was with me and we could talk like we use to.  And we hung out like we used to.  And today was one of the best days in a long time because we were together.  And when I was talking with him I never wanted it to end. I love hanging out with him.  I love spending time with him.  I love him.  Wait?  What?  What did I just...?  I love him?  I love him.  I love him!  But he's dating Katie.  Which means I can't love him.  I shouldn't even love him in the first place.  But I do.  I always have and I think I always will.  And I can't do anything about how I feel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sickness in the prison kills people causing them to turn.

**Carl's POV**

 

_I see Jack in the courtyard so I run over to him.  When I get closer to him I can see that he looks sad._

 

_"What's wrong?"  I ask him._

 

_"Katie broke up with me."  He told me._

 

_I couldn't help but smile and be happy after I heard him say that.  But then I look back at him and seeing how sad he is._

 

_"I'm sorry."  I tell him._

 

_"Don't be."  He said.  "I was going to break up with her anyway."_

 

_"Really?  Why?"   I asked._

 

_"Because I have my eye on someone else."  He told me._

 

_"Who?"  I asked._

 

_Then I feel him grab my hand and smile at me._

 

_"You."  He said._

 

_My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.  He starts to lean in so I do too.  Our lips slowly get closer and closer and then..._

 

"Carl, Carl."  I hear my dad say.

 

I open my eyes and realize that I'm in my bed in my cell and that that was all just a dream.

 

"Come on."  He said as he shut my curtain.

* * *

 

After dad came in to wake me up I got dressed.  Then dad and I make our way down to the field.

 

"Be careful out there."   Dad told Michonne.

 

Once again Michonne was going out again.  She has been determined to find the Governor and stab her katana through him.  Personally I want him dead too, but Michonne always goes out that she never has time to relax.

 

"Always am."  Michonne told dad.  "Any requests?  Books, comics, some stale m&m's?"

 

"You're the one who likes stale m&m's."  I told her.

 

"Then I'll defiantly be looking for some."  She said.  "I look for some stuff you like too.  Why don't you wear your hat anymore?"

 

"It's not a farming hat."  I told her just like I told Jack.  "See you soon?"

 

"Pretty soon."  Michonne said.

 

Then after Michonne leaves dad and I go to tend to the garden.  I look over at one of the gates and I see a pile of walkers at it.  And I see that there weight it causing the fence to shake.

 

"I think they only took out 1 cluster yesterday."  I tell dad.  "Probably gonna need more people today.  Maybe we could help?"

 

"I got other plans."  Dad answered.  "Involving dirt and cucumbers.  Keeping people feed."

 

"Well if you don't want to then maybe I could.  Could I?"  I asked.

 

"We have other plans."  He said as he gets up.  "That's what I should have said."

 

I watch as he goes over to the pig pen to feed the pigs.

 

"Dad.  I'm sorry."  I tell him.  "I've been trying."

 

"Yeah, I know."  He tells me.  "I'm proud."

 

"Dad, when can I have my gun back?"  I ask.

 

"Worms will give them some extra protein."  He said completely ignoring my question.

 

**BANG!!!  BANG!!!**

 

We heard 2 gunshots go off and we look at each other.

 

"Stay close."  Dad told me.

 

"CELL BLOCKS?!"  Maggie screamed from the guard tower.

 

"I DON'T KNOW!"  Dad screamed back.  "Get in the tower with Maggie, don't argue, GO!"

 

After that dad ran off to find out what's going on.  I hear Michonne whistle.  So I run to the gates instead to let her in.  I look at her and I see her struggling with walkers.  So I grab a Remington just as the 2 walkers tackle Michonne to the ground.  She kicks one off I shoot it.  Then Maggie comes down from the tower and opens up the gate.  Michonne kicks the walker off her having it get impaled and Maggie goes over to shoot it.

 

"Come here."  Maggie said to Michonne to help her in while I take in Flame.

 

We made our way to the courtyard.  Michonne has her arms around both me and Maggie.  We're helping her walk because she hurt her leg when she was battling those 2 walkers.  Then I see dad and start to run over to him.

 

"Hey, you might want to stay back, Carl."  He tried to tell me.  But I ignored him and continued running to give him a hug.

 

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't see you come out."  I tell him while I still hug him.

 

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm fine."  He told me.  "Back away."

 

"I had to use one of the guns by the gate."  I tell him as I step back.  "I swear I didn't want to."

 

"I was coming back."  Michonne said.  "I fell.  They came out and helped me."

 

"You alright?'  Dad asks Michonne.

 

Michonne nods.

 

"What happened in there?"  Maggie asked.

 

Then we see one of the residence carrying a dead body.

 

"Patrick got sick last night."  Dad told us.  "Some kind of flu that moves fast.  We think he died and attacked the cell block."  Then he looks at me.  "Look, I know he was your friend and I'm sorry.  He was a good kid, we lost a lot of good people."  Then he talks to Maggie.  "Glenn and your dad are ok, but they were in there.  You shouldn't get to close to anyone that might have been exposed.  At least for a little while."  When he said that I went back over to Maggie and Michonne.  "Carl, all of you."  After that Maggie and I continue to help Michonne.

* * *

 

Maggie and I took Michonne to Beth because Hershel was in a council meeting and Dr. S was checking on the sick people.  So after Michonne was with Beth I decided to go back to the corridor building a cross for Patrick.  Then Carol walks in.

 

"Did you know if Patrick was Catholic?"  I ask her.

 

"He said he was a practicing Atheist."  She told me.  "Did you tell your dad what you saw in the library yesterday?" 

 

"Nope."  I tell her.

 

"Are you going to tell him?" She asks.

 

I don't say anything because I don't know if I'm going to tell him or not.

 

"I have to keep teaching those kids to survive."  She said.  "You know that."

 

"Did you tell their parents?"  I ask.

 

"No."

 

"Are you gonna tell them?"

 

"If I do, maybe after this they'll understand but maybe they won't and I don't want to take that risk."

 

"That's between you and them."

 

"No."  She said as she sits down.  "It's between you and me.  If you tell your dad he'll tell them.  And like I said maybe they'll understand, maybe they won't."

 

"I don't want to lie to my dad."  I tell her.

 

"I'm not asking you to lie."  She told me.  "I'm asking you not to say anything."

 

"Does Jack know?"  I ask her.

 

"No."  She said.  "He doesn't."

 

"Are you going to tell him?"  I ask.

 

"No."  She tells me.

 

"Why?"  I ask her.

 

"Because I don't want him to be scared."

 

"Of what?  He knows how to fight and he isn't scared of walkers."

 

"Not scared of walkers."  She said.  "Scared of me.  If he found out that his mother was teaching kids how to fight, he'll be scared of me.  He still sees me at his nice, sweet mom.  I don't want to ruin that image for him."

* * *

I walk out to the field.  I go over to the pig pen and I see that dad is tearing it down.

 

"Not this time."  Dad told me.

 

Then I realize there are no pigs anymore.

 

"Do you think the pigs made him sick?"  I ask.

 

"Or we made the pigs sick."  He said.  "I think we should stay away from Judy for a while.  Just in case."

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

"I don't like it but..."

 

"I know, we have to protect her."  I said cutting him off.

 

"Yes we do."  He said.

 

"Hey dad?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Carol's been teaching the kids...how to use weapons."  I tell him.  "How to kill.  Their parents don't know.  She doesn't want you to know.  I think you should let her.  I know you're going to say it's not up to you but it can be."

 

He doesn't say anything.  He take fuel and pours it all over the pig pen.

 

"Dad?"  I ask.

 

"Thank you for tell me."  He said.

 

"Yeah."  I said.

 

"I won't stop her."  He told me.  "I won't say anything."

 

Then he lights a match and throws it in the pig pen lighting it on fire.

 

"Carl."  Dad said calling me over.

 

I walk over to him and he's knelling down at his toolbox.  Then he pulls out a rag and stands up.  He unwraps the rag reveling my gun.  Then he holds it out to me.  I take a moment to see what he's doing so I take the gun.  Then he takes out his own gun.  After that I make my way back to my cell.

* * *

 

I walk back into C-block and I see Jack in his cell reading the comic's I gave him yesterday.

 

"Hey."  He said as he lowered the comic.

 

"Oh, hey."  I said.  "How are you liking the comics?"

 

"They're good, thanks again."  He said.

 

"So did you hear what happened last night?"  I ask.

 

"You mean with Patrick?  Yeah, I heard.  I can't believe something like that happened over night."

 

"I know.  Especially since we were with him earlier."

 

"Hopefully we didn't catch what he had."  He said.

 

"Yeah."  I said.   "Anyway I'm gonna head back to my cell."

 

"See ya tomorrow."  He said.

 

"See ya."  I said.

 

I walked back to my cell and laid down in my bed.  I'm not sure if I can sleep tonight.  After what happened with Patrick, who knows what else could happen?  Someone could get sick tonight and turn.  And if they do I want to be ready and I know I will be since dad gave me back my gun.  I'm glad that dad trusts me enough to give me my gun.  Now I'll be ready if anyone turns.  I keep my gun under my pillow so I know I can grab it quick if something happens.  And I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

Right before I'm about to drift off into a deep sleep I hear a noise.  I grab my gun from under my pillow and slowly get up.  I pull open the curtain and walk out and aim my gun.  But then I see Katie.

 

"Katie?"  I ask.  "What are you doing?"

 

"Um I couldn't sleep."  She said.  "And I was going to see if Jack was awake.  Did I wake you?"

 

"Uh sorta.  I thought you were a walker."  I said as I put my gun away.

 

"Sorry."  She said.  "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Yeah."  I said.

 

I see her walk away and goes to Jack's cell.  Then I walk back into mine, put my gun under my pillow again and lay down.  I hate being in love.  I hate feeling the way I do.  I wish I didn't feel this way.  I wish I could stop it.  I wish it was Katie instead of Patrick.  What am I talking about?  I don't mean that.  At least I hope I don't.  Even though with her gone it would make everything a whole lot easier for me.  But life isn't easy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl shares a room with Jack in the office block and they talk.

**Carl's POV**

 

I'm in my cell packing my bag.  Dad came in and told me that I have to go to the office block.

 

"It's for your own good."  Dad tells me. 

 

"I'm fine."  I tell him.  "I don't want to be locked away with a bunch of kids."

 

"I need you in there."  He said.  "Keeping an eye on Judith and everybody else.  Making sure they're safe.  If anyone gets sick you let me know."

 

"What if they already turn when I find them?"  I ask.

 

"You don't fire, unless you absolutely need to."  He tells me.

 

"But you know I might need to, right."  I said to him.

 

I walk out of my cell and make my way to the office block.  I get into the office block and find one of the empty rooms.  I take out one of the new comics that Michonne brought for me.  Then I hear a knock on my door so I go to open it and I see Jack.

 

"Hey."  Jack said.

 

"Hey."  I said.  "What's up?"

 

"I was just wondering if I could stay here with you?"  He asked.  "I mean all the other rooms are already taken and I'd rather be in a room with you then with some little kids I barely know."

 

"Yeah, sure."  I said.  "I'm sure there's enough room."

 

"Thanks."  He said.

 

He brings in his bag and puts it down.

 

"So, you're not infected are you?"  I ask.

 

"No."  He said.  "I feel fine.  What about you?"

 

"I'm good."

 

"Is Judy ok?"

 

"Yeah, she's in one of the rooms.  Beth is taking care of her."  I tell him.  "How's Katie?"

 

"She's fine.  She's in one of the rooms with Mika.  Because I think Lizzie got sick."

 

"Oh."

 

"My mom went to check on her in A-block to make sure she's doing well."

 

"Ok, well I'll be right back."  I said as I stand up.

 

"Where are you going?"  He asks me.

 

"I'm just going to make sure that everyone's ok.  My dad told me too."

 

"Mind if I come?"  He asks.

 

"Come on."  I said.

 

So Jack and I leave our room and go around the office block.  We walk in the hall we see Hershel heading towards the exit.

 

"Where are you going?"  I ask Hershel.

 

"I'm down here away from y'all.  Because you kids are supposed to stay away from me."  Hershel replied.

 

"I've been walking the halls."  I tell him.  "My dad told me to look out for everyone."

 

"Well you should keep your distance."  He told us.

 

"You're walking towards the exit."  I tell him.

 

"I need to go out there."  He told us.

 

"To the cell blocks?"  I ask.

 

"To the woods."  He answered.

 

"So you're sneaking out."  I said.

 

"Don't need anyone worrying about me and I damn sure don't want someone telling me I can't go."  He said.

 

"I can't just let you go out in the woods by yourself."  I tell him.

 

"Let me?"  He asked.

 

"I can't stop you."  I said.  "But I'll have to tell my dad."

 

"Well go ahead then."  He said.  "I'll be out there by the time you find him."

 

He starts to walk away so we follow him.

 

"Hershel."  I call out to him.

 

He stops and turns around.

 

"If you have to go then I have to come with you."  I tell him.

 

"What?"  Jack asked.

 

"Carl..."

 

"I have to."  I said cutting Hershel off.

 

Hershel let out a sigh.

 

"Come on then."  Hershel said as he walked out the door.

 

I start to follow him.

 

"Carl."  Jack says as he grabs my arm.  "You're supposed to stay here."

 

"I can't let Hershel go out there alone."  I tell him.

 

"But I can't let you go out there either."  He told me.

 

"Look, just stay here and keep an eye on things."  I tell him.  "If someone gets sick then go find my dad and tell him immediately."

 

"But Carl..."

 

"I have to go out there.  I have to protect Hershel."

 

"But..."

 

"Just do another lap around then head back to our room.  I'll be back before you know it."

 

And with that I walk out the door following Hershel into the woods.

* * *

 

I'm out in the woods with Hershel.  He's over by a bush picking up herbs and berries to help the sick people.  I'm behind him, on guard, making sure that nothing sneaks up on us.

 

"When did your dad give it back?"  Hershel asked talking about my gun.

 

"Yesterday."  I tell him.  "After everything happened."

 

"You've grown a lot these last few months.  There's a responsibility about you.  I think it's done you good to step back."

 

"Yeah.  It's alright.  It can't be like that all the time."

 

"I would have been fine on my own.  It's peaceful out here.  These last couple of days it might be safer outside those walls than in.

 

"No we're not."  I said.

 

I gesture over to Hershel and we see a tent that looked like it been attacked.  I hold my gun up ready to shoot if anything attacks us.  Then I hear growling.  I look over and I see a walker laying under a tree.  I lower mu gun when I realize it can't move because it has a big branch under it.

 

"Let's rap this up."  Hershel said.

 

But then we heard more growling from behind us.  We turn around and we see a walker come from behind a tree.  I look down and see that it has some metal thing around its leg.  I walk towards it getting ready to shoot.

 

"Don't."  Hershel said.  "You don't need to."

 

I lower my gun.

 

"It's so peaceful."  Hershel said.

 

"It was."  I said.  "Can't be like that all the time."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

I'm waiting in my room for Carl to come back.  I just got back from checking up on the others.  Carl said he would be back in no time but he's been gone for what feels like forever.  Then I hear the door open and Carl comes in.

 

"What the hell took you so long?"  I ask.  "Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine."  He tells me.  "No need to worry."

 

"Where's Hershel?"  I ask.

 

"He's in A-block helping the sick people."  He responds.

 

"Are you sure you're ok?"

 

"Yes.  I didn't get bit or scratched.  A walker didn't even touch me."

 

"Good."

 

I sit down and pick up a comic and Carl does the same.  We sit reading our comics for a few minutes.  Except I stopped reading my comic and I'm thinking.  I'm thinking about what Carl said to me 6 months ago.  I know he didn't mean it but I want to know why he said it.  Except lately we've been getting along great and I'm scared that if I bring it up he might get mad again.  But I have to know why he said that.

 

"Carl, can I ask you something?"  I asked.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

I take a deep breath.

 

"Remember 6 months ago."  I said.  "When we got in a fight.  And you said that it was my fault that I came into your life.  I want to know why you said that."

 

"Oh."  He said.  "You remember that?"

 

"Yeah."  I said.  "I'm not mad at you or anything.  I just want to know why you said that."

 

"Because....because you were supposed to be dead."

 

"But I'm not."

 

"But you were!  Or at least I thought you were."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"After the farm when we couldn't find you, we thought you were dead.  And then 9 months later somehow you came back to life.  I spent 9 months trying to get over the fact that my best friend died.  And it took me 9 months to finally stop grieving over you.  And then you come back after 9 months and I couldn't believe it.  You weren't supposed to be alive.  You were supposed to be dead because I spent all that time grieving over you.  I didn't want you to be alive, because if you did you'd be back in my life.  And if you came back in my life then I would start to care about you again.  And if I started caring about you again and if something happened then I would have to go through the whole thing all over again.  And I'm not sure if I could go through that again."

 

I finally understood why he was so mad at me when I first came here.  He didn't want to lose me again.  I didn't know it was so hard for him to deal with me dying, or thought I died.

 

"Carl, you're not gonna lose me.  I'm not gonna let that happen."

 

"You don't know that."

 

"You're right.  I don't know that.  But I do know that if something does happen to me I don't want you to be sad that I'm gone."

 

"But if you were to..."

 

"If something happens to me I don't want you to be sad that I'm gone.  I want you to continue to fight and don't let my death make you weak."

 

"I don't know if I can survive this world without you."

 

"You survived 9 months without me.  You can survive anything."

 

"No I can't.  I need you with me.  You make me stronger.  I don't know if I can survive without you."

 

"I care about you too.  But you can't say that.  If something happens to me I would want you to keep going."

 

"I don't just care about you."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I-I..."

 

"What?"

 

"I-I..."

 

"Come on, tell me."

 

"I-I can't."

 

"Why?  Why not?  You can't just not me.  I have the right to know!"  I said angrily.

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."  He said.

 

"Fine."  I said.

 

I stand up and start packing my stuff back in my bag.

 

"Where are you going?"  He asked me.

 

"If you can't be honest with me and tell me the truth, then I can't stay here with you."

 

"But where are you gonna go?"

 

"I'll see if I can stay with Katie and Mika."

 

"Wait, please don't leave."

 

"Sorry but I've given you enough chances."

 

I finish backing up my bag.  I walk to the door and wrap my hand around the doorknob.

 

"I love you."

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Did I just say that?  Did that just come out of my mouth?  Maybe he didn't hear me.  But I know he did.  He stops and slowly turns around looking at me.  I just stare down at the ground, not able to look him in the eye.

 

"What did you just say?"  He asked even though he knew exactly what I said.

 

"Uh I think I said I love you."  I mutter.

 

"You love me?"  He asks.

 

I slowly nod my head.

 

"What do you mean by love me?"

 

"Um like the same way Glenn and Maggie love each other."

 

"But Glenn and Maggie are married?"

 

"I know."  I said still looking down at the ground.

 

"How long have you know?"

 

"I figured it out the night Patrick died.  But I think I may have felt this way long before then."

 

I didn't even know how it happened but suddenly we were right in front of each other.  I get my eyes off the ground and look him in the eyes.

 

"So what do we do now?"  He asked.

 

"I don't know."  I answered.

 

We stare at each other.  We don't stop staring.  We're so close to each other I can hear him breathing.  I can feel my heart beating at a rapid pace.  I see him lean in and I start to too.  Our lips get closer and closer.  I was scared this was going to be another dream and dad was going to wake me up.  But this wasn't a dream.  This was real.  I could feel our lips meet.  We were kissing.  It was perfect.  I have never felt like this before.  It was a feeling that I never wanted to go away.

 

**Jack's POV**

 

It was perfect.  I didn't want it to stop.  This felt like something new, something I've never felt before.  Even with Katie.  Katie!  She's my girlfriend.  And here I am kissing someone else.  I can't do that to her.  So I pull away stopping the kiss.

 

"I-I'm sorry."  Carl said.

 

"It's Katie."  I tell him.  "I can't do this.  Not while Katie and I are still together."

 

"I'm sorry, this is my fault.  I should have never said anything.  Can we just pretend that..."

 

"I said we can't do this while Katie and I are still together.  But after I break up with her, then maybe we can continue."

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Did he just say what I think he just said?  Did he just say he was going to break up with Katie?  Oh my god I feel like I'm going to explode.  I feel like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest.

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

He smiles at me and I watch as he leaves and shuts the door.  I can't believe what just happened.  The fact that this isn't even a dream and that this is really happening is incredible.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

I make my way to Katie and Mika's room.  I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.  After a few seconds Katie opens the door.

 

"Hey."  She said smiling.

 

"Hey."  I said.  "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

 

"Sure, wanna come inside?"

 

"Actually can was talk in the hall.  I don't want Mika to eavesdrop."

 

"Ok."  She stepped out in the hall with me and shut the door behind her.  "What's up?"

 

"Um I'm not sure how to tell you this."

 

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

 

"Ok."  I said as I take a deep breath.  "I don't think we should be together anymore."

 

"What?"  She asks.

 

"I think we should break up."

 

"What?"  She said with tears in her eyes.  "Why?  Is there someone else?"

 

I nod.

 

"Who?"

 

I stare down at the ground trying to avoid her question.

 

"Who?  Jack, please, you at least owe me that."

 

I take another deep breath.  "It's Carl."

 

"Carl?  But I thought you 2 weren't even friends anymore?"

 

"Look, Katie, I'm sorry but..."

 

"Did you know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

"Did you know you liked him when we first started dating?"

 

"I knew that I wanted to be with him as a friend.  But I know realize that it was more than that."

 

"Were you just using me to get him jealous?"

 

"Katie, no, of course not."

 

I looked at her and she was looking down at her feet.  She looks like she was trying not to cry.

 

"Katie I'm..."

 

**SLAP!!!**

 

I can feel a red mark grow on my cheek after she slapped me.

 

"Screw you, asshole!"  She yelled crying as she slammed the door going back to her room.

 

I rub my cheek as I walk back to my room.  When I enter my room I see Carl sitting there waiting for me.

 

"So, how did it go?"  He asked.

 

"She slapped me." I told him.

 

"Aw, I'm sorry."  He said as he rubs my cheek.

 

I look him in the eyes and he looks back at me.  I smile at him and he smiles back.  Then I lean in to kiss him and he kisses me back.  As I kiss him I realize there is a big difference between kissing him and kissing Katie.  When I kissed Katie it was something she wanted.  But with kissing Carl it's something that we both want.  I now realize that Carl and I belong together and I'm not going to let anything or anyone break us apart.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Jack talk about what happened between them.

**Carl's POV**

 

I was in my cell block reading one of my comic.  Then Jack comes in.

 

"Hi."  I said to him.

 

"Hi."  He said.

 

"Where were you?"  I asked.

 

"I was with my mom."  He said.  "She went out on a run with your dad."

 

"Do you know when they'll be back?"  I ask.

 

"Maybe later today.  Tomorrow at the latest."

 

"So, when they get back, do you think we should tell them?"

 

"I think we should."

 

"Good."  I smile and kiss him.  "So what exactly are we?"

 

"I don't know.  What do you want us to be?"

 

"I don't know.  What do you want us to be?"

 

"I don't know.  What do you want us to be?"

 

"I don't know.  What do you want us to be?"

 

"Ok."  He said.  "We could do this all day."

 

"You're right."  I told him.  "I guess...if you want to...we could be boyfriends?"  I said quietly.

 

"I think that's a great idea."  He said as we shared a kiss.

* * *

 

I'm sitting in my room next to Jack.  He feel sleep reading one of the comics I gave him.  I'm in the middle of reading one when I hear something.

 

"Carl?"

 

Was that dad?

 

"Carl?"

 

That is dad.  I get up and leave my room and follow his voice.

 

"Carl?"

 

I turn the corner and I find him.

 

"You ok?"  I ask him.

 

"I was gonna ask you that."  He said.

 

"We're fine."  I told him.

 

"No one's sick?"  He asked.  "You didn't have to do anything?"

 

"Haven't had to use my gun dad."  I tell him.

 

"And Judith?"

 

"She's with Beth."

 

"Good."  He said as he takes of bags.  "We found some food on the run."  He slides on of the bags across the room to me.  "There's a bunch of fruit leather in there, just have everybody brush their teeth after."

 

"Can we come out soon?"  I asked.

 

"Not just yet."  He said.

 

"Dad, I was around you when you were in the middle of it and I was around Patrick.  I didn't get it."  I tell him.  "I can help you."

 

"Thanks but I need you to stay here."

 

"I will but dad, you can't keep me from it."

 

"From what?"  He asked.

 

"From what always happens."  I told him.

 

"Yeah, maybe."  He said.  "But I think it's my job to try."

 

After that he walked out of the office block.  I made my way back to my room and see that Jack woke up.

 

"Where were you?"  He asked me.

 

"I was talking to dad."  I told him.

 

"They're back?"  He asked.  "Did you tell him?"

 

"No."  I told him.  "I think we should tell them together."

 

"Was my mom with him?"  He asked.

 

"No."  I tell him.

 

"Oh.  She's probably just checking on Lizzie."  He tells me.  "Making sure she's ok and everything."

 

"Yeah."  I said.  "I'm sure she'll come to check up on you when she's done with Lizzie."

 

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Later that night I heard gunshots going off.  Then I hear dad calling my name so I leave my room and go to him.

 

"I heard gun shots."  I tell him when I find him.

 

"I need your help."  He told me.

 

I don't hesitate to follow him.  He leads me outside to the fence.  He told me that he needed me to help him keep up the fence because the walkers were starting to knock it down.  So I start to hammer one of the stakes dad's holding into the ground.

 

"You think they're ok?"  I ask talking about the people in A-block.

 

"If things were going bad we would have heard more shots.  Maggie would have gotten us."  He replied.  "We have to do this."

 

"Let's do it."  I said as we start working on another stake.

 

"I got it."  Dad said trying to lift it on his own.

 

"Let me help."  I told him.

 

He lets me help him and together we're able to put the stake up.  He smiles at me.

 

"Alright, set it down."  Dad told me and I did.

 

We stop when hear a snapping sound.  We both look over at one of the stakes that snaps.  When it does dad and I run over to it trying to support it ourselves.  Then another stake snaps and the gate collapses.

 

"RUN!!!"  Dad screamed.

 

I do what he said and start running.  I turn around and see him trying to fight off some walkers.

 

"DAD, COME ON!!!"  I screamed.

 

He catches up to me and we manage to make it inside the tower.  When he gets in he shuts the door behind us.  We exit through the other door of the tower.  We could see them start to bang on the fence trying to get to us.

 

"Dad, what do we do?"  I ask him.

 

"Maybe I can back the bus up against the fence."  He said.

 

"Will it hold?"  I asked.

 

"Come, on."  He said as he pulls me away.

 

We run to the carts full of guns.

 

"Pockets."  He said as he gave me cases of ammo, so I put it in my pocket.  "Here."   He said as he hands me a M4A1 and gets one for himself.  "You got it?"

 

"Yep."  I answered.

 

"Alright listen to me."  He said.

 

"Alright."  I said.

 

"Magazine goes in here.  Release is here."  He told me as he demonstrated.  "Make sure it latches.  Pull back the operating rod and rounds feed up.  Keep squeezing the trigger for rapid fire, ok?"

 

"Alright."  I told him.

 

He stops me and looks me in the eye.

 

"You shoot or you run."  He said.  "Don't let them get close, ok?'

 

I nod and run to the walkers.  When we get there the walkers have already knocked down the fence.  Dad and I start firing our guns.  Watching the walkers drop 1 by 1.  It's headshot after headshot.

 

"BACK UP!!!"  Dad screamed as we both take a few steps back to reload. 

 

But a walker gets too close to dad so he hits the walker with his gun.  I see the walker fall on the ground and start to get up, so I shoot it in the head, killing it.  I toss him ammo for his gun.  Then I start to walk closer to the walker as I shoot them down.  We continue to fire.  All I can hear is the sound of gunshots and walkers moaning.  I didn't even realize that Jack came over to help.  He didn't say anything, he just picked up a gun and started firing.  After all the walkers are we stop shooting and we walk over to the dead walker bodies.  We make sure that they are all dead, and if they're not then we stab them in the head.

 

"Why did you come out here?"  Dad asked Jack.

 

"I heard gunshots and saw that Carl was gone."  He said.  "And I wanted to help."

 

"Next time..."

 

"Dad."  I said cutting him off.  "Everything's gonna be ok."  I tell him as I see the van approach the prison.

 

I run over to the gate and Jack and dad follow me.  I open the gate and the van drives in.

 

"Sasha?  How's Sasha?"  Tyreese asked.

 

"I don't know."  Dad told him.  "I'm sorry."

 

"Well, get in there."  Daryl told Tyreese.  "We got this."

 

We watch as Tyreese runs to A-block to check on Sasha.  Then dad, Jack and I help Michonne, Daryl and Bob take the supplies to Hershel.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

The next morning I walk out into the courtyard.  I see that Michonne is loading the dead walker bodies.  I see Rick walking down to the garden so I go over to him.

 

"Hey, Rick?"  I said.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

"Yesterday you came back from a run with my mom.  But I've looked everywhere for her but I can't find her.  Do you know where she is?"  I asked.

 

"When your mom and I were out on our run something happened."

 

"Is she..."

 

"No."  He cuts me off.  "She just found a lead on where we could get more supplies.  So she suggested that she stays out for a while.  She has a car and supplies and she'll be back soon."

 

"Ok."  I said.  "Thank you."

 

"Hey!"

 

Rick and I turn around to see Carl running towards us.

 

"You didn't wake me up."  He said.

 

"I thought I'd let you sleep in."  Rick told him.

 

"I should help."  Carl said.

 

"Good."  Rick said.  "I've got to go talk to Daryl."

 

"Right now?"  Carl asked.

 

I could tell by the look on his face and how he said that that he wanted to spend time with his dad.

 

"Well, I'm gonna go see if anyone needs help with anything."  I said.  "See ya later."

 

I start to walk away.  I turn around to see Rick walk over to the garden with Carl instead of going to talk to Daryl.  I smile.  I'm glad that Carl is spending more time with his dad.  I just hope mom comes back soon so I can spend time with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face comes to the prison, causing a separation in the group.

**Jack's POV**

 

I was in C-block with Beth.  She was cradling Judith in her arms.  Beth has always taken such good care of Judith.  She's like her personal babysitter.  I mean sure we all take care of her every once in a while.  But Beth never passes up an opportunity to be with Judith.

 

"She's getting really big, isn't she?"  Beth asked.

 

"Yeah she is."  I answered.

 

"She looks like Lori."  She told me.

 

"She looks like Carl too."  I added.

 

Looking down at Judith made me happy.  She was our future.  She was our hope that there can still be happiness and innocence in this world.  Then Carl walks in.

 

"Hey."  He said.

 

"Hey."  Beth and I said to him.

 

"How's Judy?"  Carl asked.

 

"She's good."  Beth replied.  "She just got up from her nap."

 

"That's good."  He said.

 

Then Maggie walks in.

 

"Hey guys."  Maggie said to us.

 

"Hey."  We said to her.

 

"What're you doing?"  Beth asked her sister.

 

"I'm just getting water for Glenn."  She said.  "Him and everyone else from A-block is feeling a lot better."

 

"That's good."  Beth said.

 

During that whole conversation Carl and I couldn't stop smiling at each other.  It's moments like this that I'll cherish forever.  With the sickness going away I think that everything is finally going to be ok again.

 

**BOOM!!!**

 

We all look at one another after hearing that explosion.  It sounded like it shook the entire prison.  Lizzie and Mika come running in looking worried right as Carl runs out.

 

"What was that?"  Lizzie asked.

 

"We're gonna find out."  Maggie said as she followed Carl.

 

"Stay here and watch Judith."  Beth told them and she runs out with me right behind her.

 

The four of us run out of the cell block and into the courtyard along the fence.

 

"GET BACK!!!"  Rick screamed as he ran out of the tombs with Daryl and Tyreese.

 

They came running over to us along the fence.  All of us were looking at what was outside the prison.  It was a giant tank with all these other cars surround it.  Standing on top of the tank was a man.  I couldn't tell who it was because he was too far away.

 

"Rick!"  I hear the man say.  His voice sounded familiar.  "Come down here!"  No.  It can't be.  "We need to talk."

 

It's the Governor.  I couldn't believe it.  After 6 months with him gone I just assumed and hoped that he got attacked by walkers or something.  I mean Michonne spent almost every day going out there looking for him to get revenge for what he did to Andrea.  But now here he is.  Alive.  With an army.  And a tank.

 

"IT'S NOT UP TO ME!"  Rick yelled down to him.  "THERE'S A COUNCIL NOW!  THEY RUN THIS PLACE!"

 

"Is Hershel on the Council?"  The Governor asked.

 

After he says that I can see a woman go to the passenger seat of one of the cars.  Then I see her pull out Hershel from the car.  He had his hand tied behind his back.  I couldn't believe it.  They kidnapped Hershel.  I see that woman walk over and put Hershel down on his knees in front of the tank.  I don't even have to look over to Maggie and Beth to tell that they're heartbroken by what they're seeing.

 

"What about Michonne?"  He asked.  "Is she on the council too?"

 

Then a man brings Michonne out too, also with her hands tied behind her back.  The man puts Michonne down on her knees right next to Hershel.

 

"I DON'T MAKE DECISIONS ANYMORE!"  Rick yelled to the Governor.

 

"You're making the decisions today, Rick."  The Governor told him.  "Come down here let's...let's have that talk."

 

I see Rick look over at Daryl and Daryl nods.  Then he goes over to Carl and puts his hand on his neck.  He says something very faint that I can't hear.  But Carl nods.  Then Rick opens the gate and starts walking down to the Governor.

 

"We can't take them all on."  Daryl said.  "We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned.  We ain't got the numbers no more.  When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?"

 

"Day before we hit the big spot."  Sasha told him.  "We were running low on rations then, lower now."

 

"Yeah, we'll manage."  Daryl said.  "Things go south, everyone heads for that bus.  Let everybody know."

 

"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad?"  Tyreese asked.  "How long do we wait?"

 

"As long as we can."  Daryl told him.

 

Rick finally goes to down and starts talking to the Governor.  I don't know what they're saying.  I look over to Carl and he looks over to me.  I can tell that he's worried.  But he puts on a brave face.  And so do I.  I feel a gun tap my hand.  I look over and it's Daryl handing me a gun.  I take it realizing that everyone else got one too.  I take aim and so does everyone else.

 

"We got to do something."  Carl said.

 

"Your dad's got it."  Daryl said. 

 

"They're talking."  Carl said.  "We could kill the Governor right now."

 

"From 50 yards?"  Daryl asked.

 

"I'm a good shot."  Carl said.  "I could end this right now."

 

"Yeah, or you could start something else."  Daryl said.  "You gotta trust him."

 

I look at Carl and I can tell he wants to kill the Governor.  He wants to kill him right here, right now.  And so do I.  I keep thinking that 1 perfect shot, will be all it'll take to end it.  But then I think that 1 wrong shot and Hershel and Michonne could be dead.  And I don't think I could take that chance.  I lose my train of thought when I see the Governor hop down form the tank, grab Michonne's katana and place it on Hershel's neck.  Maggie and Beth start to cry a little bit.  I just grip my gun.  Ready to shoot when I have to.

 

"You...you in the ponytails."  Rick said.  "Is this what you want?  Is this what any of you want?"

 

"What we want, it what you got.  Period."  One of the men said.  "Time for you to leave asshole."

 

"Look I fought him before."  Rick said.  "And after we took in his old friends.  They've become leaders in what we have here.  Now you put down your weapons, walk though those gates, you're one of us."  I can see the Governor is thinking about what Rick is saying.  "And nobody dies.  Everyone is alive right now.  Everyone who's made it this far.  We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive.  But we can still come back.  We're not too far gone.  We get to come back.  I know, we all, can change."

 

As Rick was saying that I see the Governor slowly pull Michonne's katana away from Hershel's neck.  I can't believe that the Governor is actually thinking about it.  This could end the war between us.  This could end everything.  This could keep the human race alive.

 

"Liar."

 

That one word that the Governor whispered sounded like a scream that's ringing in my ears.  He pulls Michonne's katana up and swings it chopping it to Hershel's neck.  I watch in horror as blood stains flow down his shirt.  I can hear the screams coming from Maggie and Beth.

 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Rick screams as he makes the first shot.

 

After that everyone starts to open fire.  I can hear Maggie and Beth crying as they firing there weapons.  I keep on firing making sure not to hit Michonne or Hershel.  Until I realize that Michonne disappeared sometime in the middle of all the gunfire.  I watch as the people I'm shooting at fall dead to the ground.  Then the tank starts to knock down the fences.  I now know that the prison isn't our home anymore.  But instead it's a battle field.  I watch as the tank fires at the prison.  I can hear buildings explode from behind me.  I stop firing and I make my way over to the bus like Daryl said.  As I get there I see Maggie and Beth taking cover from behind the bus and join them.

 

"Go, go!  Come on!"  Beth yelled.

 

"Glenn's in there.  I have to get him."  Maggie said.

 

"I'm going with you."  Beth said.

 

"Me too."  I told her.

 

"You 2, get these people on the bus."  Maggie told us.  "Be ready to drive, I'll be right back."

 

"What if you're not?"  Beth asked.

 

"Then you have to go without us."  Maggie said.

 

"I won't go without you."  Beth said.

 

"Beth, Beth, get these people on the bus, ok?  It's your job, we've all got jobs to do."  Maggie said.

 

She hands Beth her gun and runs off.  After Maggie's gone Beth runs to the prison.

 

"Beth!"  I scream to her.

 

"I have to find Judith!"  She yells back to me.

 

I see people come over and I help them get on the bus making sure they're all ok.  After a while Maggie and Glenn comes in.

 

"BETH!!!"  Maggie screamed.  "Where's Beth?!?!"

 

"She went to find Judith."  I told her.

 

"Where?"  Maggie asked.

 

"In the prison."  I said.

 

"We'll find her."  Glenn said.  "She'll be ok."

 

"No."  Maggie told him.

 

"What?  No, you're not going by yourself."  Glenn told her.

 

"I'll be right back."  She told him and she runs off.

 

"Maggie."  Glenn said.  "She can't go by herself.  I have to go with her."

 

"No."  I told him.  "You're still sick.  I will, just stay here."

 

I run off to find Maggie.  I see her crouched behind a car with Sasha and Bob.  I run over to them just as Bob gets shot in the shoulder.

 

"Look inside my shirt."  Bob said.  "Check my back for an exit wound."

 

We check his back.

 

"Yeah."  Sasha said.

 

"That's good, we can treat it."  Bob said.

 

"Not here."  Sasha said.

 

"Stay down, we'll find someplace safe."  Maggie said.

 

We all look over and we watch as the bus drives away.

 

"We'll figure it out, come on."  Sasha said.

 

We all help Bob get up on his feet.  The four of us follow the bus leaving the prison.  The only thoughts I had in my head were where is mom and is she ok, where is Carl and is he ok and where are we going and will we be ok.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

I'm running around looking for everyone.  Dad, Judy, Jack, Michonne.  But I couldn't find any of them.

 

"CARL!"  I hear dad scream so I run over to see where he is.

 

I see 2 walkers in my way and I shoot both of them down and I run over to him to hug him.  He looks like shit.  He was covered in blood and cuts and bruises and looked weak that I think he was having trouble walking.  I can hear him crying as we hug.

 

"Judith?"  He said as he pulls away.  "Where is she?"

 

"I don't know."  I tell him.

 

We continue to walk with his arm around me.  Then we look over and we see Judith's carrier.  As we get closer to it we see that Judith isn't in it.  But all that's inside of it is blood.  I look over at dad crying again.  I look over at a walker so I take out my rifle and shoot it.  I shoot it over and over and over again until I'm out of bullets.

 

"CARL!  CARL!!!!"  Dad yelled as he raps his arms around me stopping me from shooting.

 

When he does that I couldn't hold it back anymore so I let out all my tears and cry.  I couldn't believe that Judith was dead.  Hershel was dead.  They were all dead.  Bob, Tyreese, Sasha, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Daryl, Michonne, Jack.  They were all dead.  Dad and I walk away leaving the prison forever.  We make it out of the prison.  Which was our home.  But now we have no home.  We have no people.  We have no family.  We have nothing.

 

"Don't look back Carl."  Dad said.  "Just keep walking."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl deals with losing the prison.

**Carl's POV**

 

I'm walking on a path with dad.  Well I'm not really with dad since he's too weak to keep up with me.  But I don't care.  We have nowhere to go.  We lost our home.  We lost our family.  We lost everything.  And it was all because of dad.

 

"Carl.  Slow down."  Dad said.

 

I ignore him and keep walking.  Not wanting to talk to him.

 

"Carl.  STOP!"  Dad screamed.

 

So I did.

 

"We need to stay together."  He tells me.  "We've got to find a place, food, supplies."  Then he finally catches up to me.  "Hey."  He said placing his hand on my shoulder.  "We're gonna be..."

 

He stops when he looks at me.  I'm glaring at him.  Giving him a look that pretty much says 'you're lying and you know it.'  So I shake his hand off my shoulder and continue to walk. 

* * *

 

We keep walking until we come across a restaurant.  We walk up to the door, I have my gun aimed.

 

"Wait outside, ok?"  Dad said.  "Keep watch."

 

"You keep watch."  I tell him.  "You can barely stand, I'm not going to let you go in there alone."

 

"Excuse me?"  He asked.

 

"We've done this before."  I tell him.  "I'm gonna help you clear it.  You should just let me do it by myself."

 

Dad gives me a look.  Then he opens the door and we both run in with our guns held up.  We split up and each take a different room.

 

"Kitchen's clear."  Dad said.

 

I can hear dad follow me into the room I'm in.  I don't see anything but a bunch of random furniture piled up.  Then I start to hear a moan.  Then I see a walker standing behind the pile of furniture.

 

"That might be all that's left."  Dad said referring to the little food that's on the shelves behind the walker.

 

"I can get it from here."  I said aiming my gun at the walker.

 

"No."  Dad said.  "No.  It's weak.  I'll draw it out."

 

Then dad goes over and picks up and axe.  I pick up a piece of paper that reads:  ' _please do what I couldn't-Joe Jr._ ' 

 

"Stay back."  Dad told me.

 

I take a step back.  Then dad knocks down the pile of furniture that's in front of the walker.  As the walker gets closer to dad he swings his axe and sticks it in his head.  Even with the axe in his head the walker wouldn't go down.  So I hold up my gun aiming for the walker.

 

"Dammit!"  Dad screamed.  Then he looks over to me and sees me aiming my gun.  "DON'T!"

 

**BANG!!!**

 

I ignore what dad said and I pulled the trigger anyway.  I watch as the walker falls dead to the ground.

 

"I said not to!!"  Dad yelled at me.

 

"You couldn't do it with the axe!!!"  I told him.

 

"I had it."  Dad said.  "Every bullet counts.  We could have needed that one later.  See what you can find, then let's move on."

 

Dad takes the axe out of the walker's head and I'm taking all the food off from the shelves.  I'm placing them down on the counter when dad comes in.

 

"Kitchen wasn't empty after all."  He said.  "My haul, you?"

 

I look at the stuff that I have then at the stuff he has and see that I have more.

 

"I win."  I said.

* * *

 

After leaving that restaurant we continued on.  We continued on the path and followed it.  We didn't know where this would take us.  Or if we'd ever find a safe place.  But it's better than just waiting around doing nothing.  Once again I'm ahead of dad again.  He's behind me slowly limping trying to keep up with me.

 

"Hey."  Dad said.  "Hey."  I ignore him and keep walking.  "Hey."  This time I stop and we're in front of a house.  I turn around to look at him.  "That one's as good as any."

 

I take out my gun from my holster ready to search the house.  When we walked up to the house the door was already opened a crack.

 

"Quick and quiet."  Dad said.  "We have to clear it before sundown."

 

Dad goes through the door first with me right behind him.  Both of us have our guns aimed ready to shoot.  We look around the rooms on the first floor and we don't find anything.

 

"Carl."  Dad said but I ignore him.  "Carl."  He said again.

 

"I got this."  I tell him.  "All the door down here are opened."

 

"Stop!"  Dad yells at me.

 

I stop, lower my gun and turn around to face him.  I bang my fist on the wall.

 

"HEY ASSHOLE!"  I scream and I bang again.  "HEY SHITFACE!"  I bang at the wall again.  "HEY ASS..."

 

"WATCH YOUR MOTUH!"  Dad yells at me.

 

"Are you kidding me?"  I ask.  "If there was one of them down there, they would have come out."

 

After saying that I walk up the stairs.  I open the door to one room and it's empty.  I check another one which it also empty.  The next room I go into surprises me.  I walk around and see this giant TV and piles of video games and game systems.  I couldn't help but smile after seeing all of this.  Then I look at the TV and stare back at my own reflection.  I knock down a pile of video games onto the floor.  I go behind the TV and pull out a cable.

* * *

That night I used the cable I got from the TV upstairs to tie a knot around the door handle.  I hear dad start to push the couch to barricade the door.

 

"I tied the door shut."  I tell him.

 

"We don't need to take any chances."  He said.

 

"You don't think it'll hold?"  I ask.

 

"Carl!"  He said.

 

"It's a strong knot.  Clove hitch."  I said.  "Shane taught me.  Remember him?"

 

"Yeah I remember him."  Dad said.  "I remember him every day.  There something else you want to say to me?"

 

I don't say anything.

 

"Help me move the couch."  He said.

 

So I did.  I help him push the couch to barricade the door.

 

"This'll have to do for the night."  Dad said.  Then he takes out a bag of chips.

 

"You gonna have some?"  I ask him.

 

"You should eat."  He replies.

 

"We should save it."  I tell him.

 

I see dad struggling to open up the bag.  So I walk over to him, rip the bag out of his hands and open the bag and give it back.

 

"Hey."  Dad said offering me chips.

 

"I don't want any."  I tell him.

 

"Eat it."  Dad said.  "Now!" 

 

Then I see him limp up the stairs.

* * *

 

The next morning I wake up and see that dad is asleep on the couch.  I got into the kitchen with a bag of cereal.  I pour 2 bowls one for me and one for dad.  I take my bowl into the living room where dad is sleeping.  I start eating my cereal waiting for him to wake up.  When I finish my bowl of cereal I go back into the kitchen and start eating the one I made for dad, since he wasn't going to eat it.  I go upstairs into one of the beds and lie down reading a book.  I don't bother to look at the title, in fact I'm not even really paying attention to what I'm reading.  I'm more of just thinking.  Thinking about everyone who we've lost.  Everything that we've lost.  And now it's just me and dad and no one else.  I stop thinking about them and put the book down.  I grab my empty bowl of cereal and bring it down.  When I get downstairs I see that dad is still sleeping.

 

"Dad?"  I call out to him.  "Dad?"  I kick his foot that is hanging on the ground trying to wake him up.  "Dad, wake up."  I knell down next to him.  I put the bowl of cereal down and start to shake him.  "Wake up, come on."

 

He still doesn't wake up.  So I go into the kitchen and grab a facecloth.  I bring it back into the living room and pour water on it and put it on his forehead.

 

"Mom used to do this to me when I was sick."  I tell him.  I look at him and I get mad.  "No."  I said as I take the facecloth off his head.  "You have to wake up right now!"  I start to shake him harder this time.  "WAKE UP!  WAKE UP!  WAKE UP!!!  WAKE UP!!!"

 

I stop when I hear banging on the door.  I can hear moans too.  I stand up, grab my hat and gun and sneak out the back door.  I sneak around the corner of the house and I see 2 walkers banging on the door.  I look around to make sure there aren't any others around.

 

"Hey you!"  I called out getting their attention.  "Fresh meat, right here.  Come and get it."  The walkers start to walk towards me and I walk backwards luring them away from the house.  "Let's take a walk."  I tell them.  "Keep up.  That's it."  I luring them onto the street.  "Keep coming.  Very good."  I occasionally look behind me to make sure no walkers sneak up on me.  "Come on, keep coming.  Come on.  Right here, look at me.  There you go.  Come on, just a little further.  That's it."  I'm not sure how far I'm going to lure them away from the house but I just keep going.  "That's right, keep coming.  Further.  Come on."  Then I turn around and there's another walker right behind me.  "Oh shit."

 

I grab the walker trying to push it away.  Then with all 3 of them I get knocked to the ground.  I try to get away and kick a walker that got too close.  I shoot one of the walkers killing it but it ends up falling on me.  I go the same with another walker.  I try to get the walkers off of me but they're too heavy.  I have to shoot the last walker 3 times to finish it off.  I lie on the ground with 3 dead walker corpses on top of me.  I manage to pull myself out from underneath the walkers.  I stand up but then I throw up.  I look over at the 3 dead walkers.  I put my hat back on my head.

 

"I win."  I said.

 

I walk away from dead walkers on to the middle of the street.  I look around for any sign of walkers but there's none in sight.

 

"Cool."  I said.

* * *

 

I make my way back to the house dad and I were staying at.  I come in the living room and see that dad is still asleep.

 

"I killed 3 walkers."  I tell him even though he isn't listening.  "They're at the door, they were gonna get in.  But I lured them away.  I killed them.  I saved you."  I tell him.  "I saved you.  I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer.  I still know how to survive.  Lucky for us."  I think about what I was able to do just on my own.  "I don't need you anymore.  I don't need you to protect me anymore.  I can take care of myself.  You probably can't even protect me anyways.  You couldn't protect Judith.  You couldn't protect...Hershel or Glenn or Maggie, Michonne, Daryl, Jack.  Or Mom.  You just wanted to plant vegetables.  You just wanted to hide.  He knew where we were and you DIDN'T CARE!  You just hid behind those fences and waited for...they're all gone now.  Because of YOU!"  THEY COUNTED ON YOU, YOU WERE THEY'RE LEADER!"  I sit down leaning against the couch with my arms on top of my knees.  "But now you're nothing."  I put my head down on my arms.  I pull my head up when I have to wipe the tears from my eyes.  I stand up and empty the bag of food that we had onto the ground.  "I'd be fine if you died."  I said right before leaving the room taking the bag with me.

 

I go back outside going to check the houses nearby.  I want to see if there is anything that I can use.  I pull out a garden light that's on the ground.  I ram into the door trying to bust it open.  But I end up falling on the ground.

 

"Dammit."  I said.

 

I take the sharp end of the light and use it to break the door open.  When I get inside I hold up my gun.  I start in the kitchen and check the cabinets.  Inside the cabinets there was all kinds of canned food.  So I take as much as I can and put it in the bag.  Then I look up top of the cabinets.  I pull over a small table to help me stand up on the counter.  On top of the cabinet was a can of 112oz of chocolate pudding.  I put it with the rest of the food and make my way upstairs.  I check one room and I don't see anything, except for a dead bird.  I shut the door check another one but it was empty so I shut that door too.  The next door I open just a crack before a walker from inside tries to get out.  I try to push the door shut trying to put the walker back in there but it isn't working.  So I take out my gun ready to aim for the walker but then I fall to the ground shooting 2 bullets.  I shoot it once in the side of the head.  It knocks the walker down but doesn't kill it.  I try to kick it away while I crawl backwards into the next room.  I get up and try to shut the door but I can't because a pile of books is in the way.  I run to a window trying to open it but it would only open a little bit.  I take a lamp and hit the walker in the head with it.  The walker falls to the floor and grabs my leg.  I keep trying to kick it way, now crying.  I manage a kick off my shoe and get up and run to the door.  I try to shut it but the books are still in the way.  I kick the books out of the way as fast as I can managing to shut the door.  I take a few deep breathes after escaping the walker.  I see a piece of chalk on the ground and pick it up to write on the door.  I write: ' _WALKER INSIDE.  GOT MY SHOE.  DIDN'T GET ME._ '  I go down stairs and grab my 112oz of chocolate pudding.  I bring it up stairs in an empty room I found.  I see that the window is wide open leading to the roof.  So I climb out there and sit on the roof with my feet dangling while eating my 112oz of chocolate pudding.

 

As I sit there I begin to think.  I think about Jack.  I think about how happy we were together.  Even if it was for a short time.  I love him and I miss him.  He cared about me more than anyone else I've ever met.  He even told me when I was being stupid because he cared about me and tried to keep me safe.  I love everything about him.  Or loved.  I realize that when I'm thinking about this I can fear tears on my cheeks so I wipe them off and start to head back to dad.

* * *

 

_I'm walking around in the middle of the woods.  I don't know how I ended up here but I just start walking around.  I see someone in a blanket leaning against a tree.  I slowly walk over to the figure.  I slowly grab the blanket with my hand and pull it off.  My mouth drops open when I see who it is._

 

_"Jack?"  I asked._

 

_I see Jack slowly open his eyes._

 

_"Carl?"  He said._

 

_I bend down to hug him.  I couldn't believe it.  He survived the prison.  He's alive and living._

 

_"I'm so happy to see you I thought you were dead I thought..."  I stop talking when I see a worried look on his face.  "What's wrong?"_

 

_I see Jack lift up his shirt and I see a bite mark on the side of his stomach._

 

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."  I say over and over and over again._

 

_"Carl..."  He starts._

 

_"No."  I cut him off, now crying.  "This can't be real."_

 

_"Carl, I need you to shoot me."  He said._

 

_"What?  No.  I can't.  Not to you."  I said._

 

_"Please."  He said.  "I need it to be you."_

 

_"But..."_

 

_"Please."  He said hanging me a gun.  "I don't want to come back and attack you."_

_"I love you."  I said._

 

_"I love you too."  He said._

 

I wake up and realize that it's still night time.  I see that dad is still sleeping on the couch.  I see dad's fingers twitch.  Then I hear him start to have very heavy breathing.  My eyes widen as I move over across from him.  I pull my gun out from my holster and aim it.  I see dad reach forward and then fall to the ground.  I keep my gun aimed as he raises his arm towards me.  I start to cry realizing that I couldn't do it.  I feel his hand grab my shoe and I lower my gun.

 

"I can't."  I said crying.  "I was wrong.  Just do it."

 

"Carl."  I hear him whisper.

 

I stop crying and look at him.

 

"Don't go outside."  He said.  "Stay safe."

 

He tries to get up but then just falls on his back.  I go over to him putting his head on my lap.

 

"I'm scared."  I said as I start to cry again.  I rest my forehead on his.  "I'm scared.  I'm scared."

* * *

 

The next morning dad was awake.  We were sitting next to each other leaning against the couch.

 

"You shouldn't have risked it."  Dad told me.  "Going out there like that.  It's dangerous."

 

"I was careful."  I tell him.

 

"Well it's good that you found more food."  He tells me.

 

"I found even more."  I tell him.  "But I ate it."

 

"What was it?"  Dad asked.

 

"112oz of pudding."  I said with a smile.

 

Dad smiled too.

 

"I know, we'll never get things back to the way they used to be."  Dad told me.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"I only clung to that for you."  Dad said.  "For Judith.  Now she's...gone.  And you.  You're a man, Carl.  You're a man.  I'm sorry."

 

"You don't need to be."  I tell him.

 

I take a spoonful of cereal and dad takes a drink of water.

 

"Dad."  I said.  "I have to tell you something."

 

"What is it?"  He asked.

 

I take a deep breathe.  Getting ready to tell him about Jack and I.

 

"Well..."

 

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

 

Dad and I immediately turn our heads to the door.  Dad and I both stand up taking out our guns.  I aim mine for the door while dad goes to check who it is.  After dad looks through the peephole he starts to laugh and sit down on the couch.

 

"What?"  I ask him.

 

"It's for you."  Dad said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Maggie, Sasha and Bob start to look for Glenn. Michonne tells Carl a secret and Carl tells Michonne one too.

**Jack's POV**

 

Maggie, Sasha, Bob and I were in the woods.  We were sitting by a quarry.  Sasha was patching up Bob after he got shot.  And Maggie was over by a rock sharpening her knife.  I walk over to where Maggie is and bend down beside her.

 

"You ok?"  I ask her.

 

"Yeah."  She said.  "I'm fine."

 

Then Sasha walks over to us.

 

"How's he doing?"  Maggie asked Sasha.

 

"Bleeding stopped.  He'll be alright."  Sasha replied.  "Got the water to our backs.  Decent vantage points from the bank.  I'm thinking we camp here for the night."

 

"That's good."  Maggie said as she stands up.  "You 3 should be safe here.  The bus got out.  Glenn got out.  I'm gonna go find him."

 

"Maggie with any luck the bus is gone."  Sasha told her.

 

"It was heading east down the main road.  If I follow that direction, I might be able to pick up its tracks."  Maggie told us.

 

"Alone?"  Sasha asked.  "With just that?"

 

"I'm out of ammo, so yeah."  Maggie said.  "I couldn't find Beth.  I know Glenn got out and I know which way he went.  I'm gonna go get him and I'm gonna come back for you.  We both are."

 

"Maggie."  Sasha said trying to stop her.

 

"I'm going."  Maggie said.

 

"We cannot split up."  Sasha said.  "Not now."

 

"I'm going."  Maggie said as she walked off.

 

"We have to stay together."  I said.  "We have to follow her.  Whether she wants us to or not."

 

I run following Maggie until I catch up with her.  Eventually Sasha and Bob follow behind us.  The 4 of us are walking along the road passing a sign that said:  ' _HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPING INMATES._ '  With bullet holes through it.

 

"We're going to find him."  I say to Maggie.

 

"I know."  She said.  "We will."

 

"After we find the bus and Glenn, then we can start looking for everyone else from the prison."  I tell her.

 

We turn the corner of the road and Maggie and I stop in our tracks.  Then so do Sasha and Bob.  We found the bus.  The same bus that Glenn was on as we were fleeing the prison.  It was just in the middle of the road.  I see Maggie start to run towards the bus.

 

"Maggie, Maggie."  Bob called out to her as Sasha, Bob and I chased after her.

 

We walk over to one side of the bus.  Then we see a walker hit the window from inside the bus.  Then their are a few other ones sticking there head and arm out the window.

 

"You should go."  Maggie said to us.

 

"Maggie stop."  Bob said to her.

 

Maggie went over from behind the bus about to open up the escape door.

 

"Maggie, Maggie."  Sasha said stopping her.

 

"I have to know if he's in there."  Maggie told us.

 

"Fine."  Bob said.  "But we do it together.  Smart.  We'll let the out one at a time." 

 

"Three of us should be at the door in case they stack up against it."  Sasha said.

 

"I have to be here."  Maggie said.  "I have to see their faces."

 

Maggie takes a step back.  Sasha starts to open the door with Bob and I ready to close it if we need to.  The first walker comes out and falls to the ground.  It wasn't Glenn so Maggie sticks her knife through its head.  She nods so we let out another one.  This one also wasn't Glenn so Maggie killed it again.  She gives us another nod and the routine continues.  Until too many walkers pile up against the door and they all come walking out.  Bob, Sasha and I are killing all the walkers.  Bob shoots one that was about to get Maggie.  Then Maggie starts to help us kill the walkers.  Maggie grabs one of the walkers and bangs its head against the side of the bus.  Then sticks her knife through it.

 

"I'm sorry."  Maggie says as she starts to cry. 

 

"But they got away."  Sasha said.

 

"They were good people."  Bob added.  "All of them."

 

Maggie walks over to us.  Walking past all the dead bodies.  Then she stares at the bus and starts to go inside.

 

"You should let me."  Sasha said.

 

But Maggie doesn't listen and goes inside the bus anyway.  After a while I go inside the bus with Maggie.  I hear her crying.  But when I go over to her she's smiling while she's crying.

 

"What is it?"  I ask.

 

"He's not here."  She said.  "He got out."

 

"Which means he could be alive."  I tell her.

 

"No."  She said.  "It means he IS alive."

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

It's been a day since Michonne found dad and I living in this house.  It was so weird to see her again.  Especially because I thought that her and everyone else from the prison died.  But if Michonne made it out from there maybe everyone else did too.  Well expect for Hershel...and Judith.  I'm in the dining room eating cereal when Michonne comes over wearing one ugly shirt that I start to laugh.

 

"Do you have something to say about my extremely comfortable and attractive shirt?"  She asked me.

 

"No, no, no.  It looks great."  I lied.  "Oh you missed a..."  I pointed to a button that was unbuttoned.

 

Michonne buttons it then sits down at the table and pours herself a bowl of cereal.

 

"I wish we had some soy milk."  She said.

 

"Seriously?"  I ask.

 

"Yes, seriously."  She said.  "Have you ever tried it?"

 

"My best friend in 3rd grade, he was allergic to dairy."

 

"Uh-huh."

 

"And every day he would bring this soy stuff to lunch.  I tried it."

 

"And?"

 

"I threw up."

 

"Oh yeah right."

 

"Alright, alright.  I almost threw up but I was like bleah."

 

Michonne starts laughing.

 

"It was so gross.  I mean literally I would rather have powdered milk than to have to drink that stuff again.  I would rather have Judith's formula..."

 

After I said that I didn't finish my sentence.  The room became quiet.

 

"I'm gonna go finish my book."  I said as I stand up to leave.  "I have a couple chapters left."

 

I go up in my room.  Or at least the room I've been sleeping in and I now call my room.  I go up there and lay down on my bed.  Thinking about Judith.  How young and innocent she was.  How she didn't deserve to die like that.  How she didn't deserve to die at all.  I wipe the tears out of my eyes when I hear a knock at my door.

 

"Come in."  I said.

 

Michonne walks in.

 

"Hey, I was just about to head out on a supply run.  Wanna come?"  She asked.

 

"Sure."  I said.

 

So I get all of my stuff together and walk out the door with Michonne.

 

"How long do you think you'll be?"  Dad asked.

 

"Fill a couple bags, shouldn't be too long."  Michonne told dad.

 

"It's 8:15 now."  Dad said as he checked his watch.

 

"We'll be back by noon."  Michonne told him.

 

"Alright you follow her lead."  Dad told me.  "You understand?"  He asked as he gave me his gun.

 

I take the gun and nod.

 

"Hey, everything ok?"  He asked me.

 

"Yeah."  I lied.  "I'm just hungry."

 

"Alright."  Dad said.  "I'll see you in a couple hours."

 

Michonne and I walk down the stairs and walk along the street.

* * *

 

Michonne and I just got out from clearing a house.  We were manage to find some stuff but nothing big.  The whole time we were searching the house I was still thinking about Judith.

 

"Find anything good?"  She asked me.  "Candy bars, comic books, crazy cheese?"

 

"Huh?"  I ask.

 

"Bam, crazy cheese."  She said as she takes out a can of crazy cheese.  "Found it still sealed and everything.  Now I'll be nice and let you have the first pull."

 

"No thanks."  I tell her.

 

"Are you sure?"  She asked.

 

"I'm fine."  I tell her.

 

"You don't seem fine."  She said.

 

"I'm just tired, ok?"  I lied.

 

I start to walk and she waits behind.  Then she comes running up next to me spraying the crazy cheese in her mouth.  I keep walking until we get to the next house.

 

"I'm sorry."  Michonne said.  "I'm not very good at making boys your age laugh."

 

Michonne wipes the window to look inside then bangs on it.

 

"I was laughing."  I tell her.  "Inside."

 

"Toddlers find me funny."  She said as she bangs the door.  "Two, three year olds."  She bangs again.

 

"What do you mean toddlers?"  I ask.

 

"I had a 3 year old son."  She said.  "He happened to find me extremely funny."

 

Michonne had a kid?  When?  Where?  How?  Michonne opens the door and walks inside.  I follow behind her.

 

"We need food, batteries, water.  In that order."  She said.

 

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a kid?"  I asked.  What was his name?  Did you have any others?  Were you married?"

 

"I'll answer one question at a time, one room at a time and only after we've cleared it."  She said.

 

I nod and she goes into another room.  I look around in the living room and couldn't find anything.  I go to follow Michonne who was looking at a picture of 2 rabbits.

 

"What was your son's name?"  I asked.

 

"I said after."  She said.

 

"Well these are actually two separate rooms and we've already cleared that one.  So..."

 

"Andre."  She said.  "His name was Andre Anthony.  Make sure there isn't a box of cookies hiding in there."

 

"Did you have any other kids?"

 

"Rules of the game, my friend."

 

I check in one of the draws and take out a few things of mints.  Then I follow Michonne into the hallway.

 

"So?  Did you?"

 

"You know you could be a spy, or a cop."  She sighs.  "No.  One was enough for me.  And Andre was a handful, like you."

 

"Does this hallway count as a room?"  I ask.

 

"If you can find something we can use."  She said.

 

I go over to look in a draw but there's nothing inside.  Then I see a painting that's covered up and I bring it to her.

 

"This is the only thing I could find."  I said.  "Does it count?"

 

"Technically yes."  She said as she takes it.  "So?"

 

"How long has it been?"  I asked.

 

"It happened after...after everything happened."

 

"Does my dad know?

 

"Never told him."  She said.  "Never told anyone.  Until just now."

 

"Your secrets safe with me."  I tell her.

 

"It's not really a secret."  She said.

 

"It's still safe with me."  I tell her.

 

I take out my dad's gun and enter another room.  I look around making sure no walkers in here.  I find a few supplies and stick them in my bag.  I go back into the hallway and I can hear Michonne's heavy breathing.

 

"Michonne?"  I call out.

 

I go find the room she's in and she's covering a door.

 

"Everything ok?"  I ask her.

 

"Yeah, it's fine."  She said.

 

"There's a baby in there."  I told her.

 

"It's a dog."  She said.

 

I look down at the ground thinking about Judith.

 

"My dad let me name her."  I said.  "Maybe...maybe her and Andre are together somewhere."

 

Michonne smiles at me.

 

"Come on, it's almost noon."  She told me.  "Your dad will wonder where we are if we're late."

 

Michonne and I leave the house and start walk back to our place.  We're walking along the road in silence.  And I'm thinking how much she must trust me to tell me something like that.  And I realize how much I'm able to trust her.

 

"Michonne?"  I say.

 

"Yeah?"  She asked.

 

"Could I tell you something?"

 

"Always."

 

"But what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell my dad."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I haven't told him yet, and I'm waiting for the right time to."

 

"Well what do you need to tell me?"

 

"Back at the prison."  I start.  "Something happened to me.  Something good."

 

"What is it?"  She asked.

 

"I-I fell in love."  I said.  "With Jack."

 

"Carl...I know."  She said.

 

"You know?"  I ask.  "How?"

 

"Because I'm not blind and I'm not an idiot."  She said.  "So did you tell him?"

 

"Yeah."  I said.  "We're actually dating.  Or were anyway."  I say as I look down at the ground.

 

"You know, he could still be alive."  She said.  "He's a fighter and a survivor.  He could be somewhere looking for you this very second."

 

"You think so?"  I ask.

 

"I know so."  She said.

 

I realize that we're approaching the house.

 

"Just don't say anything to my dad yet, ok?"  I ask.

 

"Your secrets safe with me."  She said.

 

Then I see dad holding a gun running towards us.

 

"GO!  GO!"  He yelled in a whisper.

 

So Michonne and I turn around and run away with Dad.

* * *

 

Dad, Michonne and I stopped running once we found train tracks.  We decided that it would be better if we walked along the tracks.  I reach into my bag and pull out a can on crazy cheese.

 

"Crazy cheese?"  I asked Michonne.

 

She smiles but shakes her head no.  So I put the can in my bag.  We stop when we see a sign on a train cart.  It read:  **SANTUARY FOR ALL  COMMUNITY FOR ALL  THOSE WHO ARRIVE SURVIVE**.  Then below it, it had a map leading to a place called Terminus.

 

"What do you think?"  Michonne asked dad.

 

"Let's go."  He said.  "Let's go."

 

So the three of us continue to walk along the train tracks.  We're heading to Terminus.  If the sign was true then maybe Terminus could be a new home for us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Maggie, Sasha and Bob head on the trail to Terminus.

**Jack's POV**

 

Maggie, Sasha, Bob and I were in the middle of the woods.  We could barely see in front of our faces because we were surrounded by fog.  And from all the moaning and growls we could tell that we're surrounded by walkers too.  The four of us are all back to back in a square like position.  We were all armed and ready to kill when we saw a walker.  A walker comes up to Bob so he stabs it with his knife.  Maggie and I do the same thing when a walker comes.  Sasha beats one to the ground with a stick before sticking the stick through its head.  Then Bob starts to get surrounded by walkers and gets bit in the shoulder.

 

"Bob!"  Sasha screamed as she shoot a walker.

 

I look over to see Maggie also having trouble with walkers as one takes her to the ground.

 

"Maggie!"  I scream as I run over to the walker, kicking it off Maggie and crushing it with my foot.

 

Sasha falls down to her knees in front of Bob after all the walkers around us are gone.

 

"Bob."  Sasha said.

 

"It's ok."  Bob said.  "It got me right on the bandage."

 

Sasha starts to smile and laugh as she stands up to hug him.

 

"Ow, ow ow, ow."  Bob said causing Sasha to step back.  "I didn't say stop.  I just said ow.  I just said ow."

 

The four of us start to laugh at Bob's comment.  Now that the walkers are all gone we decided that it's best if we start moving soon.

 

"You read?"  Maggie asked us.

 

"We should wait till the fog to clear."  Sasha said.

 

"We've been waiting a while."  Maggie said.

 

"You see all this?"  Sasha asked.  "We got lucky.  We need visibility.  And we have 6 bullets left."

 

"She's right."  Bob said.  "We've been doing good following the plan.  No need to get sloppy now."

 

Maggie goes into her pocket and pulls out a compass and looks at it.  Then she lets out a sigh.

 

"What is it?"  Sasha asked.

 

Maggie tosses the compass to Sasha.

 

"It's broken."  Maggie told her.

 

"We don't need it."  Bob said.  "Sun comes up in the east sets in the west.  We'll keep an eye on it in between.  We'll be fine."

* * *

 

After the fog clears we decided to head out.  We make our way out of the woods and find a path with railroad tracks.  Then we see a sign next to the tracks.

 

"What's that?"  Maggie asked as we walk over to it.

 

When we walk over to the sign it reads:  ' **SANCTUARY FOR ALL  COMMUNITY FOR ALL  THOSE WHO ARRIVE SURVIVE'**.  And below the sign is a map leading to a place called Terminus.

 

"Terminus."  Bob said.  "When we were out on the run to the veterinary college, we heard a message about this on the radio."

 

"They were broadcasting?"  Maggie asked.

 

"What did it say?"  Sasha asked.

 

"Couldn't make it out."  Bob told us.  "I only know because I'm seeing it now.  'Those who arrive survive'."

 

"We should go."  Maggie said.

 

"I thought we were looking for Glenn."  Sasha told her.

 

"If he saw one of these, he would go looking for me looking for him."  Maggie said.  "Look at this map.  All these tracks from different directions leading to the same place."

 

"It's far."  Sasha said.  "And we don't know if there are other signs."

 

"You don't think this is the only one."  Maggie said.

 

"This is the best lead we had so far."  Bob said. 

 

"And it's not like we have anywhere else to go."  I said.

 

""It says sanctuary, that's just another reason to try."  Bob said.  "Others from the prison could be there.  Tyreese."

 

"If it sounds too good to be true...maybe if Glenn saw one of these, maybe he felt the same way."  Sasha said.

 

"He wouldn't."  Maggie told her.  "He'd believe, I'd know."

 

"What do you want to do Sasha?"  Bob asked.  "Keep making these circles from the bus?  Or are you talking about us starting to do something else?  We're not splitting up.  That can't happen.  You wanna take a vote or something?"

 

"We don't need a vote."  Sasha said.

 

Then she starts to walk along the train tracks with Maggie, Bob and I following her.

* * *

 

We set up camp for a while.  We surrounded it with tripwires and noisemakers in case any walkers come.  I look around when I notice that Maggie isn't here.

 

"Where's Maggie?"  I asked.

 

"Getting more firewood."  Sasha told me.  "Still bleeding?"  She asked Bob.

 

"Barely."  He replied.  "So tell me."

 

"Tell you what?"  Sasha asked.

 

"You think we should stop?"  Bob asked her.

 

"Yeah."  She replied.

 

"Tell me why."  Bob said.

 

"To not die."  Sasha said.  "You, Jack, Maggie, me."

 

"Yeah, that's not it."  Bob said.

 

"What?"  Sasha asked.

 

"I don't think you know why you want to stop."  Bob told her.

 

"Bob what happened this morning.  We get warnings."  Sasha said.

 

"We did fine."  Bob said.

 

"We get warnings.  And the next time it's on us."  Sasha said.  "Odds are Glenn is dead."

 

"You don't know that."  I tell her.

 

"You don't know if he's alive either."  She told me.  "And if we keep looking for him, odds are we will be to.  That's the reality.  We got 6 bullets and you're still bleeding.  Those tracks, they run through towns.  The first one we see, we find a building, some higher ground to set up in.  All of us.  That's what we need to do.  That's what we're gonna do.  If we can talk her into it.  Just think about it."

 

Finding a safer place would be better.  But I know that Maggie won't stop looking for Glenn.  And I'm not gonna stop either.  Because maybe if Glenn survived then maybe everyone else did too.  Maybe even Carl.  And I won't stop looking until I find him.  I will find him.  I'll do whatever it takes to find him.  And for once I don't care about being safe or being smart.  I only care about finding Carl and being with him.  That's all that matters right now.  And I know Maggie feels that same way about Glenn.

* * *

 

I wake up and look around to see where I am.  I'm still trying to get use to sleeping outside than in my cell.  I remembered that we had a camp set up here and that we're heading to Terminus.  When I get up I see Bob and Sasha looking at something.  I get up and walk over to them to see what they're looking at.  It's writing in mud that reads:  _'DONT RISK YOUR LIVES 4 ME GOOD LUCK'_

 

"Maggie."  I said.  "We have to find her."

 

"We'll follow the tracks and we can still catch up to her."  Bob said as him and I starts to pack up our camp.  Then he looks up at Sasha who's standing there.  "Sasha, we can still catch up to her."

 

Then Sasha helps Bob and I pack up our camp.  Once we pack up all our stuff we make our way on to the train tacks again.  We start walking with me up ahead and Bob and Sasha behind me.  I can hear them having a conversation behind me but I'm not paying attention to it.  We have to find Maggie.  Maggie shouldn't have gone out on her own.  She should have stayed with us.  I stop thinking when I see writing on an electrical box that reads:  _'_ _GLENN GO TO TERMINUS MAGGIE'_

 

"Sasha, Bob."  I call them and they run up to me.

 

When they catch up to me they see the sign.

 

"We're heading in the right direction."  I said.  "The blood is still fresh.  If we keep up the pace we should catch up to her in no time."

* * *

That night we set up camp in a safe area.  I could hear Bob and Sasha having a conversation.  But I was half asleep so I didn't really pay attention to it.  The next morning we continue on the tracks trying to catch up to Maggie.  We see another _'_ _GLENN GO TO TERMINUS MAGGIE'_ sign written in blood.

 

"She's keeping to the tracks."  Bob said.  "If we pick up the pace, we'll catch her."

 

We continue to follow the tracks.  We then come across a town.

 

"Bob.  Jack.  Right there."  She said pointing to a building.   "Secure and high up.  See if we can set up something to catch the rain.  See if we could move from the rooftops to look for food.  Maybe even try to grow some up there."

 

"Sasha, I'm not stopping."  Bob said.

 

"Neither am I."  I said.

 

"We are."  She said.

 

"I'm not."  Bob said.

 

"I'm not stopping either."  I said.  "She's out there alone.  We have to find her."

 

"She didn't want us to come."  Sasha said.  "She made her choice for her."

 

"I don't care."  Bob said.  "She's alone.  When I got to the prison I thought to myself how long?  The clocks ticking how long until everyone else is dead and I'm on my own.  Bad things happen cause I was scared.  They didn't need to.  I didn't need to be afraid.  Now if we get Terminus and Tyreese isn't there it doesn't mean he's dead.  You don't need to be afraid."

 

"I'm not afraid!"  Sasha said stopping.

 

"So this is it."  Bob said.

 

"It's doesn't have to be."  Sasha said.

 

"That's right."  Bob told her.  "I'm gonna try something here."

 

Just then Bob walks over and kisses Sasha.  I'm not really surprised because I kinda saw it coming from the start.

 

"Well, ok."  Bob said.

 

"You don't have to do it."  Sasha said.

 

"We do."  Bob said.

 

With that Bob and I follow the tracks to Terminus hoping to find Maggie.  While Sasha stayed there on her own.

* * *

 

Bob and I walked next to each other on the railroad tracks.  We still haven't found Maggie but we should soon.

 

"Do you think we're getting closer to her?"  I ask him.

 

"We should be."  He told me.  "As long as we don't slow down we should find her."

 

"Bob."  We hear Sasha's voice.

 

So we stop where we are.  We look at each other smiling and glad that she made the right choice. 

 

"Jack."  I hear Maggie's voice.

 

When we turn around we see both Sasha and Maggie walking behind us.  When they get over to us Maggie hugs Bob and Sasha hugs me then I give Maggie and hug and Bob hugs Sasha.  Then the four of side by side walk along the train tracks to Terminus in hope of finding sanctuary.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack shares a secret with Maggie.

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad, Michonne and I were continuing to follow the tracks to Terminus.  After the sign we saw we figured that it'd probably be our best bet.  Michonne and I made a bet that whoever could walk along the rails the longest.  And the winner gets there choice at what candy bar they want.

 

"I think we got about a day's worth of water left."  Dad said.  "Lucky it's cooled off a little bit but..."

 

Dad stops talking when he turns around to see Michonne and I walking along the rails.

 

"What are you doing?"  Dad asked.

 

"Winning a bet."  I told him.

 

"In your dreams."  Michonne said to me.

 

"I'm still on."  I said as I begin to lose my balance.  But lucky I catch myself and stay on.

 

"Ha ha.  You spoke too soon wise guy."  Michonne said to me.

 

"This might go on a while maybe we could speed this up."  Dad said.

 

"Yeah, you're right."  Michonne said.  "Shouldn't be fooling around.  We should probably CARL!"

 

She screamed trying to get me to fall off.  But her plan backfired as it made her lose balance and fall off.

 

"I win."  I said.  "Pay up."

 

Michonne reaches into her bag and takes out a Chruncho bar and a Big Cat bar.

 

"Is that really the last Big Cat?"  I ask before taking the Big Cat.

 

"Oh come on."  Michonne wines.

 

"Hey, but you said winner choice."

 

"Go ahead, take it, it's yours."  Michonne said as she puts the Chruncho bar in her bag.  "You won it.  Fair and square."

 

I open up the Big Cat bar and take it out.  Then I split it offering her half.

 

"Come on."  I said.  "We always share."

 

"Fork it over."  Michonne said taking her half.

 

Dad smiles at me.   Then the 3 of us go on our way.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Maggie, Sasha, Bob and I were still walking along the train tracks to Terminus.  Every time we pass a sign for Terminus we kill a walker and write:  _'GLENN GO TO TERMINUS MAGGIE JACK SASHA BOB'_ on it.  Maggie and I were walking up ahead and Sasha and Bob were behind us.

 

"When we find him, are we going to keep going to Terminus?"  I asked Maggie.

 

"Yeah."  She answered.  "Unless Glenn knows a safer place to go."

 

"Do you think he's with anyone else from the prison?"  I ask.

 

"Maybe if he found anyone."  She said.

 

"How did you and Glenn get together?"  I asked.

 

"You know how we got together."  She said.  "It was at my dad's farm."

 

"I know where it was."  I said.  "But how."

 

"Um ok...well Glenn and I were out on a run to a drug store.  And when we got there he um said I was pretty.  And I um told him he was cute.  And then we kissed.  And the rest is history."  She said.

 

I give her a look.  I'm not stupid.  And I'm really good at telling when people are lying.

 

"Wow."  I said.  "You could not have made up a worst lie even if you tried."

 

"I think that was a pretty good lie if you asked me."  She said.

 

"Now can you tell me how it really happened?"  I said.

 

"Fine."  She said.  "We went out on a run to the rug store, that part was true.  When we got there I found him holding a 12 pack of condoms.  Condoms are what guys put on their..."

 

"I know what condoms are!"  I said cutting her off.

 

"Anyway he had the pack of condoms and I told him I would have sex with him."  She said.  "And we did."

 

"You had sex on a first date?"  I ask.  "Wow, you're easy."  I said jokingly.

 

"Shut up."  She said playfully pushing me.  "And it wasn't a date."

 

"So you just have sex with guys you meet in drug stores."  I said.

 

"Ok, I'm done talking about this."  She said.

 

"Ok fine."  I said.  "What do you think we'd be doing right now if the turn never happened?"

 

"I don't know."  She answered.  "I'd probably be at my dad's farm with my family."  She said looking down.

 

"I'm sorry."  I said.

 

"It's not your fault."  She said.  "I sometimes think about what life would be if the turn never happened.  Sometimes I wish the turn never happened.  But then other times I'm glad it happened."

 

"Really?"  I ask surprised.

 

"Yeah."  She said.  "I mean if the turn never happened I would have never met Glenn and we wouldn't have fallen in love."

 

"I never thought about it like that."  I told her.  "If the turn never happened I would have never met..."  Carl.  I stop talking when I realize that I was thinking out loud.

 

"Never met who?"  She asked.

 

Crap.  She heard that.  I'm trying to think of a way out of this.  But I know that there's no way out.  But I'm going to try.

 

"No one."  I said.

 

"Oh come on."  She said.  "You can tell me."

 

"Really, it's no one."  I said.

 

"Normally I'd say Katie."  She said.

 

Katie.  I forgot all about her.  What happened between us at the prison?  Did she even make it out?  Or did she die?  But I know she's strong so I know that she survived.  I should lie and tell her it's Katie.

 

"But she talked to me about what an asshole you were after you broke up with her."  She said.  "So I know it's not her."

 

So close.

 

"Ok I give up."  She said.  "Who is it?"

 

"It's no one."  I said.

 

"Come on."  She said.  "I told you about me and Glenn.  If you want me to keep it a secret I will."

 

I looked at her.  I knew that if I did tell and ask her to keep it a secret she would.  Carl and I were supposed to tell our parents first.  But I guess I could tell Maggie.

 

"Ok."  I said.  "But can you not mention it to anyone."

 

"I promise."  She said.

 

I take a deep breathe.

 

"It's...its Carl."  I said.

 

"Carl?"  She said.  "You love Carl?"

 

"Yeah."  I said.

 

"Aw, that's so cute."  She said.  "So how long have you felt that way about him?"

 

"I guess I always did.  I just didn't know it until he told me he loves me."

 

"He told you he loves you?  That means you two are in love.  That's so cute."

 

"Yeah I guess.  Just don't tell anyone yet, ok?"

 

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Maggie, Sasha, Bob and I came across a tunnel.  We went through the tunnel.  About half way through the tunnel we see a swarm of walkers.  Maggie used the last of our bullets and shot it at the ceiling until it gave in and collapsed on the walkers.  Then we finally made it out of the tunnel.  When we got out were all taking time to catch our breathe.  Then I look up and see 3 people in a car starring at us.  One was a guy with a mullet, one was a girl with pigtails, and the other was a guy with red hair.

 

"Guys."  I said as Maggie, Sasha and Bob looked at the people staring at us.  Then Sasha takes out her gun and Maggie, Bob and I grab our knives.

 

"Get out of the car with your hands up."  Sasha ordered them with her gun aimed at them.

 

All 3 of them slowly get out of the car with their hands up.  I notice that the girl and red haired guy look like they're wearing army clothes.  Then I notice the mullet guy wearing riot gear.  The strange thing was I remember seeing Glenn have riot gear at the prison.

 

"Where did you get the riot gear?"  Maggie asked.

 

"Off a friend."  The red head said.  "Allow us to introduce ourselves.  I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford, this is Rosita Espinosa and this is Doctor Eugene Porter.  We are on a mission to..."

 

"What friend?"  Maggie asked cutting him off.  "What was his name?"

 

"Glenn."  Abraham said.  "That must make you Maggie."

 

"You're with Glenn?"  Maggie asked.  "Where is he?  Is he ok?"

 

"Glenn and Tara went through that tunnel looking for you."  Rosita told us.

 

Tara?  Who's Tara?  Either way she's with Glenn so she must be helping him.

 

"We have to go back."  Maggie said.  "Glenn is in there."

 

"But what about all the walkers?"  Sasha asked.  "We have 6 bullets."

 

"On the contrary."  Eugene said.  "We have plenty of weapons and ammunition for all us."

 

So Maggie, Sasha, Bob and I go into the car and grab guns and ammunition.  Then the 7 of us take the car and drive into the tunnel.  We stop where we see where the roof collapsed.  With the headlights on we can see Glenn and this girl on the rocks.  Then all of us grab out guns and get out of the car.

 

"Get Down!"  Abraham screamed.

 

When we see Glenn and the girl, who I'm guessing is Tara, get down.  We open gun fire on all the walkers near them.  We keep firing until we see every last walker down the ground dead.  I see Glenn stand up and start to walk forward.  Then I see Maggie walk towards him.  They give each other a big hug and I can hear Maggie's tears of happiness.  Then I see them kiss as they reunite.

* * *

Later that night we decided to set up camp in the tunnel.  I went with Rosita and Tara to make sure the rest of the tunnel is clear.

 

"So you're Tara?"  I ask.

 

"Yeah."  Tara answered.

 

"I'm Jack."  I said.

 

"Nice to meet you."  She said.

 

"Thank you for helping Glenn."  I said to Tara.  "Both of you."  I said to Rosita too.

 

"It was the right thing to do."  Rosita said.

 

When we get back to the rest of the group we see Glenn and Maggie piling up walker bodies.

 

"How'd it go?"  Glenn asked us.

 

"End of the tunnels secure."  Rosita told him.  "If anything tries to come in, we'll hear it in plenty of time."

 

"We didn't get of officially meet."  Maggie said to Tara.

 

"Oh I'm sorry.  Uh Tara this is Maggie.  Maggie, Tara."  Glenn said.

 

Maggie and Tara shake hands.

 

"Hi."  Tara said.

 

"Hi."  Maggie said back.

 

"He's a big fan of yours."  Tara said talking about Glenn.

 

"I met Tara on the road."  Glenn said.  "Couldn't have made it here without her."

 

Tara looks surprised when Maggie goes in to hug her.

 

"Thank you."  Maggie said.

 

"When she heard what I was doing, she said she had to help me."  Glenn said.  "She's that kind of person."

 

Then the 5 of us walk over to the others who are all sitting by the fire.  When we walk over Sasha stands up looking at us.

 

"What's up?"  Glenn asked her.

 

"He just said that he knows what caused the outbreak."  Sasha told us.

 

Eugene knows what caused the outbreak?  If he knew what caused it then maybe he knows how to stop it.

 

"Yeah.  He does."  Glenn said.  "Let me guess, he asked you to go to D.C. with him?"

 

"I'm downright tickled y'all found each other."  Abraham said.  "Should spend the rest of the night celebrating.  Because tomorrow there's absolutely no reason why the nine of us don't stuff ourselves in that van and head up to Washington."

 

"He's right."  Tara said.  "I'm gonna go."

 

"No.  He's wrong."  Eugene said.  "We're 55% of the way from Houston to Washington.  Up until now, we've had an armored military vehicle for transport and we lost eight people."

 

"That wasn't our fault."  Rosita said.

 

"They're gone."  Abraham said.

 

"I can't imagine we'd have better luck with that grocery grabber we picked up.  We're a day's walk from Terminus.  Who knows what they've got there?"  Eugene said.

 

"Look, it couldn't hurt to check."  Rosita said.  "Load up on supplies, maybe even recruit some of them to come with."

 

"I'll go with you guys."  Sasha said.  "But after.  I have too se Terminus.  My brother could be there.  I got to know."

 

"Me too."  Bob said.  "On both counts."

 

"He tells me I'm wrong.  I listen."  Abraham said.  "Tomorrow we go to the end of the line.  Then Washington."

* * *

We stayed in the tunnel for the night.  Then next day we continued on the tracks to Terminus.  We walked for a few hours and then we see it.  We see a building with **TERMINUS** written on it.  We made it to Terminus.  We made it to the place that just might be our new home.  We get to the gate and we open it.  We walk inside with our weapons armed just in case.  Then the next gate we see says:  **LOWER YOUR WEAPONS YOU WILL BE MET YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT TERMINUS**.  We continue to walk when we see a little garden and some cleaning supplies.  Then we see a woman standing behind a grill.  She turns around and comes out from behind the grill.

 

"Hi."  She said.  "I'm Mary.  Looks like you've been on the road a while."

 

"We have."  Maggie tells her.

 

"Let's get you settled and well make you a plate."  Mary said.  "Welcome to Terminus."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl, Michonne and Rick find a familiar face. Then make it to Terminus, which isn't what they hoped it would be.

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad, Michonne and I sat by our fire in our camp.

 

"How hungry are you, scale of 1-10?"  Dad asked.

 

"15."  I answered.

 

"28."  Michonne answered.

 

"Yeah, well it's been a while."  Dad said.  "I'm gonna go check the snares."

 

"Can I go with you?"  I asked expecting him to say no.

 

"Well, how else are you gonna learn?  Hey, you too."  Dad said to Michonne.

 

Dad, Michonne and I leave our camp going to check on the snares.

 

"We'll stay another day or two."  Dad said as we walked to the snares.  "Get some more rest."

 

"Finish healing up?"  Michonne asked dad.

 

"I'm almost there."  Dad answered.

 

"We're close now."  I tell him.

 

"You think?  To Terminus?"  Dad asked.

 

"Yeah."  I said.

 

"We are."  Dad said.

 

"When we get there, we gonna tell them?"  I asked.

 

"Tell them what?"  Michonne asked.

 

"Everything that's happened to us."  I said.  "All the stuff we've done.  Are we gonna tell them the truth?"

 

"We're gonna tell them who are."  Dad said.

 

"But how do you say that?"  I asked.  "I mean...who are we?"

 

All three of us stop when we see a walker in front of us.  Dad and I take out our guns and Michonne grabs her katana.  Michonne lead while dad and I follow her as she kills the walker.  Then we get to the snares.

 

"There we go."  Dad said as he grabbed the dead rabbit.  "It's a small one, but it'll do."  He puts the rabbit in his bag.  "So this is just a simple slip knot."  Dad said showing us how he caught the rabbit.  "Tie one on both ends then you tighten one side to the branch.  Now you see how the ground here is sorta like a funnel shape."

 

"It's a trail?"  I asked.

 

"That's right."  Dad answered.  "That's where you want to set the noose.  So you hide it with leaves.  Then you put sticks all around it so any animals going by have to run this way into the trap."  Dad said as he demonstrated with his own hand.

 

"HELP!  SOMEBODY HELP!"  I heard a man scream.

 

When I hear the man scream I immediately get up and run to him.

 

"Carl!  Carl Stop!  Carl!"  Dad screamed but I ignored him.

 

I could hear the man scream.  I could tell that he was in trouble and that he needed help.  I ran as fast I can hoping that I could get to him in time before something bad happens to him.  When I get there I see him in a field surrounded by walkers.  I take out my gun and aim but then dad grabs me stopping me and pulls me behind a tree.

 

"We can't help him."  Dad whispered to me.

 

I watched as the man screamed in pain as the walkers started eating him alive.

 

"We gotta go."  Michonne whispered as one walker looked as us.

 

So we run away and we start to follow the train tracks knowing walkers are behind us.  But we stop when we see a pile of walkers eating something in the middle of the tracks.  Dad took out his gun and started beating the walkers with it and Michonne used her katana.

 

"Let's go."  Dad said as the walkers from behind us were getting closer.

 

We continue to run from the walkers.  When we get far enough away we start to walk.

 

"Thought maybe there's be some houses down this way."  Michonne said.  "Maybe even a store.  There's got to be some food around here somewhere."

 

"Hey look."  I said looking at an abandoned car.

 

The three of us went over to the car to check it out.  Dad and I looked inside while Michonne killed a legless walker.

* * *

We decided to set up camp for the night.  We set up a small fire outside of the car.  After we ate I went inside the car and fell asleep.  I wake up when I hear a tap on the window.  I was expecting it to be Michonne or dad telling me it's time to go.  But when I woke up it wasn't Michonne or dad.  It was some guy who I've never seen before.  Then he places a knife to the window.  I looked out the window to see men holding guns to dad's and Michonne's head.  I could hear one of the men yelling from outside.

 

"JOE!"  I hear someone scream.

 

I know I heard that voice before.  When I look over to the side of the window I see who it is.  Daryl?!?!  He's alive?!?!  How?  Is he with these men?  He knew the leaders name so he must be.  I couldn't really hear anything else he was saying but it looked like Daryl was talking to the leader, Joe, the one holding a gun to dad's head.  Maybe he's trying to stop them.  Then Daryl drops his crossbow and opens up his arms.  What is he doing?  Then I see some of the other men start to beat on Daryl.  Then beat him up against that car.  Before I can do anything the guy at the window opens up the door and pulls me out of the car.

 

"YOU LEAVE HIM BE!"  Dad screamed.

 

"Shh."  The guy holding me said.

 

I start to cry as he presses his knife against my cheek and his face against my head.

 

"You'll get yours.  You just wait your turn."  The guy holding a gun to Michonne said.

 

"Listen, it was me, it was just me."  Dad said.

 

"You see now that's right."  Joe said.  "That's not some damn lie.  Look, we can settle this.  We're reasonable men.  First, we're gonna beat Daryl to death.  Then we'll have the girl.  Then the boy.  Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square."

 

The man holding me throws me to the ground and gets on top of me.

 

"Let him go."  I hear dad say.

 

"Stop your squirming."  The man said to me.

 

I was trying to do everything I could to try to get away from him.  But he was too strong.  I could hear him laughing on stop of me.  Then I hear a gunshot.  I could see that no one got shot but then Joe starts beating dad.

 

"I got him."  Joe said.  "Oh, it's gonna be so much worse now."

 

I try to reach for a knife but he's too strong and I'm not able to get it.  Then he flips me over holding my face on the ground.  I'm screaming trying to get him to stop but it's not working.  I'm too focused on trying to escape this man's grasp that I don't really know what else is happening.  I look over at dad and Joe.  Then out of nowhere Dad bites out Joe's throat.  I stop and stare at him and the man on top of me does too.  Michonne and Daryl start to take out all the other men around them.  Then the man pulls me up and holds his knife to me again as Michonne aims the gun.

 

"I'll kill him."  The man said.  "I'll...I'll kill him!"

 

"Let the boy go."  Michonne said.

 

"He's mine."  Dad said as he takes Joe's knife.

 

As dad walks closer the man lets go of me pleading dad to not kill him.  When I'm free I run over and hug Michonne.  I look and watch as Dad kills the man who was attacking me.  I try to shut my eyes trying not to watch.  But I can't help but keep them open and watch as dad stabs the man over and over and over again.

* * *

 

It's the morning after happened that night.  Michonne and I went in the car and I lie on her lap.  I shut my eyes trying to go to sleep but I keep on thinking about what happened last night.  What dad did.  How he stabbed him over and over and over again.  And how he didn't stop.  How he ripped out Joe's throat with his own teeth.  I can hear dad and Daryl talking outside. 

 

"It ain't all of it."  Dad said and I open my eyes.  "But that's me.  That's why I'm here now.  That's why Carl is.  I want to keep him safe.  That's all that matters."

* * *

 

Later that morning dad, Daryl, Michonne and I continue to follow the train tracks on the way to Terminus.  Dad and Michonne are up front and Daryl and I are behind them.  We come across one of the Terminus signs on the ground.

 

"We're getting close." Daryl said.  "Be there before sundown."

 

"Now we head through the woods."  Dad said.  "We don't know who they are."

 

"Alright."  Daryl said.

 

The four of us stop following the tracks and head into the woods.  When we continue walking we see a fence.  When we look through it we can see it, Terminus.

 

"We all spread out."  Dad said.  "Watch for a while, see what we see and get ready.  We all stay close.  You wanna stick with me?"  Dad asked me.

 

"It's alright."  I said as I go off with Michonne.

 

"Why didn't you go with your dad?"  Michonne asked me.

 

I shrug not wanting to tell her why.

 

"When I told you about Andre, you never asked how he died."  Michonne said.

 

"I knew why."  I told her.

 

"Yeah, but the how's important."  She said.  "We went to a refugee camp.  Andre and my boyfriend Mike, that was Andre's father, and our friend Terry."  We stop as she continues her story.  "At the camp, it just got worse and worse.  People were leaving.  People giving up.  But I didn't.  I was coming back from a run."  I could see Michonne start to cry.  "I saw the fences were down.  I heard the moans.  It was over.  And Mike and Terry, they were high when it happened.  They were bit.  Could have stopped it.  Could have killed them.  But I let them turn.  I made it so they couldn't bite, couldn't scratch.  I tied chains around their necks.  It was insane.  It was sick.  It felt like what I deserved, dragging them around so that I would always know.  I found out that they kept me safe.  They hid me.  The walkers didn't see me anymore.  I was just another monster.  And I was.  Me.  I was gone for a long time.  But then Andrea and Jack brought me back.  Your dad brought me back.  You did.  I see how you've been looking at your dad.  You don't have to be afraid of me or him."

 

"He told me the other day that he was proud of me."  I said.  "That I was a good man.  I'm not."

 

"Carl..."

 

"I know more now."  I said sniffling.  "About what he wanted from me.  And I tried, but... I still have these thoughts."  I'm holding back my tears.  "I'm not what he thinks I am.  I'm just another monster, too."

 

Then she pulls me into a hug and I hug her back.  Then Michonne and I rejoin dad and Daryl.  Then the four of us hope over the fence.  Dad and I holing our guns, Daryl with his crossbow and Michonne with her katana.  We find an open door.  Daryl goes in first to make sure it's clear and then the rest of us follow.  When we get in we see a woman with headphones talking into a microphone.  It sounds like she's saying the same thing that's on the signs.

 

"Hello."  Dad said.

 

She stops talking and looks at us taking off her headphones.

 

"Hello."  Dad said again to the rest of the room.

 

Everyone stopped what they're doing and look at us.

 

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch."  One guy said.  "You here to rob us?"  He asked.

 

"No."  Dad said.  "We wanted to see you before you saw us."

 

"Makes since."  The same guy said.  "Usually we do this where the tracks meet.  Welcome to Terminus.  I'm Gareth.  Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit."

 

"We have."  Dad told him.  "Rick, that's Carl, Daryl, Michonne."  Dad said introducing us.

 

We all just stare at him.

 

"You're nervous.  I get it, we were all the same way."  Gareth said.  "We came here for sanctuary.  That what you're here for?"

 

"Yes."  Dad said.

 

"Good."  Gareth said.  "You found it.  Hey, Alex."  He said as a guy walked over.  "This isn't as pretty as the front.  We got nothing to hide, but welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer.  Alex will take you, ask you a few questions.  Uh, but first we need to see everyone's weapons.  If you could just lay them down in front of you."

 

Daryl, Michonne and I all look at dad.  Then he looks at us.

 

"Alright."  Dad said as he take out his weapons and put them on the ground.  Daryl, Michonne and I do the same.

 

"I'm sure you understand."  Gareth said.

 

"Yes, I do."  Dad said.

 

Then we all hold out our arms and spread our legs as Gareth and Alex check us.

 

"Hate to see the other guy."  Alex said to Daryl.

 

"You would."  Dad said.

 

Then Alex comes over to search me.

 

"They deserve it?"  Alex asked me.

 

"Yes."  I answered.

 

"Just so you know, we're not that kind of people."  Gareth said.  "But we aren't stupid either.  And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid.  As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems.  Just solutions.  Ok."

 

Gareth walked back to what he was doing before.  Alex went to give us our weapons back, but Daryl got his on his own.

 

"Follow me."  Alex said.

 

So we follow him outside.

 

"So how long's this place been here?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Since almost the start."  Alex answered.  "When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place.  I think it was instinct, you know?  Follow a path.  Some folks were heading to the coast, others out west or up north, but they all wound up here."

 

"Hi."  A woman at a grill said.  "Heard you came in the back door.  Smart.  You'll fit right in here."

 

"Hey, Mary."  Alex said to the woman.  "Would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?"

 

"Why do you do it?"  Michonne asked.  "Why do you let people in?"

 

"The more people become a part of us, we get stronger."  Alex said.  "That's why we put up the signs, invite people in.  It's how we survive.  Here."  Alex said as he handed me a plate and offers one to Michonne.

 

Then dad walks up to him, knocks the plate down and holds a gun to his head.  Daryl draws his cross bow and Michonne with her katana.  I drop my plate and pull out my gun.

 

"Where the hell did you get this watch?"  Dad asked Alex.  When I look at the watch I see it's the pocket watch Hershel gave to Glenn.

 

I could see some of the Terminus people were armed.

 

"Where the hell did you get this watch?"  Dad asked again.

 

"You want answers?"  Alex asked.  "You want anything else?  You get 'em when you put down the gun."

 

"I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle."  Dad said.  "How good's his aim?  Where'd you get the watch?  Where'd you get the watch?!"

 

"Don't do anything!"  Alex yelled.  "I have this!  You just put it down.  Put it down!"  Then the sniper lowered his gun.  "You want to listen to me.  There's a lot of us.

 

"Where did you get the watch?"  Dad asked.

 

"I got it off of a dead one."  Alex answered.  "I didn't think he'd need it."

 

"What about the riot gear?"  Dad asked.  I look to see that it's Glenn's riot gear.  "The poncho?"  Maggie's poncho.

 

"Got the riot gear off a dead cop."  Gareth said from behind us.  "Found the poncho on a clothesline."

 

"Gareth, we can wait."  Alex said.

 

"Shut up Alex."  Gareth said.

 

"You talk to me."  Dad told Gareth.

 

"What's there left to say?"  Gareth asked.  "You don't trust us anymore."

 

"Gareth."  Alex said.

 

"Shut up."  Gareth said.

 

"Gareth please."  Alex said.

 

"It's ok."  Gareth said.  "It's ok.  Rick what do you want?"

 

"Where are our people?"  Dad asked Gareth.

 

"You didn't answer the question."  Gareth said.

 

Then one of the Terminus people started shooting.  Dad put Alex in front of him so he'd get shot.

 

"Carl!  Get down now!"  Dad yelled.

 

I started to crouch as we ran.  The four of us ran into a garage looking area.  We tried to run to an exit put the gate shut.  Then we found a door that was open but it lead us back outside.

 

"Come on, this way!"  Daryl yelled.

 

As we were running we pasta train cart.  We could hear people calling for help and banging from inside the train cart.

 

"What the hell?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Keep going!"  Dad said.

 

We found ourselves in a room.  The room was lite with candles all over the place with writing on the wall.

 

"What the hell is this place?"  Daryl asked.

 

"These people, I don't think they're trying to kill us."  Michonne said.

 

"No."  Dad said.  "They were aiming at our feet.  There."  Dad said pointing to a door.

 

When we started to running to it someone locked it.

 

"There."  Daryl said pointing to another exit.

 

"Go!"  Dad screamed.

 

We ran to the door which led us outside.  They were still shooting gunfire at us.  But then we stop when we realize that we're surrounded.  Dad turns around and looks at me and I look at him.

 

"Drop your weapons!"  Gareth yelled.  "Now!  NOW!"

 

Then the four of us all drop our weapons.

 

"Ringleader."  Gareth called out talking about dad.  "Go to your left.  The train cart.  Go."

 

Dad stands there.

 

"You do what we say, the boy goes with you.  Anything else, he died and you end up in there anyway."  Gareth said.

 

Dad walks over to the train cart.

 

"Now the archer."

 

Then Daryl follows him.

 

"Now the samurai."

 

And Michonne follows them.  And I stand there.  Out in the open.  By myself.

 

"Stand at the door!"  Gareth said.  "Ringleader, archer, samurai, in that order."

 

"My son!"  Dad yells.

 

"Go kid."  Gareth said.

 

So I start to walk over to them.

 

"Ringleader, open the door and go in."  Gareth ordered.

 

"I'll go in with him."  Dad said.

 

"Don't make us kill him now."  Gareth said.

 

Dad opens the door and walks inside.  Then Daryl and Michonne follow.  And when I get to the door I go in too.  After I get inside I go to dad.  Then I hear the door shut behind us.  I turn around and I see people in the shadows.  Then a figure walks closer to us.

 

"Rick?"  The figure said.

 

It was Glenn.  Then I see Maggie, Sasha, and Bob.  Then I see Jack.  I couldn't believe it.  I wanted to run to him and hug him.  But I don't, I just look at him and he looks back at me. 

 

"You're here."  Dad said.  "You're here."

 

Then I see some people I don't know.  Its 2 guys and 2 girls.

 

"They're our friends."  Maggie said.  "They helped save us."

 

"Yeah."  Daryl said.  "Now they're friends of ours."

 

"For however long that'll be."  Said a red headed man.

 

"No."  Dad said.  "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out."

 

"Find out what?"  The red headed man said.

 

Dad looks around at all of us and said:

 

"They're fucking with the wrong people."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to escape Terminus.

**Jack's POV**

 

I was in the train cart with the rest of my group.  Abraham was telling everyone how they threw us in the train cart.  Sasha was asked Michonne if they saw Tyreese before they got thrown in here, but she said no.  I heard Daryl tell Maggie how some people took Beth in a black car with a white cross.  We were all trying to make some sort of weapon out of the stuff we had on us.  I sat against the wall next to Carl.

 

"Glad we're together again."  I said to him.

 

"Me too."  Carl said.  "So what happened to you after the prison?"

 

"I escaped with Maggie, Sasha and Bob."  I tell him.  "We traveled on our own for a while until we found Abraham, Rosita and Eugene.  They told us that they just parted ways with Glenn and Tara.  So Maggie, Sasha, Bob, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and I went back and saved them from walkers.  Then we came here.  When Abraham told them that Eugene knew a cure they through us in here.  What happened with you?"

 

"I got out with my dad."  He told me.  "He was injured from fighting with the Governor, so we decided to stay at an abandoned house.  Then Michonne found her way to us.  We found a sign to Terminus and decided to head there.  On our way Daryl found us with a group of guys who weren't good.  So we got rid of them and dad, Michonne, Daryl and I came here until they threw us in here."

 

After that we went back to try to make our weapons.

 

"Alright, we got four of them pricks coming out way."  Daryl said.

 

"Y'all know what to do."  Rick said.  "Go for their eyes first, then their throats."

 

We all got armed and ready for then to come in.  I was holding my belt buckle in my hand with the prong pointed out.  Carl, Michonne and I were with Eugene in the corner.  He didn't know how to fight and since he had the cure to fix all this we needed to protect him.

 

"Put your backs to the walls on either side of the car now."  A man yelled from outside.

 

We all look up when we hear people on the roof.  Then we see the roof open up and a canister falls in the middle of the cart.

 

"MOVE!"  Abraham screams as we all run and duck for cover.

 

The canister exploded with smoke filling the entire cart.  I was coughing form all the smoke and I could hear others coughing too.  I also heard the cart door open up.  Once the smoke started to clear it took a while for my eyes to adjust back to normal.  When they did adjust back to normal I noticed that Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Bob were all gone.  I knew that the Termites took them when the cart was full of smoke.  After a while we all heard a loud explosion and gunshots.

 

"What the hell is going on?"  Abraham asked as he banged the door.

 

"Someone hit them."  Michonne said.

 

"Maybe our people got free."  Sasha said.

 

"Excuse me."  Eugene said as he walked in between Sasha and Tara and crouched down by the door doing something to it.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"  Rosita asked.

 

"I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door."  Eugene said.  "From the sound of things, there may not be anybody left to open it."

 

"Eugene, I'm sorry, but shut up."  Tara said.

 

"Ok."  Eugene said.

 

"Hey."  Carl spoke up.  "My dad's gonna be back.  They all are."

 

"They are."  Maggie said agreeing with Carl.  "And we need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do."

 

Maggie was right.  They are going to be back and we do have to be ready.  I watch Maggie use the chain of Glenn's pocket watch, that her dad gave him, to continue to cut wood in the cart.  We could hear screaming from outside.  I looked through one of the sides of the cart and I could see walkers all around Terminus.  I picked up my belt buckle again and started to sharpen the prong on the floor of the cart.  It was quiet.  No one was talking.  All we could hear were the gunshots coming from outside.

 

"What's the cure, Eugene?"  Sasha asked breaking the silence.

 

"It's classified."  Eugene answered.

 

"We don't know what's gonna happen."  Michonne said.

 

"You leave him be."  Abraham said.

 

"We need to keep working."  Maggie said.

 

"Yeah, but it's time to hear it."  Sasha said.  "Cause we don't know what's coming next."

 

"What's next is we get out of this."  Tara said.

 

"Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me."  Eugene said.

 

"I'm not gonna let that happen."  Abraham said.

 

"The best case scenario, we step out into a hellstorm of bullets, fire and walkers."  Eugene said.  "I'm not fleet of foot.  I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence."

 

"Yeah, but we can."  Michonne said.  "And we will."

 

"You don't owe us anything."  Sasha said as she stands up.  "Not yet.  But we just want to hear it."

 

"You don't have to."  Rosita said.

 

Eugene then stands up and looks at us.

 

"I was part of a 10 person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases.  Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms."  I had no idea what Eugene was saying.  "Fire with fire.  Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared.  I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet.  I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script.  Take out every last dead one of them.  Fire with fire.  All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass."

 

"So let's get back to work."  Maggie said.

 

Right before we're able to get back to work we all look up as the door swings open.  We see Rick standing there with a gun.  I see Glenn, Daryl and Bob all fighting off walkers with smoke everywhere.

 

"Come on!  Fight to the fence!"  Rick yelled.

 

We all get out and make our way to the fence.  We use our weapons that we made in the cart to kill every walker that got in our way.  We keep doing this until we make our way to the gate.  I see Rosita kill a walker on the other side of the fence.

 

"Up and over."  Rosita said.

 

We put a sheet on top of the fence so we don't get hit with the barb wire.  Somehow all of us were able to make it out of Terminus alive.  We start walking in the middle of the woods.

 

"Right here."  Daryl said.

 

I see Daryl give Rick a shovel and he starts digging.

 

"The hell are we still around here for?"  Abraham asked.

 

"Guns, some supplies."  Rick answered.  "Go along the fences.  Use the rifles.  Take out the rest of 'em."

 

Was Rick serious?  After somehow escaping that hellhole he wanted us to go back there?!

 

"What?"  Bob asked.

 

"They don't get to live."  Rick said.

 

"Rick, we got out."  Glenn said.  "It's over."

 

"It's not over until there all dead."  Rick said.

 

"The hell it isn't.  That place is on fire."  Rosita said to him.  "Full of walkers."

 

"I'm not dicking around with this crap."  Abraham said.  "We just made it out."

 

"The fences are down."  Maggie said.  "They'll run or die."

 

All of the sudden I see Daryl run out of nowhere to hug someone.  It takes me a moment to realize who it is.

 

"Mom?"  I said.

 

After I say that she looks at me.  I can't help but run into her arms to give her hug.  I hug her as tight as I can now realizing that she's crying and I start to cry too.  I haven't seen her in so long that I thought she died.  But she didn't.  She's a survivor.  After a while I pull away wiping the tears from my eyes and see Rick walk up to her.

 

"Did you do that?"  Rick asked mom.

 

She gives a nod and Rick hugs mom.  Then she pulls away.

 

"You have to come with me."  Mom said.

 

So mom led the way.  She led us to a path in the woods and we started to follow it up a little hill.  When we get to the top I see a small cabin.  And in front of the cabin I see Tyreese holding Judith.  I see Rick, Carl and Sasha all run up to them.  Tyreese gives Judith to Rick and he hugs Sasha.  I stood back with the others next to mom.  I couldn't believe that they were all alive.  We all survived the prison.  The only one who isn't here is Beth, but Daryl said that she was alive before she was taken.  I also start to notice that someone else isn't here.  Katie.  I haven't seen here since we broke up.  Even though we did break up and she kinda hates me I do hope that she's out there somewhere alive and surviving.

* * *

 

After our little reunion I go over to Michonne and Carl, who is holding Judith.  I can see the way Judith is smiling and it just assures me that everything's gonna be ok.  For now, at least.

 

"I don't know if the fire is still burning."  Rick said.

 

"It is."  Mom said.

 

"Yeah, we need to go."  Rick said.

 

"Yeah, but where?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Somewhere far away from there."  Rick said talking about Terminus.

 

So all of us walked in the woods until we came across the train tracks to Terminus.  We walked through it and passed a Terminus sign.  As we passed the sign I looked at it for a moment before looking away.  I knew that sign was a lie.  I can't believe that I thought we could live there.  But even after that place and everything they put us through.  We survived, we always survive.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Jack decided that it's time to tell their parents about their relationship.

**Jack's POV**

 

We're on the road again.  With the prison gone and Terminus not being as much as a sanctuary as we thought, we had no idea where we were going.  We just had to hope that we find a safe place to stay for a while.  After a while we decided to take a break and rest for a bit.  I decided to sit with Carl who is feeding Judith.

 

"How is she?"  I asked.

 

"She's doing good."  Carl said.  "I just hope we don't run out of formula."

 

"Maybe we'll come across a store that has some formula."  I said.

 

"Hopefully."  He said.  "Do you think we'll find a safe place again?"

 

Honestly I wasn't sure.  I thought the prison was safe but then the Governor happened.

 

"I don't know."  I said.  "But we'll survive, we always survive."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

We started walking again.  We weren't really going anywhere in particular we were just following a path in the middle of the woods.  Then a single walker comes out of the woods.

 

"I got it."  Michonne said.

 

I watch her walk up to it and reach for her katana.  But then realized that it must still be at Terminus.  But that doesn't stop her from knocking the walker down with the butt of her gun and then beats it until its dead.  Then we continue to walk.

* * *

 

That night we decided to set up camp in the woods.  We were able to set up a small fire.  I'm holding Judith and I go over to sit next to Jack.  Judith looks up at Jack and smiles.

 

"She really likes you."  I said.

 

"She must get that from you."  He said.

 

I smile at him.  I haven't seen him in so long.  I thought he was dead.  But he's here, alive, right in front of me.  And I couldn't be happier.  I realize now how much I want to kiss him.  But people are around and we're still keeping our relationship a secret.  Well except for Michonne.  I realize that I should probably tell him that she knows about us.  So I stand up and walk over to Michonne.

 

"Hey, can you hold Judith for me."  I said.

 

"Sure."  She said taking Judith.  "Where are you running off to?"

 

"I have to talk to Jack.  In private."  I said.

 

"Say no more, say no more.  If anyone asks I'll tell them you had to take a piss.  Now you two enjoy your 'talk'."  She said with a wink.

 

I roll my eyes at her before heading back over to Jack.

 

"Hey, come with me."  I said.

 

"Where to?"  He asked.

 

"I have to talk to you, alone."  I said.

 

"Ok."  He said as he stands up.  I led him somewhere out in the woods.  We were far away enough so no one could hear us talking.  But we were close enough that we could still see the camp.  "So what do you want to talk about?"

 

"Us."  I said.

 

"What about us?"  He asked.

 

"Well, remember how we said that we weren't gonna tell anyone about us until we tell our parents."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well I kinda told Michonne about us."

 

"Really?"

 

"Well we were talking and I had to tell someone about you because I..."

 

"I told Maggie about us."  He said cutting me off.

 

"What?"  I asked shocked.

 

"I told Maggie about us."  He repeated.

 

"Really?"  I asked.

 

"Really."  He said.  "We were talking and I had to tell someone about you too."

 

I smile at him and then kiss him and he kisses me back.  Then we pull away.

 

"So what do we do about our parents?"  He asked.

 

"Well we should defiantly tell them."  I said.  "It's just a matter of when.  We could wait until we find a safe place, but who knows how long that will be."

 

"Maybe we should tell them tomorrow."  He said.  "The day after at most."

 

"I think that's a great idea."  I said.  "Anyway we should probably get back to the camp."

 

"Yeah."  He said.  "But first."

 

He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss and I happily return the kiss.  After we pull away we walk back to the camp with the others.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

The next morning we continue on the path to nowhere.  Then we hear a noise from the forest and we all pull out our weapons and aim.  Then we see Daryl walk out with some squirrels he caught.

 

"We surrender."  He said jokingly.

 

Daryl joins Rick at the front of group.  Then Rick whistles.

 

"Keep close."  Rick said.

 

We continue to walk going nowhere.  Just hoping that at some point we'll come across a place to stay.  Maybe even some place to live.  Permanently.  And this time without the Governor to mess everything...

 

"Help!  Help!  Anybody!  Help!"  A man screamed.

 

Rick stops holding up his hand telling us to wait.

 

"Dad, come on."  Carl told his father.  "Come on!  Come on!"

 

The man continued to scream, but then Rick decided to listen to Carl and try to help the man.  We run to follow the man's voice until we see him on top of a rock surrounded by walkers.  Carl shoots one, Rick bashes one's head, Michonne beats one with her gun, mom stabs one in the head and Daryl shoots and arrow at one.

 

"We're clear."  Rick said.  "Keep watch."

 

So we all held up our weapons keeping watch.

 

"Come on down."  Rick said to the man.

 

So he jumped down off the rock.

 

"You ok?"  Rick asked him.

 

Then he threw up and I looked away.

 

"Sorry."  The man said.  "Yes, thank you.  I'm Gabriel."

 

"Do you have any weapons on you?"  Rick asked Gabriel.

 

Gabriel chuckled when he asked that and we all just look at him.  This guy looks like he's a pastor.  Or was a pastor.

 

"Do I look like I would have any weapons?"  Gabriel asked.

 

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like."  Abraham said.

 

"I have no weapons of any kind."  Gabriel responded.  "The word of God is the only protection I need."

 

Is he serious?

 

"Sure didn't look like it."  Daryl said.

 

"I called for help.  Help came."  Gabriel said.  "Do you have...have any food?  Whatever I...I had left, It just hit the ground."

 

"We've got some pecans."  Carl said offering Gabriel pecans.

 

"Thank you."  Gabriel said taking the pecans.

 

Judith started to coo in Tyreese's arms.

 

"That's a beautiful child."  Gabriel said.  "Do you have a camp?"

 

"No."  Rick said instantly.  "Do you?"

 

"I have a church."  Gabriel said.

 

"Hold your hands above your head."  Rick told Gabriel and he did so Rick started to search him.  "How many walkers have you killed?"

 

"Not any actually."  Gabriel answered.

 

He really killed no walkers?  How the hell did he make it this far?

 

"Turn around."  Rick said turning Gabriel around.  "How many people have you killed?"

 

"None."  Gabriel answered.

 

"Why?"  Rick asked.

 

"Because the Lord abhors violence."  Gabriel responded.

 

"What have you done?"  Rick asked.  "We've all done something."

 

"I'm a sinner."  Gabriel said.  "I sin almost every day.  But those sins, I confess them to God, not strangers."

 

"You said you had a church."  Michonne said.

* * *

 

So Gabriel agreed to take us to his church since we saved him from those walkers.

 

"Hey, earlier, were you watching us?"  Rick asked.

 

"I keep to myself."  Gabriel said.  "Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?"

 

"No, people are worst."  Daryl said.

 

"Well, I wasn't watching you."  Gabriel told us.  "I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started.  That was the furthest I've gone before today.  Or maybe I'm lying.  Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all.  Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels."  We stop and he turns around to look at us.  I could tell he was trying to be funny but no one was laughing.  "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves must to be desired."

 

"Yeah, it does."  Daryl said.

 

Then Gabriel leads us to his church.

 

"Hold up."  Rick said.  "Can we take a look around first?  We just want to hold on to our squirrels."

 

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, mom and Glenn all went in to make sure the church was safe.  After a while Rick whistles and comes out telling us that it's all clear.

 

"I've spent months here without stepping out the front door.  If you found someone inside, well, it would have been surprising."  Gabriel said.

 

"Thanks for this."  Carl said to Gabriel.

 

"We found a short bus out back."  Abraham said.  "It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two.  Father here says he doesn't want it.  Looks like we've found ourselves some transport.  You understand what's at stake here, right?"

 

"Yes I do."  Rick told Abraham.

 

"Now that we can take a breath..."  Michonne started.

 

"We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down."  Abraham said cutting off Michonne.

 

"We need supplies no matter what we do next."  Michonne told Abraham.

 

"That's right."  Rick said.  "Water, food, ammunition."

 

"Short bus ain't going nowhere."  Daryl said.  "Bring you back some baked beans."

 

"One way or another, we're doing what Rick does."  Glenn told Abraham.  "We're not splitting up again."

 

Then we all walk into the church.

 

"How'd you survive here for so long?"  Rick asked Gabriel.  "Where did your supplies come from?"

 

"Luck."  Gabriel answered.  "Our annual canned food drive.  Things fell apart right after we finished it.  It was just me."

 

"Come here, Judith."  Carl said as he took Judith from his father.

 

"The food lasted a long time."  Gabriel continued.  "And then I started scavenging.  I've cleaned out every place nearby.  Except for one."

 

"What kept you from it?"  Rick asked.

 

"It's overrun."  Gabriel answered.

 

"How many?"  Rick asked.

 

"A dozen or so, maybe more."  Gabriel said.

 

"We can handle the dozen."  Rick said.

 

"Bob and I will go with you."  Sasha said.  "Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe."

 

"That'll be ok?"  Rick asked Tyreese.

 

"Sure."  Tyreese answered.  "You ever need me to watch her, need anything for her, I'm right here."

 

"I'm grateful for it."  Rick said.  "And everything else."

 

"I'll draw you a map."  Gabriel said.

 

"You don't need to."  Rick said.  "You're coming with us."

 

"I'm not gonna be of any help."  Gabriel said.  "You saw me.  I'm no good around those things."

 

"You're coming with us."  Rick told Gabriel.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

 

"Listen, I don't trust this guy."  Dad said.

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"Why do you trust him?"  He asked me.

 

"Everybody can't be bad."  I tell him.

 

"Well I don't trust this guy."  Dad said.  "And that's why I'm bringing him with me.  But he could have friends.  So I need you to stay alert and help Tyreese protect Judith, ok?"

 

I nod.

 

"Now I need you to hear what I'm about to say."  Dad said.

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

"You are not safe."  Dad said.  "No matter how many people are around or how clear the area looks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what you think, you are not safe.  It only takes one second.  One second and it's over.  Never let your guard down, ever.  I want you to promise me."

 

"I promise."  I told him.

 

"Ok."  Dad said as he stands up.

 

"Dad."  I call out to him.

 

He stops and comes over to me.

 

"You're right."  I tell him.  "I am strong.  We both are.  But we're strong enough that we can still help people.  And we can handle ourselves if things go wrong.  And we're strong enough that we don't have to be afraid and we don't have to hide."

 

"Well, he's hiding something."  Dad said.

 

"I'll stay safe, dad."  I tell him.

 

He puts his hand on my shoulder before leaving with the others.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

I was sitting on one of the pews next to Carl.  Tyreese was with Judith in another room.  Abraham, Rosita and Eugene were outside working on the bus.  And everyone else was on a run.

 

"So, I think we should tell them tonight."  Carl said.

 

"I think that's a great idea."  I said smiling at him.  "Do you think they'll be ok with it?"

 

"I think they will be."  Carl said.  "I mean my dad knows that you're a good person and your mom knows that I'm a good person.  And as long as they know how much we love each other then they shouldn't have a problem."

 

I smile at him and give him a peck on the lips.

 

"Wanna go outside?"  I asked.

 

"Sure."  He said.

 

So we get up from the pews and walk outside of the church.  We see Abraham, Rosita and Eugene working on the bus.  Then we go to the side of the church.

 

"Why do you trust Gabriel so much?"  I asked.

 

"Well not everyone can be all bad."  He said.  "Plus he was a pastor before all this so that must make him pretty trustworthy, right?"

 

"I guess but that still doesn't mean that...what's that?"  I ask pointing to the side of the church.

 

I walk over to it and I see scratches on the church.

 

"It looks like someone was trying to get in."  I said.

 

"Look over here."  Carl said.

 

I walk over to him and I see _'you'll burn for this'_ scratched into the side of the church.

 

"Hey."  Rick said as he walked over to us.  He must have just got back from his run.  "Tyreese said you two were out back.  Come on in.  We found food a lot of it.  Good.  What is it?"

 

"Those scratches, they're deep like knives or something."  Carl said.  "Someone was trying to get in."

 

"We also found this."  I said showing Rick the _'you'll burn for this'_ sign.

 

"This doesn't mean Gabriel is a bad guy for sure, but it means something."  Carl said.

* * *

Later that night we decided to have dinner with the food that they found on their run.  It was different from other dinners we've had.  Everyone was laughing and having a good time, it was kinda like a party.

 

"I'd like to propose a toast."  Abraham announced.  "I look around this room and I see survivors.  Each and every one of you has earned that title.  To the survivors."

 

We all raise our glasses toasting ourselves.

 

"Is that all you wanna be?"  Abraham asked.  "Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat?  Cause you can do that.  I mean, you got the strength.  You got the skill.  Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender.  Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again.  And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip.  Eugene what's in D.C.?"

 

"Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this fubar magnitude."  Eugene said.  "That means food, fuel, refuge.  Restart."

 

"However this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there."  Abraham said.  "Safer that you've been since this whole thing started.  Come with us.  Save the world for that little one."  He said referring to Judith.  "Save it for yourselves.  Save it for the people out there...who don't got nothing left to do except survive."

 

The room falls silent after that.  Then Judith starts to coo.

 

"What was that?"  Rick asked Judith.  "I think she knows what I'm about to say.  She's in.  If she's in, I'm in.  We're in."

 

After that everyone starts to cheer.  I walk over to mom who's sitting against a pew.

 

"Hey mom."  I said.

 

"Hi honey."  She said.

 

"Can I talk to you for a second?"  I ask.

 

"Sure."  She said.

 

I lead her into one of Gabriel's rooms.  And we sit down on the couch.

 

"What is it?"  She asks.

 

"C...Carl and I...we're...together."  I said.

 

"Oh.  She said.  "How long have you two been together?" 

 

"Sometime before the prison fell."  I said.  "I was going to tell you after it happened but Rick said you were still out on a run and..."

 

I stop talking when mom pulls me into a hug.

 

"It's ok."  She said.  "I'm happy for the two of you."

 

She kissed my forehead before walking out.  When she leaves I take a deep breath before walking back out there.  When I get out there I give a look to Carl telling him that I told mom.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Jack gives me a look which means that he told his mom.  Now it was my turn to tell dad.  I walk over to dad who just gave Judith to Sasha.

 

"Dad can we talk?"  I said.

 

"Is everything alright?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah, I just need to tell you something.  Come with me."  I said.

 

I take him into the same room that Jack and Carol were just in.  And he sits down next to me on the couch.

 

"What is it?"  He asked.

 

"Well...before the prison fell...something happened."  I said.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

"I realized that I...I love Jack...and he loves me."  I told him.

 

"So, you two are together?"  He asked.

 

"Yes, we are."  I said.

 

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Ok."  He said.

 

"You're ok with us being together?"  I ask him.

 

"Yeah."  He said.  "I trust you and I trust him.  Thank you for telling me."

 

He gets up and walks out of the room.  I let out a breath feeling a big weight lifted off my shoulders.  Dad was ok with it and it looked like Carol was ok with too.  Jack and I can finally be open with our relationship.  And I couldn't be happier.  Things were finally starting to look up for us.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and his friends come to the church.

**Jack's POV**

 

We were in Gabriel's church.  I was sitting next to Carl on one of the pews.  Rick and Tyreese went out with Sasha to look for Bob, Daryl and mom.  The three of them went missing sometime after dinner.

 

"They'll find her."  Carl said to me.  "They'll find all of them."

 

"I know."  I told him.

 

Truth was I wasn't worried.  I wasn't nervous.  I was fine.  Mom's a lot stronger than she was before the turn.  She survived with Tyreese and Judith after the prison got taken over.  I thought she was dead.  But she survived a lot and she will survive.  No matter what this world throws at her.

 

"Stop."  Sasha said to Gabriel as she walked in with Rick and Tyreese.  "What are you doing?  What are you doing?  This is all connected.  You show up, we're being watched and now three of us are missing."

 

"I...I don't...I don't have anything to do with this."  Gabriel told her.

 

Then Sasha takes out her knife and walks towards him.

 

"Wait."  Gabriel said.

 

"Don't!"  Rosita yelled.

 

"Sasha, put it away."  Tyreese told her.

 

"Who's out there?"  Sasha asked Gabriel.

 

"I...I don't have anything to do with his."  Gabriel said.

 

"Where are our people?"  Sasha asked.

 

"I don't have anything to..."

 

"Where are our people?!"  Sasha asked cutting Gabriel off.

 

"Please I don't have anything to do with this."  Gabriel said.  "I..."

 

Sasha then backs away and Rick steps up to Gabriel.

 

"Why'd you bring us here?"  Rick asked.

 

"Please I..."

 

"You working with someone?"  Rick asked cutting off Gabriel.

 

"I'm alone."  Gabriel said.  "I'm alone.  I was always alone."

 

"What about the woman in the food bank Gabriel?"  Rick asked.  "What did you do to her?  'You'll burn for this' that was for you.  Why?  What are you gonna burn for Gabriel?"  Then Rick grabs Gabriel by his collar.  "WHAT?!  What did you do?  What did you do?!"

 

"I lock the doors at night."  Gabriel said.  "I always lock the doors at night, I always lock the doors at night, I always..."  Gabriel then starts to cry.  "They started coming, my congregation.  Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared.  They were...they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe.  And it was so early.  It was so early.  And the doors were still locked.  You see...it was my choice.  There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banding on the sidings, screaming at me.  And so the dead came for them.  Women...children.  Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy."  Then he started crying again.  "Begging me for mercy.  Damning me to hell.  I buried their bones.  I buried it all.  The Lord sent you here to finally punish me."  Then he falls to the floor.  "I'm damned.  I was damned before.  I always lock the doors.  I always lock the doors."

 

We could hear a faint whistling.

 

"There's something...there's someone outside lying in the grass."  Glenn told us as he looked outside.

 

Sasha ran outside.

 

"Sasha."  Rick called her trying to stop her.

 

A few others ran outside with them.  When they came back they were carrying in Bob, who lost his left leg.  They brought him and lied him down in the middle of the church.

 

"I was in a graveyard."  Bob said when he woke up.  "Somebody knocked me out.  I woke up outside this place.  It looked like a school.  It was that guy, Gareth.  And five other ones.  They were eating my leg right in front of me.  Like it was nothing.  All proud like they had it all figured out."

 

"Did they have Daryl and Carol?"  Rick asked Bob.

 

"Gareth said they drove off."  Bob said.

 

She's safe.  They're both safe.  Then Bob groans in pain.

 

"He's in pain.  Do we have anything?"  Sasha asked.

 

"I think there are pill packets in the first aid kit."  Rosita told her.

 

"Save em."  Bob said still in pain.

 

"No."  Sasha protested.

 

"Really."  Bob said before sitting up and moving his shirt revealing a bit mark on his shoulder.  "It happened at the food bank."

 

Bob was bit.  This means he wasn't going to make it.  I look over at Sasha and I can see how heartbroken she is.

 

"It's ok."  Sasha said.  "Bob?"  Sasha said when Bob started to fall back on the ground.

 

"There's a sofa in my office."  Gabriel said.  "I know it's not much but..."

 

"Thank you."  Sasha said to Gabriel.

 

"I got it."  Tyreese said as he went to pick up Bob and bring him into Gabriel's office.

 

Judith started to cry.  So Carl picked up the basket that Judith was in and brought him into the other room and I went with him.

 

"I can't believe what they did to Bob."  I said.  "Bob didn't deserve this, none of us deserve this."

 

"I know."  Carl said while trying to get Judith to go to sleep.

 

I sit down next to him.  We could hear Rick and Abraham yelling at each other.

 

"What do you think that's about?"  Carl asked.

 

"Probably how Abraham wants to go to D.C. now and your dad doesn't."  I said.

 

"What do you think will happen after Eugene saves the world?"  Carl asked.

 

"We'll probably be a lot safer."  I said.  "Probably be able to go back to life before all this happened."

 

"I hope so."  Carl said.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tara and Abraham went out to find Gareth.  The rest of us waiting in Gabriel's office.  I tapping my finger on my gun in my holster waiting.  Waiting for either dad to come back and say he killed Gareth.  Or for Gareth to come here himself.  Then I hear the door open.  I hold up my gun aiming at the door.  Jack does the same.

 

"Well I guess you know we're here."  Gareth said.  "And we know you're here.  And we're armed.  So there's really no point in hiding anymore.  We've been watching you.  We know who's here.  There's Bob, unless you put him out of his misery already.  Then Eugene, Rosita, Martin's good friend Tyreese, Jack, Carl, Judith.  Rick and the rest walked out.  With a lot of your guns.  Listen we don't know where you all are but this isn't a big place.  So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be."

 

The doorknob started to shake.  So Jack, Rosita and I all had out guns pointed at the door.  The door was locked so they weren't able to get in.

 

"Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both."  Gareth announced.  "Can't imagine that's what you all want.  How about the priest?  Father, you help us wrap this up, we'll let you walk away from this.  Just open the door and you can go.  You can take the baby with you.  What do you say?"

 

I look over at Gabriel and make sure he doesn't move.  Then Judith starts to cry.  I run over to her and try to make her stop.

 

"I don't know.  Maybe we'll keep the kid.  I'm starting to like this girl."  Gareth said.  "It's your last chance right now to tell us you're coming out." 

 

"Are we done?"  One of Gareth's friends asked. 

 

"We'll hit the hinges."  Gareth responded.

 

Then I hear two silenced gunshots.

 

"Put your guns on the floor."  I hear dad say.

 

"Rick, we'll fire right into that office."  Gareth said.  "So you lower your gun...AH!"

 

I heard another silence gunshot.  I'm assuming that one hit Gareth.

 

"Put your guns on the floor and kneel."  Dad said.

 

"Do what he says."  I hear Gareth say.  "Martin there's no choice here."

 

"Yeah there is."  A guy, I'm guessing Martin said.

 

"Want to bet?"  Abraham said.

 

"No point in begging right?"  Gareth asked.

 

"No."  Dad said.

 

"Still, you could have killed us when you came in."  Gareth said.  "There has to be a reason for that."

 

"We didn't want to waste the bullets."  Dad said.

 

"We used to help people."  I hear Garth said.  "We saved people.  Things changed.  They came in and..."  He groans.  "After that...I know that you've been out there, but I can see it.  You don't know what it is to be hungry.  You don't have to do this.  We can walk away.  And we will never cross paths again.  I promise you."

 

I can tell that Gareth is begging for his life.

 

"But you'll cross someone's path."  Dad said.  "You'd do this to anyone, right?  Besides, I already made you a promise."

 

"NO!"  I hear Gareth scream.

 

I can hear people being killed.  I can hear them being beat with all kinds of weapons.  I can hear the sound of their faces getting smashed in over and over and over again. Tyreese walks over and peaks out the door.  Then walks back in with a terrifying look on his face.

 

"That could have been us."  Dad said.

 

And I know that he's right.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

We were all in Gabriel's office.  We were saying goodbye to Bob.  After Maggie kisses his hand goodbye that's when we all start to walk out.  I sit down on a pew with my head in my hands.  Then Carl comes over and sits next to me.

 

"How you doing?"  Carl asked.

 

"It's hard."  I said.  "It sucks, we got pretty close after the prison.  He helped me get here."

 

Carl puts his arm over my shoulder.

 

"But at least now he doesn't have to live in this world anymore."  I said.  "He can be at peace, he can be happy."

* * *

Later that day we were outside.  Sasha was making Bob's cross on his grave.  I was standing next to Carl who was holding Judith.  Abraham, Rosita and Eugene were getting ready to go to D.C.  And they were taking Tara, Glenn and Maggie with them.

 

"This is our route to D.C."  Abraham said as he gave Rick a map.  "We'll stick to it as long as we're able.  If not, well, you got our destination.  Once Eugene gets to the big brains left up there, things are gonna bounce back.  This group should be there for it.  You should be there for it."

 

"They will be."  Maggie said.

 

"We will."  Michonne said.

 

"We will."  Rick said.

 

"Let's go."  Abraham said.

 

I stood next to Carl and watched as Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Glenn and Maggie got on the bus.  I was sad to see them go.  Especially Glenn and Maggie.  I've known Glenn since the camp in Atlanta.  He was always so brave and willing to risk is life for this group over and over again.  And then Maggie.  She was the first person I told about Carl and I.  We became so close after the prison.  She was kinda like an older sister to me.  I see Abraham close the bus door.  And I see them drive away.  But I know that once mom and Daryl get back that we'll go and catch up to them and our family will be together again. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The church gets attacked by walkers and then the group goes to get Carol and Beth back.

**Jack's POV**

 

It was the day after Maggie, Glenn and Tara left with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene.  Apparently sometime last night Daryl came back.  Except mom wasn't with him.  Instead he was with this kid.  His name was Noah.  He seemed to be older than me and Carl, probably around Beth's age.  Daryl told us that Beth and mom were both safe and alive and that they were in some kind of hospital and needed to be rescued.  We were boarding up the windows to the church and making sure that it would be protected if any walkers came by.  I decided to stay back at the church with Carl, Michonne, Judith and Gabriel while Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese and Noah went to the hospital to get mom and Beth.

 

"We'll be back soon."  Rick told Carl after giving him a hug goodbye.

 

"I know."  Carl said.

 

Then Rick walked over to me.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"  Rick asked me.

 

"I'm sure."  I told him.  "Just make sure to bring my mom back safe."

 

"We will."  Rick said.

 

After that they shut the door and left.  Judith started crying after they left so Michonne put her in her basket.  Then Carl, Michonne and I started to board up the doors.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I walk over to Jack who's sitting on the pew reading the bible.

 

"Are you reading the bible?"  I asked as I sit next to him.

 

"Beats doing nothing."  Jack said.

 

"So my dad said that you could go with them.  Why didn't you go with them?"  I asked.

 

"Because I know that they'll be able to bring my mom and Beth back ok."  Jack said.  "Besides now I get to stay here with you and Michonne to help protect Judith and Gabriel."

 

"Oh that reminds me."  I said getting up.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

"I'm going to go ask Gabriel to see if he wants my help learning how to fight."  I told him.

 

"Want me to come with you?"  He asked.

 

"I think I can handle it."  I said.  "Besides you have a bible to read."

 

I get up and I see Gabriel trying to clean the blood stains off the ground.  I walked over to him and started to lay all the weapons we had in front of him.

 

"Pick one."  I said.  "You need to learn how to defend yourself.  We can teach you."

 

"Defend myself?"  Gabriel asked.  "They said they'd go."

 

"They were liars and murderers."  I told him.

 

"Just like us."  Gabriel said.

 

"We protected ourselves."  I tell Gabriel.  "They wanted us dead.  You're lucky your church has lasted this long.  You can't stay in one place anymore.  Not for too long.  And once you're out there, you're gonna find trouble you can't hide from.  You need to know how to fight."  Gabriel then listens to me and picks up the machete.  "Good choice.  But you're not holding it right you got to be able to drive it down because some time their skulls aren't as soft and you need to be able..."

 

"I'm sorry."  Gabriel said cutting me off.  "No.  I need to lie down."

 

I watch him walk into his office and I go back to sit next to Jack.

 

"No luck."  Jack said.

 

"He took the machete."  I said.  "That's a start."

 

"Maybe one day he'll learn how to fight and kill walkers and maybe even people."  He said.  "Or he won't learn and he'll get himself or others killed."

 

I thought about what he said and he was right.  If Gabriel doesn't learn how to fight than he could die.  I won't let that happen.  I'll teach him how to fight.

* * *

 

Michonne came over to us holding Judith.

 

"Can you boys watch Judith for a minute?"  Michonne asked.

 

"Sure."  I said taking Judith.

 

"Where are you going?"  Jack asked.

 

"I wanted to go check on Gabriel, make sure he's ok."  Michonne said.

 

I watch Michonne go over and talk to Gabriel.

 

"You're right."  I said.

 

"About what?"  Jack asked.

 

"About how Gabriel could get himself killed if he doesn't learn how to fight."  I said.  "But I'm not gonna let that happen.  I believe that we can teach Gabriel how to fight and survive in this world."

 

"Well I believe in you."  He said holding my hand.  "So if you believe we can make Gabriel a survivor, then I believe that we can make Gabriel a survivor."

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

"Gabriel's been in there for a while."  I said.  "Should we check on him?"

 

"No, let him rest."  Michonne said.  "He's probably just tired."

 

"Please!  Let me in!"  Gabriel said from outside.  "Please!  Let me in!  They're close!  Help!  They're coming!"

 

When we hear Gabriel from outside we all get up from our seats.

 

"Please don't leave me out here!  Please!"  Gabriel screamed.  "Don't leave me out here!  Carl!  Michonne!  Jack!  I had to see it!  I know now!  Let me live with it!"

 

Carl and I start to run to the door.

 

"Wait."  Michonne said who had Judith.

 

Carl and I try to pull off the board holding the door shut but it was on tight.

 

"Help!"  Gabriel screamed.  "Let me in!  Oh, God please!  Help me!  Help!  Carl!  Michonne!  Jack!"

 

"Get back!"  Michonne said as she started to hack down the board with an axe.

 

I could hear still hear Gabriel screaming from outside.  Michonne kept on hitting the board with the axe.  Carl holds up his gun and aims it at the door and I do the same.  Then Michonne finally breaks the board.  And Carl goes to open the door.

 

"Come on."  Carl said.

 

Once the walkers came in Carl and I started to fire.  We stopped and stepped back with Gabriel as Michonne killed the walkers with her katana.  We realized that there were a lot of walkers that came in the church.

 

"The rectory, come on."  Gabriel said.

 

We follow him into the rectory and we put a chair to keep the door shut.  Gabriel is helping hold the door shut.

 

"That's how I got out."  Gabriel said.  "Crawl under to the back.  Just go.  Take the little one and go."

 

Carl takes Judith from Michonne who starts crying.  Carl went in the hole first when Michonne stops him.

 

"Hey, hey."  She said.  "You wait for me."

 

Carl nods and starts to crawl under with Judith.  After he goes in I go and follow him.  When I crawl from under the church Carl is standing there and helps me up.  Then we do the same for Michonne and Gabriel when they come out.

 

"I can't run anymore."  Gabriel said.

 

"We're not running."  Michonne told him.

 

We walk over to the entrance of the church and we see two walkers stuck on the pipes.  Carl and I use our knives to kill them.  Then Michonne goes up and shuts the church doors.  We quickly board up the door and nail it trapping the walkers inside the church.  Michonne even took her belt and tied it around the doorknobs.  Once we lock up the church we stay away from the door.  Carl has Judith on his back.  Michonne then walks over to Gabriel.

 

"Where did you go?"  Michonne asked.

 

"The school."  Gabriel answered.  "I had to see.  I had to know."

 

We turn our attention to the church when the board starts to get knocked down.  We all slowly take a few steps back.

 

"Where do we go?"  Gabriel asked.

 

Then out of nowhere a fire truck comes and blocks the door.  Then we see Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita and Tara all get out of the truck.  We go over to great them glad that they're ok.

 

"You ok?"  Maggie asked as she hugs Michonne.

 

"Yeah."  Michonne answered.  "Your back."

 

"Eugene lied."  Glenn said.  "He can't stop it.  Washington isn't the end.  Where is everybody?"

 

Michonne walks over to Maggie smiling.

 

"Beth's alive."  Michonne told Maggie.  "She's in a hospital in Atlanta.  Some people have her, but the others went to get her back."

 

"Do we know which one?"  Maggie asked about to cry.

 

"Grady Memorial."  Michonne answered.

 

"Oh my god."  Maggie said laughing as she hugs Glenn.

 

"Let's blow this joint."  Tara said.  "Go save your sister."

 

So we all got in the fire truck and went to the hospital.

* * *

 

We were in the fire truck, on our way to Grady Memorial hospital.  We were going to go get mom and Beth.  I look over at Maggie and I can see that she starts to cry tears of happiness.

 

"Are you ready to see Beth again?"  I said.

 

"Yeah."  She said.  "After the prison, I thought she was dead."  She starts to cry a little bit.  "Even when Daryl told me in Terminus, I still didn't believe it.  But now we're going to see her.  I'm going to get my sister back again."

 

"I'm happy for you."  I said.  "Beth's a survivor.  If she can make it through this she can make it through anything."

 

Maggie gave me a hug after I said that.  She pulls away when the truck stops, meaning we're here. 

 

"Stay in the truck."  I said to Carl.

 

"Why?"  He asked.

 

"Because you're holding Judith and she's sleeping."  I said.  "So if you move you'll wake her up and she could start crying and who knows how long it'll be before she stops."

 

"Fine."  He said.

 

Then the rest of us get out of the truck.  We have our weapons ups.  Then we see one walker and Glenn walks up to it and kills it.  Then another walker comes out and Michonne cuts off its head with her katana.  We lower our guns when we get to the door and we see Rick walk out.  Sasha follows him.  Then I see Tyreese who's helping mom walk and I go over to her.  Then I see the last thing I thought I'd ever see.  Daryl comes out carrying Beth's lifeless body. 

 

"Beeeth!"  Maggie screams through her tears as she falls to the ground and Glenn goes over to comfort her.  "No!  No!"

 

I feel mom put her arm around me and pulls me to her side.  I just stare at Maggie who's on her knees crying.  She was so excited to see Beth again.  She wanted to believe Beth was dead since we left the prison.  She knew it would be easier if she believed she was dead and it was.  And then she finds out she's alive and gets all her hopes up to see her again.  And then this happens.  Why did this have to happen to Beth?  Why now?  Why couldn't Maggie get a little more time with Beth?  What I wouldn't give to just see Sophia one more time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no cars, the group has to travel by foot.

**Jack's POV**

 

It's been a three weeks since we got mom back from the hospital.  It's been a few week since we found out Beth was dead.  During that time we were going to Virginia because Noah said that he had a place with walls.  So Noah, Rick, Glenn, Michonne and Tyreese went to go check it out.  Apparently it wasn't as safe as Noah remembered because the walls were down and walkers got in.  When they came back they told us that Tyreese got bit in the arm.  Michonne cut it off with her katana to stop the infection but it didn't work.  Tyreese died.

 

Even though Eugene lied about having a cure he still said that Washington would be our best bet.  So we're heading to Washington.  Our car ran out of gas in the middle of the road.  So we had to take out all of our stuff and carry it by walking on foot.  We were weak, tired, hungry, thirsty and with the sun beating down on us, we were hot too.  I was walking next to Maggie.  I know that she's still been upset after Beth died.

 

"How you feeling?"  I asked her.

 

"Tired, just like everyone else."  She said.

 

"That's not what I meant."  I said.

 

"Oh."  She said looking down.

 

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it."  I said.  "I know what it's like to lose a sister."

 

"Oh right, uh...."

 

"Sophia."  I said.

 

"Right, Sophia."  She said.  "You two were twins right?"

 

"Yeah."  I said.  "But I was 5 minutes older."

 

"We're you two close?"  She asked.

 

"Yeah, she was like my best friend before all of this happened."

 

"Beth and I were the same way.  When were weren't fighting over stupid stuff."

 

"Yeah, Sophia and I had our occasional sibling fights every once in a while."

 

Then Carl walks over to us.

 

"Found this when we were looking for water."  He said giving a yellow box to Maggie.

 

"What is it?"  She asked.

 

"I think it used to play music."  He said.

 

Maggie opened up the music box and inside was a figure of a ballerina in a pink tutu.  However it didn't play any music.

 

"It's broken."  Carl added.

 

"Thanks, Carl."  She said.

 

"I thought you might like it."  He said.

 

Carl and I started to walk ahead while Maggie stayed back to talk with Gabriel.

 

"That was nice of you."  I said.

 

"When I found it it reminded me of Beth so I figured Maggie would like it."  He said.  "How is she?  She seemed fine."

 

"She's fine on the outside, but on the inside I know that she's sad and mad."  I said.  "I was."

 

I felt Carl wrap his hand around mine and I looked over and smiled at him.

* * *

 

We continued to walk.  We were tired and hot and wanted to rest.  But we couldn't.  I was walking next to Carl who was holding Judith.  We could hear the moans and growls from walkers behind us.  But we didn't kill them.  We couldn't it.  We were too weak and we had to save our energy.  Eventually we stopped at a bridge.  Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham and Sasha were luring walkers towards them and then knocking them off the bridge.  The rest of us were on the other end of the bridge.  I'm not sure what exactly started happening but then all of them started stabbing them with knives.

* * *

 

We went back to walking.  We stopped when we saw something.

 

"Dad, look."  Carl said.

 

We look to see some abandoned cars.

 

"I'm gonna head into the woods, circle back."  Daryl said.

 

"May I come with?"  Mom asked.

 

"No."  Daryl said.  "No, just me."

 

While Daryl went out the rest of us went to check the cars.  See if there were any supplies we could use.  Though we didn't find anything useful.

* * *

 

We continued to walk again.  Eventually Rick decided that we needed to take a rest.  So we stopped and sat by the side of the road.  We didn't talk or do anything, we just sat there.  We heard a noise coming from the woods and we all reacted.  But it turned out to be Daryl.  I watched Abraham drink some liquor he found in the car.  I heard Rosita, Tara and Eugene talk about Abraham drinking.  We heard growling coming from the woods.  And four dogs came out from the woods.  We all grabbed our knives ready to attack.  But out of nowhere bullets hit all the dogs killing them.  I turned around and saw Sasha shooting the dogs.  So we started a fire and cooked the dogs on a stick and ate them.

* * *

 

After we ate and we went back to walking.  The sun was still beating down on us.  We stop when we come across a few bottles of water with a note attached to it.  The note read _'From a friend'_.  When Daryl returned we showed the note to him.

 

"What else are we gonna do?"  Tara asked.

 

"Not this."  Rick said.  "We don't know who left it."

 

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it.  But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend."  Eugene said.

 

"What if it isn't?  They put something in it?"  Mom said.

 

Eugene went over and pick up a bottle of water.

 

"Eugene."  Rosita said.

 

"What are you doing, dude?"  Tara asked.

 

"Quality assurance."  Eugene said.

 

Abraham walked over and slapped the bottle out of Eugene's hands.

 

"We can't."  Rick said.

 

Then we heard one of the greatest noises we could hear.  Thunder.  Then all of a sudden it started down pouring.  We all started laughing and drinking the rain.  After all day of walking with the hot sun on us, we deserved this rain.

 

"I'm sorry my lord."  Gabriel said as he started crying.

 

"Everybody get the bags."  Rick said.  "Anything you can find.  Come on."

 

We all went over and grabbed bottles, started filling them up with the rain.  Judith started crying when the thunder started to get louder and Carl put his hat over her head.  Then we realized that it wasn't just raining.  It was a storm.

 

"Let's keep moving!"  Rick said.

 

"There's a barn!"  Daryl said.

 

"Where?"  Rick asked.

 

Daryl led us to where the barn was.  Rick, mom, Abraham, Glenn and Maggie went inside first to make sure that it was clear.  When they cleared it out the rest of us went inside.

* * *

 

That night we set up a campfire.  I remember Carl falling asleep on my lap while holding Judith.  I played with his hair as he slept and then I feel asleep as well.  I wake up when I hear the sound of walkers trying to get in.  I could hear Judith crying too.  I saw everyone else trying to block the door to keep the walkers out.  I wake up Carl and he puts Judith on the ground and we go over to help keep the door shut.

* * *

I woke up the next morning.  Everything is peaceful.  It was almost as if the walkers didn't try to get in last night.  I don't exactly remember what happened last night but we're all ok and that's all that matters.  I roll over and I see Carl sleeping next to me.  He doesn't have Judith with him so she's probably with Rick.  I'm watching Carl sleeping.  He looks so peaceful.  Then I watch his eyes slowly open.

 

"Morning."  He said.

 

"Morning."  I said.

 

"How'd you sleep?"  He asked.

 

"Good, you?"

 

"Good."

 

"I wish we could stay here all day."  I said.

 

"I do too."  He said.

 

I leaned in and kissed him.  I wish we didn't have to get up.  I wish we didn't have to leave.  I wish we could just stay here forever.  But I know that we can't.  We have to get up so we can keep moving.  We have to keep moving so we can survive.  Because we'll survive, we always survive.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guy tells them that he has a place for the group to live, but can he be trusted?

**Jack's POV**

 

It was the next morning and no one was saying anything.  We were all doing our own things.  Abraham was loading his gun.  Daryl was working on his crossbow.  And I was sitting next to mom cleaning our knives.

 

"Hey, everyone."  Maggie said as she came in.  But when she came in someone else was with her.  Some guy who we've never seen before.  "This is Aaron."  When we saw him we all held up our weapons and aimed them at this Aaron guy.  "We met him outside, he's by himself."  Daryl went over to Aaron and searched him.  "We took his weapons and we took his gear."

 

"Hi."  Aaron said.

 

Then we heard Judith start to cry.  So Carl went over to Rick and took Judith from him.

 

"It's nice to meet you."  Aaron said.

 

"You said he had a weapon?"  Rick asked.

 

Maggie walked over and gave the gun to Rick.

 

"There's something you need?"  Rick asked Aaron.

 

"He has a camp, nearby."  Sasha said.  "He wants us to audition for membership."

 

"I wish there was another word."  Aaron said.  "Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe.  That's only on Friday nights."  I could tell he was trying to make a joke and be funny.  But he wasn't.  "And it's not a camp, it's a community.  I think you all would make valuable additions, but it's not my call.  My job is to convince you all to follow me back home.  I know, if I were you, I wouldn't go either.  Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into.  Sasha, can you hand Rick my pack?"  Sasha walks over to Rick and gives him Aaron's backpack.  "Front pocket, there's an envelope."  Rick takes out the envelope and inside are pictures.  "There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community.  That's why I brought those.  Now I apologize in advance for the picture quality.  We just found an old camera store last..."

 

"Nobody gives a shit."  Daryl said cutting him off.

 

"You're absolutely 100% right."  Aaron said.  "That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe."  Rick looked at the pictures.  "If you join us, you will be.  Each panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing.  Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say so.  Like I said security is obviously important.  In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival.  The people.  Together we're strong, you can make us even stronger.  The next picture, you'll see inside the gates."  I see Rick give Michonne a look.  "Our community was first construc..."

 

Aaron gets cut off when Rick walks up to him and punches him in the face, knocking him out.  Daryl, Maggie and mom went over to him to check him.  I could hear Michonne talking to Rick.

 

"So we're clear, that look wasn't a 'let's attack the man' look.  It was a 'he seems like an ok guy to me' look."  Michonne told Rick.

 

"We got to secure him."  Rick said.  "Dump his pack."  He said to Carl and I.

 

"Rick."  Michonne said trying to stop him.

 

"Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction."  Rick said.

 

Carl and I went over and emptied out his bag.  But there was only one thing that stuck out to us.

 

"What's this?"  Carl asked holding up some kind of orange gun.

 

"I don't know."  I said.

 

"They're coming for us.  We might not know how or when, but they are."  Rick said.

 

"Me and Sasha, we didn't see him."  Maggie said.  "If he wanted to hurt us he could of."

 

"Anybody see anything?"  Rick asked.

 

"Just a lot of places to hide."  Glenn said.

 

"All right, keep looking."  Rick said.  "What did you two find?"  Rick asked us.

 

"Never seen a gun like that before."  Carl said handing Rick the gun.

 

Rick looked at the gun and then went back over to Aaron who woke up.

 

"That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick."  Aaron said.

 

"Sit him up."  Rick said.

 

"I think it's better if he..."

 

"It's ok."  Rick said cutting off Maggie.  "He's find sit him up."

 

Maggie and Michonne help him sit up with his hands tied behind his back.

 

"You're being cautious."  Aaron said.  "I completely understand."

 

"How many of your people are out there?"  Rick asked.  "You have a flare gun.  You have it to signal your people.  How many of them are there?"

 

"Does it matter?"  Aaron asked.

 

"Yes."  Rick said.  "Yes, it does."

 

"I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there."  Aaron said.  "But does it matter how many people I tell you are out there?  Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say...8, 32, 444, 0.  No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me."

 

"Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face."  Rick said.

 

"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?"  Aaron said.  So it was him who left the bottles of water.

 

"How long you people been following us?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail."  Aaron said.  "Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other.  You're survivors and you're people.  Like I said and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again that is the most important resource in the world."

 

"How many others are out there?"  Rick asked stepping forward.

 

"One."  Aaron answered.  "I knew you wouldn't believe me.  If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real?  What if I drove you to the community?  All of you?  We leave now, we'll get there by lunch."

 

"I'm not sure how the 15 of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in."  Rick said.

 

"We drove separately."  Aaron said.  "If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home.  There's enough room for all of us."

 

"And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?"  Mom said.

 

"East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16."  Aaron said.  "We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road.  We couldn't clear it."

 

"Yeah, you've really thought this through."  Rick told him.

 

"Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here."  Aaron said.  "You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit.  You can trust me."

 

"I'll check out the cars."  Michonne said.

 

"There aren't any cars."  Rick said.

 

"There's only one way to find out."  Michonne said.

 

"We don't need to find out."  Rick said.

 

"We do."  Michonne said.  "You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not."

 

"Me neither."  Maggie said.

 

"Your way is dangerous, mine isn't."  Rick said.

 

"Passing up someplace where we can live?  Where Judith can live?  That's pretty dangerous."  Michonne said.  "We need to find out what this is.  We can handle ourselves.  So that's what we're gonna do."

 

"Then I will too."  Glenn said.  "I'll go."

 

"Abraham."  Rick said.

 

"Yeah, I'll walk with them."  Abraham said.

 

"Rosita?"  Rick asked.

 

"Ok."  Rosita said.

 

Maggie, Michonne, Glenn, Abraham and Rosita all walk out going to check the cars.

 

"If we're all in here, we're a target."  Rick said.

 

"I've got the area covered."  Daryl said.

 

"All right, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eyeshot."  Rick said.

 

We all walked out of the barn while Rick stayed in the barn with Aaron and Judith.

* * *

 

Carl and I were outside the barn.  We each had a gun in our hands sitting back to back.

 

"So what do you think of him?"  I asked.

 

"I don't know."  He said.  "I want to believe him and believe that there's actually a place where we can live, but what if it ends up like Terminus."

 

"Let's say that he is telling the truth and there is a place for us to live, what do you think it'll be like?"  I asked.

 

"I don't know, I hope it's as safe as he says it is."  He said.

 

"I do too."  I said.

 

"But what if it's not."  Carl said.  "What if it's like Terminus?"

 

"If it's like Terminus then we'll get through it like we did with Terminus."  I told him.

 

"I hope Aaron's telling the truth."  He said.

 

"I do too."  I said.

 

"Because I want a place where Judith can grow up and not have to worry about walkers around every corner."  He said.

 

"I know."  I said.  "And I do too, and if Aaron is telling the truth then maybe she can."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

After a while dad called us all back in the barn when Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham and Rosita came back.  They came back and brought a pile of canned foods that they found in an RV.

 

"This, this is ours now."  Dad told Aaron.

 

"There's more than enough."  Aaron said.

 

"It's ours whether or not we go to your camp."  Dad said.

 

"What do you mean?"  I asked.  "Why wouldn't we go?"

 

"If her were lying or if her wanted to hurt us."  Michonne said.  "But he isn't, and he doesn't.  We need this.  So we're going, all of us.  Somebody say something if they feel differently."

 

"I don't know, man."  Daryl said.  "This barn smells like horse shit."

 

"Yeah, we're going."  Dad said.  "So where are we going?  Where's your camp?"

 

"Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back."  Aaron said.  "I believe you're good people.  I've bet my life on it.  I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet."

 

"You're not driving."  Michonne told Aaron.  "So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how."

 

"Go north on Route 16."  Aaron said.

 

"And then?"  Michonne asked.

 

"I'll tell you when we get there."  Aaron said.

 

"We'll take 23 north."  Dad said.  "You'll give us directions from there."

 

"That's...I don't know how else to say it...that's a bad idea"  Aaron said.  "We've cleared 16, it'll be faster."

 

"We'll take 23."  Dad said.  "We leave at sundown."

 

"We're doing this at night?"  Sasha asked.

 

"Look, I know it's dangerous."  Dad said.  "But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day.  If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there."

 

"No one is going to hurt you."  Aaron said.  "You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger."

 

"Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now."  Dad said.

 

Aaron didn't say anything.

 

"It's going to be a long night."  Dad said.  "Eat, get some rest if you can."

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron were taking Aaron's car.  While the rest of us were behind them in the RV being driven by Abraham.  Carl and I were sitting next to each other while Judith was in Carl's arms.  She was sleeping so peacefully in his arms.

 

"I can't believe she's sleeping so peacefully."  Carl said.

 

"Well she's been awake all day, it's about time she gets some rest."  I said.

 

"I can't believe my dad actually agreed to going to Aaron's community."  He said.

 

"Well I think he realized that...."

 

"MOTHER DICK!"  Abraham yelled as he slammed on the breaks.

 

Maggie, Daryl and mom run up to the front on the RV.

 

"What the hell's going on?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Walkers, too many for us to take."  Rosita said.

 

"Where are the others?"  Maggie asked.

 

"They just plowed right threw them."  Abraham said.

 

Carl and I go up to the front.

 

"Are they ok?"  Carl asked.

 

"I can't see them."  Mom said.

 

"Hey, what's that?"  I said pointing to a flare in the sky.

 

"My dad took Aaron's flare gun, do you think it's them?"  Carl asked.

 

"Or it could be Aaron's people?"  Daryl said.

 

"Well it'd be better not to just sit here in the middle of this shit storm."  Abraham said as he turned the RV around.

 

We keep driving until we stop when we see a guy on the ground.  Abraham stops the car and we all get out.

 

"Are you with Aaron?'  Maggie asked.

 

"You know Aaron?  Where is he?  Is he with you?"  The guy asked.

 

"No, he's with others from our group."  Mom said.  "And you are?"

 

"Eric."  He said.  "Eric Raleigh."

 

"What happened to your ankle?"  Maggie asked noticing Eric holding it.

 

"It's nothing serious, I was hiding from roamers under a rust bucket and my ankle got caught under the tire."  Eric said.

 

Maggie went over to look at his ankle

 

It looks like a broken ankle, but I think I can help you with it."  Maggie said.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

After Maggie helped Eric we stayed in one of the abandoned buildings nearby.  All we could do now is wait for dad, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron to come back.  Then I hear a knock on the door and Maggie and I sprit to the door and run out while the others follow behind us.  When we run out we see them and Maggie goes to hug Glenn while I go to dad.

 

"Dad!"  I said as I hug him.

 

"Your sister ok?"  Dad asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine."  I told him.

 

"Eric?  Eric?  Eric?"  Aaron called.

 

"In here."  Eric yelled from inside.

 

"Eric!"  Aaron yells and runs inside.

 

After Aaron runs inside I see dad follow them.  The rest of us waited for dad to come out so he could tell us where we're doing next.  But then Aaron walks in with Dad behind him.

 

"Excuse me, excuse me, everyone."  Aaron said.  "Thank you.  You saved Eric.  I owe you.  All of you.  And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community.  When we get to Alexandria.  Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do anymore driving tonight.  Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning."

 

"That sounds fine."  Dad said.  "But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there."  Dad said pointing across the room.

 

"You really think we got to do that?"  Maggie asked.

 

"It's the safe play."  Dad said.  "We don't know you."

 

"The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me."  Aaron said.

 

Aaron was about to step up to dad but then Glenn stopped him.

 

"Rick, he told us where the camp is."  Glenn said.  "And he really was only travelling with one other person.  They're both unarmed.  One of them's got a broken ankle.  I want us to be safe, too.  I can't give up everything else.  I know what I said, but it does matter."

 

"Alright."  Dad said.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

The next morning we were back on the road.  I was in the RV sitting with mom.  Carl was in the other car with his dad, Michonne and Judith.  I could hear Eugene and Tara talk about poker but I wasn't really paying attention.  I was just staring out the window.  Thinking about getting to this safe zone.  I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't turn out to be as good as it sounds.  But I just can't help but get excited.  Then I realize that something happened to the RV so we had to get out while they fixed it.  During this time I walked over to Carl who was by the car holding Judith.

 

"Hey."  I said.

 

"Hey."  He said.

 

"It's gonna be weird not sleeping outside anymore."  I said.

 

"Yeah, it's gonna be weird sleeping in actual beds."  He said.

 

"Yeah."  I said.

 

"Maybe I'll be able to watch Judith grow up and have a semi-normal childhood."   He said.

 

"I think that might just happen."  I told him.

 

When we hear the roar of the RV's engine we all cheer and get ready to go.

* * *

 

I feel the RV and I know that we've made it.  One by one we all get out.  We wall stand in front of these big metal gates.

 

"Even though you were wrong."  I hear mom tell Rick.  "You were still right."

 

And she was right.  We have no idea who or what could be on the other side of that gate.  Even though we trust Aaron and Eric we still don't know if they were telling the truth or not.  But I know that there's only one way to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and Jack meet kids their own age.

**Carl's POV**

 

We were standing outside of the gate.  We didn't know what was on the other side, but we had to trust Aaron.  This could be a place where we could live.  A place where Judy can grow up.  A place we can call home.

 

I glanced over at an abandoned house outside of the walls and I see a girl through the window.  She has long dark hair and she's just standing there staring at me.  Then Michonne walks by me and she disappeared.

 

"Hey, did you see that?"  I asked Jack.

 

"See what?"  He asked.

 

"There was someone in that house over there."  I said pointing to the house.

 

"Well whoever was there, they're gone now."  He said.

 

I wanted to know who she was and why she was just standing there watching us, but I decided to let it go.  We're waiting outside the gates while Aaron took Eric inside.  When we hear rattling coming from a barrel we all aim our weapons.  A possum comes out and runs across but Daryl shoots it with his crossbow.  Daryl goes over to pick up the possum and the gates open and we see a man standing there looking shocked.

 

"We brought dinner."  Daryl said.

 

"It's ok."  Aaron said to the man.  "Come on in guys."

 

We all walk inside.  When we're all inside we turn around and watch as the gate closes behind us.

 

"Before we take this any further, we need you all to turn over your weapons."  Aaron said.

 

"Stay, you hand them over."  The man said.

 

"We don't know if we want to stay."  Dad said.

 

"Its fine, Nicholas."  Aaron said.

 

"IF we were gonna use them, we would have started already."  Dad told then.

 

"Let them talk to Deanna first."  Aaron said.

 

"Who's Deanna?"  Abraham asked.

 

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place."  Aaron said.  "Rick, why don't you start?"

 

We turn around and hear a walker outside of the gate.

 

"Sasha."  Dad said.

 

Sasha turns around, take out her gun and shoots it in one shot.

 

"It's a good thing we're here."  Dad said.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

We we're all waiting outside of Deanna's house to get interviewed.  Mom was in there now and I was going to go after her.  I sit on the steps and stand up when I hear the door open behind me.  Mom walks out and walks over to me.

 

"Your turn."  She said.  "You ready?"

 

"Yeah."  I said and I walk in.

 

When I walk in I see a camera set up and an older looking woman stand up in front of me.

 

"Hello, I'm Deanna Monroe."  She said.

 

"Jack."  I answered.

 

"Take a seat."  She said and I take a seat.  "Do you mind if I record this?"

 

"I don't mind."  I said, even though I'm guessing she would have recorded it no matter what I say.

 

"So, how long have you been out there for?"  She asked.

 

"From the start."  I said.

 

"How did you all get together?"

 

"It was originally me, my sister, my mom and dad.  Then when we were trying to get to Atlanta that's when we met Carl, his mom and there friend Shane.  When we realized that Atlanta wasn't safe we set up a camp outside of Atlanta and that's when we met Daryl, Glenn and a few others who are dead now.  A few months later Rick, Carl's dad, found us.  Then the camp got attacked by walkers and my dad died so we camp across a farm where we met Maggie, her dad Hershel and her sister Beth and that was when my sister and Shane died.  Then walkers attacked the farm and I got separated from everyone else and was with this woman named Andrea.  Then we met Michonne who saved us.  Months later we came across this town run by a psychopath who called himself The Governor.  He ended up killing Andrea and Michonne and I found the rest of the group at a prison, which was where Carl's mom died when she gave birth to Judith.  Then Sasha came with her brother Tyreese to the prison.  The Governor attacked the prison and killed Hershel and we all got separated but I was able to find Maggie, Sasha and another guy from the prison, Bob.  Then we found Abraham, Rosita and Eugene who told us that Glenn was still alive.  We saved Glenn from walkers in a tunnel and found that he was with Tara.  Then we all found each other again, except for my mom, Tyreese, Beth and Judith, when we found this 'Sanctuary', but in reality it was full of cannibals.  Then my mom blew up the place and she took us to Tyreese and Judith.  Then we found Gabriel who took us to his church, but that night my mom, Daryl and Bob disappeared.  He was returned later but his leg was gone, the Terminus people ate it.  Then he told us he was bit and they came for us, so we killed them.  Later that night Bob died.  Then Daryl came back with Noah and said that he knew where Beth and my mom where.  So we went to the hospital to get them back but Beth died after someone shot her.  Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Noah and Tyreese went to Noah's home to see if we could stay there but it was taken over.  That was when Tyreese got bit and died.  So we traveled by foot for a while until we found a barn to stay for a while, then Aaron found us and took us here."

 

"Wow, I'm sorry."  She said.  "You've been through a lot."

 

"We all have."  I said.  "But we'll survive, we always survive."

* * *

After we all got interviewed by Deanna, we had to go over and hand over our weapons.

 

"They're still you guns."  Deanna told us as we put our weapons on a cart.  "You can check them out whenever you go beyond the wall.  But inside here, we store them for safety."

 

"Should have brought another bin."  Olivia, the woman who would take our weapons in the armory, said.

* * *

Rick told us that we got 2 houses to stay in.  But they weren't just houses, they were like mansions.  We all put our stuff in one of the houses and mom, Carl and I are going over to check out the other house.

 

"These are like mansions."  Carl said looking around the house.

 

"Mm-hmm, and they're just giving them away."  Mom said.

 

And I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't trust this place.

 

"You two coming?"  Mom asked as she was about to leave.

 

"We'll be out in a sec."  Carl said as mom walked outside.

 

"Do you trust this place?"  I asked.

 

"I don't know, it seems safe but..."  He stops and looks up.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"I think I heard something."  He said as he started walking up the stairs and I followed behind him. 

 

When we get up the stairs and he takes out his knife as he approached a closed door.  I take my knife out too and follow him, even though I didn't hear anything.  But I trust that he did.  Carl puts his hand on the doorknob and swings the door open.  But there was no one inside.  We look around and we see markers and pens on the ground.  CD cases and a stereo.  A blanket and a pillow.  Carl walked over and picked up a comic book.

 

"Come on."  I said.  "They'll be wondering where we are."

 

"Yeah, you're right."  He said.  "Let's go."

* * *

We were all in the living room on the house we were staying in.  Rick told us that we would all be sleeping in the living room tonight because he didn't want them to split us up.  Then Michonne walks in with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

 

"How long was I in there for?"  She asked.

 

"20 minutes."  Rick answered.

 

"God, I could not stop brushing."  She said then looked at Rick's newly shaved face.  "Huh, I've never...I've never seen your face like that."

 

"That's what I felt before and after."  Rick said.

 

Michonne and Rick had a little private conversation with each other.  Then we heard a knock on the door and Rick went to open it.

 

"Rick I..."  Deanna started but then looked at Rick's shaved face.  "Wow.  I didn't know what was under there.  Listen I don't mean to interrupt.  I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling."  She came in and looked at all of us in the living room.  "Oh my.  Staying together.  Smart."

 

"No one said we couldn't."  Rick said.

 

"You said you're a family."  She said.  "That's what you said.  Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that.  Don't you think?"

 

"Everybody said you gave them jobs."  Rick said.

 

"Mm-hmm, yeah."  Deanna said.  "Part of this place.  Looks like the communists won after all."

 

"Well, you didn't give me one."  Rick said.

 

"I have."  Deanna said.  "I just haven't told you yet.  Same with Michonne.  I'm closing in on something for Sasha.  And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but I will.  You look good."

 

Then she left and Rick closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

The next morning the majority of us decided to take a look around the town.  But I decided to stay in for a while until Carl came back from taking a walk with Judith.

 

"Hey."  He said.

 

"Hey, how was your walk?"  I asked.

 

"Good."  He said.  "But there were these old people who couldn't get enough of Judy."

 

"Well they probably don't get many babies here."  I said.

 

"By the way, my dad said that we're supposed to go over and meet Ron."  He said.

 

"Who's Ron?" 

 

"Jessie's son." 

 

"Who's Jessie?"

 

"She's the one who gave my dad a haircut."

 

"And she wants us to meet her son, why?"

 

"She told my dad that he was the same age as us and he has a couple of other friends that we can hang out with too."  He said.

 

I wasn't sure about this.  But Carl seemed to really want to.  I know that this place won't last forever.  But I may as well enjoy it while it's still here.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

"Ok."  Jack said.  "Let's go."

 

So Jack and I left the house and started walking to Ron's.  But there was still something in my mind that bothered me.  What will they think of **us**?  Will they think it's weird and judge us for being together?  Will they be ok with it?  Will we even tell them?  I didn't know what to do.

 

"Jack, will we tell them that about us?"  I asked as I grabbed his hand.

 

"I don't know."  He said.  "Do you want to tell them?"

 

"Kinda."  I said.  "But I don't want them to judge us for it."

 

"Ok how about this."  He said.  "We don't tell them, but we don't hid it from them either.  We go there and be ourselves.  If they ask, then we'll them the truth.  OK?"

 

"Ok."  I said and kissed him.

 

We continued walking until we reached Ron's house.  I let go of his hand so I could knock on the door.  A moment later the door opens.

 

"Hello, I'm Jessie."  She said.  "You must be Carl and Jack.  Come in, let me just go up and get Ron."

 

She left and went upstairs.

 

"She seems nice."  I said.

 

"Yeah."  Jack said.

 

Then we hear footsteps coming down the stairs and we see Jessie.

 

"Ron will be right down, if you need me I'll be in the garage."  She said as she went into the garage.

 

We hear footsteps walking down the stairs and we see a teenage boy.

 

"Hey, I'm Ron."  He said.

 

"I'm Carl."  I said.

 

"Jack."  Jack said.

 

"Follow me, I'll show you to my room."  Ron said.

 

So Jack and I followed Ron as we went upstairs.

 

"We're almost always here after school, so you can come by any time."  Ron said.

 

"You go to school?"  Jack asked.

 

"It's in the garage."  Ron said.  "Little kids go in the morning and then it's us in the afternoon.  Probably you guys too, right?"

 

"Probably."  I said.

 

We walked into what I'm guessing was Ron's room.  I see a girl sitting on the bed reading a comic book and a guy playing video games.

 

"Guys, this is Carl and Jack."  Ron said.  "Carl and Jack, this is Mikey and Enid."

 

"Hey."  Mikey said as he got up to greet us.

 

"Hi."  Enid said sounding like she didn't care.

 

It took me a minute to realize but Enid was the girl I saw in the house when we first got here.  I wanted to say something but I figured that it'd be better not too.

 

"Enid's from outside too."  Ron said.  "She just came eight months ago."

 

Then I remember that I had the comic book I found in my back pocket.

 

"Oh, um...is this yours?"  I said handing the comic to Mikey.

 

"Sorry."  Ron said.  "We didn't know you guys got that house."

 

"We mostly just hang out there and listen to music."  Mikey said.  "That's Enid's."

 

She takes the comic book from me and tosses it to the side.  Then there was an awkward silence.

 

"Want to play some video games?"  Ron asked breaking the silence.  "Or Mikey's house has a pool table, but his dad's kind of strict about it."

 

"It's ok, he's at work."  Mikey said.

 

"Um..."  Jack and I say in unison looking at each other not knowing what to do.

 

"Sorry, I guess we come on kind of strong."  Ron said.  "We can just hang out."

 

"You guys don't even have to talk if you don't wanna."  Mikey said.

 

"Yeah, took Enid three weeks to say something."

 

"Pull it together, sport."  Enid said.

 

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, Jack or both of us.  I look over at Jack and we silently decided that we had to say something.  I was about to say something but Jack beat me to it.

 

"Let's play some video games."  Jack said.

 

"Cool, yeah."  Ron said.

 

So we played video games until we had to go back to the house.

* * *

 

Jack and I were walking back to the house from Ron's.

 

"What did you think of them?"  Jack asked me.

 

"They seem cool."  I said.  "What did you think of them?"

 

"Ron and Mikey seemed cool."  Jack said.  "But Enid seemed like she was in a bitchy mood."

 

"Yeah."  I said smiling.  "About Enid, she was the girl I saw in the abandoned house when we first arrived here."

 

"Really?"  He asked.  "Why would she be outside the wall?"

 

"I don't know."  I said.  "Maybe she was on a run?"

 

"I don't think Deanna would let a teenage girl go on runs."  He said.

 

"Yeah, you're probably right."  I said.

 

Then we made our way up the stairs and went inside the house.

 

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."  I said as I went upstairs and lied down on the bed.

 

I was staring up at the ceiling lying in bed.  A lot of thoughts were running through my mind in the town.  Why was Enid outside the wall?  Is this place really safe?  Are Ron and Mikey weak because they've been inside the wall for too long?  Will we become weak if we stay here too long?

 

"Hey."  Dad said as he walked in.  "How was Ron's house?"

 

"What do you think of this place?"  I asked dad.

 

"Well, I think it seems..."  Dad said as he sat at the end of the bed.  "Nice."

 

"Yeah.  I like it here."  I told him.  "I like the people.  But they're weak.  And I don't want us to get weak, too."

 

"Hmm."  Dad said.

 

He didn't say anything after that.  He just got up and left.  But I knew that he took what I said in to consideration.  It seemed like he agreed with what I said.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I woke up the next morning and was sitting in the living room.  Then mom walks in wearing khakis and a cardigan sweater.  She didn't even wear that kind of stuff before the turn and I have no idea why she's wearing it now.

 

"How did you sleep?"  She asked me.

 

"What are you wearing?"  I ask her.

 

"Just some clothes they had in my size."  She said.  "We all have to keep up our appearances."

 

"I'm not sure about all of us."  I said.  "Daryl's still been wearing the same stuff since we got here.  And I don't think he's taken a shower yet either."

 

"Don't worry about it."  She said.  "I can be pretty persuasive."

 

I watch mom walk outside and I decided to go upstairs.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

I was in the living room sitting next to the window.  I was tipping an hour glass up and down.  I notice Enid walking outside with a backpack on.  I get up closer to the window.  I watch as Enid starts to climb up and over the wall.  Why was she going over the wall?  Does she not like staying here?  No, if she didn't like this place then she wouldn't keep coming back.  Is she looking for something?  But if she is then why isn't she telling anyone?  Part of me wants to follow her and see where she's going.  But another part of me wants to leave it alone.

 

"What are you looking at?"  Jack asked from behind me.

 

"Enid went over the wall again."  I tell him.  "I think we should follow her."

 

"No way!"  Jack said.

 

"Why not?"  I ask.

 

"We don't know if we can trust her."  He said.  "And you said that you saw her over the wall when we first got here, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"So that means that she's been over the wall before.  Which means that she can handle herself."

 

"You're right, I won't go."  I said as he left

 

But maybe you're wrong.  Maybe I should follow her.  Maybe I should go help her.  Or maybe I should listen to Jack and stay here.  But I can't stay here.  I have to follow her.

* * *

 

I went to the wall and climbed over it.  I was just far enough behind her for her not to see me but me able to see her.  I kept following her hiding behind a tree to make sure that she won't see me.  I hear a noise and I see her start to run.  I run behind her trying to follow her but I lost her.  I decided to keep walking trying to find her.  But I couldn't find her.  But I find dad by a pile of junk.  He looks at me but then we both turn around when we see walkers.  We both pull out our knives.

 

"Get ready."  Dad said.

 

I knock one to the ground and stabs it in the head.  Dad pulls one closer and stabs it through the side of the head.  I stab another through his forehead.  Another one comes out and pushes dad back and we both stab it.  I look down and see a walker grabbing dad's left from under the pile of junk.  He was able to get out of its grasp and picked up a pipe. 

 

"Dad."  I said wanting to kill it.

 

Dad gives me the pipe and I stab it through the walker.  Then I throw the pipe to the ground.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I walking around town looking for Carl.  I checked both of the houses but he wasn't there.  I walk by the entrance and I see Glenn, Tara, Noah, Aiden, Deanna's son, and Nicholas, Mikey's dad coming back from there run.

 

"You three need new digs."  Aiden said.  "You're not ready for runs yet."

 

"Yeah, pretty sure you got that backwards."  Glenn said.

 

"Hey, hey."  Aiden said as he turned Glenn around.  "Look, we got a way of doing things around here."

 

"You tied up walkers."  Glenn said.

 

"It killed our friend."  Aiden said.  "Look, I'm not having this conversation.  You obey my orders out there."

 

"Then we're just as screwed as your last run crew."   Glenn said.

 

By this time it looked like most of the town was watching this.

 

"Say that again."  Aiden staid stepping closer to Glenn.

 

"No, back off, Aiden."  Tara said trying to stop a fight from happening.

 

"Come on."  Aiden said as he shoved Glenn.

 

"Come on, man."  Noah said.  "Just take a step back."

 

"Come on, tough guy."  Aiden said as he shoved Glenn again.

 

"No one's impressed, man."  Glenn said.  "Walk away."

 

"Aiden!"  Deanna yelled as she walked over.  "What is going on?"

 

"This guy's got a problem with the way we do things."  Aiden said.  "Why did you let these people in?"  Aiden asked his mother.

 

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there."  Glenn said.

 

Aiden turned around making a swing at Glenn. 

 

"Aiden, no!"  Deanna yelled.

 

Glenn crouched down and dodged it.  He came back up and punched Aiden right in the face.  Then Nicholas charged for Glenn but Daryl picked him up and threw him to the ground.

 

"I said that is enough!"  Deanna yelled trying to stop the fight.

 

Rick and Carl came in through the gate and Rick went over trying to stop Daryl.  Aiden gets back off the ground and Michonne walks to him.

 

"You want to end up on your ass again?"  She said.

 

"Cool, alright?"  Aiden said.

 

"Daryl."  Rick said as he pulled Daryl off of Nicholas.

 

"I want everyone to hear me, ok?"  Deanna said.  "Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals.  Understood?"

 

"Understood."  Aiden said.

 

"All of you, turn in your weapons.  Then you two come talk to me."  Deanna said talking to Aiden and Nicholas.  "I told you I had a job for you."  She said to Rick.  "I'd like you to be our constable.  That's what you were.  That's what you are.  And you too."  She said to Michonne.  "Will you accept?"

 

"Ok."  Rick said.

 

"Yeah, I'm in."  Michonne said.

 

"Thank you."  Deanna said to Glenn.

 

"For what?"  Glenn asked.

 

"For knocking him on his ass."  Deanna said.

 

I look over at Carl who's with Enid.  He went out the wall.  He went after her.  He said he wouldn't.  But he did.  He lied to me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna throws a party

**Jack's POV**

 

I woke up the next morning and took a shower.  While I was taking my shower I was thinking about everything that happened yesterday.  I was thinking about how Glenn got in a fight with Deanna's son, Aiden.  I was thinking about how mom got used to this place so fast.  But more importantly I was thinking about how Carl lied to me and snuck over the wall with Enid.  Part of me wanted to go find him and yell at him for it.  But another part of me just wanted to let it go and forget about it.  When I finished my shower I got dressed and went down stairs, where Carl was.

 

"Hey."  He said.  "How was your shower?"

 

"It was good."  I said.  "I'm still trying to get used to my new morning routine."

 

"Yeah, it's still weird waking up in a real bed."  He said as I went to sit next to him on the couch.

 

"So, what's the plan for today?"  I asked

 

"I heard that Deanna's throwing a party for us."  He told me.

 

"Really?  Why?"

 

"I don't know.  I think it has something to do about her wanting us to feel welcome or something like that."

 

"She's really doing whatever it takes to make us feel welcome, isn't she."

 

"She really is, but how can we say no to a party."  He smiling at me and grabbing my hand.

 

I smiled back at him and looked him in the eyes.  As I looked him in the eyes I decided to forget about the whole 'Carl sneaking out with Enid' thing.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad, Judith, Carol, Jack and I arrived at Deanna's party.  Deanna came over to greet us.

 

"Oh my, welcome."  Deanna said.

 

"Hi."  Carol responded.

 

"Oh, it's so good to see you."  Deanna said.  "Hi, Carl, Jack.  Thank you for coming."  She goes over to dad who's holding Judith.  "You know, I didn't get a chance to interview this one.  I envy her."

 

"Why?"  Dad asked.

 

"She'll get to see what this place will become."  She told him.  "Come, come on in."

* * *

 

As the party went on eventually Ron and Mikey showed up so Jack and I hung out with them.  We switched from conversation to conversation about different things.  It was nice, it hasn't been like this in a long time.

 

"Do you guys want to head back to my house?"  Ron asked.  "My brother and parents will be here all night so we can do whatever we want."

 

"Sure."  Mikey said.

 

"Carl?  Jack?  What about you guys?"  Ron asked.

 

I wasn't sure.  I enjoyed hanging out with them but I know dad would worry about me.  I looked over at dad and see him talking to Jessie.  He seemed to have gotten close to Jessie so I don't think he'll mind.

 

"I'll come."  Jack said.

 

"Me too."  I said.

 

"Great."  Ron said.  "Hey, Sam."

 

Sam came running over at the sound of his brother calling him.

 

"Yeah?"  Sam asked.

 

"If anyone ask tell them we went home."  Ron said.

 

"Ok."  Sam said running off.

 

"Let's go."  Ron said as we left Deanna's party.

* * *

 

When we got to Ron's house we went inside and Ron went to the fridge.  He took out 4 cans of beer and placed them on the counter.

 

"Are you sure your dad won't notice they're gone this time?"  Mikey said.

 

"Don't worry, my dad has so much he won't notice they're gone."  Ron told him as he cracked open a can and took sip.  "Do you guys want some?"

 

I wasn't sure drinking beer.  I knew that you had to be 21 to legally drink it, but I guess after everything that happened rules don't really apply anymore.  I remember before everything happened, dad and Shane used to drink beer while watching the football game.  I know that it had some weird effect on people and make them act funny but I don't know if I wanted to.  I don't know if Jack wants to.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Sure."  Jack said cutting me off.

 

I looked at him shocked.  I didn't expect him to say yes.  He grabbed a can, opened it and took a sip.  I decided if Jack can I can too.  So I grabbed a can and drank it.  It tasted so bad I almost spit it out.  But I kept it in my mouth and drank it.

* * *

The night went on and we were up in Ron's room sitting on floor in a circle.  I watched Jack, Ron and Mikey drink beer after beer after beer.  I only had the one can.  I made it look like I've had more by going downstairs to get 'another can' but I just kept the empty one I had and pretended to drink out of it.  I could tell that Jack, Ron and Mikey were all pretty drunk.  Every time they went to get another beer they'd walk funny.

 

"I should probably get home, if my dad finds out about I'm out too late he'll kill me."  Mikey said as he got up and left.

 

"Yeah, I think Jack and I should get going too."  I said as I stood up.

 

"But I don't want to go."  Jack said in a whiny tone.

 

"But we have too."  I said pulling him up off the ground.

 

"Fine."  He said with a sigh.  "Bye Ron."

 

Ron made some kind of mumbling sound because he was half asleep and half drunk.

* * *

 

I helped Jack walk home because he kept stumbling.  It was so weird because I've never seen him like this before.  Normally he's so smart and well behaved.  But tonight it was a completely different side of him.  When we got back to the house he collapsed on the couch.

 

"Do you want some water or something?"  I asked him.

 

"No, I'm tired, I need to sleep."  Jack said.

 

"Ok."  I told him.  "But can I ask you something first?"  I asked sitting at the end of the couch.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

"What was with you tonight?  You were so different, so unlike you."  I said.

 

"Because it was fun.  And I want to have fun."  Jack said.

 

"Is getting drunk really your idea of fun?"

 

"No, getting drunk was so I could actually enjoy it."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean when I'm sober, I'm so cautious of everything that I don't have time to have fun.  But when I'm drunk I can let my guard down and have fun.  Because I'm tired of being the smart, responsible one.  I want to enjoy myself and have fun.  I know that one day these walls will come down.  And I know that when it does I'll be ready.  But I don't want to wait until the walls come down and walkers get in.  I want to enjoy myself until it does.  And if that means getting drunk to have fun, I'll do it.  Because..."

He stops talking and gets up and runs upstairs.  I can hear him vomiting from down here.  I went up to check on him and make sure he was ok.  He walked out of the bathroom with some vomit around his mouth.  I grab a towel and wipe it off his face.

 

"I think I need to sleep now."  Jack said.

 

I follow him as he walks downstairs and falls asleep on the couch.  It was weird seeing him like this tonight.  But after what he told me I kinda get it.  Because I know no matter how much fun he had he'll be ready when those walls fall down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl spends time with Enid and Jack spends time with Ron.

**Carl's POV**

 

The yesterday Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Noah, Aiden and Nicholas went on a run.  When they came back they told us that Noah and Aiden had died and Tara had been injured and is now in some kind of coma.  I saw Enid climbing over the wall again.  I know Jack told me not to go over the wall and not to follow Enid.  But if I don't then who will?  I can't just sit here and let her go over the wall by herself.  So I climbed over the wall and followed her again.

* * *

Out in the woods I lost track of where she went.  I kept looking around trying to find her.

 

"Carl."  I hear her voice say.  "I know you're following me.  Again.  And you're going the wrong way."

 

"You knew?"  I ask her.

 

"You're very loud."  She said as I step on a twig.  "Can you go back?  To be honest, you scare me."

 

"You shouldn't sneak out by yourself."  I tell her.  "Two people just died."

 

"Come on."  She said as she comes out from behind a tree.  "People always die.  You know that."

 

"We should go back."  I tell her.

 

"Why?"  She asked.

 

"What do you do out here anyway?"  I ask her.

 

"Same thing as you."  She said.

 

Then she runs away and I run after her.  I eventually catch up to her and then we just keep running side by side each other.  She grabs my hand and stops me when we see a walker ahead.  We go behind a tree and she takes out a timer from her backpack.  She sets it and then she throws it.  When the timer goes off, the walker walks towards the timer.  Then we turn around and continue to run.

* * *

We've been running for a while.  We stop when we see a log on the ground.  Enid takes off her backpack and places it next to her when she sits down.  I sit down next to her catching my breath.

 

"We're supposed to be out here."  Enid says.  "We're supposed to feel like this.  I don't want to forget.  And running makes me feel better."

 

"I can't forget."  I tell her.  "I dream about it.  Being in the forest with them."

 

"I do too."  She says.

 

"Ron's a good guy."  I tell her.

 

"He is."  She said.

 

"Does he know you come out here?"  I ask her.

 

"No, I...he wouldn't understand."  She tells me.

 

She reaches into her bag and takes out her knife.

 

"Why do I scare you?"  I ask her.

 

"I don't know."  She said.  "You just do."

 

She starts carving with her knife on the log next to us.

 

"Cool knife."  I tell her.

 

"It was my mom's."  She said.

 

I felt bad for her.  She lost everyone.  She lost everything.

 

"What happened to you?"  I ask.  "Before you got there."

 

"Doesn't matter."  She said.

 

"It does."  I tell her.  "I know.  Something bad has happened to me too."

 

We both stand up when we hear walkers growling.

 

"We need to go."  I tell her.  "Sounds like a lot."

 

She walks towards a tree with a hollow hole in it and she gets inside it.  I take my hat off and get inside of it with her.  I look out as walkers start to walk by.

 

"It's their world."  Enid said whispering in my ear.  "We're just living in it."

 

I stop looking out of the tree and look at Enid.  I more my hand over to touch her hand.  But it felt wrong so I pulled it away and looked outside of the tree.

 

"Cool."  She said whispering in my ear.  "You're afraid of me too."

 

I look at her and decided that I have to tell her the truth.

 

"Jack and I..."  I start.

 

"I know."  She said cutting me off.

 

"You do?"  I ask her.

 

"Yeah."  She said.  "I always knew."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

Ron invited Carl and I to go over his house and play video games.  Carl decided he didn't want to go and just wanted to stay home today.  But I decided to go over.  We played video games for a few hours.

 

"I'm getting kinda hungry."  Ron said.  "Do you want anything to eat?"

 

"Yeah, sure."  I said.

 

"Ok, be right back."  Ron said.

 

He got up and went down a stairs.  A couple minutes later he came back up with 2 sandwiches and gave me one.

 

"Thanks."  I said.

 

"So, how are you liking it here so far?"  He asked.

 

"It's different."  I said.  "But its good different.  I like it here, it's safe."

 

"Yeah, for the most part."  He said, saying the last part under his breath.

 

"What do you mean?"  I ask.

 

"It's nothing."  He said.  "Don't worry about it."

 

"Did something happen?"  I ask.

 

"No, it's nothing."  He said tugging down his sleeve.

 

I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve.  When I did it revealed these big bruises up and down his arm.

 

"Ron, what the hell happened?"  I asked.

 

"It's nothing."  He said.  "I um...was throwing the ball around with Sam and um...he kept throwing the ball at my arm."

 

"Don't give me that bullshit."  I said.  "What really happened?"

 

He looked around and got up and locked his door.

 

"What I'm about to tell you is something you can't tell anyone."  He said.  "Not Carl, Not your mom, not anyone."

 

"What is it?"  I asked.

 

He let out a sigh.

 

"Sometimes...when my dad drinks too much...he um...sometimes get a little...violent."  He said looking at the ground.

 

"Does he hit you?"  I asked.

 

"Sometimes."  He said.  "But only when he drinks a lot."

 

"What about Sam?"  I asked.  "What about your mom?"

 

"Them too."  He told me.

 

"You have to tell someone about this."  I said.  "You can tell Deanna."

 

"I can't tell anyone about this."  He said.  "And neither can you."

 

"Ron this is something serious."  I said.  "You can't just..."

 

I get cut off when we hear glass shattering.

 

"What was that?"  I asked.

 

Both Ron and I get up and look out the window.  We see Rick and Pete fighting in the middle of the street with everyone around them.  Ron and I look at each other and we run down the stairs.  When we get outside we see Rick on top of Pete holding a gun.  They both had blood all over their faces.

 

"You gonna kick me out?"  Rick said pointing his gun at Deanna.

 

"Put that gun down, Rick."  Deanna said.

 

"You still don't get it."  Rick said.  "None of you do!"

 

"We know what needs to be done and we do it."  Rick said.  "We're the ones who live.  You, you just sit and plan and hesitate.  You pretend like you know when you don't.  You wish things weren't what they are.  Well, you want to live?  You want this place to stay standing?  Your way of doing things is done.  Things don't get better because you...you want them to.  Starting right now, we have to live in the real world.  We have to control who lives here."

 

"That's never been more clear to me than it is right now."  Deanna said talking about Rick.

 

"Me?  Me?  You...you mean...you mean me?"  Rick said.  "Your way is gonna destroy this place.  It's gonna get people killed.  It's already gotten people killed.  And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen.  If you don't fight, you die.  I'm not gonna stand by and..."

 

**SMACK!!!**

 

Michonne smacked Rick in the back of the head.  Rick fell to the ground, unconscious.  Michonne then bent down and picked up Rick's gun.  I don't think I've ever seen Rick like that.  But after hearing everything Ron told me, Pete deserved it.  He deserved to get beat up by Rick.  He deserves to suffer after what he does to Ron and Sam and Jessie.  Pete deserves to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held about whether or not to kick out Rick.

**Jack's POV**

 

I was up all night thinking about everything that happened.  Rick and Pete got in a fist fight in front of the whole town.  Now that I know what Pete's been doing to Ron, Sam and Jessie, he deserved everything Rick did to him, and more.  I got out of bed and got dressed and went down stairs.  When I got down their I went in the kitchen and saw Carl.

 

"You ok?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah."  He said as he made cereal.

 

"Did you see your dad?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah I went to see him earlier."  Carl said.  "He was sleeping and Michonne told me to come back.  I still don't know why he did that."

 

Carl doesn't know what Pete does to his family.  I don't know if anyone else does either.  I'm assuming Rick does because of what he did to Pete, but I don't know who else does.  I think it'll probably be better if Carl doesn't know about it, or at least wait for Rick to tell him.

 

"I don't either."  I lied.  "Where did your dad get the gun?"

 

"I don't know."  Carl said.  "Probably took if from the armory."

 

"Smart."  I said.  "It's probably safer for us to have guns."

 

"It is."  Carl said.  "I heard that there's gonna be a meeting."

 

"About your dad?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah."  He said.  "They're gonna decide if he gets kicked out or not."

 

"Don't worry about it."  I tell him.  "Your dad isn't going anywhere."

 

"I know."  He said.

 

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk."  I said.  "See if I can find my mom."

 

"Want me to come with you?"  Carl asked.

 

"No."  I said.  "It's probably better if you stay here and wait for your dad."

 

Carl nodded his head in agreement and I went out to look for mom.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

After Jack left I stayed at the house.  I waited for a few hours for dad to get home.  I heard the door open and I see dad walk in.  He had bandages on his face from his fight with Pete.

 

"Dad."  I said as I go over to him and give him a hug.

 

"Hey."  He said as he hugged me back.

 

"You ok?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah."  He said as he pulls away.  "Look, I'm sorry."

 

"I heard about the meeting."  I told him.

 

"You're staying home."  He told me.

 

"That's what it is now, right?"  I asked.  "Home?"

 

"Yeah."  He said.

 

"They need us."  I tell him.  "They'll die without us."

 

Dad let's out a sigh and walks back towards me.

 

"I might have to threaten one of them."  He said.  "I could have to kill one of them."

 

"You won't."  I tell him.

 

"I might."  He said.

 

"You have to tell them."  I said.

 

"I told them last night."  He said.

 

"You have to tell them so they can hear you."  I told him.

 

"I don't know if they can."  He said.  "Does that make you afraid?"

 

"Just for them."  I said.  "You have to tell them."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

I walk down the street and find mom walking with a casserole.  I go over to her.

 

"Hey."  I called out to her.

 

"Hi, honey."  She said as she stops and looks at me.

 

"So, you going to the meeting tonight?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah."  She said to me.  "We're gonna make sure that Rick stays."

 

"Good."  I said.

 

"But I think it would be better if you stayed at the house."  She said.

 

"I will."  I said.

 

"Good."  She smiled at me.

 

"So, who's the casserole for?"  I asked her.

 

"Pete."  She said as she continues to walk.

 

"Pete?!"  I asked shocked.  "Why?!"

 

"Because I want to talk to him."  She said.  "And I have some leftover casserole."

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"Because I need to have a talk with him."  She said as she gestures to her knife in her pocket.

 

I smile at her.

 

"Make sure he brings back the dish clean."  I said.

 

"I will."  She said as she continues to walk to Pete's.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

That night everyone who was going to the meeting were at the meeting.  At home it was only me, Jack and Judith.  Jack and I were sitting on the couch and Judith was on my lap.

 

"He's gonna stay."  Jack said.  "No matter what anyone else says, he's gonna stay."

 

I look over at him and smile.

 

"I know."  I told him.

 

"Do you want to stay here?"  He asked me.

 

"I do."  I said.  "Do you?"

 

"I don't know."  He said.  "Part of me wants to stay here but another part of me wants to leave."

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"Because I think that if we stay here for too long, we'll get weak."  He told me.

 

"We won't get weak."  I told him.  "We won't forget what we've been through, what we lost.  We can teach the people here what we've been through.  We can teach them what it's like out there.  We can teach them how to fight, how to live, how to survive.  Because what we've been through, is with us forever.  No matter how long we stay behind these walls."

 

"You're right."  He said.  "Maybe we can..."

 

**BANG!!!**

 

We both jump up off the couch and look at each other.

 

"What was that?"  I asked.

 

"I don't know."  He said.

 

"You don't think..."  I started.

 

"No."  He said cutting me off.  "A walker probably got in, everything's fine."

 

"I hope you're right."  I tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria is under attack.

**Jack's POV**

 

Everything was different now.  Last night there was a meeting to determine whether or not Rick would stay or leave.  But instead Pete came and killed Reg so Rick shot Pete.  Also Morgan joined us.  Morgan was the first person Rick met after the outbreak happened.  From what I heard he saved Rick's life.  Rick discovered a quarry full of walkers and decided that it was best if we attacked first.  Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Abraham, Sasha and others went out to try to stop the herd from attacking Alexandria.

 

Carl and I went out for a walk.  He was pushing Judith in her stroller while I walked next to him.

 

"Do you think they'll be ok?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah, I know they will."  He said.  "But I feel like I should be with them."

 

"I know you do."  I tell him.  "But it's better if you're here incase anything happens."

 

Carl opened his mouth about to speak but got interrupted.

 

"Carl."  A voice said from behind us.  We turn around and see Gabriel.

 

"What?"  Carl snapped at him while I just stood there glaring at him.

 

"You heard what I told Deanna about your group."  He said.

 

"What do you want?"  Carl asked again.

 

"It's about me, not you or your group."  Gabriel said trying to defend himself.  "I know that now, I want to help.  You tried to teach me back at my church, but I'm ready to learn now."

 

"I think you need to tell everyone."  Carl told him.

 

"Yeah, I think you're right."  Gabriel said.

 

Gabriel turned around and started to walk away.

 

"Come by around 3:00."  Carl said.  "We'll start with the machete."

 

Carl and I walk away from Gabriel.

 

"Are you sure about this?"  I asked Carl.

 

"Yeah, I am."  He said.

 

I didn't trust Gabriel.  He's done a lot of bad things since we've met him and we've done nothing but help him.  And he thanks us by going to Deanna and telling her we're bad people and we shouldn't be trusted.  I don't want Carl helping Gabriel because I don't trust Gabriel.  But I trust Carl.  And if he thinks helping Gabriel is the right thing to do then I'll trust him.

* * *

 

After we finished our walk we went back to the house.  Carl puts Judith in her crib then we go in his room.  Mom was down in the kitchen making a casserole.  Carl and I were in the middle of a conversation about our favorite comics when we heard a scream from outside.  We both run to the window and look out.  We see these people hopping over the walls and coming in to Alexandria killing people.  Carl and I grabbed our guns and we ran down stairs.

 

"We saw from upstairs."  Carl told mom stopping on the middle of the steps.

 

"They're coming in from all over."  I said.

 

"You stay here and keep Judith safe."  Mom said as she runs out the door.

 

"Did you hear that?"  Carl asked.

 

I listen and I hear the doorknob jiggle.  I nod as we both slowly start to walk to the door.  We see the door open and we step out pointing our guns.

 

"Hi."  Enid said as she stood in the doorway.

 

"Why didn't you just knock?"  Carl asked as he shut the door behind her.

 

"I have these."  Enid said giving Carl the keys.  "Didn't want them to have them.  And I wanted to say good-bye."

 

"Ok, watch the back door."  Carl said ignoring Enid.  "Tell me if you see them coming."

 

"I'm not staying."  She said.

 

"Where are you going?"  I asked.

 

"She's not going anywhere."  Carl told me.  "She's gonna help us protect Judith.  They're not getting inside this house."  The three of us sit down and sitting in a triangle.  "We're not gonna let them.  Did you see them?"  Carl asked Enid.

 

"They're just people."  Enid said.  "This place is too big to protect.  There are too many blind spots, that's how we were able to..."

 

"They got in the walls, but they're gonna die."  Carl said.  "All of them.  Don't say good-bye."

 

"Ok, I won't."  Enid said.

 

I sat there not saying anything.  It was like Carl and Enid were having a conversation with each other and I wasn't even here.  I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.  It kinda felt like anger.  Was I jealous?

* * *

 

We sat waiting for someone to come in and tell us that those people are all gone.  But instead we heard a loud horn from outside.

 

"What's that?"  I asked.

 

"I don't know."  Carl said.

 

The horn kept blasting for a few more minutes until it stopped.

 

"It stopped."  Enid said.

 

"I'm gonna go see what that was."  Carl said.  "You two stay here."

 

Carl went outside and Enid and I followed him ignoring his orders.  We stood on the porch and saw Ron being chased by one of the people that got in.  Carl shot the man in the leg and he screamed in pain.  Carl walked down the stairs pointing the gun at the man and I followed him while Enid stood on the porch. 

 

"Please man please."  The man begged.  "Please don't kill me man please help me my leg."

 

Then he grabbed Carl's leg and grabbed his gun so I shot him in the head.

 

"Come inside."  Carl told Ron.  "We can keep you safe."

 

Ron looked at us then looked at Enid then glared at Carl.

 

"No."  Ron said as he walked away.

 

"Ron."  Carl said trying to stop him, but he kept walking.

 

"You stay here and protect Judith and Enid."  I tell Carl.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

"I'll go with Ron and keep him safe."  I tell him.

 

"But..."

 

"Judith and Enid need your help and Ron needs mine."

 

Carl pulled me into a kiss.

 

"I love you."  He told me.

 

"I love you too."  I tell him before running after Ron.

 

I run after him and finally catch up to him.

 

"I don't need your help."  Ron told me.

 

"Yes, you do."  I said.  "One day I'm gonna save your life, and you're gonna realize that you do need my help."

 

"I can handle myself."  He said.

 

We walk up the stairs of Ron's house.

 

"This isn't the world you're used to."  I tell him.  "It's worse than before and you'll have to do stuff that you don't want to do, but you'll do it to survive."

 

Ron jiggles the doorknob.

 

"STAY OUTSIDE RON!"  Jessie screams from inside.

 

Ron lets go of the doorknob and looks at me.

 

"Follow me."  I tell him.  "We'll go in through the back."

 

We walk behind his house and slowly open the back door.  I have my gun in my hand and Ron's following right behind me.  We hear screaming and go to the kitchen.  When we get there we see Jessie screaming while stabbing a lady over and over again with scissors.  I look at Ron and see him standing there in shock.

 

"That's what you have to do to survive."  I tell Ron.

 

Ron just continues to stare at his mother.  Jessie finally finishes the woman off by stabbing her in the head.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I looked out the window waiting for Jack to come back.  I was staring at the man who he killed.  I should have killed him.  I shouldn't have fallen for his trick.  I'm weak and stupid.  I shouldn't have even thought about it I should have finished him then and there.  But I didn't.  Jack did.  He's stronger and smarter than I am.  That's why I want him to come back safe.  I haven't seen anyone from that group in a while.  I put my gun down.

 

"Enid?"  I ask look for her.  "Enid?"  I called out a second time.

 

I walk around the house looking for her until I come across a note on the floor.  I pick up the piece of paper that reads _'just survive somehow'_.  I hear the timer go off that Carol must of set when she was making the casserole.  I shut the timer off and take the casserole out of the oven and put it on the counter.

 

"Hey."  Jack said standing in the kitchen.

 

I run over and give him a hug then I pull away.

 

"You ok?"  I asked.

 

"I'm fine, Ron's safes and so are Sam and Jessie."  He said.  "Are you ok?"

 

"I'm good and Judith is safe upstairs, she's taking a nap."  I tell him.

 

"What about Enid?"  He asked.  "Did she head home?"

 

"I don't think so."  I said handing him the note.

 

"Just survive somehow?"  He asked confused.

 

"She's gone."  I tell him.  "And this time I don't think she's coming back."

 

Jack gives me a hug.

 

"She'll be ok."  He said.  "She'll survive somehow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Let me know what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Maggie and Aaron try to find Glenn.

**Jack's POV**

 

Everyone in Alexandria were by the wall.  Rick came running in through the gate with a hoard of walkers behind him.  After Rick got inside we could hear all the walkers from right behind the wall.  I looked around and most of the Alexandrians looked scared and nervous.  Most of them have never experienced anything like this before.

 

"You can hear it."  Rick announced to everyone as he stood in the middle of the circle.  "Some of you saw it.  They got back here, half of them.  Still enough to surround us 20 deep.  Look, I know you're scared.  You haven't seen anything like this.  You haven't been through anything like this.  But we're safe for now.  The panel the truck hit seems intact.  We reinforced it just in case.  Either way, the wall's gonna hold together.  Can you?  The others, they're gonna be back."

 

"They're gonna be back."  Rosita added.

 

"Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, they have vehicles."  Rick said.  "They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others.  And Glenn and Nicholas are gonna walk back through the front gate after.  They know what they're doing, and we know what we need to do.  We keep noise to a minimum.  Pull out blinds at night.  Even better, keep the lights out.  We'll try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard, see if they move on."

 

"This place is a graveyard."  One of the Alexandrian woman said.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment while we heard the walkers banging against the wall.

 

"The quarry broke open and those walkers were heading this way."  Aaron said as he stepped in the middle of the circle.  "All of them.  The plan that Rick put into place stopped that from happening.  He got half of them away.  I was out there recruiting with Daryl.  I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and Daryl wanted to keep looking for people.  We did what I wanted...and we wound up in a trap set by those people.  And I lost my pack.  They must've followed out tracks.  Those people who attacked us...they found their way back here because of me."

 

Everyone looked at Aaron shocked.

 

"There'll be more to talk about."  Rick said.

 

"Deanna?"  Tobin called out.

 

Everyone turns around and sees Deanna walking away.

 

"Deanna?"  Tobin called out a second time.

 

But she just kept walking.

* * *

 

I was on my way to the armory to get more ammo.  I stopped when I heard a conversation going on between Maggie and Aaron.

 

"What happens when you twist an ankle jumping down?"  Aaron asked Maggie.  "Or you just get slowed down by one of them and then have to deal with all of them?"

 

"You're going out there?"  I ask coming out from behind the wall.

 

"Yes."  Maggie told me.  "And you can't stop me, neither of you."

 

Maggie grabbed her bag and was about to go but Aaron grabbed her arm and stopped her.

 

"I'm going to help you."  Aaron told her.  "And I know a safer way out."

 

"I'll come with you."  I told them.

 

"No, it's too dangerous and..."

 

"I'm going."  I said again.  "I'm going to help you."

 

Aaron sighed.

 

"Ok."  Aaron said.  "Let's go."

* * *

**Carl's POV**   
  


I decided that I was gonna go out and look for Enid.  I didn't tell Jack because I knew he'd try to stop me and tell me it's a bad idea.  But there was someone who might want to help me.  Ron.  Even though we haven't gotten along in the past I know that he cares about Enid.  I saw Ron sitting on the grass stabbing his knife in the ground.

 

"Hey."  I called out to him.  "You ok?"

 

"Why wouldn't I be?"  Ron asked rhetorically.

 

"Have you seen Enid?"  I asked him.

 

"Not since I saw her with you."  Ron said.

 

"I think she went over the wall just before the herd came and now she's trapped out there."  I told him.

 

"What makes you think she isn't dead?"  Ron asked.

 

"Come on, man."  I said.

 

Ron ignored me and stood up about to walk away.

 

"Look, I'll go find her."  I told him.  "I just need your help.  If you maybe climb up..."

 

"I'm not helping you, Carl."  Ron told me.

 

"This isn't for me."  I told him.  "It's for Enid.  Your friend."

 

"My girlfriend."  He corrected me.  "Or, I mean, cause she was anyway, right?"

 

"So you want to just leave her out there?"  I asked.

 

"I told her to stop going over the wall."  He told me.  "I told her there's bad people out there and that it's stupid and dangerous."

 

"Not if you know what you're doing."  I told him.

 

"Well, I'm not gonna let you go."  He told me.

 

I turn around and walk away.

 

"Carl."  Ron called me but I ignored him.  "Carl, you're not going out there."

 

Ron grabs my arm.

 

"Back off."  I said as I shoved him.

 

He pushed me back.  We keep shoving each other back and forth until I shove him to the ground.  I turn around and start to walk away.

 

"I'll tell your dad."  Ron said.  "He'll go out there to find you, then other people will too.  And then somebody's gonna die."

 

I stop and turn around to look at him.

 

"You saved my life now I'm saving yours."  He said.

 

Then I walked away.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Aaron led Maggie and I towards the wall.

 

"I thought you said we weren't going over?"  Maggie asked.

 

"We're not."  Aaron said.  "We're going under."

 

Aaron bent over and started opening a sewer grate.

 

"This leads to a sewer that was part of the old neighborhood that was here before they built this up."  Aaron told us.  "It'll take us under the wall and hopefully past the walkers."

 

"Thanks."  Maggie said.  "But I'm going on my own from here."

 

"Maggie."  Aaron said.

 

"No."  Maggie told us. 

 

"Please."  Aaron begged her.  "I can't...I can't watch more names go up on that wall."

 

"Ok."  Maggie said.  "But Jack I think you should..."

 

"No."  I told her.  "I can't stop you from doing this.  And you can't stop me from coming with you."

 

Eventually she agrees and the three of us all climb down to the sewer.  Every step we made was followed by a splash of water.  We all held out our flashlights and followed the sewer.

 

"If he's alive..."  Maggie started.

 

"If?"  Aaron and I say in unison.

 

"He told Michonne he would've found some way to signal us if he got out."  Maggie told us.  "IF he's alive or he's hurt or trapped, maybe taken.  If he's alive, he needs my help.  That's why I'm doing this.  And if he's dead, I don't want to be waiting on him."

 

Maggie stops and looks at Aaron.

 

"None of this is your fault."  She tells him.  "You don't need to do this."

 

"People are dead."  Aaron said.  "I was a part of that.  And I have to live with that."

 

Aaron kept walking and Maggie and I followed him.

 

"Are you ok?"  I asked Maggie.

 

"I just want to find Glenn."  She told me.

 

"Are you ok?"  I asked again and she looks at me.  "Because you've been separated from Glenn before, but this time you're acting different."

 

"I'm fine."  She said.

 

We continue to walk until Aaron stops.

 

"I haven't been down here since the beginning."  Aaron said.  "This ladder must have fallen a long time ago."

 

"Let's try and get it out of here."  Maggie said.

 

All three of us grab on.

 

"On three, ready?"  Maggie asked.  "One, two, three."

 

We all start to pull but it doesn't move.

 

"One, two, three."  Maggie counts again.

 

We all pull as hard as we can.  Aaron hits his head and falls to the ground.

 

"Aaron!"  Maggie screams.

 

"Ah."  Aaron said bringing his hand head.  "The ladder caught me."

 

I go over to try to help Aaron up but I stop and look when I hear a growl.  Maggie takes out her knife and walks over to it but then a second walker comes out and pushes her to the wall.

 

"Maggie!"  I yell before going over and stabbing the walker in the head.

 

I turn around and see Aaron stabbing the other walker before getting up.

 

"You good?"  I ask.

 

"Yeah."  She said.  "Thanks."  She looks over at Aaron.  "Aaron, your head."

 

Maggie grabs a napkin from her bag and puts it to his head.

 

"This could need stiches."  Maggie told him.  "Jack help Aaron get back."

 

"No."  I said.

 

"Yes."  She said.

 

"I just saved you."  I tell her.

 

"I could have done it."  She said.

 

"We're not going anywhere."  Aaron told Maggie.  "Just lead the way, please."

 

We continue walking through the sewer.  We don't talk much, we just keep walking.  We stop when we see a gate leading outside.

 

"We're still too close."  Maggie tells us noticing the walkers.

 

"We just have to get threw a few, then we're gone."  Aaron said.

 

"No."  Maggie said stopping Aaron.

 

"You ready?"  Aaron asked.

 

"No, we can't."  Maggie said.

 

"You can stay, we'll go."  Aaron said.

 

"No."  Maggie said.

 

Aaron starts to open the gate.

 

"NO!"  Maggie yells stopping him.

 

"Maggie."  Aaron said.

 

"IT'S OVER!"  Maggie yells again.

 

Walkers start banging against the gate and we step back.

 

"I burned his last picture of me because I said he wasn't gonna need it anymore."  Maggie told us.  "Because I was never gonna be away from him again."

 

Maggie starts to cry.

 

"I'm pregnant."  Maggie told us.

 

Aaron looked at her in shock and I just pulled her into a hug.

 

"He didn't want me to go out there and I said yes."  She said and I pull away.  "And if I would've gone...if I was with him, maybe I could've helped him.  I don't know if he's alive.  He would've shown me by now.  That's what Michonne said.  I just want to see his face.  I can't.  I don't get to know what will happen.  I won't get to know why it happened, what I did right or wrong.  Not now.  I have to live with that.  You do, too."

 

Then Aaron hugged her.

* * *

That night Maggie, Aaron and I were up on the wall looking down at the herd of walkers.

 

"I'll be right back."  Maggie said before she puts her gun down and climbs down.

 

"Come on."  I tell Aaron.

 

We climb don and we follow Maggie to the wall with all the names of the people who died.  She pours water on Glenn's name and start to rub it off and Aaron and I go over and help her.

 

"When he gets back, it's worth mentioning that Aaron, Erin, works for a boy or a girl, depending on the spelling."  Aaron said.  "Just saying."

 

"Jack's a good name for a boy."  I tell her.  "And if it's a girl it could be Jackie."

 

"Maybe even Sophia."  Maggie said.

 

I smiled at her and she puts her arm around me as we continue to wash off the names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkers break into Alexandria

**Jack's POV**

 

The herd was still surrounding Alexandria.  We were waiting for Glenn, Daryl, Sasha and Abraham to come back.  Hopefully they find a way to get past the herd when they get back.  This morning Rick asked Carl and I if we wanted to help him teach Ron how to shoot.  We accepted, and went to go get Ron from his house and then we started walking to the shooting area.  We were walking by the gazebo where Gabriel was putting up signs that said _'Prayer circle by the solar panels today at 1:00'_.  When we walked by it Rick took it off and crumpled it up.

 

"Dad."  Carl said.

 

Rick didn't answer him and we just kept walking.  When we get to the wall, Rick takes out his gun.

 

"Handguns will be a little better for your first go."  Rick told Ron.  "Magazine release.  Slide release.  Thumb safety."  Rick said as he demonstrated it.

 

"That stuff's easy, right, dad."  Carl said while he exchanged a look with Ron.

 

"Yeah."  Rick said.  "Empty magazine.  Empty chamber.  See it?"

 

"Yeah."  Ron said as he looked inside.

 

"Someone's in front of you, they have a gun."  Rick said.

 

"You're gonna be scared."  Carl told Ron.  "You will be."

 

"Your body's gonna tense, you won't have time to think."  Rick said.  "You'll just gonna want to pull the trigger when you get it in front of you."

 

Rick clicks the gun.

 

"But you'll miss and you'll be dead."  Rick said.

 

"You have to be smart."  I told Ron.

 

"You have to get it up to your eye."  Rick said as he demonstrated. 

 

"You've got to be strong enough to wait for your moment."  Carl told Ron.

 

"Can I uh...?"

 

Before Ron could finish his question Rick gave him the gun.  Ron took the gun and aimed it.

 

"Hey, your finger doesn't touch the trigger until you're ready to shoot."  Rick told Ron.

 

Ron takes a minute before he clicks his gun.

 

"Keep that one with you."  Rick told Ron.  "Get a feel of what it's like to carry one around."

 

"Can I shoot it?"  Ron asked.  "Maybe like down at the walkers?"

 

"No."  Rick told him.  "With things how they are, the walls are strong, but we're lucky the walkers are spread out.  We don't want to pull them all to one spot."

 

"Well, what about, like, target practice in the center of town?"  Ron asked.  "Cause then the sound will spread out in each direction.  Or maybe we could use, like, silencers or something like that."  Rick gave Ron a look.  "But uh...I mean we probably don't want to waste bullets right now, huh?  Just want to learn more."

 

"You will."  Carl told Ron.

* * *

Later that day Carl and I were down the street.  We were looking for mom who was watching Judith.  I stop Carl when I notice something in the sky.

 

"Look."  I said pointing at the greens balloons in the sky.

 

"What's that?"  Carl asked.

 

"It's Glenn."  I said smiling.

 

But the smile on my face soon faded when I heard a cracking sound.  One of the guard towers starting falling knocking on of the walls down.  Dust was everywhere but when it started fading, walkers were all I could see.

 

"EVERYONE GET BACK!"  Rick screamed.  "GET INTO YOUR HOUSES, GO!"

 

Carl and I looked at each other and then started running.  We kept running, while we were running we found Michonne, Gabriel and Ron.  We saw Rick holding Deanna and we ran towards them.

 

"Rick!"  Michonne called out to him.

 

"Good, you're safe."  Rick said.  "Come on."

 

We kept running, Michonne would use her Katana and Carl, Gabriel and I would use machete's on walkers if they got too close.  We stopped when walkers stood in our ways.

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

Walkers in front of us feel as Jessie shot at them.

 

"Come on, I have Judith!"  She screamed.

 

We followed her as we ran inside her house and locked the door behind us.  When we got inside Michonne, Jessie and Rick, who carried Deanna upstairs to treat her wound.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad told me that Michonne found a bite mark on Deanna.  He told to make sure Judith was ok so I grabbed her put her in her crib.

 

"Is she ok?"  Jack asked as he came in.

 

"Yeah, she's fine."  I said.

 

I noticed Ron wasn't around here.

 

"I'll be right back."  I said as I got up to leave.

 

"Do you want me to come with you?"  He asked.

 

"No, it's fine."  I said.  "I'll be right back."

 

I started walking down stairs and I saw Ron walk into the garage.  I followed him down there and opened the door.

 

"Ron?"  I called out.

 

I saw him with his head in his arms.

 

"Hey."  I said as I shut the door behind me.  "You alright man?"

 

"Enid's dead."  He said.  "We're all dead."

 

"Look, my dad's gonna figure something out."  I told him.  "He always does."

 

"That's bullshit."  He said as he turned around to face me.  "Your dad's just gonna get more people killed.  Cause that's what he does.  That's who he is.  Your dad's a killer."

 

"So is yours."  I told him.  "We need to work this out."

 

"I'm dead, Carl."  He told me.  "My mom is dead, my brother is."

 

"No, they're not."  I told him.  "We're gonna make it."

 

"Your dad."  He said.  "Your dead too."

 

I turn around and see him locking the door and taking out his gun.

 

"We're all dead."  He said before I shoved him against the door.

 

He pushed me off as we both feel to the ground.  He picked up a shovel that feel and swung it.  He smashed a window when I moved out of the way.  He trapped me up against the door and started chocking me.  I was able to push him back before the walkers got me.  When I noticed the walkers I tried to barricade it.  I see dad opening the door and Ron and I run out.  Ron, Jessie, Jack and I are holding the door shut but we get out of the way when dad and Gabriel push the couch up against the door.

 

"We need more and we need to be quiet."  Dad said.

 

"I'll see what I can find."  Michonne said before she left.

 

"Me too."  Gabriel said when he left.

 

"I got it."  I said as I help hold the couch.

 

"Hey, hey, what happened in there?"  Dad asked me.

 

"We were looking for tools and knocked over a shelf."  I lied.

 

"We heard yelling."  Jessie said.

 

"Yeah, Ron saw them break through the gates."  I lied again.  "We had to move.  That's what happened."

 

"Carl, there's nightstands in my mom's room."  Ron told me.  "We can brace the couch with them."

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"Hey, it sounded like you were fighting."  Jessie told Ron.

 

"Yeah, but we were fighting them."  Ron lied before he went upstairs.

 

"Carl?"  Dad asked.  "It's ok?"

 

"It's ok."  I told him before I followed Ron.

 

I follow Ron upstairs to Jessie's room.  I shut the door behind me.

 

"Listen, I uh..."

 

"Hand me the gun."  I told Ron aiming my gun.  "Grip first."

 

"Carl, I'm sorry."  He said.

 

"Yeah I know."  I told him.  "Now give me the gun."

 

He looks down and hands me the gun.

 

"Look man, I get it."  I told him.  "My dad killed your dad, but you need to know something.  Your dad was an asshole."

 

**Jack's POV**

 

We had to start covering up the windows.  Some of the walker started breaking them down.

 

"They knocked the sculpture over."  Jessie told us as she ran over.

 

"All that noise, it's drawing more."  Michonne said looking out the window.

 

We heard Judith start to cry.

 

"I'll get her."  Rick said as he ran over to her.

 

I go over to Carl.

 

"Everything ok?"  I asked.

 

"It is now."  He said.

 

We noticed more starting to pile over and we grabbed everything we could to try to block them out.

 

"Rick!"  Jessie called.

 

Rick came running over to help us.

 

"There's just too many of them."  Gabriel said.

 

Walkers broke through the door and were now inside.

 

"Everyone get upstairs now!"  Michonne ordered as she took out her katana.

 

Carl, Ron, Jessie, Gabriel and I ran upstairs.  Rick and Michonne grabbed the couch to block the stairway.

 

I saw Rick and Michonne grab two walker bodies and pull them in.  Rick told Carl to keep watch.

 

"We're gonna need bed sheets."  Rick said.  "Enough for everyone."

 

Gabriel went to get the bed sheets.

 

"Bed sheets for what?"  Jessie asked.

 

"We all go to the armory."  Rick said.

 

"How?"  Jessie asked.

 

"We're gonna gut these things."  Rick told her.  "Cover ourselves with the insides.  It'll mask our smell, make them think we're like them.  I've done it before.  We stay calm, we don't draw attention, we can move right through them."

 

"They're in the house."  Michonne said.  "They're making noise.  More are coming."

 

I helped Rick and Michonne gut the walkers while Ron, Gabriel and Jessie stood there in disgust.

 

"Anyone who stays here is gonna die."  Rick said.

 

"What about Deanna?"  Gabriel asked.

 

Rick and Michonne didn't say anything and we continue gutting the walkers.

* * *

 

After we gutted the walkers and got the bed sheets Michonne went to go talk to Deanna.  We all poked holes through our bed sheets and started covering them in blood and guts.  It brought back memories to the first time I did this.

 

_Just then a walker comes towards us.  I thought about what Michonne did when she cut off the 2 walker’s jaws and arms to camouflage herself.  But I don't think my knife would be able to do that.  Then I remember a story I heard back at Atlanta.  How Rick and Glenn cut open a walker's guts and rubbed it over themselves and they did that to camouflage themselves.  So I take the knife out and stab it in the head.  After I take it out of its head and cut open its stomach._

_"What the hell are you doing?"  Katie asked._

_"You're right."  I told her.  "We wouldn't be able to fight our way down there.  But maybe we'll be able to sneak our way down there."_

_"And you’re cutting open a walker because?"_

_"Because we can take their guts and blood and cover ourselves with it."_

_"I'm sorry but I'm not that desperate to keep us with the latest fashion trend."_

_"It's not for fashion."  I told her.  "It's for camouflage.  Rick and Glenn did this in Atlanta.  They covered themselves with walker guts and was able to sneak by them because the walkers thought they were just other walkers."_

_She gets a smell of the walker guts and goes to throw up._

_"It smells bad but it'll keep us safe."  I assured her._

_"Are you absolutely sure about this?"  She asked._

_"I'm positive."_

_She lets out a sigh.  "Fine.  Let's get this over with."_

_I take out the guts from the walker and cover it all over a blanket that I ripped a hole in and I put it on me.  Then Katie does the same._

_"This is so gross."  Katie said._

_"I know."  I told her.  "Now let's go."_

 

I snap out of my thoughts when Rick starts talking.

 

"We need to move.  You, then me."  Rick told Jessie.

 

"I'll do it."  Jessie said as she takes a handful of guts and rubs it on her.

 

"Mom?"  Sam asked looking terrified as he stood in the doorway.

 

Jessie went over to him and stood eye level.

 

"You have to listen to me ok?"  Jessie said.  "We aren't safe here anymore.  Ok, we need to do this so that we can be safe out there.  We need to look like the monsters."

 

"No, please, no."  Sam begged.

 

"Yes, honey."  Jessie told him.  "We have to go, ok?  We have to Sam.  Honey, just...just pretend you're brave.  Ok?  Just make it all pretend.  Ok, none of this is real and you're somebody who isn't afraid.  Ok?""

 

"Ok."  Sam said softly.

 

After that we all got covered in guts and blood and were ready.  Michonne looked down at the walkers.

 

"We have to go."  Michonne whispered.

 

"We're ready."  Jessie said.  "Ron?"

 

Ron was staring down at the floor.

 

"Yeah?"  He answered.

 

"I'll get Judith."  Rick said.

 

"Rick."  Gabriel said stopping him.  "I'm not gonna give up out there.  I will not turn back, no matter what happens."

 

"Yeah, I know."  Rick told him.

 

Rick left to go get Judith.  When he came back with her Jessie lifted up Carl's bed sheet and Rick gave Judith to Carl.  Jessie reloaded her gun and put it in her pocket and I did the same.  Rick pushed the couch aside and we all started walking past the walkers.  We were able to make it outside on the front porch.  Walkers were all around us.  We all grabbed hands.  Rick took Carl's, Carl took mine, I took Jessie's, Jessie took Sam's, Sam took Ron's, Ron took Gabriel's and Gabriel took Michonne's.  We started walking down the stairs.

 

"Mom?"

 

Oh no.

 

"Mom?"

 

Sam stop!

 

"Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The herd of walkers continue to invade Alexandria.

**Jack's POV**

 

Walking through the herd of walkers was getting better.  Sam stopped calling out 'mom' and we were able to make our way on to the street.  I kept watching as walkers kept walking by.  Each were different in their own ways.  One of them didn't have a jaw, another had its guts hanging out.  Occasionally one of them would look at me and I'd just stare back at it until it walked away.  Eventually we were by a bush were there weren't many walkers so we stop.

 

"Alright."  Rick whispered.  "New plan.  Flares from a few guns aren't enough.  Too many walkers, too spread out.  We're not going to the armory.  We need our vehicles back at the quarry.  All of us drive.  We'll need to round 'em up.  We leave, we come back."

 

"Ok."  Jessie said.  "But Judith...to the quarry and back, I..."

 

"I'll take her."  Gabriel said.  "Keep her safe in my church until you all lead the walkers away."

 

"Can you do this?"  Michonne asked while keeping watch.

 

"I'm supposed to."  Gabriel said.  "I have to.  I will."

 

"All right."  Rick said.

 

Carl took Judith from under his bed sheet and put her under Gabriel's.

 

"Take Sam."  Jessie said.

 

"No."  Sam said.

 

"Yes, Sam, it'll be safer."  Jessie told him.

 

"I'm not leaving you."  Sam said.

 

"Sam..."

 

"Mom, I'm not."  Sam told her.  "I can keep going."

 

"Sam..."

 

"I can keep going."  Sam said.  "Please.  Please.  Let's just go."

 

"Ok."  Jessie said.

 

"I'm going to keep her safe."  Gabriel told Rick.

 

"Thank you."  Rick told him.

 

Gabriel walked off with Judith.  Rick watch Gabriel leave with a worried look on his face.

 

"Hey.  He's gonna make it."  Jessie told him.  "Ok.  I know it."

 

"Sam."  Rick said as Sam grabbed his hand.

 

Jessie took Sam's hand, Carl took Jessie's, Ron took Carl's, I took Ron and Michonne took mine.  We continued walking in the herd of walkers.

* * *

 

We've been walking through the herd all day.  The sun went down and the moon came up.  It was harder to see what was going on but I could still hear the moans and groans from the walkers all around us.  Sam stopped and let go of Rick's hand and we all stopped.  I noticed Sam staring at a kid who was a walker and I know that's what caused him to stop.

 

"Sam?"  Jessie whispered.  "Sam, come on, come on.  Sweetheart?  Sam?"

 

"You can do it."  Rick told him.  "You can do it."

 

"Yes you can."  Jessie told him.  "Sam, Sam, come on. 

 

"Come on, Sam."  Rick said.

 

"Sam.  Sam?"  Jessie said.

 

"Sam."  Ron said.  "Hey, you can do this.  Sam, just look at Mom."

 

"Honey, you can do it."  Jessie told him.  "Sam, you're gonna get...  Sam, honey, I need you to come with me."

 

Sam starts to cry and I have a pretty good feeling what's gonna happen next.

 

"Sam."  Ron said.

 

"I need you to come with me."  Jessie said.

 

"I want to."  Sam said while crying.

 

"I need you to be strong."  Jessie told him.

 

"Sam."  Ron said.

 

Then it happened.  Walkers came and grabbed Sam biting his shoulder and his head.

 

"Mom!"  Sam screamed while being eaten alive.

 

Jessie starts to scream while watching her son get eaten.  Ron has a face of pure shock and sadness.

 

"Jessie?"  Carl said.

 

"Jessie.  Jessie."  Rick said.

 

"No!"  Jessie screams.

 

"Jessie.  Jessie."  Rick said again.

 

"Come with us."  Carl told her.  "Come on.  We have to go."

 

"No!"  Jessie keeps screaming.

 

Jessie stops screaming when walkers start eating too.

 

"No."  Rick said while trying not to cry.  "No."

 

"Dad."  Carl called out.

 

I look at him and notice that Jessie is still holding on to Carl's hand.  Before I can do anything Rick takes out his axe and starts chopping Jessie's hand.  I takes three swings for her hand to finally break off sending Carl to the ground, dropping his gun.  Carl gets up off the ground.  Ron lets go of my hand and picks up Carl's gun and points it at Rick.

 

"You."  Ron whispers.

 

I quickly grab my gun from my holster.

 

"You."  Ron whispers again.

 

I take my gun and I hit him over the head with the butt of my gun.  Ron falls unconscious but still managed to pull the trigger.  I quickly grab Ron's unconscious body and drag him to the nearest building.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I heard Ron fire the gun.  I look down on the ground and I notice blood dripping from my face.  I raise my head up and look at dad who has a face of terror.

 

"Dad?"  Was all I managed to say before everything went black.

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I manage to drag Ron down some stairs.  I open the door and drag Ron in and shut the door behind me.

 

"Jack?"  A voice said.

 

I turn around and see its Tara with Rosita and Eugene.

 

"Is he bit?"  Rosita asked.

 

"No."  I answered.  "We got into a little situation."

 

"How little?"  Rosita asked.

 

"Doesn't matter."  I told them.

 

"Did you see Denise?"  Tara asked.

 

"No."  I told her.  "All I know is Carl, Rick and Michonne are out there, but they're using walker guts to disguise themselves.  And Gabriel should be at the church with Judith.

 

"Your mom's upstairs with Morgan."  Rosita told me.

 

"Ok good."  I said.  "Now I have to go back out there, shut the door after I leave."

 

"Like hell you will."  Rosita said grabbing my arm.

 

"What are you doing?"  I asked her.

 

"The streets are filled with walkers, do you really think you'll be able to go out there and live?"  Rosita said.

 

"Well I was able to make it here just fine."  I told her.

 

"You can't go out there."  Rosita told me.  "It's better if you stay here with us until we all think of a way to get out of this alive."

 

"But I have to..."

 

"Carl's gonna be fine."  She told me.  "They all are, but you can't let your emotions get the best of you."

 

I let out a sigh.

 

"Fine."  I said.

* * *

 

We were all waiting around the room.  Mom and Morgan came down and mom gave me a hug.  Tara came over from looking outside.

 

"Guys, it's thinning out there in the front."  Tara told us.

 

"We need to get out there."  Mom said.  "Rick's making a stand."

 

"How's that?"  Eugene's asked.

 

"He's out there fighting them with Michonne and some others."  Mom said.  "It's time.  Up the alley.  I'm going.  Denise is safe."  Mom told Tara.

 

"Did you see her?"  Tara asked.

 

"Yeah, she made it to the infirmary."  Mom told her.  "I'm gonna go help Rick."

 

"I'm going too."  Morgan said.

 

"I'm with you."  Tara said.

 

"Same here."  I said as I pull out my knife.

 

"All right, me too."  Rosita said.

 

"Right behind you."  Eugene said.

 

When we get out there we start killing walkers.  Everyone was killing walkers.  Even the people from Alexandria who were so scared of them.  We got to a point where we kept having to back up because there were too many of them.  We were almost up against the wall.

 

"Move it!"  Rick yelled.  "Back up!"

 

We keep killing them.  We all stop when we see a giant flame.  It started leading most of the walkers back.

 

"Don't led up!"  Rick screams.

 

We continue to kill them.  Most of them started walking towards the flame killing themselves.  But the ones that didn't we killed.  We were gonna take back Alexandria from them.  We were gonna take back our home.

* * *

 

The next morning they were all dead.  We won.  After they were all dead Michonne found me.  She told me that Carl got shot in the eye.  Apparently I wasn't quick enough to stop Ron.  I was going to go check up on him but I heard Rick talking to him in there and decided not to interrupt.  I left the infirmary and walked down the street covered with dead bodies.  I went to the same place where I left Ron.  When I got there he was right where I left him, still unconscious.  I grab a thing of rope and tie Ron up.  I see his eyes slowly start to flutter open.

 

"Uh."  Ron muttered.  "Where am I?"

 

"You're tied up."  I told him.  "Do you remember what happened?"

 

It took him a minute to remember but then it hit him.

 

"Sam."  He said.  "Mom."

 

"They're dead."  I told him.  "They were eaten by walkers.  Then you were gonna shoot Rick, but I stopped you.  Which ended up with you shooting Carl in the eye."

 

He just looked at me with no expression.  I let out a sigh and started to leave.

 

"Why?"  Ron asked before I left.

 

I stopped and turned around.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"Why did you save me?"  Ron asked.  "Why didn't you kill me?"

 

"Well there are two ways to look at this."  I told him.  "The first way, which is the one I'm hoping for, is that you don't do anything stupid like that again because we both know that deep down you're a good person."

 

"What's the other way?"  Ron asked.

 

"The other way is that I was wrong and you're just a natural born asshole."  I told him.  "And keeping you alive just means that you have to live with knowing that your entire family is dead and there is nothing you can do about it.  Don't let it be the second one."

 

Ron glared at me.  I stared back at him before I locked the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things changed between the 2 months after the herd attack.

**Jack's POV**

 

2 months have passed since the herd invaded Alexandria, and a lot of things have changed since then.  I talked to Rick about what I did with Ron.  Rick didn't like the idea of keeping Ron alive, but he trusts me.  Rick said that he can live as long as he stays locked up and I'm responsible for him.  Carl woke up a few days after his accident.  He had a little bit of amnesia but it went away a week later.  Part of me kind of wished he still had amnesia.  A week later Carl asked me to talk to him.  He was mad at me for saving Ron after what he did to him.

 

_"I can't believe you!"  Carl yelled at me._

 

_"I did what I thought was right!"  I yelled back.  "I can't believe you're freaking out about this!"_

 

_"He shot my eye out!"_

 

_"Because of me!  I knocked Ron out and it caused him to shoot you!"_

 

_"This isn't your fault, it's his!  If he didn't try to shoot my dad in the first place none of this would have happened!"_

 

_"Carl it's over, what's done is done and we can't change that!"_

 

_"Maybe I can."_

 

_He took out his gun and reloaded it._

 

_"You're not serious, are you?"  I asked._

 

_"Yes I am."  He told me._

 

_He starts to walk out the door but I stood in the way stopping him._

 

_"No you're not."  I told him._

 

_"Get out of my way."  He said right in front of my face._

 

_"No."  I told him._

 

_We stood there for a moment glaring at each other, until I act quick and take his gun away._

 

_"Give it back."  He told me._

 

_"No."  I told him._

 

_I started to make my way towards the door._

 

_"Do you love him?"  Carl asked._

 

**Carl's POV**

 

_"Do you love him?"  I asked._

 

_Jack froze after I asked the question.  I instantly regret asking it but at the same time I had to know.  Jack slowly turns around and looks at me._

 

_"What?"  He asked._

 

_I took a deep breath before answering._

 

_"Do you love him?"  I asked again._

 

_He walks up to me and until we're face to face._

 

_"No."  He said before turning around._

 

_"Do you love me?"  I asked._

 

_He stopped again but this time he didn't turn around._

 

_"I don't know."  He told me._

 

_"You don't know?"  I asked.  "How do you not know?"_

 

_"I just don't."  He told me as he turned around.  "I know that I loved you when we were at the prison.  I know that I loved you when we reunited in Terminus.  And I know that I loved you when we first got here.  But now I don't know."_

 

_"Well if you don't know then maybe we should break up."  I said._

 

_I regret saying it once it came out of my mouth._

 

_"Maybe you're right."  He said._

 

_It broke my heart when he said that.  But I felt that we were drifting apart for a while._

 

_"So are we breaking up?"  I asked._

 

_"Yeah."  He said.  "I guess we are."_

 

_And then he left.  I felt like falling to the ground balling my eyes out.  But I didn't.  I just stood there staring at the door._

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Carl and I haven't spoken since that day.  I hated breaking up with him, but it's what had to be done.  Every time we see each other we both walking in different directions away from one another.  He mostly spends his time with Enid and I spend most of my time checking on Ron.  Occasionally I would see Carl and Enid climbing over the walls.  Sometimes I would want to follow them, but I never do, for obvious reasons.  And instead I go bring Ron his food.  Every time I go to him I always try to make conversation but he never says anything.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I woke up a while ago.  I just sat on the edge of the bed throwing a ball against the wall, catching it, then repeating.  Denise tells me to do for PT so it'll help me with only using one eye.  It was difficult at first but I eventually got used to it.  In my opinion I've seem to have been getting pretty good.

 

"Carl."  Michonne calls for me, probably telling me to stop throwing the ball.

 

"What?"  I asked.  "Denise says it's PT."

 

"I can't hear you."  Dad said.  "Come on out."

 

I get off my bed and go to dad's room.  Michonne is standing in the doorway with a robe and a towel in her hair.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"Denise says this is PT."  Dad and I say in unison.

 

"You heard me."  I tell him.

 

"Yeah."  He said.

 

"It's time to change your bandage."  Michonne told me.  "And I need to borrow your toothpaste."

 

"Ok, but I'm out of toothpaste."  I told her and I throw dad the ball.  "Bye dad."

 

"I'll see you later."  He said.

 

I leave the house and go to Denise so she can change my bandage.

 

"Morning Carl."  She said to me.

 

"Morning Denise."  I said to her.

 

"So, how's everything been?"  She asked.

 

"Good, I've been throwing and catching the ball for PT like you tell me."  I tell her.  "I just need to get my bandage changed."

 

"Ok."  She says.

 

I shut my eye when she starts to unwrap the bandage.  I always shut my eye when she does this.  For the two months I've had my right eye gone I've never actually seen what it looks like.

 

"You know you don't always have to shut your eye when I do this."  She tells me.

 

"I know, it's just easier for me."  I lie.

 

I think the real reason I always shut my eye is because I'm scared of what it looks like.

 

"Ok, all done."  She tells me.

 

"Thanks."  I tell her.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

I leave the infirmary and I go to find Enid.

* * *

**Jack's POV**   
  


I walk in and I see Ron sitting where he always is.  He just stares at me when I come in.  I give him his tray of food and he still just stares at me.  He takes his apple off the tray and takes a bite out of it.

 

"So, anything you want to tell me?"  I ask trying to start a conversation.

 

He just stares at me.

 

"Anything?"  I ask again.

 

He still just stares at me.

 

"Fine."  I tell him.  "I'll be back later."

 

"I want to die."  He tells me.

 

I stop and look at him.

 

"What?"  I ask.

 

"I want to die.  I don't want to live anymore.  It's too hard.  I've wanted to die ever since Rick killed my dad.  Even though he hurt me, my mom and my brother, he was still my dad and I loved him.  Then when I watched Sam and my mom..."

 

He started to cry and I kneel down in front of him.

 

"It's ok."  I tell him.  "We've all lost someone and we've all had a breaking point.  Once we get past that point things will get a lot easier."

 

"Who did you lose?"  He asked after he stopped crying.

 

"My dad."  I tell him.  "And believe it or not, he was kinda like your dad."

 

"What do you mean?"  He asked.

 

"He used to always hit me and my mom and my sister..."

 

"You have a sister?"  He asked.

 

"Had."  I corrected.  "She died towards the beginning."

 

"Did you do anything stupid like I did?"  He asked.

 

"Actually no."  I tell him.  "When my sister died I was more sad than angry.  But when my dad died it was different."

 

"How?"

 

"When my dad died, I was kinda happy."

 

"You were."

 

"Yeah.  I mean sure he was my dad and I loved him and we had some good memories.  But most of them were bad ones.  Most of them were of him hurting me, my mom and my sister.   But when he died I felt a sense of relief.  Because I knew that my family and I didn't have to be scared of him anymore.  And I know that deep down, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, you were happy when your dad died too, because you felt that same sense of relief that I did."

 

He looked down at the ground and wiped a tear.

 

"I guess you're right.  Do you still think about her, your sister?"

 

"I don't really anymore, at the time I did all the time, but now I don't."

 

"What made you not think about her anymore?"

 

I knew what made me stop thinking about Sophia.  And I have a good feeling that if it helped me, it'll help Ron.

 

"I'll show you."  I said.  "Come with me."

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I found Enid and we decided to go over the wall.  We keep walking until Enid stops me.

 

"Look."  She says.

 

She bends down and picks up some paper.

 

"What's it say?"  I ask.

 

"It got wet."  She tells me.  "It's all gone."

 

"Come on."  I say as we continue walking.

 

"It doesn't look that old."  She said.

 

"Yeah?"  I said.

 

"I mean, we can't read what they wrote."  She said.  "But just by doing this, they're saying something."

 

"What?"

 

"We're not alone."

 

"We knew that.  We saw it.  People died."

 

"Why are we coming out here?"  She asks.

 

"Cause we're kids."  I tell her.  "It's what they do."

 

"We're not kids."  I hear her say but I ignore her.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

Ron and I climbed over the wall.  He was very skeptical at first about coming out here.  But I was able to convince him.  We started walking around in the woods.

 

"Why are we out here?"  Ron asked.  "What good can come from this?"

 

I stop and look at him.

 

"You asked me what makes me not think about Sophia."  I tell him.  "The first time I stopped thinking about her was when I killed my first walker."

 

"What?!"  He asked as he follows me.

 

"The first time I killed a walker I didn't think about Sophia anymore or my dad.  I just thought about one thing.  Me.  And how I'm gonna survive."

 

"You want me to kill a walker?!  I've never done that before."

 

"Everyone has to have their first kill sometime."

 

"I don't know about this."  He said stopping.  "What if I miss, or I get so nervous I freeze?"

 

"I'll be here to back you up."  I tell him.  "If you miss, I got your back."

 

He let out a sigh.

 

"Ok."  He said.

 

We continued walking around looking for a walker for Ron to kill.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Eventually Enid and I found the same tree we always sit by.  I took my hat off as I sat down and started reading a comic book.  Enid sat next to me trying to read what that piece of paper she found said.  She takes out a piece of candy and gives it to me then takes one for herself.  We hear rustling in the trees.

 

"Come on."  Enid said.

 

I crouched down with my gun in my hand trying to see what it was and Enid hides in the tree.  I see Michonne and Spenser walking around.

 

"It was just Michonne and Spencer."  I tell her.

 

"What were they doing?"  She asked.

 

"Walking."  I tell her.  "I don't know."

 

I sit back down and continue reading my comic book.

 

"I don't want to come out here anymore."  Enid tells me.

 

Jack would.  That was all I could think of.  I put everything back in the chest like we normally do when we leave.

 

"Ok."  I said as I put on my hat and start walking back.

 

We start walking back to Alexandria.  But I stop when I heard a walker.  And I start walking over to it about to kill it.

 

"Carl."  Enid said trying to stop me.

 

"Michonne's out here."  I tell her.  "I'm not leaving it."

 

I whistle getting its attention.  It turns around and starts slowly walking towards us.  We instantly notice who it is.

 

"No."  Enid said.

 

It was Deanna.  Last I saw her we left her bit on the bed in the Anderson's house.

 

"Hey."  I said to it.  "Come on."

 

"What are you doing?"  Enid asked.

 

"Come on."  I said again.

 

"What are you doing?"  She asked again.

 

"Just go."  I tell her.

 

It starts walking closer.

 

"We should kill it."  Enid said.

 

"Go home."

 

"No."

 

"Enid."

 

"This is bullshit.  It should be dead."

 

She starts walking towards it but I grab her arm stopping her.

 

"Let go."  She said.

 

"Just leave."  I tell her.

 

Deanna grabs Enid and but I pull Enid away and knock Deana to the ground.

 

"You're not killing it."  I tell her.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  She said to me.

 

"You wouldn't understand."  I tell it.  It had to be Spencer.  "You don't want to be out here.  You said it.  So go home."

 

I hear Enid start to run away, hopefully back home.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

We continue walking looking for a walker.  I could tell the longer we walked the more nervous Ron got.  We both stop when we hear rustling and moaning.

 

"I think we found one."  I say to Ron as I hand him a knife.  "Now call it over."

 

"Hey."  Ron said trying to get the walkers attention.  "Over here."

 

The walker turned around and slowly walked towards us.  When it got closer to us I could instantly recognize the face.

 

"Oh no."  I said when I saw who it was.

 

"M-mom."  Ron managed to get out trying not to break down in tears.

 

"Ron, you can do it."  I tell him.  "Just use the knife and stab it in the head."

 

Jessie started to walk closer to us.  Ron just stood there motionless.

 

I take out my other knife and start walking toward Jessie.

 

"No."  Ron said stopping me.

 

He held his knife tightly in his hand.  When Jessie got too close to him, Ron put his hand around her neck holding her back.  He takes the knife and stabs it in her head.  Jessie's dead body then falls to the ground.  Ron bends down and starts digging with his hands.  I bend down and help him dig.  After we made a deep enough hole we put Jessie inside it.  Then we start putting the dirt over her.  Ron walks over to the tree in front of Jessie's grave and carves her name in it.

 

"You ready to head back home?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah."  He said.  "Thank you."

 

"Your welcome."  I said then we start walking back to Alexandria.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

After Enid left I was able to lead Deanna over to where Spencer and Michonne were.  Once I did that I left, knowing that Michonne would let Spencer do what needed to be done.  That night I was sitting on the porch with Judith.

 

"You see that bright one."  I said pointing to the sky.  "Yeah, that's the North Star.  It's at the end of the Little Dipper."  Judith made a little noise while sucking on her binky.  "Yeah.  If you get lost at night, just find that star."

 

"Hey."  Michonne said as she came over.

 

"Hey."  I said to her.

 

"You have a good day?"  She asked me.

 

Judith cooed.

 

"I guess so."  I said standing up.  "I'm gonna take her in."

 

"Carl."  Michonne said stopping me.

 

I watch her put her katana down.

 

"I saw what you did."  She tells me.  "With Deanna."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You should have left her or killed her."

 

"No, that's stupid."

 

"What's stupid is you being out there when you don't have to."  She told me.

 

"You did the same thing.  You didn't...you and Spencer didn't have to go out there, but you did."  I tell her.

 

"That's different."

 

"It's not."

 

"I wasn't gonna leave her out there like that."  I tell her.  "You wouldn't."

 

She was about to speak but I cut her off.

 

"You wouldn't."  I tell her.  "I know it.  I couldn't kill her."

 

"Why not?"  She asked.

 

"Because...be..."

 

"You could've killed her."  She told me.

 

"No, I couldn't."  I tell her.  "I wouldn't."

 

"Were you playing some sort of game out there?"  She asked me.  "Did you think that..."

 

"No!"  I say cutting her off.

 

"Then why?"  She asked.

 

"Because it should be someone who loved her, someone who's family, and I...I'd do it for you."  She looks at me like she's gonna cry.  "I would."

 

"Come here."  She said pulling me into a hug.  "Me too."

 

While we were hugging I thought about mom.  When Judith was born and I had to shoot her in the head.  I'm glad that Spencer got to kill Deanna.  When I shot mom in the head in a way it made it easier for me to get over her.  And now Spencer can start to get over the loss of his mom.  Because nothing is worse than not having closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Carl try to deal with their feelings.

**Carl's POV**

 

I woke up in the middle of the night.  I heard something outside my door.  I take by gun and slowly walk out my room.  I turn the corner pointing my gun at a man sitting on the steps looking at a painting.

 

"What the hell are you doing in our house?"  I asked sternly.

 

"I, uh, sitting on the steps looking at this painting, waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed."  He answered.

 

Mom?  Get dressed?

 

"Hi.  I'm Jesus."  He said.

 

I turn around when dad and Michonne come out of his room both half naked.  Were they just...

 

"Carl."  Dad said.  "Hey, um..."

 

Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Abraham come up the stairs aiming their guns at Jesus.

 

"It's ok."  Michonne says stopping them.

 

"You said we should talk."  Rick told Jesus.  "So let's talk."

 

Dad and Michonne continue to get dressed and we all go downstairs to talk to Jesus.  We all sit around the table and by this time the sun is already up.  Since he hasn't eaten anything we gave him one of Carol's cookies.

 

"So how'd you get out?"  Rick asked him.

 

"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows."  Jesus explained.  "Knots untie and locks get picked.  Entropy comes from order, right?"

 

"Right."  Daryl answered.

 

"I checked out your arsenal."  Jesus told us.  "I haven't seen anything like that in a long time.  You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low.  Very low for the amount of people you have.  54?"

 

"More than that."  Maggie told him.

 

"Well, I appreciate the cookie."  Jesus said.  "My compliments to the chef."

 

"Yeah, she ain't here."  Daryl told him.

 

"Look, we got off to a bad start."  Jesus said.  "But we're on the same side...the living side.  You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't.  I'm from a place that's a lot like this one.  Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with.  I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble.  I was wrong.  You're good people.  And this is a good place.  I think our communities may be in a position to help each other.

 

"Do you have food?"  Glenn asked.

 

"We've started to raise livestock."  Jesus answered.  "We scavenge, we grow.  Everything from tomatoes to sorghum."

 

"Tell us why we should believe you?"  Dad asked.

 

"I'll show you."  Jesus told us.  "If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer."

 

"Wait, you're looking for more settlements."  Maggie said.  "You mean you're already trading with other groups?"

 

Jesus leaned back in his seat and looked at all of us before he spoke.

 

"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger."

* * *

 

I was helping loading up the RV.  Dad, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Abraham were all going to take Jesus to the hilltop.  Dad walked over to me carrying Judith.

 

"You sure?"  I asked him about Jesus.

 

"No."  He answered.  "But if he's telling the truth, this could be the start of everything."

 

We both look at Michonne and Jesus going to the RV.

 

"Look, I was gonna tell you about me and Michonne."  He said.  "But it just happened.  It _just_ happened.  Last night.  This is...this is different."

 

"It's cool."  I tell him.

 

"All right."  Dad said.  "Well, get your stuff.  Gabriel can take care of Judith while we're gone."

 

"No, I'm not coming."  I tell him.  "Someone's gotta stay back, keep this place safe.  A kid with a messed-up face probably wouldn't make the best first impression anyway."  I joked.

 

Dad gives me Judith.  He takes the gasoline and brings it in the RV.

 

"Let's chew up some asphalt!"  Abraham said.

 

Then they all got in the RV and left.

* * *

 

I had just put Judith in her crib for her nap before I went down stairs.  Enid came over and I was telling her about Jesus.

 

"So this Jesus guy has a community like ours?"  Enid asked.

 

"Apparently."  I told her.  "And according to him there's more than that."

 

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"  She asked.

 

"I don't know, but if he is this good be really good for all of us."  I told her.

 

"Why didn't you go with them?"  She asked.

 

"I feel like it's better if I stayed here."  I told her.  "To keep this place safe."

 

"I thought you liked going out there."

 

"I do, but I...I don't know."

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

"Ok."  She said.  "I'm gonna asked you something but I don't want you to get made, ok?"

 

"Ok."  I told her.

 

"Are you still in love with Jack?"  She asked.

 

"What?!"  I asked shocked.  "No.  Of course not.  That's why we broke up."

 

"Don't do this to yourself."  She told me.  "Don't lie to yourself because it's only gonna make things worse."

 

"I'm not lying to myself."  I told her.

 

"Yes you are."  She insisted.

 

"NO I'M NOT!"  I yelled.

 

We both stopped talking when we heard Judith crying.

 

"You should go."  I tell her.

 

"Carl..."

 

"Just go!"  I said cutting her off.

 

I start to walk upstairs and I hear Enid closing the door, leaving.  I continue to go upstairs and go put Judith back to sleep.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I'm carrying Ron's food tray getting ready to give it to Ron.

 

"Jack."  I hear my name being called from behind me.

 

I turn around and see Enid.

 

"Uh hi Enid."  I said.

 

"Can I ask you something?"  She asked.

 

"Um does it have to be now?"  I ask.  "I kinda have to go somewhere."

 

I turn around and start to walk away.

 

"Do you still love Carl?"  She asked me.

 

I stop and turn around and walk towards her.

 

"What?"  I ask.

 

"Do you still..."

 

"I heard you the first time."  I cut her off.  "And that's none of your business."

 

"I'm just trying to make you two happy and if you just..."

 

"Well don't!"  I said cutting her off again.  "What happened between us happened and now it's over, and we are never getting back together."

 

After that I storm off.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

After I put Judith to sleep I went to go find Enid and apologize.  When I find her I see her talking to Jack.

 

"I'm just trying to make you two happy and if you just..."

 

"Well don't!"  Jack yelled at Enid cutting her off.  "What happened between us happened and now it's over, and we are never getting back together."

 

After he said that he stormed away.  Before Enid could turn around and see me I ran back to my house and shut the door.  I had the worst feeling in my stomach.  I haven't felt like this since Jack and I broke up.  Just hearing him say that we we'll never get back together broke my heart.  Maybe I do still love Jack.  I wish I didn't feel this way.  I wish I could just put my feelings aside and forget about him.  But I can't.  Now I just have to pretend that I'm not in love with him.  I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

After I left Enid I went to Ron and gave him his food.

 

"Thanks."  He said.

 

"No problem."  I said.

 

"Are you ok?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  I asked.

 

"You just seem a bit down."  Ron told me.

 

"It's nothing to worry about."  I told him.  "I just had a conversation that I wish I never had."

 

"With who?"  He asked.

 

"Enid."  I tell him.

 

"What was the conversation about?"  He asked.

 

"Nothing important."  I told him.

 

"You wouldn't be this upset about nothing important."  He told me.

 

I didn't answer him.

 

"If you don't want to tell me, that's ok."  Ron said.  "I was just trying to make conversation."

 

"Ron, if I ever do feel like talking to anyone about this, you'll be the first person I go to."  I tell him.  "Now I got to go, see you tomorrow."

 

After I left I decided to just go for a walk to clear my head.  I was thinking about everything Carl and I have been through, the good and the bad.  I stopped thinking when I come face to face with Carl.  I stare at him and he stares back at me.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

We don't break eye contact for what feels like forever.  Then we both continue to walk in opposite directions away from one another.  I wanted to say something to him and tell him how I feel.  But after hearing what he told Enid I know that's never gonna happen.

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I wanted to tell Carl how I feel.  I wanted to tell him that I do love him.  But I just couldn't.  After we broke up the first time, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.  I don't know if I'd be able to go through that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes on a run.

**Jack's POV**

 

A few days have passed.  Tobin moved in with mom and I because they're together now.  I don't really care, Tobin and I haven't really talked at all so I guess I'm ok with it.  Rick and the others came back from Jesus's community, which is called the Hilltop.  Abraham broke up with Rosita for Sasha.  Then Rick took a group to attack a group called the Saviors.  The Saviors, and their leader Negan, is a group of people who take people's supplies and kill people.  Our group came back yesterday with everyone alive and they said that they took out the Saviors.  Today Abraham and Eugene went on a run.  I was walking when I saw Daryl, Rosita and Denise talking.

 

"You good with this?"  Daryl asked Rosita.

 

"No."  Rosita answered.

 

"I'll go alone, if I have to."  Denise said.

 

"You'll die alone."  Daryl said.

 

"I'm asking you to make sure I don't."  Denise said.

 

"I'm not babysitting her by myself."  Rosita said.

 

"Fine."  Daryl said.  "Let's go."

 

I followed Daryl, Rosita and Denise as they walk to the truck.

 

"Where are you guys going?"  I asked as I walked over.

 

"We're going out to get some supplies."  Daryl told me.

 

"Do you want to come?"  Denise asked.

 

"Sure."  I said.

 

"No."  Daryl told me.

 

"Why not?"  I asked.

 

"Your mom would want you here."  He told me.

 

"No, she'd want me out there."  I told him.  "You know that."

 

"There's only three seats in the truck."  Daryl said.

 

"I can sit in the back."  I said.  "Daryl you know I can survive out there, I want to go out there, please."

 

Daryl sighed.

 

"Get in the back."  He said.

 

I climb in the back of the truck.  Daryl gets in the driver's seat, Rosita's in passenger and Denise is in the middle.  Then we start driving.

* * *

We've been driving for a couple minutes until I feel the truck stop.  I look over and I see a giant tree in the middle of the road.  I hop out of the back of the truck and Daryl and Rosita get out.

 

"Stay in the truck with Denise."  Daryl told me.

 

I nodded and sat in the driver's seat.

 

"Are you enjoying your first run so far?"  I asked Denise.

 

"I wouldn't call it a run yet."  She told me.  "So far all we did was drive."

 

We sat there in silence for a moment before I spoke.

 

"Why did you ask me to come with you guys?"  I ask.

 

"Well..."

 

The door opens.

 

"Come on, it's clear."  Rosita told us and we got out of the truck.

 

"What'd you find?"  Denise asked.

 

"Bottle of booze."  Rosita said holding up a bag.  "Any takers?"

 

"No thanks."  Denise said.

 

I shake my head no.

 

"For later."  Rosita said.  "I'm not bringing these to the pantry."

 

"I'm good."  Denise said.  "They were kind of my parents' thing.  Which is why they aren't mine."

 

"That truck ain't gonna make it past this tree."  Daryl told us.  "Come on, let's walk."

 

"Hold up."  Denise said.  "Looks like a straight shot if we follow the tracks."

 

"No."  Daryl said.  "No tracks.  We'll take the road."

 

"That's twice as far."  Rosita told him.

 

"Go whichever way you like."  Daryl said.  "I ain't taking no tracks."

 

Daryl started following the road.

 

"We should stick together."  Denise said before following Daryl.

 

"I'm taking the tracks."  Rosita said.

 

I looked at the tracks then at the road then back at the tracks and followed Rosita.

* * *

Rosita and I got to where we're supposed to be.  Daryl and Denise were nowhere to be seen.

 

"Looks like we beat them here."  I said.

 

"I told him it was twice as far."  Rosita said.

 

"So what now?"  I asked.

 

She sat down on the ground.

 

"We wait."  She said.

 

I sat down next to her. 

 

"This would have been done faster if Daryl wasn't so stubborn."  Rosita said.

 

"That's Daryl all right."  I said.  "But don't worry he'll come around."

 

We waited for a while.  I look over and see Daryl and Denise walking over.

 

"There they are."  I said.

 

"About time."  She said as we stood up.

 

Daryl kept walking and I followed him while Rosita and Denise were behind us.  We walked for a while until we found a store that said _"EDISON"_ on it.  Daryl knocked on the door and listened and didn't hear anything.

 

"All right, we are gonna do this."  Daryl said.  "You're gonna stay back, got it?"

 

Daryl takes out a crowbar and opens the door.  Daryl and Rosita walk in first with their guns.  I walk in after them with Denise behind me.  Denise starts gagging at the smell of corpses.

 

"We gonna find out what you had for breakfast?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Oatmeal."  Denise said.  "Just so you know."

 

We all looked around.

 

"Hey."  Rosita called out.

 

I look over and see her pointing her flashlight at the Pharmacy sign.  Daryl takes his crowbar and tries to open it.

 

"You want me to hold your bags, or...?"  Denise offered but Daryl and Rosita ignored her.  "Yeah."

 

I continue looking around.  I see a necklace with a shark tooth on it.  I take it and I put it around my neck.  I look over and Daryl gets it open and we see a room full of pills.  Daryl, Rosita and I hop over the counter.

 

"If you set 'em on the counter, I can tell you which."  Denise said.

 

"No, we're gonna take it all."  Daryl said.

 

"Are you sure?  Because..."

 

"No, it's fine."  Rosita said.

 

The three of open our bags and just start filling it with pills.  We stop when we hear thuds.

 

"It's just one."  Rosita said.

 

"It sounds like it's stuck."  Daryl said.

 

The tree of us go back to filling our bags with pills.  We stop when we hear Denise knocks over glass.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"  Rosita asked.

 

"Nothing."  Denise answered before walking outside.

 

When we finish filling our bags we walk out and see Denise sitting on the ground.

 

"Hey."  Daryl said.  "You did good finding this place."

 

She nods, looking like she's about to cry.  She takes her machete and gets up.

 

"Tried to tell you you weren't ready."  Rosita said.  "We both did."

 

"I know."  Denise said.

* * *

 

We were on our way back.  Rosita and I were up front while Daryl and Denise were behind us.  We stop when we get to the tracks and the road.  Rosita and I were going to walk along the road but we stop when Daryl starts walking along the tracks.

 

"Hey."  Rosita said.

 

"This way's faster, right?"  Daryl asked as he walked along the tracks.

 

"I told you he comes around."  I told Rosita.

 

The four of us walked along the tracks.  We started walking past a couple cars that have been abandoned.

 

"There's a cooler in there!"  Denise shouted.

 

We turn around and see Denise by one of the cars.

 

"Might be something we can use inside."  Denise said.

 

"We got what we came for."  Rosita said.

 

"Nah, ain't worth the trouble, come on."  Daryl said.

 

We continued walking along the tracks.  We stop when we hear a walker growling and hear Denise struggling.  The three of us start running to help Denise.  When we get there Denise is on top of the walker.

 

"No!  Don't!"  Denise yelled at us.

 

Denise takes out her machete and stabs the walker in the head.  Denise then stands up and throws up.

 

"Oh, man."  Denise said.  "I threw up on my glasses."

 

Denise puts her glasses in her bag and opens the cooler.  She takes out a 6 pack of soda and pulls one.

 

"Hot damn."  She said.

 

"What the hell was that?"  Daryl asked.  "You could've died right there, you know that?"

 

"Yeah, I do."  Denise tells him.

 

"Are you hearing me?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Who gives a shit?"  Denise said.  "You two could've died killing those Saviors, but you didn't.  You wanna live, you take chances.  That's how it works.  That's what I did."

 

"For a couple of damn sodas?"  Daryl asked.

 

"Nope.  Just this one."  Denise said holding up a single soda.

 

Denise continues walking on the track and the three of us follow her.

 

"Are you seriously that stupid?"  Rosita asked Denise.

 

"Are you?"  Denise stops and asks.  "I mean it.  Are you?  Do you have any clue what that was to me, what this whole thing is to me?  See, I have training in this shit.  I'm not making it up as I go along, like with the stiches and the surgery and the..."  She looks at Daryl.  "I asked you to come with me because you're brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe."  Then she looks at Rosita and myself.  "And I wanted you two here because you're both alone.  Probably for the first times in your lives.  And because you're both stronger than you think you are, which gives me hope that maybe I can be, too."

 

Denise was right.  Since Abraham broke up with Rosita she's seemed lonely.  And ever since Carl and I...I have felt alone.  Carl and I can't even look at one another.  And mom's been spending so much time either with Tobin or smoking.  The only time I'm actually with someone is when I give food to Ron and that's only for a few minutes a day.  I do feel alone for the first time.  Every other time I've been with someone.  After the farm got over run I was with Andrea and Michonne.  When the prison got attacked I was with Maggie, Sasha and Bob.  But now I feel like I have no one.  And I have to change that.

 

"I could've gone with Tara."  Denise continued.  "I could've told her I loved her, but I didn't because I was afraid.  That's what's stupid.  Not coming out here, not facing my shit.  And it makes me sick that you guys aren't even trying because you're strong and you're smart and you're both really good people, and if you don't wake..."

 

**SHULK!!!**

 

My eyes widen as an arrow flings through Denise's right eye. 

 

"...up...and face your..."  Denise starts to fall and Daryl helps her to the ground.

 

Daryl, Rosita and I aim our guns.  A group of people start to come out of the forest.  There were too many of them for just the three of us to handle.

 

"You drop 'em now!"  A voice yells.

 

We lowered our guns when a guy comes out with Eugene.  I notice that the guy had half of his face burnt.

 

"Well, hell."  The man with the burnt face said.  "You got something to say to me?"  He looked as if he was talking right to Daryl.  "You gonna clear the air?  Step up on that high horse?  No.  You don't talk much."  Men came over and started to search us and takes our weapons.  "Still getting the hang of her."  He said gesturing to Daryl's crossbow.  "Kicks like a bitch, but..."

 

"I should've done it."  Daryl said.

 

"Oh, what's that?"  The guy asked.  "Seriously, I didn't catch what you said."

 

"I should've killed you."  Daryl said.

 

"Yeah, you probably should've."  The guy said.  "So here we are.  Kind of begs the question right?  Who brought this on who?  I mean, I get that you'll just have to take my word for this, but...she wasn't even the one I was aiming for.  Like I said, kicks like a bitch.  It's nothing personal.  Look, this isn't how we like to start new business arrangements, but, well, you pricks kind of se the tone, didn't you?"

 

"What do you want?"  Rosita asked.

 

"I'm sorry, darlin', I didn't catch your name."  He said.  "I'm D or Dwight.  You can call me either.  So?  What's your name?"

 

"Rosita."  She told him.

 

"And what about you kid?"  Dwight asked me.

 

"Jack."  I told him.

 

"What do you want?"  Rosita asked again.

 

"Well, Rosita...it's not what I want."  Dwight said.  "It's what you, Jack and Daryl are going to do.  You're going to let us into your little complex.  It looks like it's just beautiful in there.  And then you're going to let us take whatever and whoever we want...or we blow Eugene's brains out.  And then yours.  And then theirs.  I hope it doesn't come to that, really.  Nobody else has to die.  We just try and start with one.  You know...maximum impact to get our point across.  So what's it gonna be?  You tell me."

 

"You wanna kill someone, you start with our companion hiding over there behind the oil barrels."  Eugene said.  "He's a first-class a-hole and he deserves it so much more than us four."

 

"Go check it out."  Dwight ordered.

 

I couldn't tell if someone was really back there of if Eugene was bluffing.  One of the Saviors started to go over to the oil barrels.  Then out of nowhere Eugene leans over and bites Dwight's dick.  Dwight lets out a scream and Abraham comes out from the forest and starts shooting.  Daryl slits a guy's throat and get a gun.  Rosita and I grab our guns and we all start shooting from behind a car.  All the gunshots started luring walkers towards us too.  Eventually Dwight pulls Eugene off of him and throws him to the ground.

 

"Fall Back!  Fall Back!"  Dwight yells.

 

Dwight and the Saviors start to retreat back into the forest.  Daryl goes and picks up his crossbow and was about to go after them.

 

"Daryl, stop."  Rosita said.

 

Eugene apparently got shot in the cross fire.  He was alive and breathing, but he was in too much pain to walk.  Daryl, Rosita and Abraham were all checking on Eugene.  I was just staring at Denise.  I was thinking how she didn't deserve this.  How she was so much stronger than she thought.  How she saved Carl and I couldn't save her.  I get interrupted from my thoughts when Daryl called me over.  I ran over and helped carry Eugene.  Daryl and Abraham grabbed his arms and Rosita and I carried him by his legs.

* * *

 

We got Eugene back to Alexandria and brought him to the infirmary.  Rosita was able to patch him up.  After I made sure he was ok I left.  I was walking down the streets of Alexandria.  I was thinking about everything that happened today.  Denise is dead.  I walked into a house that no one lived in.  Sometimes when I wanted to think to myself I'd come here.  I sat on the couch in the living room and put my head in my hands.  Denise was right about me being alone.  I wanted to change it.  I stop thinking when I hear the door open.  I take my knife and slowly walk to the door.

 

"Carl?"  I ask as I see him there.

 

"Jack?"  He said.

 

I notice I still have my knife out so I put it away.

 

"What are you doing here?"  I ask.

 

"I saw you come in here."  He said.  "I didn't think anyone lived here."

 

"No one does.  I just come here to think."  I said as I sit back down on the couch.

 

"About what?"  He asked as he sit next to me.

 

"Just stuff."  I said.

 

"Hey, where'd you get that?"  Carl asked pointing at my shark tooth necklace.

 

"Oh I got it when I went on a run with Daryl, Rosita and Denise."

 

"You did?"

 

"Yeah, but we were attacked by the Saviors."

 

"Oh my god are you ok?!"

 

"I'm fine, but..."

 

"But what?"

 

"Denise died."

 

"She's dead?!"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He put his head in the hand.

 

"She told me something before she died."  I tell him.

 

He lifts his head up.

 

"What?"  He asked.

 

"She asked me to come along with her because for the first time in my life, I'm alone."

 

"You're not alone."

 

"Yes I am.  My mom spends all her time with Tobin and you...and you and I haven't even spoken since we broke up."

 

"I guess things have been awkward between us."

 

"Of course it is.  And I miss it.  I miss how we used to talk to each other.  I miss how we used to spend almost all our time together and never let anything break us apart.  I miss how we used to hold hands and hug each other and kiss each other.  I miss how we could have entire conversations just by looking at each other without saying a word.  I miss all of it.  I miss you..."

 

"I miss you too.  I miss everything you just said.  What's stopping us?"

 

"Nothing."

 

I grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss.  I could feel him kissing back.  It made me realize how much I missed this.  Our lips were moving in perfect sync.  We continued making out on the couch until I was on top of him.  Then I pull away.

 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  I asked.

 

"I've been ready for a long time."  He told me.

 

We continued making out.  And we didn't stop.  It took a long time for this to finally happen.  But it was defiantly worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Rosita, Glenn and Michonne go out looking for Daryl.

**Jack's POV**

 

I woke up the next morning next to Carl.  Carl was still asleep.  I watched him sleep there for a while.  He looked so peaceful.  I wonder what he was dreaming about.  Whatever it was it must have been something nice because he was smiling in his sleep.  After a while I got up, got dressed and went outside.  I walked down the street and stopped when I heard Daryl on his motorcycle.  I run over to see what's going on.  When I get over to the gate Glenn and Michonne are in the van.  I go over to Rosita who's standing by the gate.  We look at one another and nod.

 

"Whoa!"  Abraham said stopping the van.  "Make room for my freckled ass."

 

"No."  Rosita said as her and I walk over to the van.  "Cover my watch.  You stay."

 

"Hey, we should keep numbers here."  Glenn told us.

 

"We know where Daryl's going."  I tell them.

 

"What about your mom?"  Michonne asked me.

 

"She'd want me to be out there."  I tell her.

 

Rosita and I get in the back of the van.  Glenn starts the van and we drive.  Rosita told Glenn where to go.  As we were driving I was thinking about mom.  Truth is I haven't talked to her in a few days.  I feel like were just drifting apart.  I woke up in the middle of the night last night and I thought I saw someone going over the wall.  I haven't seen mom today and I'm starting to think that maybe it was her going over the wall.  Did she leave?  And if she did why?  Did she leave me?

* * *

 

When we get to the train tracks we get out of the van and walk around.  Glenn, Rosita and I walk along the train tracks while Michonne walked over to kill the nearby walkers.  We stop when we get to the spot where Denise died.  Her blood stain was still on the track.

 

"That's where she died."  Rosita said.

 

"All right, so he had to start from here."  Glenn said.

 

Michonne moves a bush revealing Daryl's motorcycle.

 

"He did."  Michonne said.

 

"Which way did Dwight run?"  Glenn asked.

 

I looked at Rosita who was staring at the blood stain.

 

"Rosita."  Glenn said snapping her out of it.

 

"We should let him do this."  Rosita said.

 

"But he doesn't know what he's doing."  Glenn said.  "We don't.  Maybe him trying this makes you feel better about it right now.  Maybe they keep knowing more about us than we know about them.  Or maybe Daryl's gonna get himself killed.  Which way did Dwight run?"

 

Rosita gestures the way Dwight ran.  So the four of us go the way Dwight went.  Rosita and Michonne were up front and Glenn and I were behind them.  Then Glenn stops me.

 

"Why did you come out here?"  Glenn asked me.

 

"I had too."  I tell him.

 

"It's dangerous."  He said.  "We could run into some Saviors and..."

 

"I know."  I tell him.

 

"We might not all make it.  I might not make it.  If I don't can you promise me that you'll take care of Maggie?"

 

"Glenn, you're gonna make it."

 

"I might not and if I do I need someone to care of Maggie and our unborn child, please promise me."

 

"Nothing is gonna..."

 

"Promise me, please."

 

I hate that word.  Promise.  Because I made a promise once.  And I broke it.

 

_"Katie come on."  I tell her.  "They'll be back any minute."_

_"I'm scared."  She said with tears in her eyes._

_"Katie, I already told you that I will protect you no matter what."  I say to her._

_"Promise?"  She asked._

_"Promise."_

_She looks back and then at me.  She jumps down the wall and falls to the ground.  I help her up and we run.  We aren't sure where we're running to but we keep running._

 

I made a promise to Katie that day that I'd protect her no matter what.  And I didn't.  I haven't seen her since I broke up with her at the prison and that must have been like a year ago.  She was such a sweet, innocent girl who didn't deserve to live in a world like this.  She's probably dead by now.  Either got shot by one of the Governor's men or got bitten by a walker.  I snap out of my thoughts and look back at Glenn.

 

"I promise."  I tell him.

 

"Thank you."  He said.

 

Glenn and I continue walking until we catch up with Rosita and Michonne.  We stop when one of Daryl's arrows hit a tree while just missing Rosita's head.

 

"Watch the hell out, asshole."  Rosita said as she took Daryl's arrow out of the tree.

 

"I did."  Daryl said taking his arrow from Rosita.  "You shouldn't have come."

 

"You shouldn't have left."  Michonne told him.

 

"When I split off from Sasha and Abraham, he was out there in the woods."  Daryl tells us.  "In that burned-out forest with them girls, put a gun to my head, tied me up.  I even tried to help him."

 

"So you think it's your fault?"  Glenn asked.

 

"Yeah, I know it is."  Daryl said.  "I'm gonna go do what I should've done before."

 

"What, for her?"  Glenn asked.  "She's gone, man.  You're doing this for you."

 

"Man, I don't give a shit."  Daryl said.

 

"Daryl."  Glenn said stopping him.  "We need to get back there and figure this out from home.  Our home.  We need you, and everyone back there needs us right now.  It's...it's gonna go wrong out here."

 

"We'll square it."  Michonne said.  "I will.  I promise you.  Just come back."

 

"I can't."  Daryl said.

 

"Daryl."  Glenn said trying to stop him.

 

"Man, I can't!"  Daryl said before walking back into the woods.

 

"I can't either."  Rosita said following him into the woods.

 

I stood there looking at Daryl and Rosita then back at Glenn and Michonne.

 

"I...I can't."  I said following Daryl and Rosita.

* * *

 

Daryl, Rosita and I keep walking through the woods.  Daryl stops us when he sees some of the Saviors.  We take out our guns and quietly and slowly walk behind the trees and see that they have Glenn and Michonne tied up with tape on their mouths.  They make eye contact with us and Daryl puts his finger to his lips.

 

"Mmmm.   Mmmmm."  Glenn tried to say with tape on his mouth.

 

Daryl slowly raises his crossbow and Rosita and I take out our guns.

 

"Hi Daryl."  Dwight said as he puts a gun behind Daryl.

 

I could see a man behind his gun and I could feel a gun on my back.  Rosita and I put our guns down and our hands up.

 

**BANG!!!**

 

Dwight shoots Daryl in the shoulder and he falls to the ground.  Rosita and I look at each other in horror.

 

"You'll be all right."  Dwight said.

 

"Let's go."  The man behind Rosita said.

 

He pushed Rosita with his gun to where Glenna and Michonne are.

 

"Turn around."  The person behind me said.

 

I keep my hands in the air and slowly turn around.  When I turn around I see who's behind me.

 

"Katie?"  Was the last thing I said before I feel a pain in my face and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's sick so the group tries to get her to the Hilltop, but there's trouble along the way.

**Jack's POV**

 

It was dark.  With very little light.  All I could see was the light through the holes.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, Rosita and Jack still haven't come back yet.  We think that they were taken by the Saviors.  Earlier Maggie started having stomach pains so we're gonna take her to the Hilltop so she can get looked at by their doctor.  Enid and I are going to the armory.  She's insisting on going with us but I won't let her.  She doesn't know how dangerous it is.

 

"Glenn's still not back."  Enid told me.  "I need to be there for Maggie."

 

"I said no."  I told her once again.

 

"Carl."  She said.

 

"Look, you were wrong before."  I tell her as I start grabbing guns.  "This place isn't too big to protect.  And you need to stay back and help protect it."

 

"This place is ready."  She tells me.  "Most of us have been trained, you know that.  If you were worried about an attack, you wouldn't be leaving."

 

"You know how far the Hilltop is?"  I ask her.  "You know what could happen?  Those Saviors are out there.  You know what they did to Denise, what they tried to do with Maggie and Carol, to Daryl, to Rosita, to Eugene, to Jack.  That's not happening to you, all right?  I'm not gonna let it."

 

I go back to getting guns and loading them up with ammo.

 

"You want to run into them, right?"  Enid asked.  "You hope they show up."

 

I looked at her not saying anything.

 

"Jesus, this is about getting Maggie to a doctor not about...screw you, I'm going."  Enid said.

 

"Enid, stop."  I said getting in her way.  "Just wait."

 

"Get out of my way."  Enid told me.  "Carl!"

 

I sigh knowing that there is no way she's gonna give up.  So there's only one thing to do.

 

"Just grab some pistols from the closet."  I told her.  "But hurry, we gotta go now."

 

Once she goes in the closet I shut the door and put a chair against the door, locking her in.

 

"Carl!"  She said banging on the door.  "Damn it!"  She kept banging on the door.  "Carl!  Carl!"  Then she stops banging.  "What happens if you don't come back?  How am I supposed to live with that?  What the hell am I supposed to do?"

 

"Just survive somehow."  I tell her before leaving.

 

I walk outside with bags of guns.  I see dad and Aaron talking in front of the RV.  Then Aaron goes in the RV and I follow behind him.  Once dad gets in the RV that's when we start going.

* * *

 

We've been driving in the RV for a while now.  I don't know how long it'll take for us to get to the Hilltop.  Aaron comes back from the back where Maggie is and dad goes back there with her.  I walk over there and listen to their conversation.

 

"Everything we've done, we've done together."  Dad tells Maggie.  "We got here together and we're still here.  Things have happened, but it's always worked out for us 'cause it's always been all of us.  That's how I know.  'Cause as long as it's all of us, we can do anything."

 

I thought about what he said and he was right.  We have always gotten through everything together.  And I don't think that the Saviors or anyone else is gonna change that.

 

"What the bitch?"  Abraham said.

 

"What?"  Dad asked going to the front.

 

"Enemy close."  Abraham said.

 

I looked out the windshield and I see three cars and a bunch of men standing in the way.

 

"We doing this?"  Abraham asked.

 

"No."  Dad said.

 

Abraham put the car in park and we all step out of the RV, except for Maggie.  We each had a gun in our hands.

 

"He's someone who was with a whole lot of someones who didn't listen."  One of the men said.

 

"We can make a deal right here, right now."  Dad tells them.

 

"That's right, we can."  The man said.  "Give us all your stuff.  We'll probably have to kill one of you.  That's just the way it is, but then we can start moving forward on business.  All you have to do is listen."

 

"Yeah...that deal's not gonna work for us."  Dad told them.  "Fact is, I was about to ask for all of your stuff, only I'm thinking I don't have to kill any of you.  Any more of you."

 

Another man starts shaking a spray can and starts spraying a man on the ground.

 

"Sorry, my deal is the only deal."  The man said.  "We don't negotiate."

 

Dad gives us the hand signal to get back in the RV.

 

"Me and my people are leaving."  Dad said.

 

"Ok friend."  The man said.  "Plenty of ways to get to where you're going."

 

All of us gets in the RV except for dad who stands by the doorway.

 

"You want to make today your last day on Earth?"  Dad asks them.

 

"No."  The man said.  "But that is a good thing to bring up.  Think about it.  What if it's the last day on Earth for you?  For someone you love?  What if that's true?  Maybe you should be extra nice to those people in that RV, 'cause you never know."  He snaps his fingers.  "Just like that.  Be kind to each other.  Like you said...like it was your last day on Earth."

 

"You do the same."  Dad tells him before getting in the RV.

 

Then Abraham starts to back up the RV.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I could hear whimpering.  I couldn't tell if it was me or them.

* * *

**Carl's POV**

 

Dad, Sasha, Abraham and Eugene were thinking of what route to take next.  Aaron and I were in the back with Maggie.  I was playing with the window shade.  I was thinking about everything that has happened with the Saviors.  What if they were right, what if today was our last day on Earth.  I noticed a walker in the field and I stared at it.  It made me think about everything that this world has become.

 

"Why didn't you stay back and help guard the place?"  I ask Aaron.

 

"I owe her."  He said looking at Maggie sleeping.  "Why did you come?"

 

"I owe them."  I tell him.

 

The RV started moving which meant that they decided which way to go.

* * *

 

"Bitchnuts."  Abraham said stopping the RV.

 

I go to the front and I see the Saviors in the way again.

 

"We making out stand?"  Sasha asked.

 

"Yeah."  I said.  "We end it."

 

"No, not now."  Dad said.  "They've been waiting.  They're ready.  With one of us behind the wheel, that's five on sixteen.  We're gonna play it our way, how we want it.  Right?"

 

"Right."  I said.

 

"All right, go slow."  Dad told Abraham.

 

Abraham slowly started to back up the RV.  There were some gunshots but none of them hit us or the RV.  Abraham was able to turn the RV around and started to drive away.

* * *

 

"How are we on gas?"  Dad asked Abraham.

 

"Half a tank."  He answered.  "I pulled some more cans before we left."

 

"Those weren't the same men who blocked the road the first time."  Sasha said.

 

"Same outfit, different soldiers."  Abraham said.  "They got numbers."

 

"Yeah, we keep driving, we get her there."  Dad said.

 

"We will."  Sasha said.

 

"If we have to shove each and every one of them up their own asses"  Abraham said.

 

Then Abraham stops the RV.  I look and see a row of walkers chained together along the road.

 

"We can't go through it."  Dad said.  "Can't risk the RV.  You stay behind the wheel, just in case.  We'll clear it."

 

Dad, Sasha, Eugene, Aaron and I went out of the RV with guns.

 

"Putting together a red rover like that takes people."  Eugene said.  "A lot of them."

 

"Come on, let's do this."  Dad said.

 

"Dad."  I said stopping him when I see a lock of Michonne's hair on one of the walkers.

 

"That's Michonne's."  Aaron said.

 

"That's Daryl's."  Sasha said pointing out on of Daryl's arrows in one of the walkers.

 

I notice that one of the walkers had Jack's shark tooth necklace on.  So I walked over and ripped it off it and put it in my pocket.  Dad does the same with Michonne's hair.  Dad took his hatchet and was about to cut a path.  But then guns started firing at us.

 

"Get back to the RV!"  Dad yelled.  "Go!"

 

Abraham came out of the RV and started helping us fight back.  We all kept shooting the Saviors who were hiding in the forest.  Dad was able to separate the walkers so we could get through.

 

"Start it up!"  Abraham yelled.

 

Once the walkers were down we went in the RV and drove off.

* * *

 

We drove for a little before the inevitable happened.

 

"Rick."  Abraham called out.

 

Dad went to the front and saw the Saviors.

 

"Go back."  Dad said.

 

"Where?"  Abraham asked.

 

We were running out of ways to go.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

 

I could hear voices.  I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could hear them.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

We drive for a little while longer until we stop.  I see that there is a big pile of wood in our way.  We all get out of the RV, except Maggie, and we check it out.  There's tracks in front of the wood.

 

"These tracks...they would indicate they not only have people, but some big-ass toys and capabilities."  Eugene said.

 

"What it indicates is we are neck-deep up shit creek with our mouths wide open."  Abraham said.

 

"AHHHHHH!"  A voice screamed.

 

We all turn around and see a guy hanging by a chain by his neck with a orange X on his stomach.  Aaron had his gun up about to shoot.

 

"Don't."  Abraham said.

 

"I can try and break the chain."  Aaron said.

 

"It won't work."  Abraham said.

 

"I can try."  Aaron insisted.

 

"It won't work."  Dad said.  "And we need the bullets."

 

We all watched at the man suffocated to death.  Then the pile of wood behind us lit on fire.

 

"You treating your people good, right?"  The Savior said.  "Like it was your last day on Earth?  Or maybe one of theirs?  You better go.  It's gonna get hot.  You go get where you're going."

 

"Go.  Go."  Dad said.  "Get on."

 

And we all get into the RV and back away from the fire.  We find a place to stop the RV and decided where to go from here.

 

"So, what's the play?"  Abraham asked.

 

"She needs a doctor."  Rick said.

 

"There are two more routes north from here."  Sasha said.

 

"They're probably waiting for us right now."  Aaron said.

 

"So, they're ahead of us, probably behind us."  Eugene said.  "But they're not waiting on us, per se, they're waiting on this rust bucket.  And they don't know the moment-to-moment occupancy of said rust bucket.  And the sun sets soon."

* * *

 

The sun was setting and we were putting Eugene's plan into action.  We'll get to the Hilltop on foot while Eugene stalls the Saviors in the RV.  Maggie was being carried on a stretcher.

 

"Thank you."  Maggie says weakly to dad.

 

Dad, Sasha, Abraham and Aaron are carrying Maggie on the stretcher.  I'm in front in case any walkers get in the way.  I came across one walker with a branch through its stomach.  So I cut its head off.  I slow down and walk next to dad.

 

"I heard what you told her when we were leaving."  I told dad.  "We can do anything, 'cause we'll do anything we need to do.  We have and we will.  What happened to Denise, I'm not gonna let anybody die like that again."

 

"Son..."  Dad said.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

Then we heard whistling.  A bunch of different whistles from a bunch of different directions.

 

"Go!"  Dad said.

 

We all start running through the woods.  We kept running but we kept hearing the whistling.  We made it to a clearing in the woods where a bright light shinned in our faces and we could see the Saviors.  And there were too many of them to count.  We saw our RV right in front of us and we saw Eugene kneeling on the ground all beaten up.  We were surrounded.

 

"Good, you made it."  A Savior said, the same Savior that we first ran into.  "Welcome to where you're going.  We'll take your weapons.  Now."  He pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

 

"We can talk about..."

 

"We're done talking."  The Savior cut dad off.  "Time to listen."

 

The Saviors come from all different directions stripping us of our weapons.

 

"That's yours right?"  The Savior asked me as he held my gun.  I didn't say anything I just glared at him.  "Yeah, it's yours."  Then he flicks my hat.  "Ok.  Let's get her down and get you all on your knees.  Lots to cover."

 

"Hold up."  Abraham said stopping the Saviors from touching Maggie.  "We got it."

 

"Sure, sure."  He said.

 

Dad and Abraham help Maggie up and puts her on her knees.

 

"Gonna need you on your knees."  The Savior said to dad.

 

He looks at me with fear in his eyes.  I've never seen him like this before.  Dad slowly gets on his knees and the rest of us do the same.

 

"Dwight!"  The Savior calls out.

 

"Yeah."  Dwight says.

 

"Chop-chop."  The Savior said.

 

Dwight walks over to a van and opens up the back.

 

"Come on."  Dwight said.  "You got people to meet."

 

Then the Saviors drag out Daryl, Michonne, Rosita, Jack and Glenn from the van.  I looked at Jack and he looked at me.  I noticed that he had a black eye.

 

"Maggie?"  Glenn asks looking at Maggie.

 

"On your knees!"  Dwight said pushing Glenn on his knees.

 

"All right, we got a full boat."  The Savior said.

 

They knew this would happen.  From the second we left Alexandria they knew we would end up.  We fell right into their trap.  And now here we are, all lined up.  Eugene, me, Aaron, Sasha, Rick, Maggie, Abraham, Michonne, Daryl, Rosita, Jack and Glenn.  Just like they wanted.

 

"Let's meet the man."  The Savior said.

 

Then he knocked on the RV.  And the door opened and he was standing there.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Negan.

**Jack's POV**

 

The RV door flung open.  There stood a man in a black leather jacket with a baseball bat over his shoulders.  Then he spoke.

 

"Pissing our pants yet?"  He said.  "Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close."  Then he started walking in front of us.  "Yep.  It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon.  Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

 

"It's this one."  The Savior said pointing to Rick.  "He's the guy."

 

"Hi."  He said standing in front of Rick.  "You're Rick, right?  I'm Negan.  And I do not appreciate you killing my men.  Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people.  Not cool.  Not fucking cool.  You have no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is.  But I think you're gonna be up to speed here shortly.  Yeah.  You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes.  Fuck yeah you are.  You see Rick, whatever you do no matter fucking what you do not mess with the new world order, the new world order is this and it's really very simple.  Even if you're fucking stupid which you very well maybe you can understand it."

 

I looked at Rick.  He looked terrified.  For as long as I've known him, I have never seen him look like this.

 

"You ready?  Here goes, pay attention."  Negan said as he put his barbed wire bat in front of Rick's face.  "Give me your shit or I will kill you.  Today was career day.  We invest a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do.  You work for me now.  You have shit, give it to me.  That's your job.  Now I know that is a mighty big nasty pill to swallow.  But swallow it, you most certainly motherfucking will.  You ruled the roost.  You built something.  You thought you were safe.  I get it, but the word is out.  You are not safe, not even fucking close.  In fact you are fucked.  More fucked if you don't give me what I want and what I want is half your shit.  And if that's too much, you can go make, find or steal more and it'll even out sooner or later.  This is your way of life now.  The more you fight back, the harder it will be.  So if someone comes to your door you fucking let us in we own that fucking door.  You try to fucking stop us and will fucking knock that fucker down.  You understand?"

 

Rick didn't say anything.  Negan put his hand to his hear like he's trying to hear what Rick's saying.

 

"What?  No answer?"  Negan asked.  "You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you?  I don't want to kill you people.  Just want to make that clear from the get-go.  I want you to work for me.  And you can't do that if you're fucking dead now can you?  I'm not growing a garden.  But you killed my people.  A whole fucking damn shit load of them.  More than I'm comfortable with and for that, well for that you got to fucking pay.  So now, I'm gonna beat the holy fuck fucking fuckety fuck out of one of you."

 

Negan then starts to swing his barbed wire bat around.

 

"This...this is Lucille, and she is awesome.  All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one you gets the honor."

 

He walks in front of Abraham and he sits up straight staring down Negan.

 

"Huh."  Negan said moving his hand to his beard.  "I gotta shave this shit."

 

Then he walks in front of Carl.

 

"You got one of our guns."  Negan says to him as he kneels down.  "Whoa, yeah.  You got a lot of our guns.  Shit kid, lighten up.  At least cry a little."

 

Then he gets up and walks in front of Maggie.

 

"Jesus."  Negan says.  "You look fucking shitty.  I should just put you out of your misery right now."

 

Negan raised his bat, but before he could anything.

 

"No!  No!"  Glenn screamed trying to stop him.  But Dwight stopped him aiming Daryl's crossbow at Glenn's head.

 

"Stop it!"  Maggie screamed.

 

"Nope."  Negan said.  "Get him back in line."

 

"No!  No!"  Glenn yelled as Dwight dragged him back next to me.  Glenn screamed once he was back in his spot.  "Don't.  Don't."

 

"All right, listen."  Negan said.  "Don't any of you do that again.  I will shut that shit down, no exceptions.  First one's free.  It's an emotional moment, I get it.  Sucks, don't it?  The moment you realize you don't know shit."

 

Negan looks at Rick then at Carl.

 

"This is your kid, right?"  Negan laughs before walking in front of Carl.  "This is definitely your kid."

 

"Just stop this!"  Rick yells.

 

"Hey!"  Negan yells at Rick.  "Do not make me kill the little future serial killer, don't make it easy on me.  I gotta pick somebody.  Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order."

 

Negan starts whistling and walks around us.

 

"I simply cannot decide."  Negan said.  "I got an idea."

 

Negan walks up Rick and points Lucille at him.

 

"Eeny..."

 

Then to Michonne.

 

"Meeny..."

 

Then to Rosita.

 

"Miny..."

 

Then to me.

 

"Moe..."

 

"Catch..."  Glenn.

 

"A tiger..."  Daryl.

 

"By..."  Abraham.

 

"His toe..."  Maggie.

 

"If..."  Sasha.

 

"He hollers..."  Aaron.

 

"Let him go..."  Eugene.

 

"My mother..."  Carl.

 

"Told me..."  Aaron.

 

"To pick..."  Rick.

 

"The very..."  Maggie.

 

"Best..."  Abraham.

 

"One..."  Michonne.

 

"And you..."  Me.

 

"Are..."  Glenn.

 

Negan walked around pointing his bat at all of us one more time before he picked who was it.

 

"It."  Negan said to Abraham.

 

I felt like I was gonna throw up.  This was one of those moments where it felt like a dream and you don't think it's real.  But you know that it is.  I felt like I was gonna cry.  I wanted to cry.  But I didn't.

 

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start."  Negan said.  "You can breathe."  Sasha let out a breath.  "You can blink."  Abraham blinked.  "You can cry."  Rosita was crying.  "Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."

 

Negan raised Lucille above his head and smashed it on Abraham's.  His head went down to the ground but then slowly rose back up.  When he rose his head it was bloody.

 

"Will you look at that?"  Negan said.  "Taking it like a champ."

 

"Suck...my...nuts."  Abraham spoke before getting his head smashed again.

 

But this time he didn't raise his head again.  His head laid on the ground as Negan repeatedly smashed Abraham's head in with his barbed wire bat.  I wanted to look away.  But I couldn't.  I could hear Rosita right next to me crying.  I could also hear Sasha and Eugene from the other end.

 

"Did you hear that?  He said 'suck my nuts.'"  Negan said mocking the man he just killed.

 

Then he continued bashing his bat on Abraham's already dead head.  Negan seemed to be enjoying killing Abraham.  He was smiling and laughing like he was having a good time.  The noise that was made when his bat hit Abraham's head was sickening.

 

"Oh my goodness."  Negan said laughing.  "Look at this."  He swung his bloody bat causing some of Abraham's blood hit the side of Rick's face.  "You guys, look at my dirty girl."  He said referring to his bat.  Then he walked in front of Rosita.  "Sweetheart...lay your eyes on this."  He stuck his bloody bat in her face.  "Oh damn, were you...were you together?  That sucks.  But if you were you should know, there was a reason for all this.  Red and hell, he was, is and will ever be red.  He just took one or six or seven for the team!  So take...a damn look."  Rosita wouldn't look.  "Take a damn look!"

 

Out of nowhere Daryl stood up and punched Negan in the face.  Saviors came and tackled Daryl to the ground.

 

"Daryl!"  Rick yelled trying to calm him down.

 

"No!"  Negan screamed.  "Oh, no.  That?  Oh, my!  That...is a fucking no-no.  The whole thing...not one bit of that fucking shit flies here."

 

Dwight came over with Daryl's crossbow and aimed it at Daryl.

 

"Do you want me to do it?"  Dwight asked Negan.  "Right here."

 

"No."  Negan said.  "No, you don't kill them.  Not until you try a little."

 

Daryl gets dragged back to his spot.  I couldn't help but think about what Negan said earlier.  What he said after Glenn tried to stop him.  About how we shouldn't do that again.  I can't imagine what Negan's gonna do now.

 

"Anyway, that's not how it works."  Negan said.  "Now I already told you people, first one's free.  Then what did I say, I said I'll shut that shit down!  No exceptions.  Now I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word.  First impressions are important.  I need you to know me.  So...back to it."

 

Then he turns around and hits Glenn's head with his bat.  Glenn falls to the ground and my heart stops as his blood hits my face.  Then he hits Glenn again.

 

"No!"  Maggie screams through her tears.

 

Glenn slowly raises his head from the ground.  His face is covered in blood and his left eye is popped out.  Seeing Glenn like this was something I didn't want to see.  And just like with Abraham I couldn't look away.

 

"Buddy, you still there?"  Negan asked Glenn.  "I just don't know.  It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit.  I just popped your skull so hard, your fucking eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit!"

 

"M-Maggie...I'll find you..."  Glenn said.

 

"Oh."  Negan said.  "Oh, hell.  I can see this is hard on you guys.  I am sorry.  I truly am.  But I did say it.  No exceptions!"

 

Negan turns around and hits Glenn in the head knocking him down to the ground.  Then continues to bash in Glenn's head.  I could hear Maggie crying, she was crying the loudest out of everyone.

 

"You bunch of pussies."  Negan said.  "I'm just getting started.  Lucille is thirsty."  He said laughing.  "She is a vampire bat."  Then he walks in front of Rick.  "What?  Was the joke that bad?"

 

"I'm gonna kill you."  Rick said.

 

"What?"  Negan asked.  "I didn't quite catch that you're gonna have to speak up."

 

"Not today, not tomorrow, but I'm gonna kill you."  Rick told Negan.

 

Negan makes a noise with his lips.

 

"Jesus."  Negan said.  "Simon, what did he have, a knife?"

 

"Uh, he had a hatchet."  Simon told him.

 

"A hatchet?"  Negan asked.

 

"An axe."  Simon said.

 

"Simon's my right hand man."  Negan said.  "Having one of those is important.  I mean, what do you have left without them?  A whole lot of fucking work.  Do you have one?  Maybe one of these find people still breathing?  Oh, or did I..."  Then he makes a clock sound.  "Sure.  Yeah.  Give me his axe."

 

Simon walks over and hands Negan Rick's axe.  Then Negan stands up and grabs Rick.

 

"I'll be right back.  Maybe Rick will be with me."  Negan said as he drags Rick.  "And if not, well, we can just turn these people inside out, won't we?  I mean...the ones that are left."

 

He drags Rick in the RV and then they drive away.

* * *

 

After Rick and Negan left the rest of have been here all night.  We were waiting for Negan to come back with Rick, hopefully alive.  It was already morning by the time the RV came back.  The RV door swings open and Rick falls to the ground.  Negan grabs Rick by his collar, drags him to the center and then throws him to the ground.

 

"Here we are."  Negan said.  "Let me ask you something Rick.  Do you even know what that little trip was about?"  Rick didn't answer.  "Speak when you're spoken to."

 

"Ok."  Rick said.  "Ok."

 

"That trip was about the way you looked at me."  Negan said.  "I wanted to change that.  I wanted you to understand.  But you're still looking at me the same fucking way...like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not gonna work.  So...do I give you another chance?"

 

"Yeah."  Rick said shaking.  "Yes.  Yes."

 

"Ok."  Negan said.  "All right.  And here it is...the grand-prize game.  What you do next will decided whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day.  Get some guns to the back of their heads."

 

A bunch of Saviors came behind all of us and put a gun to each of our heads.  I turned around and saw that the Savior behind me was Katie.  I wanted to say something but I knew that I couldn't.

 

"Good."  Negan said.  "Now, level with their noses so in case you have to fire."

 

Then he made an exploding noise with his hand.

 

"It will be a real mess."  Negan said.  "Kid."  Negan said to Carl, then moves his finger directing Carl to go over to him.  "Right here."  But Carl didn't go.  "Kid, now."  Then Carl stood up and walked over to him and Negan took off his belt.  "You a southpaw?"

 

"Am I a what?"  Carl asks.

 

"You a lefty?"  Negan asked.

 

"No."  Carl answered.

 

"Good."  Negan said as he tied his belt around Carl's left arm.  "That hurt?"

 

"No."  Carl answered.

 

"Should."  Negan said.  "It's supposed to.  All right.  Get down on the ground, kid, next to daddy.  Spread them wings."

 

Negan took Carl's hat and threw it behind him.  Carl then did as Negan told him, even though I could tell he didn't want to.

 

"Simon...you got a pen?"  Negan asked.

 

"Yeah."  Simon said.

 

Simon tossed Negan a pen and he took off the cap.  Then he started rolling up Carl's sleeve.

 

"Sorry, kid."  Negan said.  "This is gonna be as cold as a warlock's ballsack, just like he was hanging his ballsack above you and dragging it right across the forearm."  Negan said as he drew a line on Carl's left forearm.  "There you go.  Gives you a little leverage."

 

"Please, please, please don't."  Rick begged.  "Please don't."

 

"Me?"  Negan asked with a chuckle.  "I ain't doing shit."  Negan stands up.  "Ahh.  Rick, I want you to take your axe...cut your son's left arm off, right on that line."  My heart dropped when he said that.  "Now, I know...I know.  You're gonna have to process that for a second.  That makes sense.  Still, thought, I'm gonna need you to do it, or all these people are gonna die.  Then Carl dies, then the people back home die...and then you, eventually.  I'm gonna keep you breathing for a few years, just so you can stew on it."

 

"You...you don't have to do this."  Michonne said.  "We understand.  We understand.

 

"You understand."  Negan said.  "Yeah, I'm not sure that Rick does.  I'm gonna need a clean cut right there on that line.  Now, I know this is a screwed-up thing to ask, but it's gonna have to be like a salami slice...nothing messy, clean, 45 degrees...give us something to fold over.  We got a great doctor.  The kid'll be fine.  Probably.  Rick...this needs to happen now...chop, chop...or I will crush the little fella's skull myself."

 

"It can...it can...it can be me."  Rick said.  "It can be me.  W-W...I c...I can go with you...with you."

 

"No."  Negan said.  "This is the only way.  Rick...pick up the axe."  Rick couldn't do anything.  "Not making a decision is a big fucking decision.  You really want to see all these people die?  You will.  You will see every ugly thing.  Oh my god."

 

Rick started to groan not knowing what to do.  And I couldn't blame him.

 

"Are you gonna make me count?"  Negan asked.  "Ok, Rick.  You win.  I am counting.  3!"

 

"Please.  Please."  Rick said now fully crying.  "It can be me.  Please!"

 

"2!"  Negan said.

 

"Please, don't do..."

 

Negan slaps Rick then grabs his face.

 

"This is it."  Negan said.

 

"Aah!"  Rick screams.

 

"1."  Negan said.

 

Rick continues to cry.

 

"Dad...just do it."  Carl said.  "Just do it."

 

Rick holds Carl hand and raises the axe above his head.  Then Negan squats down next to Rick.  Rick started hyperventilating.

 

"You answer to me."  Negan said.  "You provide for me.  You belong to me.  Right."  Rick nodded his head.  "Speak when you're spoken to!"  Negan screamed grabbing Rick's face.  "You answer to me.  You provide for me."

 

"Provide for you."  Rick says.

 

"You belong to me, right?!"  Negan asked.

 

"Right."  Rick said breathing heavily.

 

"Right, that..is the look I wanted to see."  Negan said taking the axe and standing up.  "We did it...all of us, together...even the dead guys on the ground.  Hell, they get the spirit award, for sure.  Today was a productive fucking day!  Now, I hope, for all your sake...that you get it now...that you understand how things work.  Things have changed.  Whatever you had going for you...that is over now."  He said chuckling.  "Dwight, load him up."  He said pointing his bat at Daryl.

 

Dwight grabbed Daryl and put him in the back of the van.

 

"He's got guts."  Negan said.  "Not like a little bitch like someone I know. I like him.  He's mine now.  But you still want to try something?  'Not today, not tomorrow.'  'Not today, not tomorrow?'  I will cut pieces off of...hell's his name?"

 

"Daryl."  Simon said.

 

"Wow."  Negan said chuckling.  "That actually sounds right.  I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep...or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me."  Negan pats Rick's back.  "Ahh!  Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry fucks!  I'm gonna leave you a truck.  Keep it.  Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me.  We'll be back for our first offering in one week.  Until then...ta-ta."

 

Negan tosses the axe behind him.  Then Negan and the saviors all start to pack up their stuff.  None of us moved.  We all just stayed where we were until they left.  Then Maggie starts to stand up, but she's struggling.

 

"Maggie, Maggie."  Rick said.  "Maggie, you need to sit down.  Maggie."

 

"No."  Maggie said.

 

"We need to get you to the Hilltop."  Rick said.

 

"You need to get ready."  Maggie said.

 

"For what?"  Rick asked.

 

"To fight them."  Maggie said.

 

"They have Daryl, they have an army."  Rick told Maggie.  "We would die, all of us."

 

"Go home.  Take everybody with you."  Maggie said starting to cry.  "I can get there by myself."

 

"You can barely stand up."  Rick told Maggie.

 

"I need to go."  Maggie said.  "You need to go to Alexandria.  You were out...out here for me."

 

"We still are."  Rick told her.

 

Then Maggie started to cry.

 

"I can make it now."  Maggie said.  "I need you to go back.  I can't have you out here.  I can't have you all out here anymore.  I need you to go back."

 

"Maggie...we're not letting you go."  Michonne said.  "Ok?"

 

"You have to."  Maggie said.

 

"It's not gonna happen."  Rick said.

 

"I'm taking her."  Sasha said. 

 

"We're gonna take her."  I said.

 

Sasha looked at me and then nodded.

 

"We're gonna get her there.  We're gonna keep her safe.  We're not giving you a choice."

 

"I'm taking him with me."  Maggie says talking about Glenn's body.

 

Maggie goes in front of Glenn's body trying to carry it.  But she can't.

 

"I need to do this.  Please."  Maggie says as we go over to help her.

 

"We need to help you."  Aaron said.

 

"I got it.  I got it."  Carl said.

 

"Please let us."  Rick said.  "He...he's our family, t...he's our family, too."

 

Maggie then gets up and hugs Carl and cries.  Then Sasha, Rosita and Eugene carry Abraham's body and Carl, Rick, Michonne, Aaron and I take Glenn's body and we put them in the RV.  In the RV Carl and I sit next to each other.  I give him the key to Ron's cell since I'd be going to the Hilltop and then he give me my shark tooth necklace.  We don't say anything but the look we give each other says it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
